Ephraim and Eirika
by Mace The Manakete
Summary: COMPLETE WITH A WEDDING FINALE. Twins of Renais, Eirika and Ephraim, learn about friendship and adventure both inside and outside their royal country. Based on the game “FE: The Sacred Stones,” three years before the game plot.
1. The First One: Tana's Birthday

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belongs to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel. _Nicole also appears in the story: "Sacred Stones: The Epic" by NobleSpirit._

**

* * *

****Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

* * *

—**_The First One; Tana's Birthday—_**

Peeking through the bushes was a shy boy, dressed in a lavender royal garment of English tissue. His cape, made of rich pearl gray floated in reaction of the passing breeze. His indigo hair ran downwards to his neck, tickling the ears and was adjusted by his thin circlet around his forehead. The boy approached two other youngsters talking and laughing as they sat by a soft bed of grass and flowers. One youngster was a boy, wrapped in swaddling royal emerald garments, matching his hair color. The other youngster was a girl dressed in blue gown with puffed cuffs and collars. Her hair was a mix of aquamarine and menthol and tied into ponytail. The indigo-haired boy approached the two kids, cleared his throat, and at his best tried to speak.

"Umm…h-hello." The boy spoke. The two kids turned around, their eyes fixed on him. "Are you by any chance, Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika of Renais?"

"That's us." The boy with emerald hair, Ephraim, said.

"And you are…" The girl, Eirika, politely asked, finding interest in the wandering youth.

"M—my name is Lyon. I'm the Emperor's son."

"Prince Lyon. Please to meet you."

"Well, I don't know about Prince but…"

"Let's be friends Lyon." Ephraim interrupted, his hand reached towards Lyon's for a warm handshake. Lyon shyly followed, "R-Really? F-Friends?"

"Don't you have any friends Lyon?"

"Well, actually…I…they…" Lyon stammered. Admitting defeat, his head lowered: "No, I don't."

"We don't have friends either Lyon." Eirika reassured him, "It's just Brother and I"

Ephraim welcomed Lyon warmly, "Welcome aboard pal. We're actually playing a game."

"Really?" Lyon exclaimed, joining the siblings, "What kind of game?"

"It's called 'Beat-Up Eirika'"

Eirika yelped, offended to her brother's remarks, "Hey! Why not 'Beat-Up Ephraim'"

Renais Castle

It was the summer of the year 800. 800 years of peace and prosperity through the land of Magvel ever since, legend has it, the Great War that banished demons and unclean spirits. These demons as well as its ruler—the Demon King—were sealed for an eternity through the mythical power of five holy stones known as the Sacred Stones. These stones had been securely housed in five royal kingdoms of the six countries of the land and were passed down from generations to generations…

…but that is not the point of the story. This story is actually focusing on the personal lives of the royal families of these five kingdoms (includes drama, teen angst and your typical everyday issue), starting with Renais.

The sun showered its rays through the rich and lush palace of Renais at full force. Inside was set in a royal family room, furnished with a velvet set of couches, beanbags, a carpet, a glass table, and a large HDTV screen. Twin siblings, Ephraim and Eirika sat on the beanbags watching the large screen. Ephraim and Eirika are both heirs to the throne of Renais. Their father, King Fado, is the only ruler in the kingdom. Even thought their mother died of illness when they were just babies, they still felt whole, even with having just one parent. This is all thanks to Fado, whom for many years had been a great father and a friend to them. These twin babies had grown to be elegant young teenagers, yet their behavior and characteristics has not changed. Eirika is not just elegant but also sweet and kind, while Ephraim is reckless to the bone, but loyal with lot of love in his heart.

"This is stupid!" Ephraim snapped, as he grabbed the remote from Eirika.

"HEY!" The princess snatched the remote back from him, "What did I tell you about changing my soap opera?"

"Can you get this abomination out of my sight?"

"But I wanna see if Baby Marty really is Shelly's son."

Ephraim sighed blatantly, "Here's a hint: she's blonde!"

"Does this mean something? Obviously, you don't know soap opera."

Ephraim snapped, "I know soap opera all right. It's an opera, with a lot of soaps and bubbles"

"Shh!" Eirika harshly whispered, "Let me hear this. I wanna hear this!"

Silence partly filled the room. Only the TV screen was making sounds of two or three people talking. The door abruptly swung open, letting a young man in the room. He was dressed in a turquoise and black armor with sun streaks. He was also wearing mud-brown jeans and black boots. His flaming red hair matched his eyebrows and almond shaped eyes. His surprising entrance shook the twins—especially Eirika—like tremor.

"Your Highnesses!" The man responded, "King Fado is in need of your presence."

Ephraim jumped in front of Eirika, the remote in hand, "You heard him sis."

"He was speaking to you bro! Now let me watch my s—HEY! THE T.V.!"

The man in armor noticed his legs tangled to an unplugged cord, "Oops."

The panicking Eirika ran towards the cord, trying her best to plug it back. "What have you done Seth?" she boomed.

"Isn't that obvious?" the man in armor, Seth, shrugged his shoulders, lifting his legs up numerous times, trying to get out of the cord.

Ephraim dumped the remote on the glass table "Well, soap's down. Take her to Father now Seth."

Seth narrowed his eyes, "actually, His Majesty is requesting _both _your presence"

* * *

The Dining room seemed to be located on top of the clouds. The sun ran its rays brightly through the white stained-glass windows, linked in shell-white pillars and rich pebbles. The table was twelve feet tall and made of glass. A bouquet of outlandish yet healthy flowers sat in the middle. The bouquet was a gift from the Grado Empire, a neighboring country long allied to Renais. The table was well clean and showed its radiance through the sunrays. 

Sitting on a red velvety chair at the far left of the table was King Fado, his hands formed together below his teal beard. He constantly changed positions in his chair, thanks to his sea green-crested gold plaques armor and violet cape. He shed a smile as he saw coming his two children and Seth.

"There you are." He spoke a warm booming voice.

"Father?" Eirika complained, "What is it that is so urgent that you had to ruin the most significant moment of my life?"

Ephraim sat close to Fado at the left side, his hands on his shoulder: "Don't mind her Father, she's a little…" Ephraim gestured the thumb of his opened hand tilting from below his lip and made a sipping sound. Fado simply looked at him bizarrely.

"No Ephraim. She's not…" he paused, openly let out a sigh and continued as Eirika went to sit close to him on the right side, "Anyway, I have summoned you to let you know that we will be having our annual peace celebration of Magvel at Port Kiris. It'll be a banquet."

"We?" Eirika protested, "Who's we?"

"Frelia, Jehanna, Rausten, Grado, Carcino, and Renais itself." Seth explained.

"Thank you Seth. Because those two are really giving me a headache" Fado laid his fingers by his forehead, as if he was having a headache.

"The entire continent again huh?" Ephraim scooted his chair a little closer to Fado and faced him eye-to-eye, "So tell us Father, when are you going to let your sweet kids see the world _besides_ Grado?"

"Ephraim is right, Father. When?" Eirika closer to Fado's face as well, a sinister smile spread from ear to ear. Seth, as witness to this moment, was about to laugh and snort, when the king, facing directly at him, caused him not to.

"Well…it's an 800th anniversary and—"

Ephraim backed out, crossed his arms, and faced the windows in disgust, "Yeah. Save it."

"What are you so mad about Ephraim?"

"You get to go see the world huh? But what do we get to do? Staying home and watch soaps bubbling."

Offended, Eirika stood up from her chair, "Okay! First of all, there are not soaps bubbling! There are shows that keeps you guessing to the very end. And second of all, have you forgotten that we've been to Grado? That's like home away from home."

Ephraim stammered, "…yeah, well but still…" he finally stood up, "All we do in Grado is hearing Father McGregor's teachings and training with Duessel the Obsidian. Nothing fun!"

"Okay, stop this fight, you two."

The twins obeyed as they sat down.

"If it makes you feel any better, Frelia is hosting a birthday party for her princess Tana the same day of the anniversary. Seth will take you there."

The news turned the twins' heads towards Fado, "Are you sure?" both exclaimed.

"Absolutely."

Fado suddenly felt a tight grip hug around his neck and kisses from both twins. Like lively kids, they cheered, "Yeah! Thanks, Father!" and left. Fado rubbed his sore neck.

"Are you all right Your Majesty?" Seth said, chuckling through his teeth.

"What's so funny Seth?" Fado grunted, not amused.

"N—nothing sire." Seth stopped in haste.

* * *

"A birthday party at Frelia hey?" Lyon said, as he was riding north towards Frelia alongside Eirika and Ephraim in the royal trailer. Lyon was the imperial prince of the Grado Empire, a large stalwart realm dominated of knights in wyvern and great generals. Ruling the empire was the Silent Emperor Vigarde. Vigarde's first priority in the realm was not to set up laws and regulations but was to show his love and care for his people. His knights and even his elite empire generals admired him so, even Fado, whom his kingdom had allied to the empire for many years of friendship. 

"Yeah, and we get to go." Eirika said.

"All that because I complained about seeing the world? How spoiled I am?" Ephraim cackled.

"As spoiled as rotten tomatoes." A blue haired kid of about ten-years old popped his head inside the chariot. The threesome simply glared at him. "Hey! I was trying to get into the conversation." He exited.

"Anyway," Ephraim continued, "I didn't want to be selfish in checking out what other kingdoms look like, so that's why I've decided to invite you."

"That is still so nice of you guys." Lyon said, "But I mean, will the other kids like me? Will Lady Tana? I know it's her birthday and people have different attitude before or after."

Eirika giggled, "Don't worry Lyon. They won't say a negative thing about you."

"We've arrived," came the voice of Seth. The twins and Lyon exited the chariot, admiring the splendid Frelian city filled of merchants and citizens going about their daily stuffs. Frelia was a continent inhabited of powerful Pegasus knights and archers of many divisions. Ruling the kingdom was Hayden, the Sage King skilled with the bow and horseback riding. Hayden is a good friend to Fado and had met with him on many courses.

Seth tied up the royal trailer at a parking space with the blue-haired boy as well. The boy wore pale blue and dark streak armor. His jeans were blue gray and he wore brown boots. The boy was about four feet four. Very young.

"What's with this birthday talk Silver Lance?" the boy asked.

"For the last time Adrion, call me General Seth, or just call me Seth." The red-haired man complained.

"I'm sorry Silver Lance. But it just that when I call you that, it's like…" he gave a kiss to his fingers and finished, "a fiesta to the mouth. So where are we going?"

"We're escorting their Highnesses down the palace. We don't want them lost in crowd."

"How come? It's peaceful here."

"Don't overestimate it." Seth warned, "There are still people among the citizens who thirst for crime. Most of the attempted one includes taking over a kingdom by kidnapping her heir. The first _and_ last kidnapping was about 700 years ago, where the prince of Renais—that is His Majesty's great-great-great-great grandfather—wandered off the castle to the Basba's region. He was taken hostage. In exchange of his freedom, the Basba leader wanted the kingdom takeover. It went on for almost a week."

"Whoa! Wh—what happened after that?"

"He turned himself in."

"Oh? How come?"

"Diaper Changing from Boom-Boom."

Adrion chortled. Seth interrupted the short comedy: "Even with this accident, he's still a former King to Renais! King Fado's great-great."

"Right."

* * *

Port Kiris Great Hall 

Many royalties manifested the ballroom: from monarchs to great merchants, even guests of high-social status were at the revelry as well. The setting was a great corridor surrounded of pillars carved in marbles and diamonds. The floor was snow white and made quite a clatter when walking on it—perhaps rich stone—at the far left hand stood an altar. Two statues of dragons made of ivory and pearl stood side by side. In the middle, a podium led to a white light—maybe a window, still allowing the bright sun to shine through the room—alas; it is difficult to make out. Was the podium to the altar leading to another world?

There were a great number of large tables set around the room. The tables and chairs almost matched Renais' dining table set. Each table had a basket of different goods in the middle—mostly fruits and vegetables. At the far left was the drink station, where people grab their favored drinks. Fine champagne and ciders were popular.

Fado was heading towards a table about a yard facing the altar. Following him was Adrion. Fado knew he was watched when he glanced around the many eyes laid upon him and his young Renais soldier who thinks he can be his bodyguard.

"Adrion! Stop following me!" Fado harshly whispered.

"Hey, it is my pleasure Your Majesty." Adrion bowed gracefully, still paying no attention.

"You're embarrassing me."

"Don't worry Sire, it runs in the family."

Fado turned around sharply, his eyes glaring at the young Renais, "What?", he hissed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good friend." A voice called from behind him. Fado turned around to see Hayden, the king of Frelia. Seeing him bought him a smile.

"Hayden. Good to see you." Fado and Hayden both hugged.

"So I've heard you've send Ephraim and Eirika to Frelia huh?"

"Yeah, of course. It seems they were homesick for a long time."

Hayden accompanied Fado towards the table. Sitting there was a line of monarchs and government officials from across Magvel. He introduced each one of them.

"Fado. Remember Ismaire, Queen of Jehanna. The king could not attend the banquet. He's ill."

Fado's face sank, hearing this, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Ismaire."

Hayden continued, "And you remember Pontifex Mansel of Rausten, Sir Klimt and Pablo?"

"How could I forget? I remember each one of you since Genesis."

The monarchs welcomed Fado warmly. Fado faced Ismaire, "So, how is he, the king of the White Dunes?"

"Worse," The queen replied, "He has been feeling unwell since our son, the prince left the country."

"I sure hope he gets well soon."

"Fado. Long time no see." Came the voice of the silent emperor, Vigarde. Fado spread a warm smile, seeing him and they both hugged.

"It has been a long time indeed Vigo." He nicknamed him.

"So, Lyon is in Castle Frelia with the twins."

"Yes. I'm sure they will have a great time."

"Listen Fado," Vigarde dragged Fado away from the crowd, "I don't know how much I can thank you for what you've done for Lyon. Letting him be free from home, meeting new friends…"

"Oh, you don't have to thank me."

"No I do," Vigarde insisted, "Did you know since he was a toddler, Lyon never had a friend?"

"Really?"

"Well, actually, he did have friends," Vigarde confessed, "but they kind of left him out. They said he was too boring."

Fado's face sank once more in despair, hearing this story: "that…that's quite sad. Well don't worry Vigo, I'll tell you, Lyon will have more than one best friend after tonight, because Tana's birthday party…I've heard…is going to be off the heezy."

* * *

Castle Frelia 

Inside the bastion, where Pegasi takes the ski, was happening Tana's birthday party King Hayden had set up before heading for Port Kiris. Tana was turning sixteen and was going to be her sweetest age yet. Of course, this is where there is going to be some real actions at Hayden's absence. (Don't worry, there is not going to be inappropriate stuff.) Well, Fado was right on one thing: The party is to be off the heezy.

"Nice setting." Lyon saw the magnificent ballroom. Everything seemed to be made of gold and desert-color. "Castle Frelia is magnificent."

"I know!" Eirika said.

Approaching Ephraim, Eirika, and Lyon was Tana, her long blue hair not attached in a ponytail; she was elegant in her beautiful emerald dress.

"You must be Ephraim and Eirika, prince and princess of Renais." She greeted warmly.

"And you must be Cinderella." Ephraim joked, "now where's Prince Charming?"

Tana laughed, "No silly, although I'm more beautiful than Cinderella. I'm Tana."

"The princess of Frelia." Eirika gasped, "It is a pleasure to meet you and happy birthday."

"Thanks. So you guys are twins huh?"

"Uncanny huh?" Ephraim said.

"So you have a brother?"

Tana's face sank, "yes, I do. His name is Innes…"

"YOU CALLED THAT SHRIMP COCKTAILS?" Boomed a voice, belonging to Innes, dressed in green velvet ensemble. Innes was scolding a housemaid who came in with a plate of shrimp cocktails.

"…and I have no idea where he is." Tana quickly finished.

"I'm going to talk to those people. I'll be right back." Lyon said heading towards a group of young boys dressed in black.

"Me too. I'll just prance around." Ephraim left as well. It was just Tana and Eirika. Both girls stood silence for a minute.

"So Tana, how are you?" Eirika broke the silence.

"Oh! I'm great!" Tana said.

More silence occurred. Eirika continued, "Say Tana. Do you know of…_Serenity Harmony_?"

Tana gasped, "Know it? I _praised_ it! It's my favorite soap yet."

Both girls laughed.

"You know who's my favorite character? Shelly."

"Aw, she's my favorite too."

"Yeah, and…that cute boy of hers Marty. He's s-o-o-o-o cute with his itsy bitsy fingers." Tana squeaked.

"I know!" Eirika squeaked.

More laughter came from the girls.

"Have you seen the latest?" Tana gasped, "It turns out Marty is the child of Shelly's mother."

Eirika gasped, "No way! Her mother?"

"Step!"

Gasps, "How did she take the news? Was she allright?"

"Allright? She had to slap her boyfriend Bo."

Eirika gasped once more then groaned, "aw man! I've missed that part thanks to my idiotic brother Ephraim who kept pressuring me and Seth!"

"Seth?"

"Silver Lance Seth. He's a general paladin from my kingdom and our royal advisor, well he's actually my advisor while Ephraim gets _two_."

"Ephraim has two advisors?"

"Forde and Kyle. And I get only one!"

"That's so sad," Tana laid hand on Eirika's shoulder, "well, you're not the only one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have an advisor as well. An armor knight Gilliam, the Silent One."

"That's nice. An armor knight."

"But my brother Innes gets a flock of mercenaries."

"Mercenaries?"

"Gerik's mercenaries. Considered a bunch of toughies! He hired them himself and Daddy let him, on his birthday!"

It was now Eirika's turn to lay hand on Tana's shoulder, "I'm feeling for you."

"Yeah, I mean—"

"Why do brothers gets everything?" both girls yelled. At that moment, they smiled at each other, seeming content of what they were looking for.

"Eirika," Tana said, "This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

"So you're Innes." Ephraim asked the irritable young man dressed in velvet from earlier. 

"And you're Ephraim," Innes hissed, ripping open a gift of Tana, "So where's your twin?"

"She's with Tana."

Innes took a good look at Ephraim and spread a smile, "A She huh? And with Tana? For a moment there, I thought you were pure twin, not from a different gender." Innes pulled from the box a sparkly snow globe made of pure ivory. He shuddered and flung it in the air.

"Okay look," the offended Ephraim said, "My twin may be a girl, but don't ever speak of her that way."

"Chill out man," Innes backed up, "I'm just in an irate tonight."

"It's your sister's birthday, and what are _you_ doing ripping her gifts?"

"Checking for special Innes-quality, that's what! And yeah, it's Tana's birthday of course and so far, it's a bad birthday. It's so bad it's too…" he shuddered once more, "…_cutesy_."

"Innes don't say that!" Tana said, from behind Innes and Ephraim. Accompanying her was Eirika, "It is a good birthday and I like it the way it is. And stop ripping my gifts. They aren't yours!"

Innes ignored her plea, "Where are the fighting, and the slaying?" he said, "All we have to do is to dress up as if it's a doll party for rich, high-maintenance, spoiled people!"

Tana's eyes were twice their sizes now. Being called those words had really crossed her line. "High-maintenance? SpOiLeD?"

Everyone turned their attention towards Tana and Innes. They took many steps back, in hope to avoid Tana's upcoming wrath.

"Nobody, I said NOBODY IN THEIR RIGHT MIND CALLS ME A SPOILED, AND A HIGH-MAINTENANCE--"

"…brat." Innes finished.

Gasps filled the room. Tana's eyes popped many red streams and grew more and more massive. They seemed as if they were about to come out of its roots at any second.

"YOU—YOU—" Tana ripped out the cape from Innes's costume, dumped it on a fruit punch bowl and walked away.

Innes had his eyes twice their sizes as well. Choosing not to go ballistic, he walked away, without a flinch. Eirika and Ephraim looked at each other appalled at this event.

"Well look on the bright side, it's a nice party…and _off_ the heezy." Ephraim grinned and walked away, leaving Eirika in tremor.

--- --- ---

"I cannot believe this!" Eirika pondered, "Can you believe this brother?"

"I know," Ephraim said, losing focus, "Cocktail shrimps here's so good. Dunno why Innes chocked on them."

The ticked Eirika snatched the shrimp from her brother and right in his face shouted: "Ephraim, FOCUS!"

"Blimey! What?"

"I'm talking about what just happened here! Between Tana and her brother."

"Oh yeah! Well you know Eirika, that's all sisters' nature."

Hearing this stroke great offense across Eirika's mind, "Are you saying I'm spoiled and high-maintenance?"

"Is that what I said?"

Eirika scoffed, "I'm gonna find Tana," then left Ephraim, still puzzled.

"What is something I said?"

* * *

"Are you sure you can drink all of this?" a worried Fado saw in front of Hayden a multitude of drinks, from wine to ciders. 

Hayden smiled, "well, remember last decade at the ceremony of peace, my great-great grandfather finished about twenty glasses each of all liquids they had served? From lemonade to ciders? Fine vineyards and artificial elixirs."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna break the world record. Tonight, I vow on the Frelian throne, I will drink thirty glasses of all drinks before the end of the night." At that point, Hayden gulped his first glass of champagne.

"You know what happens when you're not yourself?" Mansel reminded.

"Don't worry about it, I got water for backup. Have you read Magvel Health Magazine's last issue about water?" Hayden drank another glass of champagne and the first glass of cider simultaneously.

(Firstly, I must remind the readers that no one gets drunk in this story, in this case Hayden, however too much drinks will triggered some other comical reactions later on…)

"What are you doing?" Vigarde walked by the table once more, watching Hayden.

"Don't ask." Fado said.

"Well, hope he won't overdo it because he's to give the Speech this year."

"Wait! The speech?" Ismaire panicked.

"Yes, the speech!" Vigarde walked away.

"What's up with that?" Hayden asked, squirting water down his throat.

"During the ceremony, the chosen ruler in Magvel must give a speech regarding the anniversary of Magvel peace," Fado explained, "including the entire legend, in detail about our ancestor and the land."

"For many years, no one had mastered the speech, for they did not know fully the detailed legend, beginning, and end." Mansel said, "The only one who has done it was Emperor Grado, during the first year. After that…"

"Don't worry," Hayden gulped his first vineyard, and his fifth champagne, "I'll nail it."

"You think?" Fado pondered doubtfully.

* * *

Eirika penetrated into a large room. The architecture was majestic. There were two rows of about six pillars made of rich silver and granite lined up neatly, leading towards a large podium, which took most space in the room. Occupying the podium was an office, which sat at the far left, its rear-end facing a glass window. Both desk and armchair were made of polished elm. The pillow attached on the chair was rose velvet. A little towards the far right rested a master-sized bed, dressed in golden sheets and crimson covers. Pillows, which also matched the bed, were scattered around it. The walls around the room—leading up to the first pillars—were shelves of millions of books. 

The princess of Renais found Tana sitting on the bed, her arm wrapping her legs and her chin resting between knees. Eirika approached her, still in awe of the room.

"Impressive huh?" Tana said.

"This is your bedchamber? It's…"

"Go ahead and say it." Tana yelled.

"Say what?" Eirika glanced at Tana in confusion.

"It fits for a spoiled, high-maintenance brat!"

Eirika approached Tana and sat on the bed as well, "now listen Tana. I only came in to check if you were…" the comfort of the bed stopped Eirika, catching her attention, "this feels warm and soft."

"Grado-Pedic."

Eirika awed. Tana changed position, having her legs resting on the bed, her hands on one knee, "Do you have Grado-Pedic?" Tana asked callously.

"No, but I do have a 16-inch LCD flat screen TV. Ephraim and I both share it in the family room."

"Only 16-inches? We have a theater!" Tana squawked.

"Really?"

"Yeah! And better than LCD!"

Both girls laughed for at least five seconds, ending with a sigh.

"Listen Tana, I know you're mad at Innes," Eirika explained, "but that's natural on one side."

Tana snorted and lay on the bed, "Tell me more," dully she said.

"I'm serious. Listen, is this your first time to fight?"

"No it's actually its 50th anniversary."

"Ooh."

"On my birthday!"

"Well listen, the reason you guys fight all the time, it must be because…"

* * *

"…you're brother and sister" Ephraim finished. 

Eirika's twin brother was inside Innes's bedchamber, the exact design as Tana's, except that everything seemed flipped around and the red, rose and gold were replaced with green, lime and honey. Hanged at the door was a large target, stabbed in many arrows that did not hit bull-eye yet. Innes drew out another arrow and shot through his Silver Bow another, hitting a little closer on the left to the bull-eye.

"Is that what you think?" Innes asked, paying no attention to Ephraim.

"Of course, I mean look at Eirika and I. We may be twins but we drive each other crazy, especially Eirika."

"Well, I only met your sister briefly but I'm not sure about this theory you are saying." Innes argued.

"Your brother is cute and all, but I don't know about that theory of yours" Tana argued.

"You only met us not long ago. We're practically new to you guys, even Lyon." Eirika said.

"LYON'S HERE?" Tana gasped simultaneously.

* * *

"LYON'S HERE?" Innes gasped simultaneously. 

"Oh. So you know him?" Ephraim asked.

"Not really, but I've met his father Emperor Vigarde countless times, I've never had the chance to meet the Imperial prince in person. So he's here?"

"Of course he's here." Ephraim said but before Innes was about to shot his last arrow, Ephraim stopped him.

* * *

"So I can find him?" Tana asked. 

"He's not that far."

Tana jumped in bed, but before she took another step towards the door, Eirika stopped her.

"But promise me you'll make peace with Innes." Eirika told her.

* * *

"Promise me you'll make peace with Tana." Ephraim told Innes.

* * *

"I promised." Tana sighed, heading out of her room.

* * *

"Promise is gold!" Innes turned his shoulder a little and instead of shooting a bull-eye, the door swung open, letting his arrow nailed a soldier. Thankfully, the soldier's cuirass was well protective and arrow-proof. "Oops, my bad!"

* * *

Lyon was in the ballroom, among the people in the part, pouring himself a glass of lemonade. As he was about to press the tip of the full glass against his parched lips, a yell summoned him: 

"Lyon!" he turned around watching Eirika and Tana approaching him. Another "Lyon!" cry came from another direction. He turned around to find Ephraim and Innes heading towards him.

"Eirika and Ephraim saw each other and panicked. They told each their friends to wait here a moment and fast walked towards each other.

"You're letting Innes meet Lyon?" Eirika gasped.

"Of course, and after that he will apologize to Tana. What about you?" Ephraim said.

"Same thing I'm doing!"

"What are we gonna do?" Ephraim panicked, "we can't let those two meet now, or else they'll find out we worked together to talk to them into this."

"Well, it's your fault. You didn't give me a head start."

"WHA—my fault?" Ephraim hissed, "I didn't read your mind! It must be our twin vibes!"

"Hey what's going—?" Tana abruptly stopped, seeing that she just found Innes in Ephraim's company, she boomed: "WHA—what is this? Were you planning this the entire time?"

"They're forcing us to say 'I'm sorry' to each other." Innes said maliciously.

"Yeah! We're not babies!" Tana hissed.

"Like spoiled and high-maintenance toddler over here," Innes pointed the finger at Tana.

Tana, offended, grabbed from Lyon the glass of lemonade and spilled it right in his face. A sorrowful sting shot across Innes' eyes as he covered them with his hands. The entire party was in shock seeing this. Lyon simply wept for losing his drink.

Both Eirika and Ephraim stepped in: "Enough!"

"I cannot believe you, and I thought we were friends!" Tana screamed at Eirika.

"What?"

"Yeah Ephraim, my first buddy turned out to be a big bully." Innes yelled at Ephraim.

"Bully?"

Tana stepped in the middle of the ballroom: "This was supposed to be my sweet sixteen," she proclaimed, "but it turns out to be sour thanks to my irritable Innes and Eirika who's supposed to be my best friend!" At that point, she left back to her bedchamber.

Eirika sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"Spoiled her more?" Ephraim said doubtfully.

"I'll talk to her." Innes proposed.

The twins faced him, "Innes?"

"I'm her brother and I'm the one who started all of this, so…"

* * *

Hayden was down his tenth glass of champagne, cider, water and fourteenth glass of lemonade, and already he stomach took the size of a giant cheep-cheep. He was not drunk, but obese. His eyes were narrowed, (similar to Majin-Buu in Dragon Ball Z), and his cheek were rosy and shaped like tennis balls. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," Pablo spoke at the podium, "This here's the moment we've all been waiting for. Giving us the Speech this year is King Hayden of Frelia."

Applause roared the room. Instead of walking, Hayden began floating up like a balloon. "I'm not feeling well…" he moaned.

Everyone in the room watched Hayden like a blimp. Vigarde and Fado tried to pull down Hayden but failed. "Little help?" Hayden hit a wall, ricocheting countless times, and knocking all chairs and tables. Screams roared the room.

"I told you!" Fado gasped, "you shouldn't have got too much drinks!"

"I was this close," Hayden still moaned.

"Where are the guards?" Ismaire cried.

Seth and Adrion entered the room, watching the scene. Following was Gilliam, a knight of Frelia and Adam, a blonde journeyman wearing a rusty brown shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Oh no, he has done it again!" Gilliam sighed.

"What the—why is King Hayden—like a balloon?" Adrion gasped.

"He's trying to break a drinking world record." Adam said.

"Last year, he drank so much strawberry juices and punches, he actually was on flames." Gilliam said.

"We had to call the fire department." Adam sighed.

"Well, we gotta do something!" Seth ran inside the room. Gilliam followed as well as Adrion and Adam.

Hayden kept bouncing around, knocking everything from its place, "I got a great joke to start" he moaned, "knock-knock!"

"This ain't no time to tell knock-knock jokes." Fado cried.

"Who's there?" Adrion squeaked, following the joke.

"Art!"

"Art who?"

"Aren't you gonna pop me into spa-a-a-a-a-a-ace?" Hayden floated towards an opened window.

"I'll take care of this!" Seth pulled out his Javelin and flung it out the window. The lance missed however the wind following popped Hayden into oblivion. Everyone ran towards the window, watching Hayden fall down into the North Sea.

"I'm okay." He moaned.

Fado ran out of the room to aid his friend.

* * *

"Princess Tana. Princes Innes is here to see you." A guard leaned inside Tana's bedchamber. 

"Tell him to go away." Tana snapped, under her sheets.

"I can take it from here." Innes entered the room and approached his sister. Tana winced, "I told you to go away!"

"I only came in to give you this." Innes pulled out a small gift and laid it in front of Tana. Tana simply looked at it. "it something unique you've always wanted since you were a little girl."

As Innes was, about to leave, Tana spoke, "why are you always so mean to me Innes?"

The prince turned around, facing his sister. He sighed and sat by her side, "It's my nature, I guess. It's not just you I'm always mean at you; I'm known to be brash and bold throughout the land."

"Then what about me?"

"Truthfully…"

"—not that spoiled and high-maintenance speech again."

Innes scoffed, "nah. You're fun and outgoing."

Tana bashfully grinned from ear to ear. There was a slight pause and Tana sighed, "then why do we always fight?"

"Well, I guess…it's nature you know. We're brothers and sisters and we're meant to argue all the time."

"You think so too?"

"Ephraim told me."

"Eirika told me too."

Both siblings laughed and sighed. Eirika and Ephraim peeked through the room watching the siblings.

"You know," Tana continued, "Ephraim and Eirika aren't that bad people. I guess those twins were trying to cheer us up after what had happened back there."

Both twins smiled warmly at each other.

"Listen Tana, I'm sorry I went off on you back there, it's just that…I was…"

"What?"

"Jealous."

"Jealous?" Tana chortled.

Eirika and Ephraim grinned.

"Of course. Every birthday you get all those cool gifts not just from Father but from the entire Frelian country, and I get what…squat."

"Squat?" Tana guffawed, "What about Gerik's mercenaries you got on your birthday? Ain't that squat? Or those velvet outfits you always have one. The Silver Bow you got on _your _last birthday. Father didn't even gave me a crown and you got one. I'm the one who should be jealous of you, not you."

Innes pondered, "Putting it your way, it does kinda make sense."

Tana sarcastically rolled her eyes. Both siblings hugged after the short talk.

"I love you little sis."

"I love you too big bro. So what did you get me?"

Tana anxiously opened the box, only to find inside bouncing rubber snakes. "EEK!" she squeaked while Innes laughed. The princess, not amused began chasing her brother around the room. Eirika and Ephraim laughed as well.

* * *

Hours had passed since the birthday party was over. Housemaids were cleaning and polishing the room while Tana and Innes at the balcony, watching the stars. Joining in was Hayden, his clothes seemed to be outstretched and worn out from the event. Tana and Innes were about to explode of laughter as they saw him: 

"Father, what happened?" Tana asked.

"Well, it started when I was about to drink…" Hayden confessed.

"Father, I thought we agree not to go at it this year." Innes sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I was craving for breaking great-great grandfather's world record." He nervously continued, "And I had to screw up the Speech…"

Gasps came from both his children, "you screwed up the speech?"

"I had to start with a knock-knock joke."

Tana and Innes felt heavy embarrassment, "now you're going to be the laughingstock in the entire continent." Innes said.

"Tell me about it. Now you'll be known as King Hoot-en!" Tana joked and Innes guffawed. Both siblings high-five, not noticing their offended father, leaving the scene.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	2. The One with The Weird Cat

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Author's Note: **

Many of you wondered how TVs got in the story. The appearances of TVs were simply to spice up the story. Cameras as well as telephones might also appear, but computers and cars will not. And a thank you for those who are enjoying this story. 

To **Legendary Double-edged sword: **I am glad you enjoy the story. There will be many more to come.

To **Dark Ice777: **As I have mentioned, they are here to spice up the story a little.

To **TOSFan9:**As I have mentioned, they are here to spice up the story a little. Grado-Pedics are like those mattress products Tempur-Pedic, which inspired me. About the jeans, they were supposed to be pants. I will have them fixed.

To **I-Am-Erk:**As I have mentioned, they are here to spice up the story a little.

To **Northernsword: **Time setting is 800. But as I have mentioned, they are here to spice up the story a little.

To **NobleSpirit: **If you think monarchs are tipsy, wait until you see Fado and Vigarde in later chapters. They're quite a pair! (Tee! Hee!). By the way, I'm glad you enjoyed it, much as if I enjoyed yours. Thanks again for having Nicole.

To **Halloween Sora: **I rarely update stories (due to school works and writer's block.) But do not worry. Writing _Ephraim and Eirika_ is even more fun than playing FE-TSS for countless hours. This comedy is just the beginning.

All right, enough talking. Back to the story:

* * *

**Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life****

* * *

—__****The One with the Weird Cat—**

"Ha!"

"Ai!"

"Kya!"

"Oh!"

Lances were clashing at each other, making noises and releasing sparks to the sky. Ephraim flinched from a large Silver Lance and fell on his bottom. He let out a heavy sigh. A large man in red armor got off his horse and put away his lance. The man had lavender hair with white streaks by each side. His beard was lavender as well. Ephraim was training with the Lance with his trustworthy teacher Duessel. Duessel is a general among the Imperial Three of the Grado Empire. The Imperial Three are the Emperor's most trustworthy generals of the Empire and the Grado Imperial Army. The Imperial army is consisted of three separate armies: The Stallion Army: cavaliers, paladins and new recruits; the Sky Army: wyvern riders and wyvern knights; and the Magic Army: mages, sages, shaman, druids, monks, and priests. Duessel handles the Stallion Army of the Grado Imperial Army.

The great knight reached his hand towards Ephraim and helped him get up.

"We're done for today, Prince Ephraim." Duessel spoke.

"Thanks for the training Duessel," Ephraim said.

"Oh, by the way Prince Ephraim, have you heard?" Duessel said as he climbed on his strange dark-horned horse, "A new fitness center had opened not far from the Ide region."

"Really? I should check it out!"

"It is only twenty gold a month, if you ever wish to join. Membership is free of charge," Duessel said, "But before taking leave though, be sure not to reveal your identity to the people of Renais."

"I'll be careful. Thanks Duessel."

"Prince Ephraim. Princess Eirika has arrived." Seth showed up at the inner garden, dressed in a royal guard uniform with golden-tasseled shoulder pads, with white bright pants, and onyx boots, "and you will not believe what she had bought with her."

Eirika entered the garden, draped in an emerald short dress covered in a transparent scarf. She held on her arms a pink animal seeming hairless. Ephraim and Duessel hissed in terror. Seth however had his stunned eyes fixed on the animal.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Ephraim gasped.

"It's a cat!" Eirika said.

"That's a cat?" Duessel pointed out.

"Yeah! A stray one even."

"That's no cat, that's a snake with four legs!" Ephraim voiced.

Eirika turned her attention to Duessel and Seth and ordered them some privacy with her brother. They bow gracefully before taking leave. Finally alone, Eirika gasped, covered the cat's ears, thinking the animal might have been offended at Ephraim's remark: "Ephraim, don't be harsh!" she voiced, "That's no way to speak to Chi-Chi this way."

"Chi-Chi?" Ephraim raised their eyebrow.

"She's female. And don't worry she'll make a good home."

"Have you told Father yet?"

"Not yet. But don't worry, I will tell him soon."

"Sooner or _much _sooner," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Boy, oh boy, he will love him to death seeing him," Eirika pranced happily towards the palace.

Ephraim's eyes were still fixed on the cat, "you mean he will actually meet death! In skin form, Yeeich!"

* * *

Renais All-Sports Fitness Center 

Ephraim entered the fitness center with his friend from Frelia, the prince Innes. They were disguised as simpletons, in brownish cotton-made cloak. They were quickly noticed like commoners, citizens, or mages penetrating the center. The fitness welcome/registration center was quite luxurious. Many butlers and maid were seen going around, towels and water bottle at their grasp. The setting was of Royal seaside architecture. Many windows were neat and very flat, allowing most sunrays to illuminate the room, without the use of light bulbs. The platform at the front desk was made of glass and sat on it were news scrolls and entertainment journals.

"Nice setting. Where has this been all my life?" Innes complained, as usual.

"Lay low Innes. We ought to blend in." Ephraim stated as he watched walking by behind the front desk a beautiful blond girl with golden highlights, she wore an aquamarine top, with short transparent sleeves, along with a white skirt and blue-sea slippers. Her left English gloved hand held firmly a 2-feet tall bullion staff as the other carried some paperwork. She smiled at the two princes with poise:

"Howdy-Oh! Welcome to Renais All-Sports Fitness Center, where all Renais can get fit for life. Are you new or returning members? Where're you from and what's your name?"

"Well, I'm…" Ephraim hesitated for a moment, "…Epheran and this is my friend…Ernest!"

"Unbelievable! Why can we be free of the civilization like in Frelia? We have to blend in, in Renais, and change our names!" Innes complained in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry Innes, It's just that…there are two reasons we hid our identity when walking in Renais towns. We only appear to civilization only during public speeches, national holidays and when another royal government is visiting the country and second, to prevent crimes."

"What crimes exactly?"

"Paparazzi."

"You have paparazzi in Renais? We have Petrifiers in Frelia. They freeze you on contact and take your portraits. Then after that, they leave you rotting up until someone decent…"

"Yeah! I got that. We're avoiding them too."

"Gotcha!"

"What are you whispering about?" The discussion caught the girl's attention. The two princes stopped whispering and cleared their throat. The girl continued, "So what are you doing here today?"

"We're here for membership!"

"Great! Well, here at the center, we treat everyone with royalty," The girl explained, "I'm Nicole and I'm a proud employee!" Nicole hesitated for a moment and stared to space, "well actually, I only volunteer here," then faced the princes, "I'm from Rausten originally, but still it's fun to reenergize every single citizen in need."

Innes's eyes scrolled through her outfit continuously and repulsively. He replied: "You reenergize people by what…mesmerizing them?"

Ephraim chortled through his teeth. He stopped and elbowed Innes. The prince of Frelia simply shrugged. The polite Nicole switched to an angry one. She raised her staff and landed its end hard on his forehead, as if to stab him there, "OW!" he screamed. His forehead swelled up. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Cause you boys are all the same," Nicole shrieked, "arrogant, repulsive and all-around discourteous. You ain't fit to be a royal, which I guarantee."

Hearing this made Ephraim struggle for breath, and produced thunderstorm through Innes's mind. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I—"

Ephraim regained his breath and quickly stopped Innes from revealing himself, "Innes, you're going too fast!"

"Sorry." Innes sulked.

"For your information, Epheran…"

"He's Ernest." Ephraim corrected.

"Whatever, I use my Mend staff to heal injured people and revitalized exhausted one when on duty. It's a fair job."

"Fair." Ephraim repeated.

Nicole bought back her smile, "Shall I show you gentlemen…or outcasts, your lockers?" Nicole offered, her eyes scrolling at their brownish robes.

* * *

Eirika, still carrying her cat, entered a furnished room of red-velvet and gold linings furniture, a tea set and by the wall facing a safe burning fireplace, was a well-dressed bed similar to Tana's but the mattress was of different product. The room was Eirika's royal suite. Renais Castle each had a suite for everyone in the court, mostly Fado, Ephraim, and Eirika,also includes advisors and generals. The suite was composed of a living room and a bedroom in one place, a large walk-in closet, and a little something extra in a separate room. Let us not forget a bathroom and a balcony. For the little something extra, Eirika requested a mini-mall; Ephraim requested a training ground; and Fado got himself an endowed study room, similar to a mini-library. 

Waiting for Eirika inside the suite was Adrion and an elegant mature woman. Her hair was onyx black and her hazel eyes read wisdom. She was similarly dressed as Eirika, except the color was of strawberry shake. Adrion and the woman rose up. Eirika was not surprised to see both of them in her suite:

"Adrion! Monica! What are you doing here?" Eirika asked anyway.

Monica was an intellectual counselor to the Renais Government. She was the wife of Orson, a faithful advisor to Fado (who will be seen later on this chapter).

"Princess Eirika," Monica curtsied, "I am simply here to follow-up on your daily status. You know, regular diet, stamina, things like that…"

"Oh yeah! But Monica, have you forgotten I'm vegetarian." Eirika corrected.

"I'm just here to say hi!" Adrion simply bowed. He noticed the cat and backed away, terrified.

"What? What's wrong Adrion?" Eirika asked.

"What…is that?" Monica pointed her feathered pen to the cat, staring hardly.

"Oh! That's Chi-Chi!"

"Is that a demon or something?" Adrion gasped.

The offended Eirika sighed, "No silly. That's a cat. I found her wandering the streets of Renais so…I decided to take care of her."

There was an uneasy silence in the room. Eirika sighed frustratingly and broke the silence, "What? Don't tell me you hate it!"

"We didn't say we hated it Your Highness," Monica stammered, "it's just that…my goodness!"

"Does King Fado know about this?" Adrion asked.

"Not yet! But don't fret. Before then, I'll take her to my mini-mall and give her a complete makeover she cannot refuse."

The cat hissed scratchily. Monica and Adrion both whimpered.

"I think _she_ wants to stay naked if you ask me!" Adrion muttered.

"What did you say Adrion?"

Adrion hesitated, "I…just said that Monica and I just don't…want to waste your day! Isn't that right Monica?" He laughed then shot a glance at Monica that seemed to say, "Play along."

"Oh…Yeah!" Monica followed, "I think we ought to get out of hair…I mean _here! HERE! _Did I mention _here_?"

Adrion pulled Monica (and himself) out of the suite. Eirika simply shook her head and placed the cat on one ofher cushions.

"Now Chi-Chi! You stay here. I'll be right back; I am just going to open the mini-mall okay?" She then faced the cat while making goofy faces and baby-talked, "Now, who's Mommy little munchkin, huh?"

The cat hissed sharply as if to bite her nose. Eirika immediately withdrew, "Jeez! Stop being so unsafe." she said as she advanced towards the fireplace.

She placed the blue diamond of her Lunar Brace on a hole on top of the fireplace and the entire wall shifted, replaced into an immense room in round shape. There were many accessories and products: from flowers to books, to jewelries and clothes. It was as if walking to an actual Amazon store with a little Nordstrom on the side. Eirika smiled.

"Isn't it cool to have something in life, like your own shopping exhibition?" Eirika turned to face her cat, but only noticed it was gone. She scurried around the room, searching, "Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi!" she called boundlessly until she noticed the door of the balcony…wide open. "Oh no."

Eirika desperately ran down the grand hallway. She asked a guard who was passing by: "Excuse me? Have you seen my cat?"

"Y—your cat, Your Highness?" the soldier stammered.

"Yes. She's hairless…but very beautiful by the way," she countered, "And her ears sticks out. She looks kinda like a Chihuahua!"

"Should I order reinforcements to search for this cat Your Highness?" The soldier's proposal gave Eirika the hillbillies through her spine. She quickly replied, "No." yet the soldier left, calling out: "Attend-Hut, soldiers. Reinforcement reporting for duty! Princess Eirika haslost her cat. It is hairless, and its ears sticks out. Search the entire castle! Find it immediately!"

"W—Wait! That's not what I meant!" Eirika called out but too late she was. She looked around nervously and continued her way.

* * *

"And this…is the pool. The pool is ten feet deep and sometimes the cheep-cheep inside bit _really _hard on the behind. Owe! Ooh!" 

Nicole finished her speech. Ephraim and Innes grinned painfully, "any questions?"

"I'm having complaints." Innes raised his hand, "The bathhouse we passed by earlier, its stinks, smells and all-around unclean."

Ephraim crossed his eyes. Innes finished, "now why is that?"

Nicole sighed, "It's a public bathhouse. That's why it's smells, stinks and all-around unclean."

Innes looked horrified, "Are you saying we're actually taking baths in front of…_eww! _Strangers?"

"Of course," Nicole responded, "As a matter of fact, for your sweet remark about it," she threw them towels in their faces; to Innes, she threw it hard, "you'll be taking baths." She used the tip of her staff to rip their shirts. "Have nice showers," she winked, and walked away.

"Showers?" Innes glared down at his friend.

"Come one Innes," Ephraim said, "It's not going to be that bad."

"_That_ bad?" Innes bellowed, "It's going to be a living—"

Ephraim cut him off by shoving him towards the bathhouse.

--- --- ---

Eirika was waiting patiently at the inner garden. However, her patience began to sink and she became more edgy at every split second. As she saw Seth approaching on his loyal horse, she got up from the flower-covered bench and began to scold him:

"Where were you Seth? I've been waiting like you asked and you haven't come for how long…?"

"I am only thirty seconds late Your Highness," Seth countered, "However I do apologize for letting you wait that long." Eirika sighed, Seth asked: "Why all the fuss?"

"I'm sorry," Eirika whined, "It's just that…"

"The cat is missing? Yes, I know. It's all around the palace."

"But what if…what if Father finds her before…"

"That's what I'm about to tell you Your Highness. I got good news and bad news."

"I hate bad news;" Eirika crossed her arms, her back on Seth, "what's the good one?"

"The cat's safe. We have found her." Seth reassured her.

Eirika turned to Seth and squealed with excitement, "Really? My Chi-Chi munchkin? Safe? Where is she?"

Seth took a deep breath, "well, that's the bad news."

The garden was seen from afar. A loud "WHAT?" blew off the birds that were resting by a large tree.

"How did it…" Eirika was panicking.

"I have no idea Your Highness!"

"How did she wound up…Father's study…HIS STUDY ROOM!" Eirika cried.

"Well, it could have been worse," Seth countered, "she could have been at his bedchamber."

Eirika grabbed Seth by the colon, "It _could_ have been worse? Father treasures that room as if it's his own baby!"

Eirika released Seth and pranced around, "what are we going to do? Father must not find out I bought a cat here in the castle, not now! He will _kill _me!"

"Please calm down My lady," Seth told her, "From what I know, King Fado is currently asleep."

Eirika stopped, "Wha—"

"He is having his afternoon nap."

Eirika felt reassured, as if heavy weights were raised off her shoulders, "really?" she smiled.

"However, it is not the time to celebrate yet!" Seth pulled out his gold pocket watch, "It is three o'clock in the afternoon and in thirty minutes, he will wake up and head back to his study room."

"Well, what should we do then?"

"We must have access to the key." Seth proposed.

"But father never closes his study room."

"Except during his daily naps and dinners. We'll need assistance. I'll contact Adrion to aid us on this quest."

"All right. Oh, thank you so much Seth," Eirika jumped on Seth to hug him, "You're like a life saver, I'm telling you."

Fado's bedchamber was as large as a conference room. It was followed after his royal suite and the locked study room. The bed was large and dressed in many quilts and sheets. Next to the bed where two drawers made of rich stones. In front were a glass armoire and a table made of rich oak next to it.

Seth and Adrion entered the room in silence. Despite the squeaking and creak the door made, Fado did not flinched.

"What are we doing in His Majesty's bedchamber? Ain't that breaking and entering?" Adrion asked.

"No, that's entering," Seth corrected, and pointing at a window, "breaking and entering would be like smashing that window over there and entering. Besides, we're here to grab the key to King Fado's study room and get Princess Eirika's cat out of the way."

"Speaking of cat," Adrion shuddered, "I don't understand why Her Highness has to bring that monstrosity in the palace anyway. Have you seen it Silver Lance?"

"Oh yeah believe it, I've seen it." Seth nodded unbelievably, "But you never know what other tricks from nature Her Highness will pull out."

A pinkflash flew in Fado's bed, causing Adrion to let out a shriek. Seth panicked and pulled Adrion to the shadows. Fado blinked a couple of times, tossed to his side and snored away again. Seth and Adrion peeked to see the king still sleeping.

"Are you mad?" Seth hissed, "You almost wake up His Majesty?"

"B—But look!" Adrion pointed his trembling finger towards Fado's bed. Sitting peacefully at the king's side was none other than Eirika's naked cat. Its eyes glared spaciously towards the paladin and recruit.

"Oh no she didn't" Seth harshly whispered, "Oh no she didn't wound up in front of the king!"

"That's a she?"

"It's female."

Seth and Adrion both sat by the velvet-pillowed bench outside the bedchamber, their arms on each knees. Adrion turns to Seth "Plan B?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Inside the bathhouse, surrounded in a ten feet half deep pool by a flock of strangers, Ephraim and Innes felt uncomfortable. A large man, next to the Frelian prince spread a smile: a horrendous smile composed of missing teeth, and decay resembling baked beans. Innes backed out and shook Ephraim, practically screaming: "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE EPHRAIM! TAKE ME HOME AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" 

"Wait a minute," the large man pointed at Ephraim, "you got the same name as our beloved prince of Renais."

Ephraim dragged Innes and whispered, "Calm down Innes," Ephraim reassured, "we will first get dried up, get dressed and we will get out of here right now!"

"Thanks," Innes was about to leave the tub when Ephraim added, "right after I get to meet this hunk."

Innes faced Ephraim, staring at a brunette male with rippling muscles and abs of steel. (Ephraim only loves male for their prowess, not just because.) The man had the same height as Seth. Innes's eyes widen at this view.

"So, you like Prince Ephraim huh?" Ephraim asked him.

"Of course," the man said, "he's my mascot. He's every man's mascot. The way he fight with his lance? Majestic. The way he shows wisdom and courage to all of the kids out there. Did you know he's a warrior under the training of General Duessel of Grado's Imperial Three?" he sighed then added, "he will make a great king someday.

Ephraim simply nodded, enjoying every conversation. "You know Epheran," the man continued. "the day we will meet, we'll have an honorable battle."

Ephraim thought, a menacing smirk in the face, "Oh, I'm right here baby. Challenge me! Give me everything you got, pretty b—OW!"

Ephraim was dragged back down to Earth by Innes, who had pulled him out of the water by the neck. Both princes were in towels, heading towards their lockers rooms. "Why did you do that for?" Ephraim asked.

"I should be asking questions here," Innes hissed, "Like what were you doing just now?"

"What are you talking ab—Oh! That guy I was talking to? We were just talking about how I would make a great king." Ephraim stood firmly like a soldier and recited, "Any fan of Prince Ephraim is my best friend."

Innes rolled his eyes just as Nicole was passing by them. She gave them a hypocritical smile. Innes' eyes shot daggers. He watched the cleric walking away. "That Nicole," Innes growled, "Who does she think she is?"

"Don't make a scene Innes," Ephraim replied, "Let just get our clothes and leave the center."

"Got it"

* * *

"Did you get Chi-C—What are you doing?" Eirika asked Seth and Adrion still on their seat, feeling defeated. Seth quickly got up, taking soldier position. He elbowed Adrion to do the same. 

"It's the cat, Your Highness." Seth said.

"We've moved to Plan B!" Adrion finished.

"Plan B? Then wha—" Eirika gasped, watching the creature dwaddling around Fado's bed. "Chi-Chi!" she squealed.

Fado slowly woke up, his tiresome eyes stared down at the cat. The cat hissed. Fado shrieked. It was so strident the entire royal court, including the army had to run inside to see what was going on, mightily slamming down Eirika, Seth, and Adrionin the process.

* * *

"WHAT?" Nicole gasped at the tip of her tongue. Innes had made a scene, by exposing his royal identity as well as Ephraim's just to punish her, the fitness center, and the fact that Ephraim was "under" the spell of male heavy-duty testosterone bysearching for combat. 

"That's right Ni-Ni," Innes said, "If you think you can disrespect us and offer us total humiliation on a hot gold plate..."

"I've gone too far," she protested, "oh I'm so sorry! I never should have forced you down the bathhouse, and have... oh Prince Ephraim of Renais. I am so, so..."

"Hey!" Ephraim harshly interrupted, "We were having a simple, casual conversation to a friend that happens to be a fan of mine! _HE SAID I WILL MAKE A GREAT KING_!"

"But..." Nicole changed tune, "do you have any idea who you're speaking to as well?"

"What? Sailor Moon?" Innes scanned her outfit once more.

"I am Nicole, divine princess of Rausten."

Innes snorted, "prove it!"

Nicole cleared her throat, "The Theocracy of Rausten is the foundation of St. Latona and it is the only place where her staff the Latona rests. The ruler is not a king but a pontifex, named Mansel. He has been pontifex since the year 760 as a young boy. Besides, the Latona, the theocracy also hold another sacred twin relic: the light tome Ivaldi."

Innes and Ephraim froze. Nicole made an affirmative nod that seemed to say "I told you so." The Theocracy of Rausten is the second largest kingdom in Magvel. Because it is also a place to worship and honor to St. Latona, it isa holy and respectful kingdom. All monarchs and government officials in Rausten are considered St. Latona's elite angels. Therefore, disrespecting them was like disrespecting the saint herself.

Innes gulped, realizing what he had done and Ephraim felt pain across his body.

"So," Ephraim broke the long uneasy silence with a nervous laugh, "Do we guys love to wash ourselves in front of others or what? _LET'S DO IT AGAIN_!" Ephraim pulled Innes away from Nicole and ran far. The cleric frowned yet simply smiled.

* * *

King Fado lay on his Louis XIV chair, staring into space, panting for air. Two maids fanned him swiftly and continuously. Orson, advisor paladin to Fado kneed by the king, offering him a cup of coco. 

"You're pale my king," he said, "you should drink some of Monica's chocolate."

"I'm terribly sorry Your Majesty," Monica took blame.

"Thank you Orson. Please Monica, don't blame yourself," Fado began regaining his breath as he sipped the cup.

"Are you okay Your Majesty?" Seth asked shyly.

"I am fine Seth. Thank you." Fado huffed slowly, "However, I would like to speak with my daughter Eirika alone."

Adrion leaned towards a frozen princess, "girl, you are in trouble."

Everyone gracefully bowed and curtsyand finally left the suite, leaving Fado and Eirika alone. Eirika held the cat firmly in her arms.

"Eirika!" Fado boomed. The princess sighed and approached slowly towards Fado. She sat at another chair next to Fado's seat. Fado gasped and looked away from his daughter.

"Father?" Eirika whispered.

"Get that... living skin out of my sight!" Fado shut his eyes tightly.

"Father!" Eirika said, taking offense, "It's not a skin, not death and it is _not _a snake with four legs."

Fado opened one eye towards Eirika, "It is a cat." Eirika finished.

Fado slowly turned towards the creature and closely took a good look. The cat, for the first time, meowed.

The king sighed with relief, "Oy vez! Where did you get him?" he asked.

"It's a she." Eirika corrected.

"That's a she?"

"Yes. Her name is Chi-Chi."

"C... Ch... Ack! Chi-Chi." Fado rose up from his chair and walked around, holding his head and muttering: "Oy, yoi, yoi," continuously.

"I'm so so sorry Father," Eirika said, "that I didn't tell you earlier but... are you mad?"

"Mad?" Fado bellowed, "I'm furious! Not only you didn't tell me you found a stray... hairless cat, you went behind my back to name her... _without _my knowledge!"

"I'm sorry. I was planning to. I took her first to my suite in attempt to fashioned her at my mini-mall before allowing you to meet her." Eirika explained, "I did not expected her to escape and let you meet her in a surprising manner."

"Oh believe me. It was surprising all right! I thought I was meeting death in skin form!"

Eirika lowered her head and sighed sadly. Fado sighed, approached her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Listen sweetheart, I know how much you love animals, but you cannot keep him around."

"Her." Eirika corrected.

"Her... It was scary to see... wait, Ephraim saw the cat right?"

"Yeah, and believe it, he was scared."

"I knew it!" Fado walked around again. Eirika turned facing her father, sadness painted all over her face. "but father. At least if I cannot keep him, please give him two days... until he finds a decent home and family that will accept him."

Fado sighed, "All right. But two days is short so I'll give him five, and no more than that."

Eirika's face beamed, hearing her father's proposal. She sat the cat on the chair and hugged Fado tightly, "Thank you Father!"

Fado hugged her back, "You're welcome sweetheart. Wait a minute! I thought it was a 'she' not a 'he'"

"Oh great!" Eirika said, "then what should I name it then? Jacob? Maggie?"

Both individual shrugged. Eirika approached the cat, "guess what Chi-Chi! You get to stay for five days until you get a h--" The cat hissed harshly at her. "Chi-Chi? Wha— Oh! HEY?"

The cat pounced at Eirika, slashed her dress twice and jumped out the window. Eirika and Fado ran towards the window.

"Chi-Chi! COME BACK!" Eirika cried at the bushes.

Eirika and Fado heard rustling and tumbling. Finally, the cat was heard, yowling.

Eirika sighed,yet she feltno sadness to the loss. Fado laid his hand on her shoulder, "Eirika. I'm sorry." he said, "But look on the bright side, he got to know the family."

"She."

"Darn it!"

* * *

Fado, Eirika, Seth, and Adrion were inside the family room watching a movie, while snacking on popcorn and elixirs. Fado was on a single chair, while the others were on the large sofa. Ephraim and Innes entered the room. 

"Evening father," he greeted gloomily.

"Why hello Ephraim and Innes." Fado greeted.

"King Fado." Innes bowed.

"How's the day at the center?" Eirika asked, smiling.

"Horrible." Ephraim deplored, "Innes made a scene and we're now punished for life."

"Well I didn't know Nicole was royal too." Innes confessed.

"Nicole?" Adrion asked.

"Yeah. She's from Rausten," Ephraim explained.

"Ah, Rausten! Now that makes sense," Seth said as Eirika laughed.

"Not funny Eirika." Ephraim complained.

"I'm simply laughing." Eirika confessed.

"What about your day?" Ephraim countered, "with your so-called cat?"

"It didn't work out. He escaped, but I'm okay with it."

"Yep! She's not whining like what you're doing son. She's a strong lady." Fado said.

Ephraim snorted, "I'm not whining father." Ephraim and Innes sat by Eirika and Seth, chomping on some popcorn.

"Speaking of cat, where do you think she will wound up next?" Adrion wondered.

Grado's Keep Dining Room

Vigarde was having dinner at the Grado dining room with his Imperial Three: Duessel of the Stallion army, Glen of the Sky army, and Selena of the Magic army. Cormag, the brother of Glen, was at the table as well. One seat remained empty, belonging to Lyon.

"This lobster meal is scrumptious Glen," Vigarde complimented.

"Yes," Duessel agreed, "this is better than last dinner."

"Promise me not to choke on them!" Selena joked.

Glen smirked, "Thank you Your Highness, and thank you guys for the compliment."

"Well, you the best cook around, and this ain't made to puke," Cormag said.

"By the way Your Majesty?" Selena asked Vigarde, "Where is His Highness, Prince Lyon?"

"Father! Look what I found?" came in the voice of Lyon.

Vigarde and the Imperial turned, facing the prince carrying the naked cat. Vigarde and Glen froze, their mouths hanged open andtheir eyes as large as golf balls. Selena ran for the bathroom in attempt to barf, and Cormag pulled out his Killer Lance, pointing right at the hissing cat. Duessel, aware of the situation already, let out a frustrating sigh.

"Your Highness? What... is that?" Cormag snarled at the cat in reply to its hissing. Lyon simply smiled.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	3. The One where Ephraim Cooks

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Author's Note: **

To **Frozen Lotus, EmblemMay, and Northernsword: **It seems you all enjoyed the chapter of the weird cat. Apparently, this chapter came to mind when I saw a real life hairless cat, wandering in the backyard of my house. My neighbor recently shaved it and it was a hoot seeing it. I give credit to this cat and my neighbor.

To **Legendary Double-edged sword: **Here's a secret. The cat's gender is unknown.

To **MisSLutzZz: **Imagine seeing a real snake with four legs… I guarantee it'll be on the media for countless ages. Cormag does like cats, but seeing this one instantly changed his mind.

Now back to the story:

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

* * *

—_**The One Where Ephraim Cooks—**_

The main town of Castle Renais. Eirika, accompanied by Seth, headed down a local store to check out few goods. Eirika was dressed in brown as a commoner of Renais, trying her best not to have the people recognizing her. We are already aware that the monarchy of Renais, to prevent paparazzi and petrifiers, only takes its appearance during public speeches, national holidays, and other monarchy visitations to the kingdom. Seth did not need to hide for he was known as a knight of Renais who enforces the laws in its towns and cities.

Eirika noticed Seth getting very close to her and let out a frustrating sigh, "Seth, I think it's a best idea not to follow me too close." She whispered.

Seth restrained a few inches, understanding Eirika, "my apologies."

Eirika and Seth entered a local store. The entrance was fashioned with a multiple strings of beads instead of a wooden door. There was an aromatic smell inside, perhaps herbal tea or menthol. The smell was soothing and relaxing as well. There were many shelves and tables full of authentic clothing, jewelries, magic tomes and other bona fide accessories. The storeowner, a woman wearing a blue scarf over her head, a pink dress and a transparent cape over it, entered the room. She wore large gold earrings in both ears, dark mascaras that shows her eyes being slanted even though they were not, and red rose lipstick gleaming on her lips. Her lip was the first thing Eirika and Seth noticed in the woman.

"Ah, welcome, welcome to Chela's boutique, our newest ever Renais boutique you'll surely fall in love with," the storeowner greeted warmly. She only saw Eirika entering since Seth was leaning behind the beads watching the princess, "If you want a goody, grab a pen first because you're going to be a member."

"A member? For real?" Eirika exclaimed.

"For real," the storeowner confirmed, "Registration's free…" she then took a glance at Eirika as the princess mulled over the registration form, "…by the way you look familiar. What is your name, young lady?"

Eirika glanced at the storeowner, then at Seth. Seth grimaced and shrugged, unable to do anything at this moment. The princess turned to the storeowner again, "Well, glad you asked. You are speaking to your new favorite customer Erin… of Ide."

"Erin huh?" the storeowner smiled then looked away.

"Is there a problem?"

"No problem Erin. It's just that I compliment your radiant beauty," she told her, "It matches our own princess Eirika of Renais."

"Why thank you," Eirika said, "I've never met the princess before, but I think I'm even more beautiful like her."

Eirika grimaced at Seth. The paladin simply rolled his eyes.

"Since you're from far away have you tried this?" the storeowner pulled out a red packet of bubble gum. Written in Rome font was the product's name: Elfire X-plosive Bubble Gum. Eirika's eyes boggled at the sight of the pack, as if possessed, "it's our own original 'Elfire X-plosive Bubble Gum'. I would like you… my first customer… to try it, risk-free."

"Oh believe me honey, I will," Eirika reached for the pack when it was quickly snatched from her.

Eirika surprisingly watched Seth examining the pack, "are you sure that ain't poison gum?"

"Seth!" Eirika snapped.

"Sir Seth! The Silver Lance," the storeowner greeted the paladin, "It is good to see you in town. But I thought Tuesday was your day off!"

"Well, you know! I'm simply strolling around and protecting the homeless, the outcast, the curious…" Seth glared at Eirika. She glared him back coldly. The paladin stopped glaring and smiled nervously whilst handing the red bubble gum packet back to her.

Eirika pulled out a stick and chewed. Her eyebrow rose with marvel in response to the flavor: "this is… this gum is deli-chious!" she chewed.

"You like it?" The storeowner smiled at her.

"Of crouch I like it," Eirika said her mouth full "Wha-che not to like?"

"Your chewing face," Seth joked. Eirika shot another stare at him. He immediately stopped.

* * *

-Lyon's Imperial Suite- 

The elegant style of Lyon's personal suite was of classic Rome architecture and imported hardwood floor. The study area had a small elm table and a comfortable chair. There were many books by the walls where the living room, of red cushions with sun color shear on all furniture was facing a gracious burning fireplace. Lyon settled there with his childhood best friend Ephraim. Both princes were laughing at a discussion for a moment.

"I'm telling you Lyon," Ephraim said, "Innes was totally hilarious at that time. I wasn't laughing though, but you could tell I was guffawing on my stomach."

"Showing off in front of the heir of Rausten huh?" Lyon said wiping his tears, "now that's a classic."

"I know."

"So what's going on with you Lyon?"

"Ah, nothing really new. I met a girl." Lyon blushed.

Ephraim was at the edge of his seat, "Really?"

"Don't get too excited," Lyon told him, "she wasn't my type."

"How come?"

"She's got a case of mood swing. Yet, she's very beautiful."

"That's too bad Lyon; anyway you'll find a great girl someday."

Lyon leaned towards Ephraim as if attempting to whisper, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Ephraim approached Lyon as well, "What is it?"

"I have a crush on Eirika."

"I know."

Lyon pulled back, "You do?"

"Duh! Everyone has a crush on her, even Seth." Ephraim explained, not cluing Lyon's true feeling, "She's breathtakingly beautiful."

Lyon simply nodded.

"Speaking of Eirika," Ephraim said, "wonder what's she up to. Last time I saw her was two days ago before coming here."

"She's actually in town. Well, not here in Grado but in Renais."

"Now how do you know?" Ephraim asked, again at the edge of his seat.

"Orson called," Lyon grinned, seeing Ephraim plummeting back on his seat.

Just then, a soldier of Grado stood by the suite's door: "Prince Lyon. Emperor Vigarde is requesting your presence in the throne room."

"Can Ephraim come?" Lyon asked, "Because I want him to be there."

"Yes he may. However the matter is urgent."

Both Ephraim and Lyon looked at each other.

"Glen is sick?" Lyon gasped.

The throne room was designed with the similarity of a Roman empire. The throne where Vigarde sat was a Louis XVI style. A large satin carpet extended from the throne toward the exit. There were many pillars made of marble and the walls were made of rare rocks. Duessel and Selena stood at the left side near the throne while Ephraim and Cormag were at the right side near the throne. Lyon was next to his father.

"It seems like it," Duessel said.

"Seems like it?" Selena argued, "He was coughing and sneezing! He can't cook in this condition."

"Cook?" Ephraim exclaimed.

"Glen is not only a member of the Imperial Three," Vigarde told Ephraim, "but he happens to be the best cook in the empire."

Ephraim smiled, "really?"

"During ceremonial events and public visitations, the people always want lunch." Cormag told him.

"Well with his absence, I don't think they will ever want lunch." Duessel said.

"Duessel!" Selena gasped, "Stop being a laughing butt!"

"I'm not being a laughing butt Selena," Duessel replied, "I'm being sincere."

"You call yourself sincere," Cormag attacked.

Soon, Cormag and the generals began arguing. Vigarde tried to whistle but no success. Lyon volunteered the whistle. The arguing generals stopped.

"Thank you Lyon." Vigarde said.

"It's my turn to speak," Lyon said, "I don't think the three of you are being a laughing butt or being a sincere butt... but a naive pain-in-the-butt is what I think you are!"

The generals looked at each other. Lyon continued, "If Glen is sick, why can't one of you take over Grado's Kitchen in the meantime?"

"That's a great idea Your Highness," Duessel said, "but I burn foods rather than cook them. And Selena's a lousy one."

"Who're you calling lousy?" Selena turned forward Duessel, offended, "I happen to be the second best cook ever."

"What about the time you made that dirty rice?" Cormag snorted, "They were actually dirty."

"Before another fight occurs," Ephraim stepped towards, "may I speak?"

"You may Ephraim." Vigarde said.

"Let me take over Grado's Kitchen."

The generals, Lyon, and Vigarde stared astonishingly at Ephraim. How crazy will that be if an actual prince from another kingdom decides to cook for an empire?

"Prince Ephraim, are you sure?" Duessel approached him.

"Sure I'm sure," Ephraim said, "I may be a royal but I know how to cook."

Lyon suddenly reminisced a time he had one of Ephraim's dishes, "yeah! Yeah!" he turned to his father, "we should allow him in Grado's Kitchen father."

Vigarde looked at Lyon then at Ephraim interestingly, "really?"

"You should have tried Ephraim's signature shortcakes. They're to die for."

Vigarde strangely looked at his son. Lyon changed tune, "Not actually to _die, _just d—i... Nevermind."

Vigarde smiled.

* * *

Inside her royal suite, Eirika chilled on her favorite recliner of shimmering red velvet tapestry highlighted in gold fringes. She was reading a book while chewing on another bubble gum stick when... 

"Eirika!" a youthful voice caught her attention. Eirika hastily closed her book and sat properly as she saw entering in her room Adrion, carrying a heavy shining well-polished sword with a lime-green handle.

"Guess what I got at Renais' newest boutique? A silver blade!" Adrion smiled to the highest degree. He was sweating intensely and his chest moved up and down due to the running. "Get it! SILVER—"

Eirika made a halt gesture towards Adrion's face, "Don't share me like that," she spoke her chewing voice, "I thought bandits invaded the panache."

"...Scare, Palace," Adrion corrected then rolled his eyes, knowing she was exaggerating, "Eirika. We've been at peace for 800 years, what do you expect, burglary on broad daylight?"

"It could be poachable." Eirika flipped her book again and went back to relaxing mode.

"Possible." Adrion corrected again, sitting down on a chesterfield the exact fabric of Eirika's chair, "what are you chewing?"

Eirika laid her book by her lap and opened her right hand, the bubble gum pack resting on her palm, "Elfire X-Plosive Bubble Gum."

Adrion glared at it. Eirika continued, "and it comes with different flavors: Cherry, Strawberry, even cotton candy."

"Which flavor is that?"

"Old Mama's Cinnamon," Eirika sang.

"May I try it?"

"No."

Eirika closed her palm, sternly glaring at Adrion.

Seth entered the room and saw Adrion; "There you are!" he told him then faced Eirika, "Your Highness. May I steal Adrion from you for a while? He has some serious training to do."

"Oh chure," she said, "go ahead."

Seth noticed Eirika chewing her gum and grunted, "Princess Eirika! Are my eyes deceiving me or are you chewing another of those gums?"

Eirika froze for a moment then swallowed the gum, "no."

"I saw you chewing."

"Oh, so what?"

"How many packs have you chewed today?"

"None of your business."

Adrion rose from the chesterfield, "You know Silver Lance; I think we should leave Her Highness alone in her own world."

"Exactly," Eirika said, "and stop worrying Seth. You're making me look like a baby."

"But Your Highness," Seth said, "you do know of addiction, right?"

"What's that?" Adrion asked.

"It is when someone keeps performing a certain task in an endlessly, yet annoyingly way." Seth said, "And it is difficult to fight this."

"Please Seth, I can fight anything. I'm the daughter of a peerless warrior." Eirika chomped, "Besides, the only time I will get addicted to Elfire X-Plosive Bubble Gum is if my brother gets addicted to cooking."

* * *

Grado's Kitchen 

Lying on fine metal-cutting board was a variety of exquisite foods. A crispy lobster dressed in veggies, fruits, and honeysuckle sauce on one plate, succulent spaghetti looking independent covered in meatball sauce with the meatball itself forming a circle on another plate, even chocolate mousse with enough vanilla whips at its summit, looking like a volcano on the brink of eruption on another plate. The one plate that caught the most attention was the one with the pile of golden-fried and crispy chickens on top of a river of mashed potatoes and fresh jalapeños on all sides.

The Imperial Three drooled at the sight of the dishes. Ephraim wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron and a cooking hat removed his oven mitt and approached the generals: "The Jehanna Oatmeal cookies should be ready in a minute." He brought a smile on his face, "Shall I cook anything else for y'all?"

"Please!" the generals spoke in unison.

Ephraim went back to work. He pulled out a knife on one hand and raw beef on the other. By his side were multitude of vegetables and condiments. He began cutting the beef.

"Ooh!" Duessel moaned, "His food looks tasty."

"I'm gonna be a happy woman." Selena smiled largely.

Coming inside the kitchen were Cormag and Lyon. Duessel and Selena rose from their seat at their arrival: "How's Glen?" Duessel asked.

"He's still feeling woozy." Cormag answered.

"But thanks to my special natural herb balm, he'll feel brand new in three days." Lyon said.

"Herb balm? Does it always work?" Duessel asked the prince.

"Of course it does."

"Then why didn't we do that in the first place?" Selena argued, "we would have let Prince Ephraim at peace."

Lyon laid his hand on Selena's shoulder, "Selena," he said, "if we had done that in the first place, we still would not have a chef on duty." Lyon began sniffing Ephraim's cooking and approached the dishes, "Oh my, Ephraim! I could kiss you right now." he said, noticing Renais' prince's apron.

"I may say Prince Ephraim," Cormag smiled, "your dishes looks like they could feed a pack of hungry mauthedoogs."

"Shall we eat?" Duessel reached towards a piece of lobster and a smudge of chocolate mousse when he felt a slap. Duessel yelped in pain and blew on his injured hands.

Ephraim looked at him sternly, "Hey! We are _not _going to eat any of those dishes until dinner."

"When is dinner?" Selena desperately asked.

_Ding!_ The sound of the oven chimed. Ephraim pulled out from the oven a tray of goldenrod chewy cookies. "now." he answered.

The Dining Room. Vigarde, Lyon, Cormag, Duessel, and Selena, like complete savages, were munching down on every single dish. Vigarde's stomach formed a beach ball, while Lyon's cheeks formed baseballs. Duessel was busy on the chicken, Selena's face was splattered in mashed potatoes, and a full yet happy-and-ready-to-take-a-nap Cormag laid his head on his empty dish, his tongue sticking out.

"Dessert's coming," Ephraim came in the dining room carrying a tray of his signature dish Lyon talked about earlier, the Jehanna oatmeal cookies, and the chocolate mousse. "How dinner's coming?"

Vigarde burped in response.

"Oh _that _good."

"Ephraim," Lyon said, "you... are... the... best."

"Yeah! What a shame Glen is missing out." Selena sighed, her tired eyes fighting to stay open.

"Well, finish up dessert, cause there's more."

Everyone rose their heard towards Ephraim, baffled. "More?" Vigarde muttered, "what do you mean there's more?"

"More foods!" Ephraim announced. "I made over a hundred varieties of my original recipes to try out. Actually, you are not trying it out, you are eating it. Good for stomach. Good for health."

Ephraim put the desserts on the table and headed for the kitchen.

"Wait Ephraim?" Lyon stopped him at his tracks, "Are you sure?"

"Sure? I'm a hundred percent accurate! Well, save some more room in your stomach cause you won't know what will hit ya." Ephraim pranced back to the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other, a harassed look on their face.

"I don't like what I see." Lyon muttered.

--- --- ---

"What are we suppose to do?" Duessel asked worryingly.

"We'll just tell him straight that we appreciate his cooking but we're already full for the day, simple as that." Vigarde spoke wisely.

Lyon slightly lowered his head towards his father, his eyes directly at him, "Simple?" he panicked, "Father! When Ephraim starts cooking, he's like this force that drives you to the door and cannot stop! HE'S A MENACE!"

"What I've heard when I was trolling in Renais," Selena said, "is that Prince Ephraim has this…wild lust for cooking. Whenever he cooks, the entire court turns into a buffet house!"

Vigarde was now worried. The silent emperor—not so silent anymore—howled at his son, "Why didn't you warn me about that?"

"Father, I didn't know he would go back to being a cooking fanatic again!"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?"

"What's going on?'

The voice of Ephraim gave chill to everyone's spine. They slowly turned and when they faced him, they held their breath. The prince of Renais still in his cooking uniform was carrying a casserole of chicken brocciole, about five oven plates of buttermilk lamb lasagna, and seven toppings of homemade barbeque ribs pizza.

They began drooling. Their fear for Ephraim was replaced in an instant by the craving for more of his dishes, "Prince Ephraim! Did you make all of that?" Cormag asked, his tongue still dangling.

"Of course," he responded, "All homemade. Bon Appétit!"

* * *

"Thank you for shopping Erin," the storeowner addressed Eirika in a commoner costume, "Come again." 

Eirika exited the store, carrying two bags of about four boxes of twenty Elfire X-Plosive Bubble Gum packs. Seth caught her in the act, "Oh no."

Eirika rolled her eyes, "what now Seth?"

"Your Highness! Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Eirika blew a bubble and exploded it. She then was covered in sticky pink the scent of strawberry. Her appearance and smell attracted many kids in the street yet Seth kept them from coming any closer, "nothing to see her kids. It's just a citizen having bubble trouble."

"It doesn't mean I'm addicted to bubble gum Seth." Eirika perjured as she struggled to the bubble gum paste.

"Really?" Seth smiled, but behind it was a frown.

"Take me home, I gotta clean up. Anyhow, don't tell Father about this."

Seth muttered through his lips, "We'll see."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Days flew by and Eirika was still chewing and blowing bubble gum whilst doing other task in the palace. Everyone in the palace court became suspicious. Soldiers looked strangely at Eirika whenever she pulled off a bubble explosion or a new bubble gum stick. Fado became suspicious to Eirika's bubble gum obsession as well, and like Seth, he became worried. 

Ephraim's cooking habit took a drastic turn. Tables, not just in the dining room, but all around the palace, were filled of Ephraim's creative and exquisite recipes, from tasty Carcino paella to escargots. He even forced Duessel, Cormag, and Selena to chomp on his authentic potato chips, fries, and a succulent batch of cheeseburger. Combos were added, and he even made original wedding cakes to let them try. Days _and _nights were rough to Vigarde. He could hear, late at night, the oil sizzling and the knives doing all the work on more meats and veggies. It was driving him crazy. Whenever Ephraim turned his back, Lyon would simply hide in his bathroom and sob, "Why?"

Ephraim's passion to cooking for the empire has turned into a survival of the fittest.

* * *

Fado, Eirika, Seth, Adrion, Orson, and his wife Monica were inside the family room watching a movie whilst enjoying popcorns, cookies, and ciders. The movie seemed to be so interesting; they were all glued to the tube, having no conversation whatsoever. The movie finally ended and they all sighed in relief. 

Adrion switched the screen off and faced the crew: "What other movie selections shall we watch?"

There were many simultaneous responses. Fado clapped his hands twice silencing everyone, "People! We ought to behave yourselves. I know it is Family Fun Night and you are considered family, but you know who you are still dealing with."

"Our apologies Your Majesty," Monica said, "We were simply harsh and greedy for ourselves then for others. But I do believe the story of 'Belle in Drape' will bring interest through the entire court of Renais."

"Come on Monica!" Eirika groaned, "What about 'Duke and Julie's Undying Love'? It's a classic!"

"How about we all play a multi-playing game of chess world?" Fado proposed.

Everyone took agreement without further dispute. Chess world was much like chess, except for the game setup and goal.

Fado noticed Eirika pulling out another stick of Elfire bubble gum and stuffing it in her mouth, "Eirika? Are you chewing gum again?"

Eirika paused, used her tongue to push the gum by her cheek, and smiled, "what makes you think I'm chewing gum?"

"It's in your cheek." Fado sighed, "Jeez Eirika! How many gum have you been chewing today?"

"May I say something Your Majesty?" Seth stepped in the conversation.

Eirika shot a glare at the paladin, "don't do it Seth."

He continued, "Her royal Highness, due to her endlessly, yet annoyingly way of chewing a stick of Elfire X-Plosive Bubble Gum at every hour, is now facing the craving and the must to have such… slimy yet sticky substance to melt in her mouth."

Fado raised an eyebrow, "Your point is Seth?"

"He means Princess Eirika is addicted to bubble gum." Orson pointed.

"Hey!" Eirika hissed, "I'm not addicted to bubble gum! This happens to be the fifth stick from my tenth pack this week."

Everyone gasped, "Ten!"

"Relax people," Fado settled, "Addiction has been a family issue since our ancestor, Renais, took the throne. I faced my addiction as well and I had to learn my lesson the hard way."

"Forgive me of my prying, but what was your addiction Your Majesty?" Monica asked.

Feeling reluctant, Fado squeezed the pillow hard, "I shall not tell you and I shall never." He turned towards his daughter, "but Eirika, you must stop that habit of yours before the end of the week, got that?"

Eirika blew a bubble, detonating a heavy explosion. The entire room was covered in sticky pink, and the remaining gum dangled on the princess's red lips like saliva, "yes father," she answered.

Fado looked around the sticky room and noticed something was missing among the small crowd. He faced Eirika again, "Where's your brother?"

Everyone looked around as well, noticing the prince's absence and wondering where he was.

"He must still be in Grado." Eirika answered, a little worried as well.

"Well, it has been three days since he left Renais," Orson said, "he should have send a messenger informing us of his extended stay there."

"Do you think His Highness is all right?" Monica asked.

"Course I know he's alright." Eirika spoke in confidence, then thought, "I think."

"Well I did have some news from Grado, but it regards Glen of the Imperial Three being ill and being unable to cook for the empire." Orson said.

"Cooking?" Adrion said, "And if Princess Eirika's words are true, Prince Ephraim's love of cooking and making recipes happens to be his obsession."

Eirika's eyes widen as she remembered her words to Seth. Her worries for her twin brother staying at the empire became more intense. What if he volunteered to cook for the empire? What if he is making recipes? What ifblack puffy bags that shows lack of sleep below his gentle eyes took appearance? She knew Ephraim's biggest addiction was cooking and making recipes and it happen once Eirika faces her addiction as well: chewing gum.

She looked at her unfinished pack of Elfire X-Plosive Bubble Gum resting in her hand and clenched it, "Well Family Fun Night ain't that fun without him," she said.

"What is your call Your Majesty?" Orson asked Fado, "Should we send in a night owl to the empire asking for Ephraim?"

"I think it's best not to intrude." Fado answered, "As long as Ephraim's staying out of the kitchen, Grado will be fine."

* * *

It was a weekend morning and light shone brightly through a chamber's stain glass window. Lying on a large bed draped in satin and velvet sheets and quilts was a sleepy Glen. The wyvern lord slowly woke up to the light's rays, stretched his arms, and yawned. He felt his throat all cleared and his nose running no more. He was rejuvenated. He was healed. He jumped out of bed, cleaned up nice, took his trusty shiny Spear, put on his general uniform, and ready to face a new day, left his chamber whistling. 

Glen was walking down the empire's hallway when he heard a loud bang inside a closed door. He turned towards the sanitary closet and opened it. At his biggest surprise, he saw a pale Vigarde, sitting on his bottom, head behind his knees, trembling in cold sweat. His eyes stared blankly into space, as if he needed medical attention. The alarmed Glen quickly booked in and kneed by him.

"Your Majesty? What's the matter?" he asked, "why are you hiding in the…"

Vigarde shushed him. Glen, getting the message foggily, whispered; "Okay, why are you hiding in the sanitary closet, and why are we whispering?"

"It's Ephraim," Vigarde rattled, "he is hunting down the empire…" he then squealed, "…with foods."

Glen pulled out his large Spear and pointed around, "Who? Who's hunting down the empire?"

Vigarde's eyes narrowed with embarrassment. He suddenly grabbed Glen by the colon with one hand and slapped away the Spear with the other, "_Pay _attention! This is a matter of life and death here."

"But what's going on?" Glen whispered.

"A week ago, Ephraim has volunteered to take over Grado's kitchen because of your sudden sickness. His foods are excellent by the way and when he cooks and creates recipes…" Vigarde moaned and drooled happily.

Glen cocked his head on one side, "So, what's the problem?"

Vigarde snapped to reality, "The _problem_ is that he now spends every second of every day and night… cooking! Not only he's addicted to cook," he suddenly squealed, "he _beefing _us up!"

"Even when His Majesty does not want to eat?"

"_Yes!"_

"And this is a matter of life and death?"

"FATHE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-ER!"

"Is that my son?" Vigarde brayed worryingly.

Glen peeked through the keyhole and watched Lyon running down the hallway like a helpless citizen."Stay away Ephraim! _STAY AWAY_!"

"Come on Lyon! Just have a taste," the stalker, Ephraim, still wearing his cooking uniform, yelled. He held a frying pan on one hand and holding a casserole full of spicy delicious fried rice on the other "It's too _die _for!"

"I'd rather die in the hand of an enemy than to eat another dish from you!" Lyon screamed off.

Glen stopped peeking and turned to Vigarde, "Yes. That was him."

"Oh Glorious Light!" Vigarde struggled for breath.

Glen got up and thumped his chest, "You do not need to fret, Your Majesty. I know exactly what will stop this madness."

"Name it!" Vigarde bellowed desperately, "Whatever's on your mind! NAME IT!"

Glen pulled Vigarde out of the closet at a perfect timing. He looked around, dragged the emperor back to the Imperial suite, and locked the door.

"What the—" Vigarde argued, "I thought you were to kick him out and take the kitchen back."

Glen lowered his head a little then took a good look at the emperor. Vigarde countered himself, "by kicking him out, I mean in a generous nicest way ever," he went to seat on a soft chair as he kept talking, "cause you know Ephraim is Fado's loyal son. I don't want to disrespect him even though he has been driving the imperial palace craz--"

Glen pressed his palms hard on Vigarde's shoulders, offering him a pressure point massage – a peaceful way to shut a monarch up. "Your Majesty." he whispered, "think happy thoughts. Peaceful meadows."

Vigarde sighed, relaxing his eyes.

"I recommend His Majesty to contact Princess Eirika of Renais to speak to her brother. It's the sole solution."

The emperor opened his eyes and smiled peacefully at the thought.

* * *

The drawbridge lowered, allowing a carriage to access inside Grado Keep. The carriage stopped at the castle's inner garden. Seth opened the door and offered Eirika the exit. The princess was still chewing her explosive bubble gum. 

The paladin sighed, witnessingher habits and leaned towards her, "Your Highness, I thought you vowed to stop chewing on another Elfire X-plosive Bubble Gum stick until after a semester."

"Don't worry Chet. This is my last chick," she chewed, "I'll shwear them off by curfoo."

"If Her Highness said so," he sighed once more.

"Princess Eirika! You are finally here," A soldier said.

"Shake me to my brothel." Eirika munched.

The soldier stood immobile for a second then snapped to reality, "Oh yes. Right this way, Your Highness."

Eirika followed the soldier who took her directly to Grado's Great Hallway. The walls were carved in the many sculptures of Grado and the legend. Crimson drapes engraved in Grado's insignia rested on these walls at every yard across each other. The scenery resembled a palaestra or an inner park.

Eirika met Ephraim about a halfwaydown the throne room. Ephraim was ecstatic to see his twin sister, but Eirika showed no emotion.

"Ah dear sister, you're here in Grado!" he said, "Guess what? You know Glen? General of the Imperial Three? Well he happens to be a cook in the empire and he's sick, so I volunteered to cook for the empire at his absence and I'm making headlines! Huh? Huh? Uh-Huh!"

Eirika did not smile back.

Ephraim pulled a plate and a casserole, and stuck it towards Eirika: "Fried rice? They're spicy."

"Oh you little..." Eirika knocked down the casserole and the plate from Ephraim and pulled him by the laces of his apron towards a nearby large bunk.

"Why did you do that for?" Ephraim hoarsely hissed.

"Where were you last night?" Eirika asked.

"Last night? I was cooking. What did you think I was do—" Ephraim stopped abruptly, remaining still, "Oh, was yesterday F-Friday?"

Eirika nodded.

Ephraim still stared in regret, "I've missed Family Fun night didn't I?"

"Of course you did Ephraim." Eirika said, "I thought you would be returning to Renais before Thursday night."

"Well sorry sis, I just had some cooking to do."

"Cooking?"

"Didn't I tell you? Glen..."

"Yeah-yeah! I know!" Eirika interrupted, "Glen was sick and you had to take over Grado's Kitchen for a while. But the least you would've done was to send a messenger to us and tell u—" Eirika noticed something on Ephraim and came closer to him, "Oh no!" she said, "By cooking, you didn't actually make recipes, did you?"

"Recipes?" Ephraim scoffed, "no."

Eirika looked closely to his emerald-green eyes, knowing he was lying. Ephraim sighed and confessed, "all right. I made some few recipes."

"Did you even get some sleep?"

Ephraim hesitated to his twin sister's question, "Yea... Yeah! I... slept for about... two hours."

Eirika gasped, "a day?"

"A week."

Eirika gasped even more. She then untied the apron from Ephraim and removed his hat, "Ephraim, brother! You do know of addiction right?"

"What's that?" he rose an eyebrow.

"It is when someone keeps performing a certain task in an endlessly, yet annoyingly way." Eirika said, "It's impossible to fight this."

Ephraim scoffed, "Please. I can fight anything, I'm..."

"Save it Ephraim," she interrupted him, "I know what you are about to say. But hey, I was worried about you when you didn't join us on Family fun night. Father did not seem to care about your sudden stay in Grado, but I know he was worried about you."

"Were you?"

Eirika smiled at her twin brother, "Of course I was."

Ephraim sighed, his eyes facing the cooking uniforms his hands gripped tightly onto, "well," he said, "I was getting sick of staying another day at Grado Keep since everyone kept avoiding me and my dishes but..." he then smiled back at his twin sister, "... I do miss you too sis."

"You're coming back home?"

Ephraim threw the uniforms on the floor, "Of course. And I promised I will not miss anything important unless I send a messenger."

"And?"

"And I'm swearing off cooking until the next season."

"Great!" both siblings hugged tightly, unaware they were being watched by Vigarde, Lyon, Cormag and the Imperial Three.

"Welcome back Ephraim."

"Thanks Eirik—" Ephraim noticed Eirika pulling out another stick of Elfire X-plosive bubble gum and flinging it into her mouth, "are you chewing gum?"

Eirika's eyes widen, "No."

"Yes you are."

Eirika sighed, "all right."

"How many gum have you been chewing this week?"

It was Eirika's turn to be hesitated, "about... five packs."

"A week?"

"A day."

Ephraim cocked his body away from Eirika, "all right. Give it up." he reached his openedhand towards Eirika's mouth.

"Are you chore? Cause these flavosh cho good, they're to—"

"I know what youare suppose to say. Just give it up. I gave up cooking and now it's time for you to give up chewing."

Eirika sighed again, "Alright, but let me have one more chew and dashin't."

Eirika crossed her arms and faced away from a baffled Ephraim, who rose an eyebrow to her last remark. Understanding Eirika while she chews bubble gum is complicated. It took about a minute and a half and Eirika was still chewing. Ephraim sighed, smacked his opened palm numerous times and continuously tapped his foot, "Erika."

"Huh?" she turned towards Ephraim again, still chewing with a bumbling lookon her face.

Ephraim nodded and kept smacking his palms. Eirika sighed once more, "all right." finally spat the gum and handed her pack. Ephraim stuffed them into a nearby trash and swept his hands together, "there now we have fought our addiction cold turkey."

"Yeah. I do like this new feeling."

"Like a new day." Ephraim rose from the bunk, "well I'm gonna go apologize the royal crew, Emperor Vigarde, and give some potato chips to Lyon."

Eirika blanched at his remark. Ephraim shrugged, "What? I got them at a store."

* * *

Things have turned back to normal in both the kingdom of Renais and the Grado Empire. Eirika had stopped chewing and blowing bubble gum altogether and Ephraim never laid hand on a spatula. By the aid of Seth and Orson, Fado hired a dozen of professional chefs to work in Renais's Kitchen. He also sent half of these chefs to work in Grado's Kitchen in case Glen ever catches the flu again. The boutique that stored the Elfire X-Plosive Bubble Gum was still in the running, but the product itself discontinued due to complains concerning the explosion the bubble gum made whenever it formed a bubble. 

Back in Grado's Kitchen, Glen was in his cooking uniform as he was cutting some tomatoes and jalapeños on the metal cutting board. Duessel, Selena, and Cormag were watching him at his best.

"It is good to have you back Glen." Selena complimented the wyvern lord.

"It is good to be back yes." Glen responded.

"You've miss such excitement this week bro, you have no idea." Cormag said.

Duessel cocked his head on one side," Has it been a week already?"

"It seems like it."

"Well, it was halfway until the weekend before I was healed again," Glen said, "thanks to His Highness's herb balm."

"I wonder how HisHighness managed to find such ingredients?" Selena rubbed her chin in thought. The other threesome joined her in deep thought.

Lyon's study area was filled of beakers and tubes, bubbling in many colored substances. Lyon was flipping through a series of pages from his Luna book as he was draped in a dark garb.

"Just one... more... step..." he gently picked a tube of red liquid and poured it down on a beaker of white substance resembling alcohol. A minor explosion occuredas smoke shot out of the beaker. The mixture became an oily balm.

Lyon removed his garb and jumped of joy, "With these special natural herb balms, I can bring down countless viruses," he pranced around, his eyes up the ceiling, "I can heal the sick, I can heal the wounded, I can save the world!"

The prince grind through his teeth, "Should I give it a rest or should I continue?" he looked over his progress and saw about ten herb balms produced. He snorted, "Like I don't have all day, I should continue! Yeah, Baby! _SHOW ME THE MAGIC_! WHOO!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	4. The One with The Rausten Slumber Party

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Mimi and Nana: **Two maidens serving Rausten Court. They are the best of friends and respect L'Arachel a lot.

**Celeste: **A Valkyrie from Rausten. She's L'Arachel's lady-in-waiting.

**Author's Note: The following chapter will include an actual Support conversation between Innes and Joshua (from C through A). A belonging to the game.**

To **Demonslayer14: **Did she saw the story? (Just out of curiosity). Speaking of Valter, _SpOiLeR: He is scheduled to debut at Chapter 10, with six of his wyvern posse. (He's still in jail though)_

To **Legendary Double-edged sword: **You're right. All bubble gum has some sugary goodness on it. My favorite bubble gum: Original Bubble Tape. _YUM!_

To **raedyn-l: **I wish I were Lyon. I'm hungry --

To **lilylisa31: **Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

To **Northernsword: **Well, this is only the beginning. Ephraim and Eirika are in for the surprises of their lives. -

Back to the story:

* * *

**Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life****

* * *

—****_The One with the Rausten Slumber Party—_**

"We have Frelia and Grado on our list…that's it."

Ephraim scrolled through a piece of parchment paper inside his royal suite with his twin sister.

Ephraim's suite was similar to Eirika. However, instead of the rosy-red velvet color on the furniture and bedspread, it was mint-green, and the set-up in the room was a mirror version of Eirika's—the bed was on the left while the furniture, the fireplace and the something-extra room was on the right. Ephraim's extra room was a mini-arena, for Ephraim to hone his lance skills.

"That's it?" Eirika muttered.

"Well, apparently we kept visiting Lyon, Tana, and Innes." Ephraim threw the piece of paper on the floor. Eirika glared at him. The prince quickly got the message, picked up the paper and threw it in a disposable bin, "What do you think we're missing?"

Eirika got up from the chesterfield and examined the Magvel map hanged on the wall above Ephraim's bed. She first counted the countries visited so far then went to the remaining. "We have the countries of Jehanna, Rausten, and Carcino."

"Jehanna is home of the White Dunes, yet…" Ephraim pondered for a second then shook his head, "nah! We'll be burning of heat if we go there, and it's about twenty miles from Grado."

"Well, the weather may be hot, but according to the latest 'Tourist Scroll' issue, sand-bathing is quite relaxing."

Ephraim nodded interestingly, "We also have Rausten," he frowned after saying the name "Rausten".

Eirika sighed in frustration seeing him, "Brother, just because your meeting with her princess was not as it seem, doesn't mean you want to deny your visit there altogether."

"Have you seen her?" Ephraim said, "She's evil!"

"I think princesses are saints."

Ephraim snorted, "Not all of them. Some are a real pain when it comes to bringing a hairless animal and bossing people a—" Ephraim stopped, glanced at Eirika who stared coldly at him. "I love you so much sis." Ephraim countered.

* * *

-Border Mulan Castle Lounge- 

"And that Felix guy!" Tana told Innes, "He's sooo cruel to the people in the small town, especially his own daughter Shelly. I mean can you believe he actually told her there was a modeling job in the west town, where it is nothing but an alley filled of all that is wrong with this world? And yes, ah yes! The love between Sarah and Graig is sooo strong even though she's married to the rich man Bernard, whom by the way…"

"…fought for his country and lost his spine?" Innes finished.

Tana was shocked, hearing her brother, "So you _do _watch 'Serenity Harmony'?"

"No. I just say that, randomly speaking, so that you could shut it." Innes stared at his sister all smile. Tana did not smile back.

A man penetrated inside the lounge and came towards Innes and Tana. The man wore a maroon bandana over his head and a chocolate peanut ensemble with blue trimming and attached magenta boots. His eyes were slanted and had a gloomy expression. The guard apparently allowed him inside the castle.

The man spoke, "Are you by any chance Prince Innes of Frelia?"

Innes sternly looked at him, "are you a paparazzi?"

"No."

"Petrifier?"

"No."

"The IRS?"

"N…the IRS?"

"International Rogue Society." Tana explained, "the best in the stealing and picking business, by Magvel Power and Associates."

The man thought, "I should sign up." Then he said, "no, actually I'm a messenger from the Theocracy."

As soon as Innes heard this, he got up his feet, his eyes twice their sizes and a little frightened, "You're from Rausten?"

The man nodded.

"Look. Can you tell Nicole just…_drop this discussion?_ For crying out loud, it was an honest mistake."

The man cocked his head one side, "Okay first of all, I have no clue of what you're talking about, a second, I'm simply here to hand this to you."

The man handed Innes an envelope of right parchment, engraved with the national symbol of Rausten: An angelic staff (the Latona) and a Light Tome situated behind (the Ivaldi). The envelope itself had a perfumed scent of mixed jasmine and vanilla.

Before Innes could open the letter, the man continued, "It's an invitation to Rausten Court Slumber Party of Justice…" he paused in disgust at that saying, "To Frelia…from Rausten's own princess that I cannot reveal. And she's inviting Renais and Grado as well."

"Cannot reveal heh." Innes rolled his eyes, "believe me all right. I know who she is."

The man's face beamed, "Really?" his hand reached towards Innes and gave him a handshake, "I'm Rennac," he said, "and I want you to listen carefully and answer to my question truthfully."

Innes and Tana both leaned towards Rennac, urged to hear his question.

"The princess. She's crazy right? Please, _please _tell me she's crazy." Rennac asked desperately, and desperate he was indeed.

"Oh heck yeah! She's nuts!" Innes smiled.

"Finally! Someone who understands me!" both individuals screamed, then looked at each other, content to their relationships.

"We'll talk more. See you at Rausten," Rennac bowed and pranced towards the exit.

Innes was still smiling. Tana kept staring at him. He sneaked a look at his sister, "What?"

"What's going on?" Tana asked, but Innes responded with a smile.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

"Are you serious?" Ephraim gasped, the invitation flipping in his hands.

"Struck-by-the-Nidhogg serious." Innes confirmed, "That guy Rennac must hate Nicole like the Demon King himself."

All four friends were inside the family room, discussing the Rausten Slumber Party. Only Tana and Eirika were not much into the princes' monkey businesses.

Tana leaned towards Eirika, a little self-conscious, "what's wrong with them?"

Eirika shrugged, "the question is… what's wrong with men?"

"Girls," Innes came into their conversation, "you weren't there when it happened," he then stared into space and gestured as if he was witnessing the stars, "the most awful thing that had struck Magvel since the ages of the bullies."

Tana looked up the ceiling and raised an eyebrow. She turned her attention to her brother and Ephraim, "are you having a crush on Nicole?" she said.

Like a sudden smash in the face, Innes and Ephraim burst out laughing, "Us?" Ephraim pointed his finger on himself, "Give me a break. What Innes, myself and Nicole have in common is one thing…" there was a slight pause before Ephraim finished his sentence, "Vendetta."

Eirika raised an eyebrow as well, "Vendetta?"

"That's right, Vendetta." Innes said.

Eirika and Tana stared at each other. Ephraim added, "That's why we must go to the slumber party. It is our privilege. Our once in a lifetime."

"You want to go to a slumber party just because you want revenge on Nicole?" Eirika inquired.

Innes and Ephraim nodded simultaneously, their arms crossed and their eyes closed.

It was the girls' turn to burst out a laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Innes asked feeling a little offended.

"You guys exposed your identity to her in the first place and now you want to punish her for a crime she didn't commit? Why not _forgiving_ her for that?" Tana wiped her tears.

"Somebody gets me a tissue!" Eirika goosed a guffaw.

"Hey? She committed a crime too! She exposed her identity to us!" Innes pointed the finger, "Besides it was all Ephraim's fault! He forced me!"

Ephraim stood still, his body temperature decreased in a quick second then got back up, "How is that my fault and how did I _forced _you."

Innes was the next one to freeze, "well, I dunno exactly, but I know you forced me!"

"Well, nevertheless, we still must go to Rausten," Ephraim proposed, "Besides, going to Rausten will mean another record on our traveling list."

"Traveling list?" Tana asked, clueless.

"Ephraim and I are planning to visit all kingdoms in Magvel," Eirika explained, "Just to get to know our continent."

"Continent traveling heh?" Innes smiled, "well count us in."

"Us?" Tana looked at her brother, lost.

"Well, it could be fun," Innes said, "besides; I need to find some challenges for my bow skills."

* * *

-Rausten Court- 

Ephraim, Eirika, Tana, and Innes rode the Frelian carriage transported by Gilliam and Adam. They were all dressed in PJs and nightgowns their unique color. Ephraim and Innes wore identical PJs of green grass while Eirika and Tana wore ruby red nightgowns going to the ankle. They also wore comfortable slippers. The girls were rabbits and the boys were simply clouds.

The carriage stopped right in front of a large celestial temple of a Greek architecture and English texture. The Frelian carriage wasn't the only ride at parking. Other carriages belonging to other kingdoms and realms were parked as well.

The Theocracy of Rausten is home of the St. Latona, instrumental in the defeat of the Demon King ages ago. As explained in earlier chapters, the people in the Rausten Court were considering St. Latona's elite angels while the civilization was simply angels and saints. Pontifex Mansel rules Rausten. The pope was absent at this time for he had to attend a seminar with the Council of Elders at Carcino.

The foursome friends exited the carriage and glanced at the Rausten Court in awe.

"I always knew Rausten was beautiful," Tana exclaimed, "but I never expected this beauty. It's beyond belief."

"It's like Heaven on Earth." Eirika replied.

"Thanks for the ride Gilliam." Innes told the armor knight.

"No thanks necessary Your Highness. It is my duty." Gilliam said, "However my duty is not finished yet. I am to watch after both you and Princess Tana. It is King Hayden's command."

Innes gritted his teeth, but Tana could only muster a smile.

"Wha—Gill—AUGH! Can't Father mind his own business?" he yelped.

"Actually Gilliam, I would love for you to come and watch over us." Tana gloated, "especially Innes, since he has some princess issues."

"I should come too," Adam volunteered, "I never been to a royal slumber party before."

"Yes you did Adam," Tana said, "my slumber party, a year ago."

"Oh, that was no slumber party, Princess Tana" Adam protested, "That was a rock party. An actual _rock _party. Too much rocks!"

* * *

The hallway, looking while of crystals and diamond trim was filled with about fifty people from the entire continent, invited to the slumber party. The crowd was mainly composed of girls and maidens from the country of Rausten itself. Innes and Ephraim pierced through the crowd and their sisters followed. Gilliam and Adam came through the crowd as well. Everyone faced a closed door made of ivory and golden edges. Standing by that door was a stocky man in a red spiky-shoulders armor and grass green mustache and pointy hair resembling horns. His eyes seemed large and vertical like a snake. He was scary to see and even more scarier with the Battle Axe he carried around. 

The man let out a belly laugh, "Welcome girls, girls, and happy girls!"

"Girls?" Innes muttered.

"Slumber parties are girls' parties, duh!" Tana snickered.

"Welcome to the Rausten first ever royal Slumber Party of Justice!" the man paused to laugh even harder at that saying, "As soon as you walk through this door, the party begins."

"Who's that man?" Eirika asked, "he looks like he's not from around here."

"That is Dozla, an adviser and a right-hand man to Pontifex Mansel," Adam said, "he's also a good friend to Rausten's princess."

"We'll first begin with an introduction of our own dear princess of Rausten," Dozla continued, "then we'll have show-n-tell of honor, a talent show of wisdom, and we'll end the night with Heaven Blast!"

After hearing "Heaven Blast", everyone went wild. Tana jumped up and down, squealing of joy.

"_HEAVEN BLAST_! Yeah!"

"What's Heaven Blast?" Eirika asked, "It's sounds fun."

"Fun? It is _the _best family fun game _ever." _Tana squealed, "It's pillow-fighting and mattress-surfing at the same time."

Innes rubbed his hands while spreading an insolent smile, "Excellent. Heaven Blast will be the perfect opportunity to have our vendetta."

"You're kidding? Heaven Blast doesn't sound too promising." Ephraim said.

"Really?" Tana was surprised of Ephraim's comments, "You should try playing it. It will change your mind."

"Are you ready? Swing that door Rennac!" Dozla yelled at Rennac, who alone pushed the door open. The throne room in front of the crowd was large. Even larger than Grado's throne room, the setting was as if walking into a theater. The ceramic floor were warm for all barefoot to support. Most of the room was enclosed with barriers of wooden pillars. Behind the barriers were snacks and drinks for everyone to enjoy. There were also chairs—comfortable chairs that could flip into beds. The podium, where the throne sits usually was immense. And pinned at its walls of many colors and stones resembling an aquarium, was a picture of a celestial lady with light-green hair attached in many ponytails. She wore in the picture a all green and lime trim ball costume and carried a staff.

"What beautiful shade of lime," Ephraim stared at the picture.

"She looks like St. Latona," Tana opinioned, "only younger."

"Who is she? Is that Nicole?" Eirika asked, figuring the picture is based on the princess of Rausten.

"Actually that's me." A spiffy yet dramatic voice came from behind the foursome. They turned around looking directly at the same green-haired girl, even more beautiful in her floor-length lemon color nightgown.

"You're the one who's hosting this party?" Eirika asked.

"Of course. You must be from Renais and Frelia. I'm—"

"Sorry to interrupt Madam," Innes exclaimed, "we're looking for Her Highness."

Rennac and Dozla came at the scene. Rennac approached Innes and instead of a proper bow, shook his hand, "good to see you again Prince Innes. At least somebody thinks of the princess as too much." Rennac glared at L'Arachel all smile.

Innes thought, as he looked around for Nicole, "well that's what I think, except that I can't find her."

L'Arachel snorted, "Oh Rennac. You and your zingers. I see you've met him, our messenger." She said, her attention on the stocky grass-green haired berserker, "and this is Dozla, our good advisor to the Theocracy. I'm telling you, this party is gonna be off the hook in the name of Justice!"

Rennac mouthed L'Arachel's punch line in the background.

"Thanks for inviting us again," Eirika said, "And your name is…"

"L'Arachel. I'm Rausten's very own—"

Before L'Arachel could finish, Nicole walked in the scene causing Ephraim and Innes to yell, "there she is!" and running towards the cleric. Nicole wore the exact gown as L'Arachel, except the color was sky-blue. Tana and Eirika followed but Adam and Gilliam did not.

Nicole sighed an "Oy!" at the sight of the two princes coming towards her.

"Hello! Remember us?" Innes gloated.

"What do you want?" Nicole muttered.

Ephraim swallowed hard, "We just want to apologize for what had happened at Ide weeks ago and…"

"We aren't apologizing Ephraim," Innes told him, then turned to Nicole and pointed his finger at her, "we got a bone to pick on you Your Highness."

"Your Highness?" L'Arachel. Dozla, Rennac, Adam, and Gilliam all yelled out in shock.

Tana, Eirika, Innes and Ephraim blinked, "Is there a problem?" Ephraim asked.

"I dunno what you boys are mumbling about," Nicole said, "but speaking of bone picking, we do serve bony chicken wings and we also have meat on string cheese and bite size lobsters." She then stared into space, "yet seafood do not have bones."

Both Innes and Ephraim glanced at each other.

"Forgot to give you your Rausten slumber welcome." Nicole pulled out her staff and landed a blow on each heads.

_OW!_

She then walked away, all smiles.

--- --- ---

"Nicole! What are you thinking?" L'Arachel exclaimed.

"I'm thinking let's get lunch." She grinned.

"It's ten o'clock at night." Rennac sighed.

"You impersonated me, just to grind up our guests from Frelia and Renais?" L'Arachel complained.

"That was not impersonating L'Ara," Nicole nicknamed her friend, "that was using your title for fun."

L'Arachel sighed in frustration. Nicole laid her hand on her shoulder, "relax honey! Hey, remember the time you always wanted to fool people by telling them you were not an actual heir to the court? And then when something happens, you reveal yourself to them in a nasty way? We were five at that time."

"Say, isn't that what you did?" L'Arachel said, curiously. Nicole nodded.

"Gwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Dozla snorted, "What shall we do Lady L'Arachel?"

L'Arachel smiled at Dozla, thinking what Nicole was thinking, "I'm thinking let's have fun! Fooling fun!"

"That's my girl!" Nicole high-fived L'Arachel and Dozla. Rennac withdrew from the group and groaned, "not again! Can't you gals stop not showing yourself and actually _show _yourself already?"

"Rennac, stop being a whiny with zingers," L'Arachel said, "Do you know how fun it is to be of royalty and actually fooling people by not exposing yourself until the last minute?"

"The message to Frelia was a one-time thing! In fact, Nicole calling herself princess in front of Princes Ephraim and Innes was a two-timing thing!" Rennac groaned.

"We'll do it again." Nicole nodded.

L'Arachel squealed, "I can't believe you told them you're the princess! Now this is going to be a party."

"Gwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! But what about your picture by the podium, Lady L'Arachel?" Dozla asked.

"Leave it to me." L'Arachel squealed as she ran towards the podium and used her staff as a microphone, "people! My fellow saints of Justice."

"Ow." Rennac rolled his eyes. L'Arachel continued, "For those who doesn't know me, I am L'Arachel, royal best friend and Lady-in-waiting of our dear Rausten heir Nicole. The picture at the wall shows my popularity and prowess to the Theocracy. Now, a royal intro to Her Highness."

Cheers, applaud, and whistling occurred as Nicole stepped in the podium.

"Gwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Aren't they cute, switching personalities?" Dozla wept.

"Cute?" Rennac glared at Dozla in disgust, "What cute about it is that I'm puking."

Good morning slumbers. Now it is time for our schedule du jour!" Nicole greeted.

Among the assembly of people and bedspread, a red-haired man, wearing a square black and red-stripped hat and pajamas came behind Innes and poked his shoulder. Innes turned towards him, yet his expression seemed distant from the man's appearance.

"You're Prince Innes aren't you?" the man smiled, "I'm Joshua, nice to meet you."

"I'm sure." Innes said, his attention still not on the man.

"Well now that we know each other," Joshua pulled a gold coin from his pocket and twirled it with his fingers, "what say we play a quick game of chance, hm?"

Joshua's suggestion caught Innes's attention, "What are you planning on doing with that coin?"

"A little wager, what else?"

"It's time for show-n-tell" L'Arachel squealed. Everyone applauded in roar. "But first, I'll start… by showing my ball picture. _AH!_"

"Didn't she just show that picture to us five minutes ago?" Eirika leaned towards Tana.

"That L'Arachel either has a lot to cover or she's a show-off." Tana replied.

"Well, you can't argue," Ephraim said, "She's Nicole's best friend and feels royal as well."

Eirika looked around and figured something was missing in the group, "Where's Innes?" she asked.

* * *

"You may rely on luck, but I prefer raw skill," Innes formed both fists at Joshua, "However, we might as well. Put your money where your mouth is."

"Now you're talking!" Joshua smiled, "Right, here we go! Heads or tails? What's your call?" Joshua flipped the coin in the air.

"Tails." Innes called. The coin fell flat on the floor, without any slowing down movement.

"Let's see what we've got..."

Joshua and Innes glanced at the coin. Joshua smiled from ear to ear, but Innes raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Oh, well, it's heads. Too bad, Your Highness. You lost."

"What?" Innes gasped, "That's impossible. I saw—"

Joshua shrugged, "C'est la vie," then pointed at the coin for Innes to see, "Look closely. See? It's heads."

Innes saw the head face up. Admitting defeat, he pulled his bag of gold and handed to Joshua, "That's strange… my eyes never fail me, but I could have sworn—" the prince stopped short to think, "There seems to be more to betting than meets the eye."

"Figure that out already?" Joshua said, "You're a quick study."

"Yeah. Let's try that again," Innes pulled his sleeves up his shoulders, "I'll get it this time…"

* * *

"Hi! I'm Natasha and I'm from Grado." A blonde cleric wearing a white garment sheepishly said. 

An overwhelming "_Hi!" _came from the audience.

Ephraim came towards Eirika and Tana, with a tray of cream coated pretzels and chips, "She's from Grado?"

"Well, she's a cleric," Eirika said, "maybe she's a civilian… what do you have there?"

Ephraim gobbled on the snacks, "foods." He spoke his mouth full.

"Anyway, I doubt Lyon knows Natasha." Tana said, "If he does, then we haven't met her yet."

"She might be the girl with the mood swing." Ephraim grinned then suddenly stopped, realizing Eirika and Tana was giving him a cold stare.

"I am going to show you," Natasha said, "the wonders of my brand-new staff our Father McGregor gave to us."

Natasha raised her staff above her head. The blue crystal ball on top began smoldering a majestic glow. There was an overwhelming awe among the crowd.

"What magnificent sight." Eirika was daunted.

"Yeah. Wait a minute! Did she say, Father McGregor?" Ephraim gasped.

"My turn!" Eirika yelled and ran up the podium.

"We got a special appearance from Noble Eirika of Renais!" L'Arachel presented as she saw the princess prancing towards the podium.

Eirika pulled out of her pocket a stick of Elfire X-Plosive Bubble Gum, chewed it and blew a bubble.

"Isn't she supposed to do that?" Tana told Ephraim. A huge explosion occurred. The entire throne room was covered in original pink bubble glue.

"Tada!" Eirika bowed, ending the show-n-tell.

"I think she's allowed." Ephraim responded.

* * *

It was talent show time and few invited girls were performing a Cancan and a circus. Backstage (well not exactly back the stage), L'Arachel, Nicole, and Dozla were conversing with Gilliam, Adam and two maidens of the court. The maidens wore identical beige nightgown and their hair were both L'Arachel's style of blonde and brunette color. Gilliam and Adam both wore an identical tuxedo ensemble and a cane each. 

"I don't know! We were planning to perform the waltz on ice rink not bubble gum." The blonde maiden whined.

"Plus, calling you "Lady" instead of "Princess" seems awkward." The brunette maiden complained.

"Come on Mimi, Nana. Do it for us!" L'Arachel grinned, "the show must go on. Plus, calling me Lady suits my beauty quite well." She then admired herself at a nearby mirror hanged on a wall.

"Yeah!" Nicole said, "and my appearance as the 'princess' of Rausten will flew right in the many mouth of nobility."

"Plus, the bubble gum setup was all noble Eirika's doing." Dozla snickered, his attention on the princess. Eirika glanced at the chatting links and faced her brother and best friend, "Did I do something wrong?" she muttered.

"You know," Adam said, "we've volunteered to do the waltz too Princess L'A—"

"Shh!" Nicole hissed, "Adam! Have you gone deaf? I'm the princess now."

"It's pain to have you called a princess in your lousy cleric outfit." Adam muttered.

"Yes," Gilliam smiled, "the top and skirt, I gotta tell you, there a little too much."

"Do you see me wearing it?" Nicole gestured at her nightgown.

Applaud aroused among the crowd, announcing the end of the Cancan performance.

"Let's go now!" L'Arachel said, "It's time!"

Gilliam escorted Mimi, the blonde maiden while Adam followed with the brunette Nana. They positioned in a waltz dance pose and froze for a moment, allowing Dozla to come to the stage and to present.

As usual, he roared with laughter, "Gwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! This is our last show for tonight's Slumber Party of Justice."

"Ugh!" Rennac bleated.

Dozla continued, "and then, we will have Heaven Blast!"

_HEAVEN BLAST! _Tana's high-pitched squeal, following a roar of cheer caught the crowd's attention. Once done, she remained quiet.

"This is our big chance for our Vendetta." Ephraim rubbed his hands and grinned wickedly.

Eirika sighed, "You're still in that nonsense again?"

"Of course! Have you seen that lump Nicole gave me when she gave us that Rausten welcome?" he pointed at his top head, "Besides, where's Innes?"

* * *

"Tails." Innes called. The coin fell on the ground flat face again. There was a quick silence between the two comrades. 

Joshua smiled at the sight of the coin face and spoke, "Heads again. That's ten losses in a row."

"I don't care." Innes snapped, "Double or nothing. Tails."

Joshua cocked his head one side, "shouldn't you stop soon?" he said, "Maybe you've got the cash back home, but… you're on the road. And I'm willing to bet you're not carrying much on you."

"No. Keep going." Innes hissed, his eyes showing red streams, as if he hasn't slept in days, "I don't feel like quitting on a bad streak."

"Fine, fine… but then can we call it quits?" Joshua said, "You've let me win enough and I don't want to bleed you dry."

"No. I won't let you leave." Innes anxiously said, "Not while you're still ahead. Hurry up. We don't have the luxury of time here."

"What's that saying?" Joshua said, "The cooler the head, he hotter the bets? Something like that. And you seem pretty cool most of the time." Joshua lay firmly on his bedspread, on his back, looking at the ceiling, "I guess the old saying is true."

"Come on Innes!" Tana yelped in the background, "Heaven Blast's about to start!"

Innes rose from the floor and glared at Joshua, "when I come back, we'll pick up where we left off."

"All righty then Your Highness," Joshua smiled, still lying on his back as he juggled his ten bags of gold.

* * *

"So Ephraim," Nicole gloated at the Renais prince, her entire posse behind her. "Are you up for the challenge?" 

Ephraim knew that he and Innes had a mission to fulfill, yet when he was about to deal with Nicole boldly, he changed tune, "Actually Nicole, I would like to… you know, apologize for what had happened at Ide the other day." He stammered, "Remember?"

Nicole pondered for a second. "No." she replied.

Ephraim's eyes took size, "wait! You don't remember?"

"I remember this." Nicole looked up the ceiling and blew a raspberry. Her tongue showing offended Ephraim and Innes, who was coming at the same moment. L'Arachel and Dozla gasped at Nicole's discourtesy, Eirika and Tana watched their brothers getting humiliated in horror, and Adam and Gilliam simply stood there shaking their heads with disbelief.

"Nicole!" L'Arachel gasped, "I thought being a princess meant being courteous, not sloppy!"

"If you want advice, I think both of you are even sloppier than sloppy joes." Rennac smiled.

"Rennac," Dozla grunted, "now is not the time for your zingers."

"So, I'm apologizing and what do you do? You gloat?" Ephraim snapped. Eirika knew that once Ephraim gets angry, he erupts in fury and there is no recovery. She took out the tray of cream coated pretzels and chips and ran around the room, "snacks! Anyone wants snacks! Anyone?" she grinned.

"I don't want your apology." Nicole admitted, "All I want is some royal battle challenges, not some royal wimpy pleas for forgiveness on a crime I sooo didn't commit. But it was nice of you to offer it up though."

"_WHAT?_" Ephraim and Innes could not believe their ears.

Tana leaned towards the two princes and muttered, "Told you."

A lady dressed in a ruby and orange Valkyrie uniform, and her hair enflamed with intense red color and curls came towards L'Arachel, "Princess L'Arachel. How's the par—what's going on?"

L'Arachel sighed with relief, "Oh Celeste," she said, "thank goodness you're here!"

Innes abruptly glared at Ephraim, "Why did you apologize to her?"

"She forced me." Ephraim snarled under his breath.

"Oh-Oh!" Innes grinned maliciously, "You know what Nicky? You're on! You and me, Heaven Blast! Right here, right no— in fact, it's your posse versus my posse."

"You're on." Nicole smiled.

"And because of your insolence, let us do this, Sky-High STYLE! Winner…gets…every ounce of apologies they have never received before."

The audience let a huge Ooh! Tana honked, _SKYHIGH HEAVEN BLAST! _and the crowd looked at her again.

"S-Sky-High?" Eirika trembled at that sound. She knew this was trouble.

"Heaven Blast comes in two versions." Adam explained, "Normal and Sky High, which is even more fun!"

"The Sky-High version of Heaven Blast requires the presence of a powerful Valkyrie, hence Celeste." Gilliam added, "A valkyrie who can use the Ivaldi power to transform a normal battle into a high-speed sky battle. And since it's high-speed, it requires the presence of paramedics."

Eirika's eyes were twice their sizes now. She turned to Tana and saw her best friend's eerie expression as if she was possessed.

"Let's do it." Tana thought.

"Tana!" Eirika spoke to her reluctantly, "Are you sure? I mean…"

"DO IT NOW!" Tana roared. Eirika backed away. The Valkyrie—Celeste—sighed, went by the Throne room and took the Ivaldi tome. She raised it up in the air and all of the sudden; the book burned a majestic divine light, transforming the entire throne room into the skies, splattered in clouds and daylight.

Everyone stood on firm mattresses, floating at about ten-thousand feet high above ground. Their hands clenched on heavy pillows. Tana drooled at the sight of what could be the best night of her life.

"Gwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Dozla chortled, "Are you ready for the blast of the righteousness?"

Everyone cheered in confirmation. Innes, Ephraim, and Nicole glared at each other, a grin on their faces.

"Ready…set…Blast!"

After hearing "Blast," everyone dashed towards each other at full-speed while riding on their mattresses and began smashing each other. A majority fell off their mattresses either because they lost balance while riding or they were nailed in a great, sudden blow. Tana pursued the Cancan clerics while Eirika tried to hide from a pair of sisters. Innes and Ephraim set their vendetta in action on Nicole.

Adam fought off the maidens Mimi and Nana. Nana popped behind Adam and with a pillow swing bashed Adam's face. The journeyman managed to block but the counter pushed him with a recoil at the edge of his mattress. Adam tried to climb back up Mimi began stomping on his hands, forcing him to release and fall down the abyss. Gilliam saved the day with an elbow flying right onto her back. She fell off the mattress and down. Nana growled, pulled her pillow, and tried her best to finish Gilliam with a combo. Gilliam didn't responded to the series of attack thanks to his armor. The knight grabbed her like a bag of beans and tossed her off her mattress and down. Adam and Gilliam clasped their hands, forming a high-five.

Eirika was losing her breath since she was been pursued by an angry mob of girls. She hid behind a large cloud and watched the mob disappeared She heard Tana nearby and flew towards her. The Frelian princess wore a belt of baby pillows across her chest, a helmet, and armor. Eirika gasped for air as she desperately tried to talk to her friend, "Wh…w…wee…E…Ep…Eph…Wheeze…"

"What? I can't hear you!" Tana yelled her attention on her next pillow-less victim she had trapped. A heavy baby pillow suddenly nailed Eirika on her face, and at a great distance, she fell off her mattress. Tana looked around and saw L'Arachel, Dozla, and Rennac behind Tana's victim. Apparently, they came to protect her from the cheery yet dangerous Frelian princess. Tana smiled, holding two baby pillows on both hands, "Showtime!" The foursome began chucking and fudging pillows at each other.

Nicole felt watched and pursued at the same time. As she rode her mattress towards a cloud, she saw Ephraim's head popping through it. "Boo." He laughed. She shrieked and threw double pillows at him. He blocked them and followed with a combo counter. Nicole rode off and in a surprising turn was smashed twice. The weak cleric saw Ephraim mocking her freely. She growled under her breath and tried nailing him with more baby pillows, but at many attempt he would block with ease. Nicole was losing, yet she refused to give.

"You may be the princess of Rausten," Ephraim spread a malicious smile, "but you SUCK at Heaven Blast. You ain't fit to be an elite angel to St. Latona."

"Oh believe me," she gasped, "I'm fit to be your master."

Ephraim scoffed, "you make me laugh." He turned away, facing the clouds and called, "Innes! Now's your chance!"

Innes stuffed a multitude of heavy baby pillows, their weight of bowling balls, all on a pillow cloth. He grunted, "Why did I lose over a thousand gold?"

He targeted the cleric.

"Ready…Aim…"

Innes switched target and now pointed his fluffy cannon towards Joshua. "GIVE MY MONEY BACK!" he fired. Joshua, seeing the pillows coming towards him, grabbed an empty mattress and twirled it like a fan. The pillows ricocheted and nailed everyone on their faces with a great blow.

A loose pillow pinned Joshua on his head, causing him to lose his shielded mattress. The mattress fell high-speed towards ground and ran on top of Celeste, knocking her out cold.

Everything became normal and all players lay on the floor out cold, thus ended the magnificent slumber war.

Ephraim regained consciousness, saw his lifeless sister, and ran towards her concerned for her well-being, "Eirika! Are you all right?"

Eirika regained consciousness as well and so does everyone in the room. "Oh, Ephraim" she groaned in pain, "what happened?"

Ephraim saw Innes waking up and began verbalizing him, "what were you thinking?"

Innes simply shrugged.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" A furious Rennac rose up and snapped at the entire party, "all that dangerous way of play simply because Nicole's the princess? By the Stones, why not give her a tiara, let her succeed the throne, and be done with it!"

Rennac's comments caught everyone suspicious. Eirika cocked her head one side and approached them, "Wait a minute. Let her succeed the throne?"

Tana pointed her finger at Nicole, "Are you… You're not the princess of Rausten?"

Nicole and L'Arachel froze as everyone began gossiping. They knew they were busted and cannot think of anything to keep the lie alive. "Thanks a lot Rennac," Nicole sneered at the rogue.

"Wait a minute!" Ephraim exclaimed, "so the entire time I felt sorry for myself, prayed to St. Latona for forgiveness, fasted, and apologize to you, I was living a LIE?"

"At least what you've done was good, right?" Tana added.

Innes, Eirika, Tana, and Ephraim approached Nicole, L'Arachel, and Dozla. The crowd behind was approaching them as well, anxious for some answers, "If I understand clearly," Innes said, "Nicole ain't the princess, but the _real_ princess is in this room as well. And I assume that princess is you, L'Arachel."

Celeste thought, "I think it's time for the truth if you ask me."

"Tell us the truth Nicole," Ephraim added, "Are you or are you not the divine princess of Rausten?"

There was an uneasy silence in the throne room. Nicole finally spilled the beans, "Allright! I'm not the princess! See! I am not the princess of Rausten! The real princess of Rausten is L'Arachel!

Gasp sprouted from the crowd. "That's right!" Nicole said, "It's the truth! The whole truth!" she glared at Rennac, "Are you happy now Rennac?"

Rennac smiled, "Ecstatic."

Eirika turned towards L'Arachel curious yet baffled, "L'Arachel? Is it true?"

It took a minute for L'Arachel to make her announcement, "No." she said, "I'm not the princess of Rausten."

The crowd went wild at that response. Who was the princess of Rausten? Was she here at the party? Was she not?

"You're not…the princess of Rausten?" Tana gasped.

"Nope. I'm not the princess." L'Arachel said, "I know Pontifex Mansel, but Nicole and I are not princesses."

"Then who invited us to this party." Eirika asked desperately.

"Gwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Dozla guffawed, "the princess of course. She couldn't attend the party because she had to leave for Carcino with Pontifex Mansel as well. She was excited to meet all of you nobles until this last delay. In fact, she travels a lot!"

Dozla gave a stare at L'Arachel which seem to say, "play along"

"Yeah!" L'Arachel continued, getting Dozla's message, "so, she sent us a messenger, telling us to take over the slumber party and getting to know you guys."

"Let me guess? Best friends?" Ephraim asked.

Both L'Arachel and Nicole nodded. They sneaked a look at each other and blinked. Dozla smiled and Rennac sulked.

Eirika let out a sigh of relief, "At least the truth is out and the pressure's off."

"You know what this means? More Heaven Blasting!"

Everyone groaned at Tana's suggestion. After tonight's incident, it appeared that everyone was pooped and felt like having a lie-down.

"What?" the princess asked, "No more fun?"

* * *

Ephraim, Eirika, and Tana rode the carriage back home quite early the next morning. Their fathers, Fado and Hayden were expecting them back at Renais and Frelia before dawn. The young heirs still felt sleepy but that did not stop them from discussing the chaotic slumber party. 

"You guys, you have no idea how happy I am this whole thing is over." Eirika sighed.

"Why? You didn't enjoy the party?" Ephraim muttered.

"Oh, I enjoyed it all right, but you know, with Nicole's issues…"

"Speaking of Nicole," Tana said, "she might not be such a bad person after all."

"What do you mean?" Ephraim asked Tana, curiously.

"I'm a girl, and I can tell who's nice and who's not." Tana giggled.

"Hey Tana! When we met, did you think of me as a bad person?" Eirika asked.

"You?" Tana snorted, "No girl! I became fond of you the first time I met you."

"And all that time we thought Nicole was the princess of Rausten and then L'Arachel…" Ephraim exclaimed.

"Yeah. I guess we won't be able to meet the real princess of Rausten after all." Eirika said, "But on the bright side, we have two more places to visit."

"Yeah! Man! That was some crazy night huh, Innes?" Ephraim turned by his side and saw no one. He looked around and glanced at Eirika and Tana questionably, "Hey girls! Have you seen Innes?"

Tana and Eirika looked around as well, seeing Innes was missing.

Outside Rausten Court, a lethargic Joshua dawdled towards Innes, covered in quilts and sheets, and sitting by an oak tree. The red below Joshua's eyes dripped in fatigue and his face showed an awfully ripened feature. Innes smiled at the sight of the gambler: "Thanks for waiting. Let's get started."

"You can't be serious. You want to keep going?" he moaned.

"Just flip the coin."

"…Oh, brother."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	5. The One with Joshua's Love of Gambling

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Nitro: **A gambler and a bandit among Joshua's gambling posse, the Nitro gang.

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the short delay. I've been having writer's block the past four days but I thank everyone who's still enjoying this comical story. It just keeps on coming.

To **Anazon: **Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

To **raedyn-l: **Err… I don't get it, but then I accept what you meant.

To **EmblemMay: **Thanks. Like I've mentioned earlier, the comedy just keeps coming.

To **Demonslayer14: **I LOVE OREOS? THANKS! Btw, I read your story "Pursuing Darkness" and it's really, really great (I haven't reviewed it yet, but still…)

To **Stary Sapphire: **Thanks. The idea of Heaven Blast came to mind while I was writing this chapter. It should be taking place in reality.

To **Northernsword: **Good think to know about Innes.

To **Frodo007: **Tana _loves_ Heaven Blast. It's like ice cream with sugar sprinkle for her. The game still kinda magical when the Sky-High version is involved in this.

Now back to the story:

* * *

**Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life****

* * *

—__****The One with Joshua's Love of Gambling—**

Queen Ismaire stood by a large window the size of a round edged door inside her royal citadel. Jehanna Hall had a euro-Spanish architecture blended with marbled floor and bright ceilings the taste of Greek.

Ismaire is the queen of Jehanna, also known as the Queen of the White Dunes. She ruled the plateau realm with her ailing husband the King, who recently left the country to participate in a medical treatment.

Ismaire's advisor—a Swordmaster in a olive black kimono and sea green hakama—approached the queen and bowed before her, "Your company has arrived Your Majesty," he told her.

She turned to face him and spread a weak smile, "Thank you Carlyle," she said, "Tell them to wait in the guest hall. I will assist them shortly."

Carlyle left the queen and headed toward a large luminous and majestic hallway with few royal chairs resting by the walls painted with the paintings of the city of Jehanna, (resembling the city of Venice, with the sands instead of the waters) all across. Carlyle approached Ismaire's guests who were none other than King Fado of Renais and his royal spontaneous twin children Eirika and Ephraim.

Carlyle bowed to the family and spoke, "the queen is on her way."

Fado nodded, allowing the Swordmaster to take leave.

"So this is Jehanna Hall!" Eirika glanced at the paintings in awe, "the city looks amazing. Such magnificent beauty."

"Sure it's magnificent." Ephraim exclaimed, "Jehanna is even richer than Carcino."

Fado faced his son interestingly, "really? Richer than Carcino?"

"Of course. According to the book 'Magvel Atlas', Jehanna's primary resources are the white dunes and gold."

"I never knew." Eirika said, "Now I understand why we didn't see a single person living in the street."

"True that."

Ismaire came in the room and approached her guests. She was happy to see Fado and his children here.

"Fado. How fare you?" she greeted him warmly.

"I'm doing great, Ismaire. It is good to see you again." Fado returned the favor.

Ismaire turned her attention to the twins and greeted them as well, "and they must be Renais's heirs: Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Ismaire." Ephraim greeted.

"Enchanted," Eirika greeted too. "Your city is magnificent."

"Thank you Eirika." The queen said, "The city is very small and is across from Hamill Canyon."

"A war here in Magvel," Ephraim said, "will wipe the city out in a minute."

Fado, Eirika, and Ismaire shot a glare at Ephraim. The prince quickly changed tune, "I mean it won't be wiped out, only it will…get…Nevermind."

* * *

-Study Hall-

Fado came to Jehanna at Ismaire's request for she had to discuss with him an important matter regarding her husband the King of the White Dunes. Ephraim and Eirika took the time to take a brief tour of the Hall with Carlyle and Orson, who came in with the king as well. Seth could not make the trip for he had to train new recruits.

Fado sat down with Ismaire at the study hall. The study hall resembled a suite, except that there was no bed and the windows were large enough for the sunlight to shine through the room.

"So Ismaire," Fado said, "was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Ismaire let out a sigh, "Yes. It's about my husband."

"What about him? Is he getting well?"

Ismaire faced Fado, "Actually he's getting worse. Our clerics in the vassal and Grado's bishops and druids could not find out what was wrong with him. So, he had to leave for Rausten to participate in a medical treatment."

Fado was shocked to hear this news, "Grado's bishops and druids couldn't find out what was wrong with him?"

Ismaire shook her head, "I know! And they happened to be the best."

"Yes. They healed my bronchitis a year ago."

"Anyway," the queen sat at a desert-color lounger across Fado, "My husband's birthday is approaching, and I need your opinion…actually your help on one thing."

Fado was at the edge of his seat, ready to listen to his friend's offer.

"Remember Jehanna's royal profit?"

"Yes. Yes of course. The one you used to build the city Eirika referred to."

"Actually, that was from the people's taxes." Ismaire declared, "I still have the profit."

Fado's eyes took size, "you still have the profit? What if someone actually steals it?"

"Do not fret Fado," she smiled, "Jehanna's security is in top notch. It is safe with Jehanna's Sacred Stone."

Fado let a sigh of relief; "if it's there, I'm glad…" he remained silent for a second then asked curiously, "What are you planning to do with the profit then?"

"It is my husband's secret and dear wish." the queen said, "but you have to promise me to keep this to yourself."

"I promise."

The queen sighed and spilled the beans.

* * *

"And this is the royal garden." Carlyle brought the twins and Orson to Jehanna's garden, resembling a park of vast meadow with flowers of many kinds, from roses to lilies even azalea came into view. Rocks and clear streams were an additional touch to the beauty and the sight of the city of Jehanna behind the trees was even more magnificent than in the paintings.

"Now that's what I call nature!" Eirika squealed.

"Unbelievable!" Ephraim breathed.

"Now, where would you like to visit next?" Carlyle offered.

"Does Jehanna have an heir to the throne?" Ephraim asked.

"Well…" Carlyle bit his lips, "our prince is in and out of the castle most of the time and…"

Carlyle stopped abruptly as he saw a young man with long red-hair resting by the shoulders, in a black ninja top, white pant, and a pair of ninja boots, resembling socks.

"You're here again." Carlyle said, "Prince Ephraim! Princess Eirika! Say hello to…"

Before Carlyle could finish, the twins turned around and quickly recognized the myrmidon, "Wait a minute! You're that gambler at the Rausten party!" Ephraim pointed his fingers toward Joshua.

Joshua pointed the fingers toward Ephraim, "and you're that whiny prince who is afraid of Nicole."

Eirika giggled at Joshua's statement. Ephraim simply stood there, getting humiliated: "Was!" he corrected crossly, "And I'm not whiny for your information."

"Oh please." Eirika muttered.

Ephraim glared at her, hearing her comments. "What did you say?"

She hesitated, "I…I s-said…Oh, fleas!" She yelped as she smacked her back and twirled around like a dog chasing its tail.

* * *

-Castle Frelia Courtyard-

Frelia's Pegasus knights was having their daily training at the castle's courtyard, mastering the lances. Each one of them wielded the slim lance, a very slender lance capable to unleash a critical blow on any enemy. Entering the courtyard was the commander of the army: a woman of great beauty. Her green hair, attached by a milk-coco bandana, rested gently on the broad shoulder pads of her bright white and gold fringes armor. Her light green eyes showed gracious wisdom and courage.

The woman blew on a whistle, catching everyone's attention.

"All right recruits! You've done well today," She spoke a kind voice, "Let us take it from here. Tomorrow, you will do some more practice using a different kind of lance, and then you will learn to mount a Pegasus."

A young light-green haired recruit raised her hand among the knight. The woman pointed at her, "yes."

"Exactly, what kind of lance we will be learning tomorrow, Commander Syrene?" the recruit asked, with a little desperation on her tone.

The woman—Syrene—smiled, "it'll be a surprise, Recruit Vanessa. You just have to wait. Dismissed!"

The recruits groaned and left the courtyard their separate ways. They were also eager to know which lance they will be using tomorrow. The light-green haired recruit—Vanessa—approached Syrene and asked again, "seriously, what are we going to be using tomorrow?"

"Like I said little sister," Syrene said, "we shall see."

Vanessa sighed, and as she was about to head for the palace, she stopped on her track noticing someone approaching. Yet, she was not surprised, "Princess Tana. How fare you?"

Syrene turned and unlike her sister was surprised to see the princess, "Your Highness!"

Tana cocked her head one side. Syrene stammered, "w-w-we were j-just finishing our training s—"

Tana giggled, "Syrene, stop stammering whenever you see me. It's not like you've committed a crime or anything."

Vanessa glanced at her sister curiously, "Have you?" Syrene glared at her.

"No Vanessa, she hasn't." Tana smiled, "in fact, I just wanted to ask Syrene something." She turned to Syrene and said, "If you wouldn't mind, do you?"

Syrene shook her head, "No, not at all, Princess Tana! Go ahead."

Tana sighed, looked down, and continuously mingled her index fingers, "well, see the thing is…I know you're all talented in mounting Pegasus and fighting in the air, even though you're just a Pegasus knight."

"Yes."

"So I was thinking… Can I partake on your next training?"

Before Syrene could answer Tana positively, her eyes shot up in surprise, "…Princess Tana! What are you saying?"

"Commander Syrene!" Tana called her, "Refer to me as 'recruit', for I've decided to become your loyal Pegasus knight."

Syrene's mouth dropped. A royal heir to the throne of Frelia, wanting to serve the royal army? How weirder can Tana gets?

"Good luck sister," Vanessa tapped her sister's shoulders, "you're gonna need a _lot _of it."

* * *

-Lagdou Ruins-

Joshua, followed by Ephraim and Eirika entered the Lagdou Ruins entrance, scattered of stones and desert-colored bricks. There, they met a group of brigands gathering around large stone playing chips. As they saw Joshua, they yelled with greetings.

"Well, well, well," A brigand with a frown expression and a sand-colored beard said, "if it isn't my boy Joshua."

"Yeah! You're here to play a game of chess or what?" Another brigand with chocolate-brown hair and missing two front teeth teased.

"Chance!" Joshua corrected. "I'm here to play a game of chance and you guys know it."

The bandits let out a boisterous laugh. Joshua turned to Ephraim and Eirika and introduced the bandits to them, "guys, this is Ephraim and Eirika from the kingdom of Renais. They are family to King Fado. Eirika, Ephraim, these guys are my gambling posse, the Nitro gang."

"Please to meet you guys." Ephraim said.

"Fado heh?" the first brigand—Nitro—growled. "I hate his guts. You know, we were his bunch of simpleton vassal when he had us banished from the castle for gambling on his family allowance."

Eirika raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "You gambled his… what now?"

"It's okay Eirika." Joshua said, "They learned their lesson. Now… let's gamble."

It took about a half hour of gambling and Joshua was in the lead. The bandits began taking the gaming seriously and the twins became fretful.

"All right Joshua. If you wanna play dirty, then let's play dirty." Nitro cracked his fingers.

Joshua smiled "You got it!" then thought, "This is the part where the game gets _really _serious."

"We'll play… " Nitro laid down a pocketful of money, "…for 50,000 gold."

The twins and the bandits breathed in amazement. Joshua grinned and shook his finger at him, "you got the wrong kind of amount, bub."

"Who're you calling bub?" Nitro growled.

"You."

Nitro crossed his arms, "what do you have?"

Joshua pulled out of his pocket another pocketful of money, three times more than Nitro's, "I see your 50,000, and I raise you 150,000."

More gasps came from the twins and the bandits. Nitro raised an eyebrow, thinking he's screwed.

Eirika approached Joshua, "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry Princess," he said, "I know what I'm doing." He then faced Nitro and held his cards firmly, "let us play, Nitro!"

* * *

The next afternoon, Syrene and the Frelian Pegasus knights met again for their training. The knights aligned together horizontally and vertically in a neat way on the courtyard. Syrene spoke, "All right troops. Like I've told you the last time we've met, we're going to be wielding a different kind of weapon and practice battling with it, and then we'll learn the art of handling and mounting a Pegasus."

The troops were excited for today's training. They began sharing their thoughts on how will it go. Which lance will they wield? Will the Pegasus be willful or gentle to support?

"Oh, and another thing troops," Syrene continued, "We have a brand-new student coming to join the army. You know her, you love her, and you give her gifts every year."

With amazement, the troops saw Tana entering the courtyard. She was dressed in a formal white and gold-trimmed Pegasus armor and metal boots reaching her knees, all matching her strawberry-red skirt and breezy sleeve blouse. Her blue hair was tied in a ponytail, revealing in her a daring soldier of the army than a princess. Tana held a Javelin with one hand, while the other hand rested on the hip.

She entered in the army and took an empty spot in front. "We're ready when you are Commander Syrene."

"Princess Tana." The troops bowed to her in unison, "what sur—"

"Hey Guys!" she interrupted, "None of that bowing stuff. Refer to me as Tana, your partner in the army."

The troops gossiped Tana's suggestion. The princess, or the future Pegasus knight, faced Syrene, "We're ready when you are Syrene."

"Umm… Recruit Tana." Syrene called Tana, "First of all, it's _Commander_ Syrene in this training ground."

"Oh… I'm sorry, commander."

"And second of all," Syrene approached Tana and took her Javelin, "we have already learned the Javelin two months ago, so drop it."

The troops giggled. Tana turned to glare at them and immediately their mouth shut. Syrene cleared her throat, "today, we'll be learning how to wield…" Syrene grabbed a handful of sharp lances, "…the horseslayer." She tossed each lance to each recruit, who caught them with ease. Tana grabbed the hurled lance and lost her balance due to the weight. The troops chortled loudly.

"Recruit Tana," Syrene sighed, "the most important thing in wielding a lance is to support its weight. You cannot do this; you will have a hard time on the battlefield."

The troops continued to laugh until Tana shot them another glare. Vanessa smiled as she watched Tana and Syrene.

* * *

"Don't fret Joshua." Ephraim patted the myrmidon's shoulder as the trio returned to the Hall, "it's not everyday you win at gambling."

"Ephraim's right." Eirika said, "So you lost 150,000 gold. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Report, report!" soldiers scurried wildly around the hall as if they were under attack, "Search the entire hall! Queen Ismaire's royal profit is missing from the sacred stone's reliquary! The queen's royal profit is missing from the sacred stone's reliquary!"

"Sacred stone's reliquary?" Ephraim raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well," Joshua giggled nervously, "it is kind of like a secret room no one is allow to access. Only the king and queen can access there."

"Well, we should help the queen find her profit!" Eirika suggested.

"No!" Joshua yelped alertly, "I…just don't think…she will allow that. You guys are her guests… so…" Joshua hesitated and cleared his throat. Both Ephraim and Eirika looked at each other in confusion then shot an alarming glance at Joshua, figuring out the truth.

--- --- ---

"Oh…my…" Eirika gasped.

"Did you…" Ephraim gasped.

"I didn't!" Joshua said.

"Oh!" Eirika scoffed, "yeah, you did!"

"That money you had! That was the queen's royal profit, wasn't it?" Ephraim asked.

Joshua, admitting defeat, spilled the beans, "yes it was."

The twins froze. Eirika gulped hard and try to regain her breath. Ephraim pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Joshua continued, "But don't worry, we won't get into much trouble..."

"_Much _trouble?" Ephraim barked.

"Well, as long as I repay the queen her profit, right?"

"Joshua! Where on earth are you going to find 150,000 gold?" Eirika asked.

Joshua spread a smirk as he gave the twins an unusual stare. The twins simultaneously frowned and shook their head, "no, no, no, no."

"Come on!"

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no and no. You are NOT going to dig in us that much gold." Ephraim exclaimed, "It's for Father and for our country's civilization alone."

"You got that right." A deep voice came from behind the trio. The twins and Joshua froze and turned to its source. Fado stood behind them along with Orson. His teal eyes glared severely at his twin children and the gambler.

"Hi father!" Eirika smiled at the king as if she didn't have anything to hide, "So great to see you!" Ephraim and Joshua smiled the same way as Eirika while waving. Eirika continued, "Isn't such a charming and lovely day today? We should take a walk at the park! We'll have an ice cone; we'll share our feelings…"

"Save your courtesy Eirika." Fado said with an angry tone, "It may have work on me ten years ago but I ain't falling for that anymore. Besides, we will share our feelings during your punishment."

"Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika!" Orson said, also with an angry tone, "You better have an explanation to this."

Ephraim and Eirika stared at each other then both pointed at Joshua, "he did it!"

"We know he did." Fado said, "My concern is on you two."

Joshua watched Ephraim and Eirika at the point of being chastise. He stepped forward and confessed, "King Fado. Please do not blame Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika. I'm the only one who gambled on the Queen's royal profit and…well, I lost it all."

Fado could not believe what he was hearing. Orson approached Joshua and firmly placed his hand on the gambler's left shoulder. "King Fado. This is a crime this young man has committed. What should we do to him?"

Fado raised his palm forming a halt, "Peace Orson." He said, "This crime should be left on the queen's hand. However…"

Fado signaled the twins and Joshua to come with him at the garden. Orson followed. Once there, all except Orson sat on flowerbeds among the lush trees. The king sighed then spoke: "There's something you three should know about that profit. It is something the queen made me promise not to tell anyone. Not even my royal vassals."

"Father," Eirika said, "you know full well that I don't like hearing secrets. It makes me feel… like, not myself."

"Well daughter, because of the delinquency you three have caused, I have no choice but to spill this secret." He raised his voice.

"Sorry."

Fado continued, "Queen Ismaire began saving money when she was only four-years old. She saved from 10 to 15 gold. That money she has collected has now grown to 150,000 gold, the amount you gambled on."

There was an uneasy moment of silence and Fado continued, "She saved that amount for a long time, even before she made queen. Her husband the king has always wanted to help the orphans of Magvel. But since he is absent on a medical treatment, she made a decision to use her profit and make his wish come true: by building a large manse of gold and marble for those hungry and abandoned children to dwell."

"Wow." Ephraim breathed, "This is huge!"

"Even huge then the time you gave away full-ride scholarships to those homeless teenagers." Eirika said.

"Even huge then the time Emperor Vigarde sent out over a thousand pack of foods to General Selena's village."

"Even huge then—"

"Okay, I get it! It's huge!" Fado boomed.

"Goodness Gracious, now I'm feeling… not myself anymore." Eirika groaned.

Joshua, after hearing this story stayed silence for a full minute. He rose from the flowerbed and left the garden. Ephraim tried to follow, "Joshua, where are you going?"

"Undoing my mistake!" He yelled as he disappeared from the garden.

"Father! We can't let him go back there! They will crush him!" Eirika complained.

"They who? The gamblers he gambled the queen's profit with?" Orson asked.

"They're bandits." Ephraim explained, "Joshua's gambling posse: the Nitro gang."

Fado completely lost his serenity after hearing "Nitro gang." He rose off the flowerbed and boomed: "NITRO! That hoodwink! Did you know that I had them banished from the castle for gambling on our family allowance?"

"Even though they were your bunch of simpleton vassal. Yes, we know Father," Ephraim sighed, "they told us that."

"Orson! Prepare my horse!" Fado yelled, "We're following Young Joshua."

Fado headed back inside, preceding the twins and Orson. The paladin stopped pacing and scratched his head, "Your Majesty?" he called.

"What?"

"You don't have a horse."

* * *

A multitude of pegasi took flight in the sky. It seems the recruits were able to mount each one of them with ease, all except Tana of course. At every attempt, the Pegasus would neigh raucously and toss her off its back on the muddy ground. The knights giggled in a hush tone, forbidding Tana to notice the mockery.

Innes was passing at the hall when he noticed Tana. He raised an eyebrow, spread a mocking smile, and entered the courtyard haughtily, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear sister, on the Peg squad."

Tana spat a mud out of her mouth and growled at her brother, "What are you doing here?"

Innes scoffed, acting a little surprise to her question, "What am _I _doing here? I live here, remember?"

Syrene noticed Innes and greeted him warmly, "Prince Innes. I didn't expect you here. You probably are wondering why Princess Tana is with our Pegasus troops?"

Innes squatted and crossed his arms, "Obviously."

Tana came at Innes face-to-face, "and what does that suppose to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything," Innes smiled, "but if you want meaning sister, it's gloating on my dictionary. Look at you. You can't mount a Pegasus like you can't mount a merry-go-round ride."

The troops let out a laugh so boisterous and thrashing, they fell off their pegasi. Tana shot a glare at them, yet they kept laughing. Innes rose, watched the troops still having hysterics and thought with a sigh, "I love making people laugh." He finally left the courtyard.

Tana felt mortified. She was a princess and people were actually laughing at her. Vanessa helped her up from the mud, "Don't listen to your brother Princess Tana," Vanessa advised, "and don't listen to them either. I will help you mount a Pegasus."

"Thanks Vanessa."

Vanessa helped Tana mounting her Pegasus. Thanks to her, the flying mare felt at ease and the princess was able to mount and fly on it, but then came in the next part of the training, and the most difficult one: dodging a ballista of strong air currents. Almost everyone in the troop was able to dodge and support the strong wind current, but Tana couldn't. Her fluster alarmed her Pegasus and the steed began panicking as well, thrashed everyone about and fell on the ground in the long run.

Everyone weren't mocking Tana anymore. Instead, they shot her glares and insults.

"Come on! We were doing well." A girl with a golden ponytail yelled.

"Yeah! What's the deal Tana?" Another girl with short sky-blue hair boomed.

"You suck!" Another one cried.

"Yeah! We thought you were cool!" Another one yapped.

"LISTEN UP, PEOPLE!"

Everyone became silent at Syrene's calling. "You haven't done such good job today, but do not blame whoever was responsible." Syrene said, "Training's dismissed! We will practice more tomorrow."

Everyone left, unhappy with their training. Tana left the troop and went to sit on a nearby rock. Vanessa and Syrene watched her weep softly.

"Hard day on Her Highness huh?" Vanessa sighed.

Syrene faced her sister, "Do you think… this whole thing was my fault? Bringing her here to join the Peg knights?"

"Well, one way to find out is if you talk to her," she replied, "and I think you should."

"I…I'm nervous." Syrene bit her fingers.

"Syrene, she may be the king's daughter, but she's just like us. She has feelings." Vanessa said, "Besides, she has always thought of us as her sisters."

Syrene looked at Tana then at her sister who nodded with assent. The commander approached the princess and sat by her. Tana slowly looked at Syrene, her beautiful expression marred with tears of sadness.

Syrene swallowed, "you don't mind if I sit next to you Princess?"

"No," Tana giggled weakly, "go ahead Syrene."

"Err…Your Highness. I hope I wasn't too…bossy to you back there…"

Tana sniffled, "no Syrene. You weren't bossy at all."

There was an uneasy silence and Tana alternatively responded, "okay you were a little bossy… too much…too little…okay, _very_."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not like that with the troops." she said, "I'm usually known to be gentle and graceful."

Tana faced Syrene, "really? Then what made you change?"

"I was… nervous."

"Nervous?" Tana was puzzled, "of what?"

"…training you, Your Highness."

Tana smiled weakly, "I was nervous too Syrene."

"Really?"

"Yes…see the thing is I only joined the squad, not only because I want to be a peg knight but so that I could fit in and be known like a regular person."

"You got that opportunity Your Highness!"

Tana raised an eyebrow, "you think?"

"What do you think all those girls were doing when you stumbled or made a gaffe? Laughing at you."

"Really?" Tana smiled, "I thought they were making fun of me because of what Innes said!"

"Please," Syrene flapped her hand once, "Prince Innes thinks he's all-that."

"You said it sister."

* * *

Joshua reentered the Lagdou Ruins and saw no one. "Hello?" He yelled to the emptiness, "Is anyone here? Nitro! Show yourself!"

Nitro emerged from a stone pillar and approached Joshua, "well, well, well, if it isn't my boy Joshua."

The brigand with the two missing front teeth came out from behind a pile of stones, followed by the rest of the gang, "what are you doing here? Playing a game of retch?"

"Actually it's chance…no wait!" Joshua shook his head and cleared his throat, "actually Nitro, remember the gold I gave you?"

"The 150,000, right?"

"Yeah. I kind of need it back."

"Why?"

Joshua sighed nervously, taking few steps back in response to the bandits approaching him, "well, see the thing is… the gold was for something important. Something for…you know, homeless children. Orphans."

They continued smiling and approaching Joshua. "I mean they're cold and hungry children. Think about it." Joshua continued.

"We figured you wanted the money back, wimpy boy." Nitro grinned.

"So, we waited for you here." The other brigand smiled.

"Really? So you have the money?"

"No." Nitro grinned, still approaching Joshua, "What we have is different."

The brigand grabbed him by the colon and formed a fist. At the same moment, Ephraim and Eirika entered the ruins, in a chic guise of brutal berserkers, "Stop right there!"

Joshua, Nitro and the gang watched the twin making stomps as they entered. Ephraim had a scar crossed through his left eye and wore a white wig and beard filled with dandruff and chewed gums. He only wore a torn brown pair of pants, which looked like a half a short, and a half a pant, and smelly boots missing laces. He dragged with him a heavy axe painted in black and blood. Eirika had a scar crossed through her right eye and wore a tied beige headscarf over her head. She had a brown cuirass on her chest cluttered with burns and weapon marks, olive green shorts reaching and snuggling the lower thigh and also a pair of dark yellow high-heel, smellier than Ephraim's boots. She also dragged a heavy axe, which its blade dripped a trail of putrid green-goo.

"Who the heck are you?" Nitro dropped Joshua as the bandits came closer.

Ephraim and Eirika both dawdled as they dragged their heavy axes.

"The name is Bobo! You dig? Bobo!" Ephraim blew a gruff southern voice.

"Yeah! And I'm his wife… DADA!" Eirika squealed an almost-masculine southern voice, as she lifted her axe up her shoulder. But the axe was too heavy, it dropped from behind her, causing her to stumble and almost lose her balance.

The bandits watched them, clueless. Ephraim leaned by Eirika and whispered, "You're my wife?"

"Hey!" Eirika snapped, "Do you know who we're dealing with?"

"So, what do you want?" Nitro raised his head suspiciously and crossed his arms.

"We wanna meet dem Nitro/Joshua fellas!" Ephraim scratched his beard, "y'all gotta problem wit dat?"

The bandits looked at each other then at Nitro, "shall we finish them?" the missing teeth brigand asked.

"Nah, let them be." Nitro approached the twins, "I want to get acquainted with that…bobby, baboon troop."

"It's Dada, bum!" Eirika snarled.

"Whatever pretty." He faced Ephraim, "Say, you know how to gamble?"

"Gamble?" Ephraim huffed, "gamble is for weaklings!"

"Weakling?" The bandits went in an uproar after hearing Ephraim's statement.

"We fight for money." Eirika began scratching her headscarf, "You know, the shiny coin, the moolah, the bling-bling! We, giving you an offer of 150,000 gold to whoever wins… if y'all have it. Now, why is my head itching? I'M GETTING LICES THERE! IT'S SO IRRITATING, IT DRIVES ME CRA—"

"Baba!"

"WHAT? IT'S DADA!"

"Focus." Ephraim whispered to his sister who stopped scratching her head, and then faced the gang again.

"150,000 gold heh?" Nitro smiled, "well guess what? Joshua came here to ask for that amount too."

Both twins cocked their head one side, their attention on Joshua, "is that so?" Ephraim scratched his beard.

The myrmidon smiled at the twins, "well, it was kind of like a large amount belonging to the orphans of Magvel. I didn't know about it and so I came to get it back."

Eirika and Ephraim looked at each other, acting amazed, "Orphans of Magvel, huh Bobo?"

"This is huge!" Ephraim replied, "Say, Lola…"

"Dada."

"Whatever. What if we make a different rule?"

"Yeah!" the twins faced the bandits, and grasped their axes firmly, "whoever wins will donate the money to the orphans… personally."

"That will be a gr—hey, wait a minute!" Nitro growled.

Ephraim and Eirika both posed, "what?"

"What's that smell?"

Everyone paused and followed the unusual stench. Their nose continued to move and finally came across the twins' boots. "EEW!" they gagged.

"Horrendous! Do you guys even bathe?" Nitro plugged his nose.

"Actually, we showered last year." Ephraim said.

The bandits dropped their weapons, and fought to regain their breath. Joshua tiptoed in the background carrying the untouched 150,000 gold bag. His foot knocked a rock, catching everyone's attention.

"HEY!" Nitro yelled, watching Joshua escaped. The twins took their chance to escape as well, but Ephraim's beard caught on a splinter and ripped in front of the bandits. They were exposed and busted.

"HEY!" Nitro yelled again.

"Oops." Ephraim grinned.

"Run!" Eirika dropped her axe and dragged Ephraim with him. Both twins and Joshua reunited.

"That was you the entire time?" Joshua said.

"Of course that was us!" Ephraim yelled, "What did you think?"

As they headed for the exit, the bandits blocked their path, grabbed the gold and tossed them on the side.

"You're not going anywhere imposters." Nitro sneered, unhappy to see this moment.

"Ephraim, I think it's time to wear a shirt now." Eirika commented.

"Oh, you think?"

Suddenly, a huge supernatural force blew off the bandits, freeing the entrance. Standing there was Ismaire, her Wind Sword firmly gripped. Fado, next to her, carried his Silver Axe, Orson had his Silver Lance, and Carlyle had a Light Brand. Behind them were Jehanna's royal guards: a multitude of swordmasters and an assassin. "Seize them." Ismaire commanded the guards, who ran towards the bandits and tied them up.

The assassin snatched the gold bag and handed it to the queen. Fado approached Nitro, squatted, and held his head to him, "still gambling aren't you Nitro?"

"You little…" Nitro grumbled, "If it weren't for your royal meddling kids…"

Fado got up, letting the guards taking the bandits. Ismaire approached Joshua, a frown look on her face. Joshua bowed to her and swallowed hard, knowing he was in deep trouble, "Your Majesty, I…"

"Save it Joshua." Ismaire said calmly, "everyone makes mistakes and so I'm not going to chastise you for it."

Joshua smiled weakly, "I'm sorry I put you into that much trouble."

"Like the queen mentioned, everyone makes mistakes." Carlyle said, "Besides, everything turned out for the best."

"Of course." Fado glanced at Ephraim and Eirika and squinted, "What are you wearing!"

"You like it?" Eirika modeled her costume and Ephraim made a pose.

* * *

A week had passed since the queen retrieved her royal profit. The money was invested to the Jehanna Housing commission and construction for the gold and marbled manse began shortly. Fado and the twins were there to witness the construction, and so does Joshua. The king returned several months later and saw his wish coming true to his eyes. He knew his wife had made his vision to happen and thank her from the bottom of his heart. The manse was opened to the public and many orphans lived there gleefully. And what had happened to Nitro and the gang? News has it they are spending the rest of their lives in prison.

We are now in Castle Frelia Courtyard where Tana was teaching her brother Innes how to mount a Pegasus. The brash prince felt the need of peg flight and so came to his sister for it.

"So to recap our quick lesson of Pegasus mounting, you just caress it, mount it, brushed its hair gently and giddy-up, tell it to fly and it will take you places." Tana told him.

"Like this?" Innes followed her instructions and mounted the Pegasus.

"Exactly."

"Listen Tana. Sorry for teasing you back there on your training." Innes said, "I didn't know you wanted to…you know… relive your mollycoddling baby days by mounting pegasi."

Tan smiled, but behind that smile she gnashed her teeth, "Oh that's okay. That's all right." She said, "I'm totally fine with you teasing me every single…day." She said the last word heavily, paused and said, "So you're ready?"

"Ready sissy…I mean, sis." Innes snickered as he brushed gently the flying steed's hair. Tana pulled out her fan and spank the Pegasus with it, sending it flying wildly into the sky.

The Pegasus neighed stridently, thrashing everything about and scribbling around the sky. Innes screamed as if at every second his life was flashing before his eyes, "TANA! HELP!"

Tana left the courtyard, ignoring her brother's plea. She came across Hayden and warmly greeted him, "Morning father. Lovely sight out huh?" She continued her pace.

Hayden glanced outside and gasped at the sight of Innes and the Pegasus going at it in the sky.

"TANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	6. The One when Ephraim Sees the Future

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the wait. I have experienced another Writer's block plus have been very unwell the past few weeks. I thank everyone who are still enjoying this fic and to those who has reviewed them. Five new chapters had been planned out and will hopefully be posted before the release of FE: Path of Radiance, for I have big plans for our fellow Magvelers starting Chapter 11.

To **raedyn-l: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. Another chapter featuring Joshua will soon appear after this chapter. I should have included him in this chapter since there'll be a lot of discussion about good and bad lucks but…

To **Frodo007: **Tana's peg knights lessons will be the highlight of this fic as well as Joshua's greed for luck and gambling and Eirika's love for the environment, which will be seen soon.

Now back to the story:

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

* * *

—**_The One When Ephraim Sees the Future—_**

-Castle Renais Courtyard-

Eirika, Ephraim, and Lyon were hanging out at the most relaxed spot of the castle's courtyard. Three chairs made of fresh white-painted wood surrounded a luxurious glass table adorned with well-drawn sketches of flowers around. The setting totally matched with the flowers of all types' ensemble that majestically adds a little touch to the garden.

Eirika was cooking and sizzling delicious sausage links while Ephraim and Lyon were talking on certain, yet another interesting subject.

"No kidding Lyon," Ephraim exclaimed, "you found that gold gem in Serafew?"

"It was at Serafew yes." Lyon gently stroked a golden crystal ball of great value. The ball was the size of a stone, "and it happened to be in the streets."

Eirika came in the conversation, bringing with her the sausage links she has just cooked, "Did you asked around?" she asked.

"Yes. In fact, all of the citizens do not recall the possession of this gold gem." He responded, "Either they couldn't figure it out or they forget what the problem was and gave me a warm royal welcome to their lovely home."

"Wait Lyon!" Eirika uttered, "What's the possibility one would find a gold gem in the streets of a town?"

"Well, for a royal or a non-royal, it is probably a million to none." Lyon answered.

"Do you know what this means?" Eirika exclaimed, "That gold gem you just found out must have been good luck for you. You're lucky!"

Ephraim scoffed at Eirika's belief, but Lyon became interested. "Please Eirika," Ephraim said, "Good or bad luck is just a silly superstition."

"I'm listening." Lyon said.

"When I was a kid," Eirika explained, "I used to go to the Library with Father and there I checked out a very interesting book. It was called 'Lady Luck's Charm'. It was based on all objects and items you find lucky or unlucky."

Ephraim rolled his eyes, "Come on. That's so lunatic."

Eirika ignored her brother and continued, "The luckiest items are: four-leaf clovers, rabbit feet, horseshoe, ladybugs, shining coins, garlic necklaces, red dices…"

"Wait, did you say shining coins?" Lyon pulled from his pocket a small coin gleaming radiantly to the sunrays. He squealed, "I GOT IT!"

"I KNEW IT LYON!" Eirika squealed, "YOU'RE SO LUCKY!"

"You're right Eirika, I am!" Lyon squealed of joy. "I am lucky! So technically, I didn't find that gold gem aimlessly!"

"Yeah you did Lyon." Ephraim said.

Eirika crossed her arms and turned towards her brother, "are you jealous because Lyon got his first luck and you haven't?"

"What about you Eirika?" Ephraim countered, but Eirika kept smiling. He turned his attention to Lyon, "So Lyon, what are you planning on doing with that gold gem? Are you going to sell it?"

"As a matter of fact I am. You know, there is this festival held at Port Kiris every decade."

"Ah yes," Ephraim nodded, "the Manakete festival, isn't that tomorrow?"

"Why yes of course," Lyon gasped, "Oh wow, it's tomorrow!"

"What kind of festival is that?" Eirika asked.

"It's a festival that celebrates the 800th anniversary of the Great Dragon's tribe presence in Magvel." Ephraim explained, "Word has it there will be foods, drinks and rare merchandising besides family fun events."

"That sounds fun." Eirika said.

"Yes, but why having this festival if the 'Manakete' are only legend?" Ephraim argued, "We never actually saw human growing wings on their back."

"…You gotta keep a keen eye out there brother," Eirika exclaimed, "You might find one of those…what's their-name someday."

"Oh please."

"Great thing you found that gold gem." Eirika told Lyon.

"Yes," Lyon nodded, "and thanks to you Eirika, I'm going to be collecting good luck charms."

Eirika smiled, "Collect like the wind Lyon!"

"Great." Ephraim sighed, "Now I've got _two _lunatics."

* * *

-Port Kiris- 

Port Kiris is a large seaside town in Carcino about a quarter mile from the Tower of Valni in Frelia. It is also a trade center and a shortcut to many people who wishes to travel different countries.

Port Kiris is to be very busy this weekend for the Manakete festival. Many merchants were seen at their stands, selling rare merchandises, foods, and drinks like Lyon mentioned. Entering the port was Seth, Adrion, Adam, Innes, Ephraim, and Lyon. Eirika stayed at Frelia, visiting her friend Tana and King Hayden.

Seth parked the royal carriage, allowing the three princes, Adrion, and Adam to exit. Adrion sighed in response to the aroma of a marketplace, "the great outdoor." He said, "Port Kiris is like an everyday party in my nose."

Adam weirdly looked at his brother and plugged his nose, "then you might not party too much." He said.

"Princes Ephraim, Innes, and Lyon," Seth said, "Welcome to Port Kiris. Like Kings Fado, Hayden, and Emperor Vigarde told us to do, we will be watching you at close distance."

"Say Seth," Innes grinned, "how about watching us at _long_ distance?"

"You don't have to be so rude Innes." Ephraim snapped through his teeth.

"What?" Innes gnarled, "He's annoying."

"I'm sorry Seth." Lyon stepped in while Ephraim and Innes were arguing in the background, "We fully understand our fathers' concerns, but we really would like to spend this day to ourselves. If you know what I mean."

Seth nodded, "I understand, Prince Lyon. But don't hesitate to call out to us when you're needed."

"Thank you Seth. And don't worry about a thing; we'll keep an eye on each other…" Lyon glanced at the arguing duo then back at Seth, "…at least, _I'll_ keep an eye on them." Lyon winked and left with them.

"Prince Lyon will make a fine emperor someday." Adam nodded.

"Of course he will. The people of his realm love him like his father," Adrion said, "he's like Emperor Vigarde's younger self."

"Yeah."

There was a quick silence among the three young knights. Seth turned to them breaking the silence, "shall we follow them?"

Adrion and Adam simultaneously agreed to Seth's suggestion.

* * *

-Castle Frelia- 

Smokes busted out of the oven inside Frelia's Kitchen. The chefs stared at the smoke, urging to make a move. Tana rushed inside the kitchen, her yell piercing through the palace, "Get out of the way! Coming through!"

She opened the oven and out came a large puff of smoke, coming right from dark, burnt balls. She cried in frustration.

Eirika came in the kitchen at the same moment, "you burned them again did you?"

Tana sighed, "That's the eleventh time I do that." She angrily faced the chefs, "for how long do _we _have to know when desserts are golden brown ready?"

"I-I-I'm sorry Your Highness," the first cook said, "I thought you told us to mind our own business."

"…Oh right."

"Tana. You don't have to be so frustrated over almost a dozen burnt sugar balls." Eirika comforted her friend, "you'll be a great cook someday. Ephraim had to burn like seventeen fruit toasts and almost turn the palace on fire before he became our personal chef."

"Thanks for that, Eirika," Tana said, "but I just want to make my sugar-coated cake balls I always made for Family Night and tried them out on those civilians at the Manakete festival. You know I crave for second opinion."

"Well…"

"Hey girls," a familiar voice spoke from behind Eirika and Tana. The two princesses turned to the source and smiled at his sight. King Hayden descended towards the kitchen and the chefs also noticing his presence gave him a royal salute. "Your Majesty. It's good to see you."

"Likewise." He faced the girls again, "Tana, again with those sugar balls?"

"I'm sorry Father."

"You don't have to apologize." Hayden smiled, "but if you're to give them away for the Manakete festival, at least let our chefs help you."

The chefs and Eirika nodded at Hayden's suggestion. Tana snapped, "No, no chefs! I can make them my own. I mean, it's not my first time to make them right?"

"Oh yeah, during Family Fun Night. Neat." Hayden faked a smile, turned around and silently made a gagging sound. He turned back around; unaware that Tana had noticed this.

"Wait a minute." Tana stared at her father.

Eirika and the chefs backed away, leaving Tana and Hayden alone. Hayden laughed nervously, "Well, like you said, it's not your first time, so sugar away."

"Let me ask you a question Father," Tana approached him, "do you or do you not like those sugar balls I make for Family Night?"

"I loved them."

Eirika shook her head and the chefs muttered either, "nah" or "bad answer" simultaneously.

Hayden sighed, admitting defeat, "Okay. Truthfully Tana, I _love _your sugar balls. But sometimes, you either pour too much milk and it's…uh…sloppy, or you put too much sugar and it's so sugary, it makes your brother hyper."

Tana stared blankly at her father, as she reorganized her thoughts. She had always believed that her brother Innes was born hyper and the sugar balls were ineffective to calm him down. She then stared at Eirika, wanting to get a second opinion from her. Eirika only stared, her eyes twice their sizes.

It took a minute for Tana to speak, "Thanks for being so honest to me, Father."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." Tana smiled, "but since you told me that I screw up most often, at least you still like my sugar balls."

Knowing Tana's next move to this situation, Eirika closed her eyes shut, bracing to what is to come. Tana continued, "And so I'll make more sugar balls and don't worry, I will _not_ screw them up this time!" she turned towards the lined chefs and yelled, "chef! Flour."

"Oh no." Eirika muttered.

* * *

"Let us put our gold in guys." Lyon suggested, as he pulled out his gold gem from his pocket. 

Innes and Ephraim both stared at the stone, "Where did you get that?" Innes exclaimed.

"By luck of course!" Lyon squealed, "Thanks to my shining coin and Eirika's truthful theory, I've decided to collect good luck charms."

"You know luck runs out sometimes." Lyon scoffed at Innes's statement.

Innes pulled out his bag of gold and counted, "I have 1000 gold. What about you Ephraim? How much to you have?"

Ephraim searched through his pockets and pulled out his bag of gold as well, which was as weightless as Innes's. Ephraim counted, "I have 300 gold."

"300 gold? HA!" Innes cackled, "You are as broke as the sewers itself!"

"Innes please, enough with this rivalry." Ephraim said, "Just because I'm short on cash, doesn't mean you get to gloat."

"Well you got a point there…shorty." Innes snickered.

"At least we have enough cash to grab lunch," Lyon pointed, "put the sooner I sell this gold gem, the more gold we'll have for the rest of the festival. Let's go."

Lyon and Innes trailed onward to the markets. Ephraim stayed behind shouting, "I'll be right there." He pondered while watching the citizen swimming and sunbathing at the gentle and brilliant West Sea by the bridge.

He stared at his remaining gold and sighed, "Maybe Innes is right. I am broke." He said, "How can someone from a high social status be able to collect some money?"

He felt a single tap by his ankle, looked down and saw a crystal ball by his right foot. He picked it up and stared at it, "well that isn't a gold gem but it could be worth sell—"

Before he could finish, he saw through the ball a cinematic scene of a young girl and her pet pooch prancing towards an orange stand. The vendor accidentally knocked down the pile of oranges and all fell on the pooch. The girl gasped at this sight and cried for her pet.

Ephraim was horrified at this sight. He looked away from the ball and saw the same girl and her pet pooch prancing towards the orange stand. As the vendor was about to knock down the pile of oranges, Ephraim cried: "Watch out!" ran towards the young dog and dove to grab it.

The vendor knocked down the pile of oranges and, instead of falling on the dog, fell on Ephraim. The girl gasped and cried for her pooch: "Biscuit!"

"Oh no!" the vendor breathed. Everyone gathered at the scene and Ephraim surfaced from the oranges with the pooch, safe at his grasp. The dog immediately kissed Ephraim nonstop.

"Biscuit! You're safe!" the girl rejoiced.

"I believe this dog belongs to you." Ephraim gave the happy pooch back to the girl.

She smiled, "Oh thank you so much sir! You saved my dog!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for what had happened sir Ephraim," the orange vendor approached the prince and helped him up, "I didn't mean to knock all those oranges and…"

"You don't have to apologize." Ephraim smiled, "just be careful next time."

Everyone began chatting of what just happened and left. A woman, the mother of the girl, approached Ephraim, "Sir Ephraim, I don't know how to thank you for what you have done. Biscuit would have been gone if it weren't for you."

Ephraim grinned from ear to ear, "Oh please."

"No really Sir, thank you." The girl exclaimed, "What you have done was so out-of-this-world…"

Ephraim cocked his head one side, "Out-of-this-world?"

"Yeah! Are you psychic or something? It's like you can read the future!" The girl smiled and the pooch barked.

The woman laid a hand on her daughter's mouth shutting her up, "Don't take it personally Sir Ephraim. I mean it was just a twist of fate right?"

"Yeah!" Ephraim said, "Anyone can prevent something before it happen sometimes, somewhere…"

As everyone took their leaving, Ephraim ran toward the crystal ball, picked it up and, stared at it in shock. "Did I just…read the future?" he thought for a second and spread a smile, "I can read the future!"

--- --- ---

Eirika carried a gallon of milk and slammed it next to Tana at the kitchen's table. Tana yelped in response to the noise, "Watch it Eirika. I don't want to screw those sugar balls again."

"Why do you need all that milk for anyway?" Eirika gasped breathlessly.

"For the sugar balls of course." Tana decorated over a dozen balls of blended flour, eggs, and white sugars with whipped cream and honey.

"Tana. Hey girl." Eirika laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, "You gotta answer me truthfully, and truthfully you should answer." She cleared her throat, "Have you ever thought that…you're the worst cook ever?"

"Me?" she said questionably, pointing the finger to herself.

"Well…we know that you make those balls sloppy, you make them too sugary and you are a champion at burning them to charcoal."

"Eirika, you heard Father." Tana exclaimed, "He may have said the truth about my balls, but at least he likes them.

"That's because the first time you made them, they were done right." Eirika cried.

"And that's what I intend to do. I will make them right and right they will be made. Pass me the milk."

Eirika sighed.

* * *

"Oh my word!" Lyon screamed as he pranced towards Innes, who was at an archery stand admiring a Brave Bow. 

Innes sighed and thought, "What now?" Lyon gave Innes a huge smile as he arrived to him, "You would NOT believe what I have found just now."

"What? More lucky charms?"

"YES!" Lyon squealed as he pulled out red dices, lucky marbles, coals, and many more including a pig on a leash.

Innes stared at the swine, "A pig?"

"Legend has it pigs brings more luck in wealth and prosperity. I always thought pigs were made for eating!"

"Wow." Innes said emotionlessly, "Well hooray for you Prince Lyon."

"That's not all. I have found another animal!"

"More pigs?"

"No. A live fluffy rabbit!" Lyon let an adorable fifty pound bunny out of his armor. The pet quietly purred, "and you have to do is to rub its feet and you get bonus for luck!"

"Wow!" Innes exclaimed while pointing an arrow at the bunny, "and you get extra bonus for shooting it with a Sure Strike!"

Lyon stopped smiling, "you're harsh Innes."

"Can't help it."

A voice caught Lyon and Innes's attention whilst beginning to drag the audience towards its direction. "Step right in! Step right out! Come and see the great Zephraiman for he will score you good tidings in your future. Come feast your eyes on what's yet to come! Will you get a girl tomorrow? Will you prevent death from happening tomorrow? Come on! Don't be shy!"

"Do you hear that?" Innes told Lyon.

"Yeah! That Zephraiman guy sure knows how to advertise." Lyon said.

"No not that. It's his voice. Doesn't it seem familiar to you?"

Lyon closely listened to the merchant's voice, "you're right. Let's go check it out."

Ephraim was behind a black-sheet covered stand looking fashionably unique in shaman costume, and his green hair were looking long with short end resting by his shoulders. The prince was more different than the prince we know and love. The crystal ball he had found by the bridge was sitting in front of him, allowing its gazing powers to be exposed at his sight. A sign at the left of his stand says: "Great Zephraiman Fore sighting! 500g per reading."

"Step right in! Step right up!" he said, encouraging his next customer in: a very young Grado civilian with blonde hair and emerald eyes. She only wore a white and violet ensemble and brown boots. She carried a wooden rod with a metal nail glued on top.

The girl introduced, "Hello sir Zephraiman! I'm Amelia from a small village in the Grado Empire."

"Ah Grado!" Ephraim nodded, "Gotta love that country."

"Yes! Umm… I was thinking," Amanda mingled her fingers, "Will I be able to join Grado's Army in… let's say three years from now? See, I'm kinda doing some training with my lance." She then made few lance tricks, proving her point.

Ephraim lowered his head, but his eyes were still fixing on Amelia and her baton, "that's a lance?"

"Are you telling my future or not?" Amelia embarrassingly asked.

"Oh, I'll tell your future all right. Just need a little wager first." Ephraim rubbed his fingers as if forming money then pointed at the sign. Amelia paid up and let Ephraim gaze in the crystal ball. He saw Amelia in a pink armor, carrying a slim lance, running through the mud along with other recruits on a dark and rainy day.

Ephraim smiled, "Impressive. It looks like your dream will come true, girl."

"Oh goody-goody-goody! Thank you so much!" she shook Ephraim's hand and pranced away.

"Just keep training with that wood of yours and have a grand time!" He yelled to her then turned around to count a large amount of gold he had collected so far, "life is good." He muttered.

He turned away from his money counting to welcome his next customer and at his surprise, saw Lyon and Innes. "Ahh!"

"Zephraiman huh?" Innes gloated, his left arm on his hip and his right arm at the counter.

"Gloat all you want Innes, but I'm twice richer than you." Ephraim showed him the bag of gold, "2000 gold."

"Where did you get that crystal ball?" Lyon's eyes glued on the ball.

"Who cares where I got it from?" Ephraim said, "All I know is that the future brings you my friend, more good tidings and more good luck."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lyon said, "Just because it's a crystal ball, doesn't mean the future is really—"

Before Lyon could finish, he felt something tapping his ankle then looked down and saw a glimmering white gem.

"Wow. You really can tell the future." Innes sighed as he watched Lyon grasping the white gem and squealing and jumping with excitement.

Lyon approached Innes, firmly hugging his good luck charms and his white gem, "and you say luck runs out."

"It's true!" Innes yelped, "You don't believe me?"

"Well, I'm lucky with the money I made." Ephraim said pompously, "and I'll make more until I'm up to a million. So there's no time for sight seeing or whatsoever."

"So you're free for lunch?" Lyon told Ephraim.

Ephraim licked his tongue, "I'm there!"

* * *

"Are you certain you left it at the altar?" an elderly woman wrapped in green druid gown and carrying a wooden rod told a young sage in a light green parchment cape and wizard clothing with a circlet around his forehead. 

"Of course it was at the altar." The sage replied, "It was there before I left."

"What are we to do?" the woman gasped, "without that crystal ball, the festival will not go on."

Seth, Adrion, and Adam came across the duo and into their conversation, "Excuse me? I apologize if I'm intruding but are you looking for something?" Seth asked.

"Well young man," the woman grunted, "since your ears as large and sensitive to all private conversations as a Manakete, perhaps you could help."

"Grandmother." The sage gave her a glance.

"What? Is that a crime to tell people not to eavesdrop?" she hissed.

"I apologize for her manner sir." The sage told the trio, "My name is Saleh, and yes, we are looking for something."

"What have you lost?" Adam asked.

"Saleh lost a crystal ball. A very important artifact beyond doubt."

"Grandmother! I told you didn't lose it! It was at the altar before I left!"

"Then what? You think it _JUMPED_ off the altar and walked away!"

"It's a very important artifact needed for the Manakete parade." Saleh told the three knights, ignoring the blabbering woman, "Without it the parade can't go on."

"That ball. How does it look like?" Seth asked.

"It's similar to a white gem, it's transparent and I hate to say it but most of the time it displays divergent events of what's yet-to-come."

"The future?" Adrion gasped.

"This crystal ball is dangerous." Grandmother explained, "Anyone using it for personal reasons will his or her future be severely harm."

Adrion and Seth grinded through their teeth, but Adam showed no emotions.

"Aye, that's scary." Adrion quivered.

"Please," Adam scoffed, "you believe in that fallacy? A crystal ball that tells the future?"

"Then why are you asking for help then?" Grandmother shrieked at the blonde journeyman.

"It could be true Adam." Seth told him.

"True, smue!" he flipped his hand, "the only time I will believe such thing is if a citizen comes right out of the blue and announces that a certain 'wizard-not-wizard' individual is reading people's futures for 500 gold at the port's plaza."

Suddenly, just like Adam stated, a citizen came out of the blue and made a public announcement, "Come at the port's plaza people! There's a 'wizard-not-wizard' individual who is reading people's futures for 500 gold!"

Adam's eyes took sizes, "say what?" he muttered.

"He's reading people's futures for 500 gold." The citizen said, "And they're all 100 accurate!" The citizen left and everyone glanced at Adam with a smirk on each their faces.

"You were saying?" Seth grinned at Adam, who's admitting defeat.

* * *

"Remind me why we're eating lunch inside this piece of junk and not outside, where there are people?" Innes complained, seeing that he and his friends were having their lunch in a dark dusty room behind a closed door inside the stand. 

"That's how business works my friend." Ephraim answered, "An entrepreneur must always be there for his customers no matter what the situation."

"Including missing the Manakete festival?" Lyon grunted.

"Quit the whining, lucky rich boy." Ephraim teased.

"I'm not whining. I'm ticked!" Lyon blasted.

The crystal ball displayed yet another image. The display of two familiar persons grabbed the trio's attention in a second, "That's Tana!" Innes exclaimed.

"And Eirika!" Ephraim exclaimed as well.

"They must be here for the Manakete festival." Lyon stated.

"Uh…correction," Ephraim said, "They _will _be here for the Manakete festival."

"At sunset?" Innes said as he noticed the background painted in ginger twilight.

"They will be here for the parade!" Lyon exclaimed, "Ephraim, we have to finish lunch then be prepared to give them a…"

"Yeah, you do that. I'm staying here." Ephraim interrupted.

"Ephraim!" Lyon snapped, "Are you going abandon your friends and waste away all the time we have left together at Port Kiris just to gain some gold on some stupid psychic business?"

"It's not stupid!" Ephraim bellowed, "Have you even tried it?"

"Oh sure I've tried it…_IT'S STUPID_!"

"What about your good luck relics? How is it going? Are you running _out_ of luck yet?"

"I'll run out of luck if YOU RUN OUT OF MONEY!"

"WELL BRING IT ON!"

"Hey-hey-_HEY_!" Innes cried, silencing the arguing duo. "Are you two loonies _ever_ going to stop fight—"

Before Innes could finish, a slam sounded, causing the stand to lose its balance. The trio hesitated and quickly teaming up and used their weight to keep the stand from falling and cracking. They headed towards the front and saw almost a crowd of people struggling at the counter, trying to get to know their future before the other.

"Are you Zephraiman?"

"I heard you can read the future!"

"Do tell!"

"Me first!"

"You mean _ladies_ first!"

"What about age _before _beauty?"

"What the—?" Innes breathed, "What's going on?"

"I-I think…we've been nailed!" Ephraim gasped.

"What are we to do?" Lyon gasped.

"Bring some of your luck!" Ephraim told Lyon, hoping for more explicit effects on the prince's good lucks.

"Oh, now you're relying on my luck." Lyon snapped at Ephraim.

"This is no time for that Lyon!" Innes cried. "You're our only hope!"

Lyon immediately wore a garlic necklace, kissed his four-leaves clover and gently rubbed the rabbit's feet. As a result, another horde of people rushed toward the stand and successfully knocked it down, exposing the vulnerable trio to the crazed customers. Lyon nervously grinned.

"Some luck." Ephraim grumbled.

"GET THEM!" A kid villager cried and the horde began chasing the trio. The chase lasted until dusk and like the crystal ball predicted, Tana and Eirika entered the festival. But what the crystal ball did not shown was that both Tana and Eirika carried a plate of the successful deliciously-looking sugar cake balls.

Tana and Eirika looked around and noticed most of the crowd missing, "That's the Manakete festival?" Eirika raised an eyebrow.

"Of course this is the Manakete festival." Tana said, "But something is amiss."

"Maybe we came too late. Maybe the festival has ended."

"No, it can't end now. It's only five-ish." Tana said, "how am I suppose to have my second opinion on my sugar balls?"

"I could give you second opinion by having second." Eirika reached for one on her plate but felt a slap on her hand, "Ow!"

"You had enough sugar balls Eirika." Tana told her friend.

"Only four! I'm craving for more!"

"You'll get more later if there are few left. Or I could cook another batch!"

"Oh heck no!" Eirika shook her head, "I don't want you to go back to making nasty sugar balls again."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No, no. That noise." Tana listened, "Don't you hear it? It's quite loud."

Eirika listened closely to the noise as well, "yeah. I hear it too. And it's getting closer."

The princesses immediately saw the stampede coming towards them.

"It's the crowd!" Tana said, "They're coming for my sugar balls!"

"I don't think so. They look angry."

The stampede got closer and closer to trampling the girls.

"RUN!" Eirika and Tana ran for their lives.

At the same time, Ephraim, Innes, and Lyon emerged from a crate they were hiding in. Innes looked around, seeing that the coast was clear.

"Have we lost them?" Ephraim asked.

"I think so." Innes said.

"There they are!" A voice jolted the trio. They turned around and saw Seth, Adrion, and Adam approaching them with Grandmother and Saleh in company.

"Are you all right?" Seth asked them.

"Seth? Oh we're fine." Ephraim said, "Just having a little…civilization trouble, but thanks to someone's luck, it's now a catastrophe."

"Oh now you're blaming me?" Lyon pointed the finger to himself.

"Did I say blame?"

"What about you and your crystal-future-telling ball?"

"Huh correction, it's future-telling crystal ball."

"_You_ got the crystal ball?" Grandmother stepped in front. The trio turned around and all raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know about that?" Innes demanded, "And who are you?"

The meeting was interrupted when the scream of both Eirika and Tana pierced through the group's ears. They all turned around and saw that the angry swarm of customers has returned and headed towards them, this time chasing Eirika and Tana, the sugar balls plates missing from their grasps.

"It's Princesses Eirika and Tana!" Ephraim and Innes exclaimed.

"They're being pursued!" Seth gasped.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"I'll handle this." Grandmother waved her staff in the air and immediately the gang disappeared in thin air. The crowd stopped at their track and looked around.

"Where did they go?" a man asked.

-Caer Pelyn Altar-

"So that's the story heh?" Innes crossed his arms. The three princes were safe with the gang from the crowd, and already they had learned the entire story from Saleh and Grandmother. Ephraim was back in his own self and fashion and Lyon's good luck charms, including the rabbit and the pig were gone. Perhaps they were abandoned back at the port.

"Lyon. Innes." Ephraim told his friends, "I'm sorry for my behavior and ditching you at the festival." He then approached the weary druid, the crystal ball in his hand, "and Grandmother. I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I did not realize it was an important artifact for the Manakete parade."

Ephraim handed the crystal ball at Grandmother, who kept staring at him. Ephraim grinned nervously, "but look on the bright side, I saved a dog thanks to it."

Grandmother spread a smile, "Oh, you don't have to apologize. I was worried it had fallen into the wrong hands. In fact, I'm glad it fell onto your hands instead."

"What do you mean?" Saleh looked at the druid strangely.

"Well, young Ephraim here is a decent man." Grandmother explained, "If it was someone else, who knows what will happen."

"Are you saying that Ephraim finding that crystal ball was good luck?" Eirika gasped.

"Losing my sugar balls on the streets was bad luck." Tana muttered.

Grandmother ignored Tana and responded, "Of course dear. What else could have been?"

"A bad omen?" Innes muttered.

"I think it's time to take our leave. It's getting late." Seth proposed whilst everyone got up their feet and was getting prepared.

"Wait." Saleh stopped them, "don't you guys want to stay a little longer? I mean… we could let you ride our floats including the Great Dragon."

"You're letting us ride on the parade?" Tana gasped.

"As a thank you for returning the crystal ball." Grandmother said.

"That's great! Let's do it!" Adrion squealed.

"Man," Tana complained as everyone were getting ready for the parade, "this will have been the perfect opportunity to distribute those sugar balls."

"Tana please, can you drop this discussion?" Innes sighed.

"But I made them right this time. They were delicious. Ask Eirika."

"It's true." Eirika responded.

The discussion went on as everyone left their post for the parade's preparations, leaving the crystal ball resting harmonically at the altar. The ball displayed another picture, but this time it was a horrific scene of the villages and kingdoms of Magvel engulfed in flames and trampled by a sudden war.

* * *

The Manakete parade had finally started and it took place from Port Kiris to Caer Pelyn, bringing an end to the festival. Ephraim, upon returning the crystal ball to Saleh and Grandmother, has vowed never to bribe again even though most of the future displayed by the crystal ball were a hundred percent accurate. Tana and Innes returned to Frelia and the twins returned to Renais. They invited Lyon for a quick tea sip at the dining room before turning in for the night. 

"What fun we had at the festival." Lyon said, "even though we spend most of this fun being chased by a swarm of angry customers."

"Well technically, they weren't angry." Eirika said, "They were just…enraged."

"Lyon, again I'm sorry for all this crystal ball business I've caused." Ephraim told his friend.

"It's okay Ephraim. I'm sorry for my behavior as well." Lyon replied, "Technically, you weren't the only one. I was caught up with my own pursuit."

"The good luck charms?" Eirika asked. "Yeah, how did it go?"

"Not good." Lyon said, "After being carried away with all this superstition, I learned the hard way. Good luck can also turn ugly."

"You don't believe it luck anymore?" Eirika asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Lyon said, "I'm just going to lay low on that and not put much belief on it."

"You're kidding? Having found that crystal ball was luck enough for me." Ephraim said as he reached for the tea carafe and accidentally spilled both salt and pepper.

The twins and Lyon gasped, horrifyingly glared at what Ephraim has done, then looked at each other.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	7. The One with The Hidden Treasure

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Author's Note:**

To **Frodo007: **Hopefully, this chapter will be enough to laugh-and-crack (laugh-and-crack?). To answer your question, I really don't know how many chapters there are left. However I can tell you that the final chapter will be based on Vigarde's death (quick spoiler). A very serious chapter in the story, but it will take a long time for this chapter to be available.

To **Northernsword (Ch.5): **Well it could take a while for all the events that were mentioned in the game to take part of the story.

To **Legendary Double-edged sword (Ch.5): **Innes has done enough mean things to Tana, so I had to give her a chance in the spotlight. : )

To **Legendary Double-edged sword (Ch6): **Unfortunately I don't watch "South Park" :(

Now back to the story:

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life

* * *

**—**_The One with the Hidden Treasure—_**

-Castle Renais Library-

"Why on earth do I have to study the geography, history, and politics of Magvel?" a complaining Ephraim whined, sitting at a table full of books, periodicals, and encyclopedias. Sitting with him was his sister Eirika and an elderly man dressed in a religious garment and carrying a Fortify staff.

"So that you could be prepared to rule when you become King." The elder answered his question, "Now get to work. You still haven't answered my question."

Ephraim sighed frustratingly, "This is hard Father MacGregor." He said, "I rather train the lance with Duessel than read about trees and the republic."

"Hey! Trees are fun to learn about, Ephraim." Eirika argued. "It enhances my taste in the environment."

"Great!" Ephraim faked a smile, "Then go make a protest about not cutting them up!"

Eirika only shook her head as she returned to her studies. The elder—MacGregor—sighed and closed an encyclopedia. He stared down at both the twins and spoke, "Instead of answering to my questions, how about you solve a certain riddle."

Both twins jerked their head up, "riddle?"

MacGregor nodded, "It starts like this: 'Deep through these walls, deep through the unseen, lies hidden riches that are hard to reach.'"

"Huh?" Both twins said in unison. MacGregor sighed, pulled out a piece of parchment and placed in on the table. The twins stared down at the paper.

"That's a map!" Ephraim exclaimed.

"Of Castle Renais." Eirika finished.

"Before I settled in Grado, I used to tutor your father Fado." MacGregor said, "At that time, I have found this piece of map in this very library. And it's not just any map."

"A geography map?" Ephraim asked.

"An architectural map?" Eirika asked.

Father MacGregor slapped his face and ran his hand through it. "No, no, NO!" he said, "It's a treasure map."

The twins looked at each other then at the map then at MacGregor enthusiastically.

"A t-treasure map?" Eirika stammered, "F-For treasure?"

"You're not bribing us are you?" Ephraim gravely asked.

"Bribing? No. I'm not bribing you." He shook his head, "I'm _enticing_ you. This ancient map was actually a sketch of your ancestors of Renais: Sigmund and Sieglinde. While building this castle, they settled from underground a chest full of gold, jewels, and rare artifacts. Enough to make a poor man a billionaire."

"And Father never told us about this?" Eirika asked.

MacGregor scoffed, "No. He was always a good student, so why should I tell him about the treasure?"

* * *

-Fado's Suite Study Room Area- 

"The city of Taizel is located east from the Grado Capitol and has a population of 20,000 people." Ephraim responded to a question.

Eirika shook her head and corrected him, "Actually, it's a population of 2,000 people, and it is located in the west." She flipped to a page and kept reading the answer, "East from the capitol is the border between Grado and Jehanna towards the desert."

"Aw man!" Ephraim grunted and collapsed at the chesterfield. Eirika sighed as well as she walked around the study room. "What are we going to do?" Eirika said, "If we don't pass this next geography test, we won't be able to check out this treasure."

"Tell me about it." Ephraim huffed, "What's even frustrating about this old thing is Father MacGregor. He is so strict."

"I know!"

It took a minute for Ephraim to realize something, as he turned to face his sister in confusion. "Hey wait a minute." He said, "I thought you enjoyed studying. What's up with the 'we'?"

Eirika froze. Ephraim got up from the chesterfield and pointed the finger at his sister, "You _hate _studying as much as I do."

Eirika bit her lips.

"You're busted. Admit it dear sister."

"ALL RIGHT! I HATE STUDYING!"

"Ah-HA!"

"But not as much as you do."

"Darn!"

There was a quick silence between the siblings until Eirika spread a malicious smile. Ephraim noticed the grin and puzzled, he raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with your smile?"

"Oh you know."

"No, I don't."

"Well," she cleared her throat, "just in case we're to be a failure…" Eirika pulled the ancient map from her left pocket and waved it in front of Ephraim.

The prince gasped, "You didn't!"

"I did." Eirika giggled.

"You are a bad girl."

"I know."

"I'm so glad to be your brother."

The twins slammed a high-five and left the study room.

* * *

Adrion was passing by the hallway when he saw Tana coming towards him. 

"Princess Tana." Adrion stammered and quickly approached her to give her a warm welcome, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Father is visiting King Fado." Tana explained.

"Oh, that must mean Prince Innes is here also."

"Unfortunately."

"Ephraim and Eirika are inside Fado's study room, at his suite." Adrion told her, "May I escort you there?"

"Thanks for the offer but that's okay." Tana smiled, "I can find them myself."

Tana left for the family room instead. It didn't take a second for Adrion to come across another character. This time it was Joshua.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Adrion asked.

"Friend of Eirika and Ephraim. The name is Joshua of Jehanna." The myrmidon introduced, "and who are you?"

"Future knight of Renais at your service," Adrion greeted with a bow, "Everyone calls me Adrion."

"Why would they call you that?"

Adrion stayed puzzled at his question while looking aimlessly around the room.

"Hey, do you believe in luck?" Joshua asked the young recruit.

"Luck?"

"Yeah! But hey listen; since you're just a recruit, I'm not going to bribe you into putting your wager on the spot." Joshua paused for a second then went on and said, "How much do you have? 100, 200 gold?"

"What?"

"Let's see what Lady Luck has in store for me." Joshua flipped his coin in the air and let it fall on the ground. It took about eight seconds for the coin to twirl before it remained still on one face. Joshua gazed on it, grabbed his coin and smile. "Well what do you know? Lady Luck loves me! Thanks to you Adrion, today will be the best day of my life."

Joshua left in haste leaving Adrion, even more lost and puzzled than before. The recruit tried to reach him out regarding the compliment he didn't deserve, but Joshua was gone already.

"Just when you think they (the twins) have stopped acting weird, they bring in some _weird _friends." Adrion muttered then walked away.

* * *

Seth was walking down the halls from the other side of the castle. He was looking around the hall but his most attention was at the castle gardens outside through the line of pillars. The green grasses and the flowers provided quite a little reflection to the midday sunlight, making the meadow itself looking radiant and scenic. At that sight, Seth knew that this afternoon will be even more peaceful than any others. 

His train of thoughts came into a complete halt as he saw Father MacGregor coming through another room, a worried look on his face. "MacGregor," Seth said, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Ah Seth," MacGregor replied, "I left something in the Library. That's why I came back."

"I could escort you there in no time." Seth offered.

"Why thank you Seth, but don't stress yourself." MacGregor smiled, "I can find the Library on my own."

The elderly bishop walked down the hallway until he suddenly stopped. He looked around the hallway, from the large columns of pillars to the many framed portraits on the walls of fine minerals. He looked at Seth who still stayed a yard away, "Umm…Seth?"

"Yes?" He responded.

"Do you know where the Library is?"

-Library-

"Here we are." Seth and MacGregor were inside the library. Even though there were many books in many shelves, most walls in the library were nothing but full of books. The library had two floors. The first floor was below the second floor and had a large stairway connecting ways. The second floor was located above the study area and the History section of the library on the first floor. The study area was where the twins and MacGregor were having their tutoring session earlier. There were two glass windows in the library facing each other and were located at a small free area adjacent to the stairs going up the second floor.

MacGregor headed for the study area, gazed at the cleaned table with no books and encyclopedias sitting on it. It was as if everything was cleaned up after their meeting. MacGregor panicked, "Oh no!"

Seth approached him and saw his expression, "Father MacGregor?" he asked.

"It was here before I left!" MacGregor sounded alarmed.

"Father MacGregor! Did you lose something?" Seth asked him.

"Well…I don't know how I should tell you this but," MacGregor sighed, "I showed a piece of parchment paper to Eirika and Ephraim and I thought I took it with me after our tutoring session."

"A piece of parchment paper?" Seth cocked his head on one side, "what was on that paper?"

"I don't think I can give you any details." MacGregor said, "But please, find the twins and tell them that I need it back. Maybe they have it."

"Well…" Seth scratched his head in thought then spoke, "don't worry MacGregor, I will find them and asked them for your paper in no time." Seth left the library in haste heading for Fado's study room, assuming that the twins are in there studying.

MacGregor spread a sly smile and left the library.

* * *

-Family Room- 

"What does the map says?" Ephraim gazed aimlessly at the map his sister is holding.

"I'm not good with riddles, but this one says…"

Before Eirika could finish, a face popped out of nowhere and creepily moaned "Boo!"

The twins shrieked, fell on the floor and dropped the map right on Tana's hands. Frelia's princess giggled, "That was the best scare I've given in years."

Ephraim looked behind his back then at Tana, his eyes looking terrified. Eirika still shaking from the scare yelled, "TANA! What are you doing here? And why did you do that?"

"I was in the neighborhood, why?" Tana answered but looked lost in the discussion as her eyes scrolled around the map. The twins looked at each other then quickly got up and snatched the map from Tana.

"Hey!" Tana yelled, "Didn't your father ever teach you not to snatch _anything_ from a woman?"

"You're not a woman!" Ephraim yelped, "You're a ghoul, skulking in the shadows to scare people in FULL-PRIVACY."

"Does a ghoul have a beautiful face?" Tana modeled.

"A beautiful ghoul," Ephraim pathetically corrected.

Innes entered the family room, looked around, then stared straight at the twins and his sister, "well, well, well." Innes grinned, "Doing something illegal behind me, aren't you guys?"

"The twins have a hidden treasure in the castle Innes." Tana blabbered.

"What?" Innes raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It's says so right here." Tana snatched the map from Ephraim's hand and pranced towards her brother to show him the riddle MacGregor cited earlier.

"Why, it's nice to have you here Prince Innes…" Eirika laughed nervously, "and to correct Tana's big mouth, it's not a treasure map…just a sketch… and a riddle."

"Hello Innes." Ephraim greeted the prince, staring at him covetously.

"…Ephraim."

Ephraim sighed, "Are you still mad on that Nicole thing?"

"Oh it's not just the Nicole thing." Innes snapped, "It's the _whole_ thing!"

"What whole thing?"

"The facts that you think you know your town well by taking guises."

"I told you NOT to expose your identity to the lady." Ephraim said, spreading a grin on his face, "You've seen the consequences no?"

"That's it, right there!" Innes pointed, "That smile! You bring that up every time you think you know everything that you think that I do not know. And you think you all-that!" Innes snapped his fingers left and right after saying the word "All-that"

Ephraim scoffed, "I'm not 'All-that'" he snapped his fingers as well.

"Oh! Yes you are." Innes snapped his fingers left and right once more.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Yuh-Uh!"

"Okay! Can you guys stop snapping your fingers like now?" Eirika interrupted the argument, "We have a job to do. Come on Ephraim."

"We're coming with you guys!" Tana offered.

"What?" Eirika and Ephraim cried.

"Yeah! I think you might need backup on your little mini-quest." Innes said, "And also, since Ephraim here gets to have a hidden treasure and I don't, I think it should be mine."

"What?" Tana shrieked, "I think it should be mine!"

"You're already spoiled and rotten, Tana!" Innes blared, "At least give me _my_ moment to be spoiled and rotten!"

"I think both of you need to—"

Before Eirika could finish, another eerie face popped out of nowhere. The twins, Tana, and Innes shrieked and tumbled on the floor altogether. Joshua stood in front of the room, the map now at his grasp.

"A treasure map?" His eyes locked on the map hungrily, "I knew it! Today is my day!"

"_Your_ day?" Eirika moaned.

Joshua glanced at the foursome, "Oh hey guys. I didn't see you there."

* * *

-Fado's Suite- 

Seth exited the study room of Fado and saw Adrion at the hallway. He called to him, "Adrion!"

The recruit stopped and saw Seth exiting the king's suite and approaching him, "have you seen Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika?"

"They're inside King Fado's study room why?" Adrion responded as he pointed towards the room.

"They're not in there."

"What?" Adrion hastily entered the room and saw no one in there. He shuddered, "m-maybe they went for a study break."

"Oh you think?" Seth cried, "Their books are gone. It as if they are done with their studies."

"And yet they haven't locked the study room." Adrion pointed out.

Seth used his spare key to lock the king's suite and turned to Adrion, "We have to find them."

"Right."

The duo scampered through the hallway until Adrion stopped at his track, looked down the floor and saw the Renais treasure map. He picked it up and examined it: "Hey Silver Knight!" he called.

Seth slowed down and looked back to see Adrion at about a yard from him. He sighed and walked towards the recruit: "What now Adrion? And I thought it was Silver Lance."

"I like Silver Knight better, besides Silver Lance is taken."

Seth simply nodded.

Adrion waved him the map, "Isn't that the paper Father MacGregor's looking for?"

Seth, in shock, snatched the map from Adrion and examined it as well, "That's a treasure map!" he gulped.

"Of Renais." Adrion added.

Seth and Adrion looked at each other, "Why would MacGregor keep a treasure map of Renais' hidden values to himself?"

Seth gazed into space with a stern look on his face, "He can't be an impostor. But if he is, we must inform the king immediately."

"But what about Ephraim? And Eirika?" Adrion reminded him, still disturbed of their unknown whereabouts.

Seth directly looked upon Adrion, "I will go look for them. You must inform King Fado of this treasure. Convince him to send our royal knights and soldiers to look for and keep that treasure in full-protection."

With that says, he handed the map to Adrion and the recruit headed in haste towards the throne room. Seth left as well, carrying a distraught expression: "Prince Ephraim. Princess Eirika. Please be safe."

* * *

Ephraim, Eirika, Tana, Innes, and Joshua wandered in the darkest hall of the castle's underground, still in search of the hidden treasure. One by one, they felt afraid. The torches in the underground could provide little light and the road felt narrowed, causing the five friends little space to walk. 

"I'm scared." Eirika quivered.

"Don't worry Eirika," Ephraim said, "It's just the underground of our castle. We'll be fine."

The moment he said it, a herd of bats flew right at them. The teens screamed in fear.

"What were you saying Ephraim? Just an underground?" Innes yelled.

The bats left the teens immobile. Eirika bit her lips while Tana grinded through her fingernails. The boys only stayed silent.

"Like I said Innes, we'll be fine." Ephraim spoke a calm voice, even though there was little impediment in his speech. "As long as we have the map with us, right Eirika?" Ephraim faced his sister, assuming she still had the parchment paper.

Eirika blinked. Everyone began worrying in reply of her silence. Ephraim turned around and gave her a direct stare, "you do have the map with you right?" he sternly asked.

"Well, I still would have it if Tana didn't snatch it from my hands." Eirika pointed the finger at Tana. Everyone glared at her.

Tana quickly responded, "Well last time I saw it, Joshua had it."

Everyone now turned their attention on Joshua. "By having it," he slowly spoke, "you don't mean…"

Everyone shrieked, "YOU LOST IT?"

Joshua jabbered, "I was so excited about this treasure hunt, that I parenthetically dropped the map!"

"Parenthetically?" Innes raise an eyebrow.

Joshua nodded, "Yes."

"What does that mean?"

Tana grabbed Eirika by the colon and shook her madly, "get us out of here Eirika! It's your fault that we're lost!"

"M—My fault!" It was Eirika's turn to shake Tana, "If you didn't show up with your little posse here in the first place—"

"Calm down ladies!" Ephraim lowered the tension between the princesses. "I just thought of another way to find our way out."

The girls, Innes, and Joshua glanced at Ephraim, waiting to share his plan, "Another way!" Joshua said.

"What is it?" Innes asked.

Ephraim took a deep breath and with all his might, screamed, "HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

The four companions joined in the prince's cry.

--- --- ---

Seth was at the other side of the underground and easily could navigate as he carried a well-lit torch. His navigation was as if he had lived in the castle all his life. Of course, he was so far away that he could not hear a muffle of the desperate heirs' cry for help.

He walked across a river of heavy mud that felt like quicksand or cement and he heavily grunted at every step, "I don't know where…uh…the twins are…unh…or the whereabouts…grunt…of the treasure. But I must…ugh…find them at…gah…all cost!"

The exhausted Seth dropped the torch in the mud and fell flat on his face.

* * *

-Private Conference Center- 

Adrion entered abruptly on the kings, sitting at a large table of rich solid oak with many comfortable chairs with tapestry cushions. It was as if they were having a meeting. From across left were Hayden and Ismaire, at the right were Mansel and Vigarde, and across from each other were Fado and Ismaire's husband, the King of Jehanna, whose identity remains unknown.

Adrion breathed heavily and every time he tried to speak of what was happening in the castle, his lungs will give away.

"Adrion!" Fado boomed, "Must you barge in here without permission of access?"

"Y—Yo—You---You're Ma—M—Ma—Maj—" he kept breathing heavily and dawdled towards the king, the map at his grasp, stretching towards the table.

"Adrion! What's the matter?" Fado worryingly spoke.

As soon as Adrion lay the map down, he collapsed. The monarchs rose up in haste and glanced a little towards the recruit's weak corpse.

Adrion, like a zombie, rose back up and alertly placed his arms on the table in an effort to get up. "Your Majesty," he finally spoke clearly, "It's Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika! They're gone missing."

Fado's heart stopped beating for a second. He rose up from his chair, slammed the table and exploded, "WHAT?"

"They're missing sir!" Adrion stammered at Fado's response.

The king, after hearing this once more, collapsed on his chair and blankly stared in horror. The other monarchs looked worried as well.

"How can they be missing? It's impo—" Hayden abruptly spoke no more. His eyes filled with concerns stared directly into Adrion's, "…where's Tana and Innes?"

Adrion gulped, "I only saw Tana about thirty minutes ago, but I'm assuming they're gone too."

"This is bad." Mansel shook his head, "we have to find them."

"Where is Seth?" Fado spoke, his voice a little lower.

"He has gone to look for them sir." Adrion said.

"Then what does this has to do with this map?" Vigarde examined the map closely, "of Renais' castle interior?"

Everyone took a glance at the map and there the king of Jehanna proclaimed, "That's no interior. That's a treasure map!"

The monarchs began to chatter on this situation.

"Ah yes," Adrion stammered. "Well see the thing is—"

"Where did you find it Adrion?" Fado asked.

"At the library." Adrion replied, then began rapidly, "well it wasn't at the library actually, it was on the floor down the hallway. We, I mean, General Seth and I assumed that Father MacGregor could be after this treasure, since he's been carried it with him for a while now."

"MacGregor?" Vigarde boomed at the sound of that name.

The door swung wide and in came a furious Lyon along with the Imperial Three, "MacGregor knows of Renais treasure? And he didn't tell us?"

Vigarde faced Lyon and shook his head, "of course he couldn't tell us."

"Well if he couldn't tell us, then that makes him an impostor." Lyon argued.

"Why are you here?"

Hayden breathed; no longer was his concern for Tana and Innes but for the treasure, "An actual hidden treasure is in this very castle. And this map provides proof." The others felt this way as well.

"I'm requesting we should look for this treasure." Mansel said, "Maybe we could run on those little tykes by chance."

Fado rose up, "Wait a minute! Are you actually telling me that treasure hunting is more important then the safety of my children?"

There was a deep silence in the room. Mansel sighed, "You're right."

"What other choices do we have?" Vigarde asked.

"I'm getting that treasure!" Fado ran towards the exit and everyone except Adrion and the king of Jehanna followed in haste, like a stampede of enraged buffalos.

"Wait!" Adrion cried, "What about backup? Backup! I wanted to request backup! We soldiers need to safeguard this treasure instead of hunting for it!"

They were gone. Adrion turned around and his eyes stared directly at the king's, "how you doing?" he smiled.

The king grinned as well, "that's no way to speak to a foreign monarch."

"I—I'm sorry."

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

* * *

"How long have we been screaming?" Tana hoarsely asked. Ahem! 

"Ever since Ephraim began screaming," Eirika responded hoarsely as well. Ahem!

The five friends, due to all of the screaming, could not talk clearly anymore. Their throat felt tired and raucous. At every minute, they were attempted to clear their throat entirely. Ahem! Ahem!

"Way to go Ephraim." Joshua moaned. Ahem!

"Yay! Hooray for Ephraim for he makes a come-back of best plan, Ever!" Innes sneered. Ahem! Hem!

"Alright guys. I get it," Ephraim said. Ahem! "My plan did not actually work. No one heard us."

"So, do you have any other plans that you would like to share?" Innes provokingly asked.

"I actually have one," Ephraim brought in a perilous smile as he turned to face Innes, "how about shutting up?"

Eirika came between the two princes, "all right goofies." She smiled, attempting to ease the tension that was rising, "We are lost and you two are officially losing your minds."

Ephraim glared at his sister, "Have you gain some?"

The offended princess replied in haste, "When pegasi learn how to fly!"

"You mean when _pigs_ learn how to fly with their wings from their snouts!"

Eirika was now caught in the argument and it was now Tana's turn to come in between them, "both of you should stop this fighting." She said.

"Yeah," Innes responded lifelessly, "what Mimi said."

Tana was offended at her brother's remarks, "It's Tana!" she corrected him.

"Actually it's Mimi," he countered. "It's stands for 'Ms. Immature Mc. Immaturington."

Tana pulled out a Killer Lance and pointed at Innes, "SAY THAT AGAIN AND IT'S YOUR HEAD ON THE SPIKE!"

The Frelian and Renais siblings began arguing. Joshua, feeling left out and uncomfortable to this situation, whistled and immediately, everyone settled down.

"People, people!" he said, "Why all this fighting over a treasure that hasn't been found yet?"

Ephraim, Eirika, Tana, and Innes all breathed, seeming to understand. "Ah yes," Ephraim said, "The treasure."

Joshua smiled.

"Now I know why we're here."

The others nodded to Ephraim's statement with assent and continued onward. Joshua stopped smiling.

* * *

Seth—the muddy knight—dawdled on shore. He spat a great amount of mud and groaned painfully while holding his stomach. He approached a secret shop nearby at his left. The clerk and only worker Anna giggled at Seth's sight (she was supposed to giggle simply to attract customers.) 

"Hello," she greeted. "Welcome to the secret shop."

Not noticing that she was alive, Seth passed by her. Anna kept smiling, even though behind that smile was the sense of rejection.

* * *

Fado, Hayden, Ismaire, Mansel, and Lyon escorted by Grado's Imperial Three and six of Renais' soldiers made way towards the castle's underground as they followed the map. 

"Remind us again Your Majesty," Selena politely asked, "why are we been dragged into this?"

"The point for your dragging into this hunt is to clear us the way of dark creatures that may loom underground." Vigarde said, "These soldiers here are willing to fight as well."

"Uhh…correction Vigo, there is _my _soldiers." Fado told him.

"Does that mean there's going to be…s-spiders?" Glen quivered at the thought.

Ignoring Glen, Lyon zeroed in on his own anger, "I can't believe MacGregor had been keeping the hidden treasure map of Renais on him." He said.

"Well it doesn't matter now because this treasure is mine!" Fado replied as he paced onward.

"Oh no he didn't!" Hayden yelped as the monarchs followed in haste, hoping to catch onto the treasure before anyone else.

* * *

Hours had passed and Ephraim and Eirika's secret trek to the hidden treasure had turned into a full-blown treasure hunt involving almost everyone in the castle. The young heirs had to encounter many living nuisances like more bats and cockroaches. Most of these nuisances involved themselves. The fuming twins turned on each other and Tana got crankier and threatening every time Innes offered her agony for no apparent reasons. Joshua's belief in luck diminished at every second. At one point during the hunt, he actually shook his fist to Lady Luck. 

Seth, still looking for the heirs, got closer to none other than the treasure. Assuming that the twins will be inside, he penetrated through a portal of silver glass with gold highlighted borders, and collapsed right through a flipping trap-floor.

The monarchs penetrated through the grotto. They were on another side from Seth and the heirs, and like Seth they could easily navigate. They of course have encountered many hardships, including trampling on hot plates and seeing dead corpses, and they didn't managed to notturn on each other.

* * *

The heirs are almost to the treasure's reliquary and have avoided crossing the mud pit, since the road they have taken was a separate road. However, their clothing, now torn, seemed to resemble those worn by cavemen and barbarians. Ephraim, Innes, and Joshua's bare medium-built chests were mostly exposed, but Eirika and Tana's torn outfits showed only their bare shoulders. 

"I'm exhausted and hungry." Innes moaned.

"I have a nut we could all share." Eirika pulled from her pocket an old nut filled in confetti and dirt. Innes cringed.

The five headed towards the secret shop. Anna smiled at their sight and greeted, "hello! And welcome to the secret shop."

"We have a secret shop?" Eirika blinked.

Anna kept smiling, yet that smile kept behind it a grave insult, "Eh-Eh!" she mirthlessly laughed, "That's funny, innit?"

"I'm sorry lady," Innes said, "Wish we could buy some things but…"

She abruptly interrupted, "See, I haven't had a customer for thirty-five years," she paused in thought, "well actually, I did had a customer, except that it wasn't really a customer…more of a freshly, flesh, muddy, and spoiled zombie in armor."

The five blinked at each other.

"And instead of getting a 'hello', I get a 'we have a secret shop?'" Anna mockingly mimicked Eirika.

The princess bit her lip. Ephraim hesitated, "We're…sorry?"

Anna pulled down all of her merchandises and folded them together on a sack. She pulled down the sign, threw it in the mud river, and with a tap of her foot, the entire stand collapsed within seconds.

"I'm leaving!" she cried at them, dragging her heavy sack behind, "I'm moving my business to Grado, where people can see you!" and with that she was gone.

Everyone stared at each other. Eirika shrugged, "I didn't know we had a secret shop."

"Guys! Look!" Joshua pointed towards the Silver portal at about a yard from where the secret shop stood. The four friends smiled at that sight. They have found the treasure's whereabouts.

* * *

"Do we actually have to…ugh…dig all of…gah…this thick mud?" Duessel complained as he used the plate of his Silver Axe to move the mud aside, allowing a safer road. Glen, with much effort although impossible, also tried to pull the mud aside by using his Spear yet his wyvern pulled out a great amount using its mouth. Ugh! Selena's job was quite easier, for she could use her Elfire spell to coincidentally form the mud into rocks. Her horse helped in by kicking those rocks. 

"Of course you must do this job." Vigarde said, "We monarchs can't afford to filth our own garments."

Glen snapped, "Have you all realized that you monarchs are nothing but spoiled—"

Glen did not finished his sentence when Selena's Bolting spell bashed Glen's hand, "OW!" he blew on his injured hands then angrily looked at Selena who gave him a stern look and pressed her finger on her lip. Glen stopped frowning in reply.

"Do you guys think this is it?" Mansel pointed at the Silver portal. The monarchs, Lyon, and the Imperial Three smiled at the sight of the portal.

Trailing behind them was the exhausted soldiers, a pound or two of cold mud in their armors and clothing. "Your Majesty," a soldier wheezed.

Fado turned to the soldiers, "oh you guys, take a break." He selfishly told them and ran towards the Silver portal, "this treasure is mine!"

"Hey!" the monarchs cried and pursued Fado towards the portal. The river mud freely flowed back in the road, washing away the Imperial three and the soldiers.

* * *

Finally, inside the reliquary, stood a large treasure chest of ruby cushions and gold padlock at a pedestal. The five friends gasped at the sight of the chest they began viewing it as thought it was on spotlight and the angels were heard chorusing. 

"The treasure," Eirika gasped.

"It's beautiful." Innes breathed.

"Let us touch it together." Tana suggested.

They slowly approached the chest when suddenly, the portal swung open. The monarchs and Lyon stood outside, facing them.

"It's the kids!" Hayden cried.

"Father?" Eirika, Ephraim, Tana and Innes called their respective parent, Fado and Hayden.

"Ephraim! Eirika!" Fado called the twins.

"Tana! Innes!" Hayden called the siblings

"Lyon?" everyone called him.

"The treasure!" Ismaire breathed at the sight of the chest as she pointed it. Fado began drooling as his eyes locked on the chest.

The five friends faced the chest and then their parents. They seemed to be afraid of what was going to happen.

"Father no!" Ephraim and Eirika shouted.

"GET EM!" Fado cried and everyone went onto the treasure and eventually turned on each other. Lyon first grabbed the chest and was surprisingly shoved by his father. Vigarde was then slammed on the wall by Ismaire's Wind Sword. Ismaire could not escape Mansel's Aura spell, blinding her sight and flinging her up the wall as well. Mansel came face-to-face with Innes, who pointed his Silver Bow at him. Mansel dropped the chest and Innes grabbed it. The sniper had his shoes stuck by yet another arrow. Hayden had planted him on the floor and snatched the chest from his hand. The venerable sage king found no respect to Joshua's killing edge, almost shredding his outfit completely. Joshua came across Tana. The princess slammed Joshua in the head with her lance, grabbed the chest, and fled. Finally she met Fado and the twins. Together they tackled her on the ground like it was football and there the chest fell on the floor, still unopened.

As soon as their eyes fixed back on the untouched chest, everyone jumped on it again and resumed fighting.

"It's MINE!" Ismaire cried.

"No, MINE!" Mansel cried.

"Why does it have to be yours?" Fado yelled.

"Well, don't we deserve it because of the long-time friendship of our nations?" Vigarde protested.

"It's my castle! It's _my _treasure!" Fado roared.

"Who cares about nations? Ephraim gets EVERYTHING!" Innes whined.

"What about me? I WANT MY TREASURE!" Tana whined even more.

"Lady Luck sent me here, NOT YOU!" Joshua barked.

"Ask Your Lady for ANOTHER mission!" Eirika hissed.

"I worked HARD for my country and I should GET this treasure!" Hayden bellowed.

"People! PEOPLE! PEOPLE! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Ephraim hissed so stridently, it had everyone keeping quiet and cease fighting. He glared at them absurdly, but his attention was mostly on the monarchs, who were supposed to act more like mature adults.

"What's the matter with you people? It's just a treasure chest!" he continued, "and since it's a treasure chest, we must start acting like real adults here and decides how we should use this hidden wealth."

Everyone lowered their heads. Ephraim continued, "We've been through this challenge and we've come this far only to what, succumb into failure instead of success by fighting?" Silence occurred again. "Now, together we will open the chest. As soon as it is open, we will split each range by five percent. The remaining will belong to the city. _Our_ city."

"That's sounds like a fair deal." Fado concurred, and everyone nodded and spoke in agreement. Each lay a hand on the chest. Ephraim and Eirika's hands were in the middle.

"All right on the count of three." Ephraim leaded.

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!"

Everyone swung the chest opened at "three"; and like a jack-in-the-box, a pale lifeless face in a sea of slimy substances and waggling creatures popped out.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" The gang screamed at the sight of the horror, almost lost their balances and tumbled from the pedestal.

"WhAt…Is…ThAt?" Eirika shivered.

"WoRmS…AnD sPiDeRs!" Innes quivered.

Entering the chamber were the Imperial Three, covered in mud. Glen at the sight of a loose, crawly spider jumped onto Selena's arms, "SPIDERS!" he screamed. Selena, at the sight of a worm and unable to hold Glen, fainted. Duessel unsheathed his Axe, ready to ambush the creatures.

"WhAt'S gOiNg oN?" Tana shed a tear while taking step back. She stepped on the flipped floor and turned pale thinking she might have fell deep into the abyss. But the floor ejected somewhat a living creature in a brown suit, looking like a zombie. The corpse fell right next to the gang.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" They screamed again at the sight of a lifeless Seth, in torn armor and in a mud blanket.

"Seth?" Eirika approached the inert paladin and held his face.

"…Ephraim…Eirika…guh…" he moaned.

"What's going on?" Hayden cried, "I'm freaking out!"

"Father!" Innes sniffed, "You're crying?"

Ephraim faced the bony face packed in worms and spiders and spotted a note attached to the forehead. He pulled the note from the forehead and read: "You've come this far, you've come too deep, but the treasure you've seek is none other than a…con trick?"

Everyone turned their attention on Ephraim with shock and betrayal flowing on their mind. It was as if they were smacked upside the head.

Ephraim turned back to the letter and read, "Signed, MacGregor."

"You made me fight for nothing?" Joshua angrily pointed his Killing Edge at Ephraim.

"This whole thing was a hoax?" Tana hissed.

Everyone began hissing and jeering at Ephraim, finding this his fault entirely. Lyon leaned by Ephraim and whispered, "So when do we split this?" as he pointed at the chest.

Ignoring Lyon, Ephraim rose up and seized the tension, "Calm down! I have nothing to do with it! Besides, aren't you people decided to get involved in this?"

"This is all MacGregor's fault!" Vigarde shrieked in frustration.

Everyone resumed their argument.

"That MacGregor is gonna pay!" Eirika's eyes shot venom everywhere.

"Hey guys." A familiar voice was heard from outside the room. Everyone turned their eyes on MacGregor and like an assembly of zombies, approached him. The bishop smiled and took steps back. "Was this about me?"

No response from the group. MacGregor gulped and rapidly began, "Can we talk about it over a cup of chocolate? Biscuit? I can be peaceful. Come on, blink a little. At least once!"

* * *

The Royal Nursery. Seth lay peacefully on a comfortable bed of woolen sheets and quilts. A heating pad rested on his cold forehead and a temperature stick hanged between his lips. Seth was still groggy yet he was getting better at the minute. 

"How are you feeling Seth?" Ephraim asked, "You had us worried."

"I'm fine now, thanks for your concern Lord Ephraim," Seth hoarsely said, "It's just a fatigue."

A cleric, working for the palace turned to the trio, "his throat are still scratchy from the mud he had swallowed." She said, "But after a few days of long rest, he will be fine."

"Thank you." Fado said, "You may be on your way."

The cleric bowed down and left.

"I can't believe Father MacGregor set us up!" Ephraim harshly said.

"Yeah! Telling us of a hidden treasure stacked by our ancestors Sigmund and Sieglinde?" Eirika complained, "Which turns out to be a head…full of maggots!"

Ephraim shivered after hearing this sound. Fado faced Eirika a little surprised, "he actually said that?"

"Yes!"

"Well," Fado said, "for once, I begin to agree of MacGregor's plan here: setting up that treasure, making up stories and sketching a map…"

Ephraim and Eirika both glared at their father, "What's _wrong _with you?" Eirika asked.

"No, no, what I'm saying is," Fado cleared his throat, "it was smart of him to at least get you guys hyped up about studying. The fact that he had you guys putting the treasure hunt and the map only to help you study more."

After hearing these words, the twins looked at each other feeling regretful. Fado continued angrily, "but the fact that he had to set a chest full of creatures that eat manure three times a day was too cruel!"

"You must have gone through a lot Your Majesty." Seth told Fado.

Ephraim cleared his throat and slowly approached Fado along with Eirika, "Father?"

Fado faced his son. Ephraim continued, "See the truth is, we didn't study."

Fado's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

Ephraim recoiled. Eirika grinned and tried her best to approached her fuming father, "well…" she stammered, "see the thing is we were so excited about the treasure that we lost focus on our studies."

"Right!" Ephraim nodded.

"And so Ephraim and I have decided to t-take a short break, g-go on a little trek to check out the treasure and then c-come back in the castle to finish our studies."

"Yeah" Ephraim approached gently and slowly, "and besides this whole thing would've happened if you and the others weren't dragged into this!"

"I wasn't dragged into this," Fado lied, "I was worried about you!"

It was now the twins' turn to fume. Eirika placed a hand on her hip while Ephraim crossed his arms, "Really?" Eirika scoffed.

"Then can you explain why the treasure map was in your hands earlier?" Ephraim finished.

Fado hesitated. He looked at his palms where the map used to rest then back at the twins.

"You were treasure hunting?" Seth gasped at the king.

Fado shook, "it's none of your business!" he turned to Seth and pointed, "You! Go to sleep" then at the twins, "and you two are grounded."

The twins, no longer a pair of angry souls, were now in pain and betrayal. "What!" Eirika shouted, "That's unfair! We didn't do anything!"

"Yeah!" Ephraim agreed, "And you can't ground us!"

Fado shot a glare and the twins recoiled again, "okay, you can ground us." Ephraim grinned.

* * *

And so ends the Renais treasure hunt, which turned out to be a hoax all this time. A hoax that was set up only for the heir of the kingdom who was too lazy to study and eager to take this "treasure" quest. The twins were grounded the next day and have decided to go study and research at the fullest, with or without MacGregor's presence. Yet they were to spend fun times and take break to replenish their mind. After all, "all works and no play make Jack a dumb boy." 

The twins were not the only one to be punished. Tana and Innes were grounded as well; even Father MacGregor was punished too. The bishop was thrown in jail for a semester and was sworn to Grado and Renais' government to never cause a cruel joke like this one, only to teach young people, who are reluctant to study, a lesson.

Vigarde sat at his office from his Imperial Suite, having an interview with a certain character, "so it's true that you haven't had a single customer for thirty-five years?"

Anna, all dressed up in her red formal kimono, smiled, "Yep." She looked up in deep thought, "Well, actually I did had a customer not long ago before I left, except that it wasn't really a customer…more of a freshly flesh…"

"Okay I get it! Thanks."

Vigarde and Anna shook hands.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	8. The One with The R:Rated Movie

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

* * *

—_**The One with the R-Rated Movie—**_

Seth marched down the hallway of Castle Renais and suspiciously glanced inside Fado's suite. "You called me my king?" he called.

"Yes. Do come in Seth." Fado's voice came from inside the bedroom, across the suite. Seth entered and saw Fado in a lime-green turtleneck chemise and brown casual pants.

Seth snorted, "Your Majesty, what's with the getup?"

"What? Is it too much?" Fado blinked.

"Unless it's snowing, it's too much."

Fado sighed, "Vigarde, Hayden, and I have decided to spend the day at Serafew. We're trying to take a break from all that is monarchial and political."

"That's a great idea Your Majesty, yet…"

"Yet I can't find the perfect outfit that will make me look like a citizen."

Fado showed Seth two ensembles on hangers. One was a turquoise armor with a red cape and a pair of white pants. Behind the armor was a blue-green puffy shirt. The other ensemble was a beige robe fastened to a lavender velvet scarf across the neck. "What do you think of those?"

"To be honest Your Majesty," Seth grinned unsurely, "They're too royal."

Suddenly both Eirika and Tana, all giggly and joyful, ran inside the suite without any permission whatsoever. Fado grunted: "Didn't I tell you girls to ever knock?"

"Oh father!" Eirika hesitated, "we came to ask you something?"

"Yeah. It's not like a big favor or anything." Tana wiggled her fingers together.

Seth turned to Fado, "should I be excused?"

Fado nodded and Seth left. Fado crossed his arms together, "Okay, what is it you girls want to ask?"

Eirika and Tana both took a deep breath and stood silence for five seconds. Eirika, abruptly pushed Tana forwards, "you tell him."

Tana jerked, "Hey! Why should I? You're his daughter."

"But Tana," Eirika leaned towards her friend, and whispered, "he's nice to you."

"Why thank you Eirika for the compliment." Fado was listening to their conversation. Eirika and Tana both jerked up, and laughed nervously as their foreheads began to sweat nonstop.

"Now, what is it you want to ask?" Fado was getting impatient, "I don't have all day you know?"

"Well like I said, it's just a minor question and it's not like a big deal to us or anything if you refuse…" Eirika grinned as Tana nodded affirmably.

Fado smiled, "why would I refuse? Anything you ask for or what to do, that's fine by me."

"Great! So can I see the new 'Lords of the Imps' movie with Tana?"

Fado's eyes were about to pop out of its sockets, "_WHAT_?" Fado's booming almost caused the girls to lose their balances.

"It's a good movie and everyone saw it, even Innes saw it!" Tana explained, "Plus it's showing at the new Imperial Theater!"

"The fact that Innes saw it or whoever else is none of my affairs!" Fado bellowed, "But there is NO WAY I'm letting you girls see this movie!"

"Father!" Eirika cried, "What about when you said that anything I asked for what fine by you?"

"Oh I meant everything… except that!" Fado said, "I mean come on, this is an R-Rated movie and you're not old enough to handle the best, yet the most blood-gushing, head-scything, brain-splitting, ghastliest and horrific horror movie…ever."

In cue of the phrase "best", Eirika saw in Fado that something was wrong. She squint her eyes as she approached her father, "Wait a minute. Did you saw 'Lords of the Imps' father?"

Fado hesitated. Tana approached Fado as well, "and what's up with your costume?" she commented his attire, "Are you trying to call the snowmen?"

Fado hesitated even more, shook his head and cried for Seth in the hallway, "Seth! Let's go!" then faced the girls, "I'm leaving. But remember what I say—No 'Lords of the Imps' Got it?"

"Got it." Eirika and Tana spoke in unison, their heads lowered.

* * *

-Jehanna Arena- 

"Welcome to our 800th Annual Jehanna clash contest!" An announcer yelled, "Welcome back returning Swordmaster and welcome aboard newly grasshoppers! This year promises to be the best year ever to clash!"

There was a swarm of skilled swordmasters and myrmidons filling Jehanna Arena. Fireworks boomed and spread radiant lights behind the announcer and at the same moment the royal orchestra played the national anthem in the background. Among the contestant stood Ephraim, his hand placed on his heart on cue to the music, and his Javelin resting at his right shoulder.

Five minutes came to pass and the national anthem was over. Every contestant, sorted alphabetically by the name of their respective countries, was to pick their numbers placed randomly inside a silver box. That number was to determine whom they would fight. The rules of the clash were similar to the rule of a gladiator tournament, but the contestants were to fight with honor and not to the death. In addition, the contestants were taught not to be ashamed when throwing down the towel. And last but not least, everyone should only wield the sword. Ephraim was not aware of this rule and so later on, he may be forced to switch his javelin. Whoever wins to tournament gets the estimate prize money of 100,000g and will also be famed: "The Crimson Flash." Marisa, a young myrmidon, who has been practicing the sword since her childhood has been this famed champion five years running. The former champion before her was a known mysterious swordmaster who left Magvel to hone his sword skills. To congratulate Marisa for her winning that year, he presented her the Shamsir, a powerful sword she had been using since.

The opening ceremony was over, and Ephraim was heading down the Arena's food court as he traversed the main lobby. There, he saw Duessel, awaiting him. He spread a smile and ran towards him, "Duessel! Can you believe it? I've signed up. I've signed up!"

Duessel did not smile. His expression seemed worrisome, "Prince Ephraim! Are you sure about this?"

Ephraim rose an eyebrow, "Sure about what?"

"That tournament," Duessel said, "Last week when I told you that you were ready to fight anyone, I didn't mean _everyone. _These swordmasters are skilled! They will scythe you like an apple in seconds."

Ephraim scoffed, "please Duessel. My lance can take them out like the speed of light."

An associate of the tournament approached the duo, "Excuse me sir," he spoke to the prince, "are you going to duel with that?"

The associate pointed at Ephraim's javelin. The prince glanced at it and nodded, "Of course. Why? What's the problem?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that any weapons _but _theswords are prohibited. Tournament official rules."

"WHAT?" Ephraim boomed, "B—But I've been training with the lance for a time now. I'm comfortable with it."

"I'm sorry sir, but like I said, that is the tournament rules." The associate told him, "either you obtain a sword or you'll have to leave."

Ephraim bit his lips. The prince has never wielded a sword before, and it will be very difficult for him to duel the contestants with it. Ephraim sighed, faced Duessel and handed him the Javelin, "Could you keep this Duessel, if you don't mind."

"Sure Prince Ephraim." Duessel said, "but what are you going to do?"

Ephraim faced the associate, "I'll take a sword. Do you have any in store?"

Duessel's eyes jerked up, "WHAT? You're still going to fight?"

Ephraim faced Duessel, "of course I am. I'm not going to give up my dream to duel that easily. Besides, you can teach me the sword. If not, Father will."

Duessel rubbed his chin, "well, it's been a long time since I've wielded the sword." It took Duessel five seconds to come with a conclusion, "All right Prince Ephraim. I'll teach you to wield a sword before the tournament starts."

Ephraim smiled, "thanks Duessel."

* * *

-Imperial Theater Entrance- 

The Imperial Theater was located in the heart of Serafew, a prosperous town located between Renais and Grado. This is where the movie Eirika and Tana desperately want to watch—Lords of the Imps—was showing. Of course, sneaking to a movie a parent despicably forbid their children to go to, would not be easy as it seems, since there will be some obstacles standing in their street (and I mean _some _obstacles.)

"I had no idea the Imperial Theater was such a magnificent dome." Tana admired the theater's architecture—a glass hand-fan shape dome with the entrance painted in red ruby.

"I know." Eirika awed, "And the line is long!" she faced her friend, "do you think they're here for the 'Lord of the Imps' premiere?"

"I suppose." Tana shrugged, gazing at various movie posters, "either that or they're watching something else."

"Hello girls." A deep voice jolted a chill down the princesses' spines. They slowly turned around and saw Innes, leaning by the front entrance, his arms crossed, "doing something illegal aren't you?"

"INNES!" Tana yelped.

"Stop scaring us like that!" Eirika whispered harshly.

Innes blinked; examining their tones, "why are you whispering?" he smiled again, "trying to sneak into 'Lord of the Imps'? That best, yet the most blood-gushing, head-scything, brain-splitting, ghastliest and horrific horror movie ever, sister?

The girls blinked. Innes continued, "Even though Father told you not to go?"

Eirika questionably faced Tana, "King Hayden too?"

"What did you think?" she replied, "that king Fado was the only 'honest' king?"

"Tsk-Tsk! I wouldn't do that if I were you." Innes shook his finger.

"And why not?" Tana placed a hand on one hip.

"Cause you'll be busted, whether I stay silent…" he exhaled on his fingernail, "…or not."

Tana as now smiling, "Didn't you saw 'Lord of the Imps' too? Without Father's approval?"

Innes sharply inhaled, his Hayden-fearing expression was all over his face. He crossed his arms, "this isn't about me."

"Oh, it'll be about you all right," Tana countered, "if you bust us out!"

Innes bit his lips. Admitting defeat, he huffed and retreated from his post, "go ahead. You can watch the movie."

Tana and Eirika jumped of joy, but Innes hasn't finished speaking, "But don't come crying to me or to Father if you watched it…or _barely_."

The prince left the theater with a trail of laughter. Tana fumed, "Oh yeah? Well guess what? We girls aren't afraid of _ANYTHING_!"

Tana turned around and at her biggest surprise saw Eirika trembling at the sight of the "Lord of the Imps" movie poster, portraying a strange man with his eyes clashing red and white. Behind him, in the background, was a horde of horrific scrawny creature with horns on foreheads and hands resembling frogs legs. Their eyes weighted the size of tennis balls, and their heads looks fragile enough to crack like eggs. They also looked like they haven't bathed for decades. Wrapping around the movie title was an unusual snake, perhaps a python with hands similar to the tyrannosaurus rex. One sharp tooth, that could shred a mountain in second was all that the snake had in its mouth.

Eirika faced her friend whose ashen expression was showing at the fullest, "I'm sca-ared!" Eirika wept quietly.

Tana grabbed her friend and slapped her in both cheeks, "Snap out of it Eirika. Don't tell me you're afraid of what is the best yet the most blood-gushing, head-scything, brain-splitting, ghastliest and horrific horror…movie…ever." Tana began slowing down after the word "horrific" while glaring at the poster as well. She let go of Eirika.

"You're the one who's scared. I'm not." Eirika countered, looking tough.

"But the point is," Tana continued, "We're going to show Innes that we ain't scared of that!"

"Wait a minute." Eirika said, "I thought we were to see the movie cause we wanted to."

"And that's, my friend," Tana brought two jumbo size popcorns and sizzling elixirs, "is what we're going to do. Let's go!"

* * *

"So, did you get it?" Duessel asked Ephraim. The duo was outside the Jehanna Arena at the city and Ephraim wielded his newly weapon—an iron sword—like a lance resting on his shoulder. 

"Of course." Ephraim nodded and began counting his fingers, "You swing upward, downward, forward and back, as well as crescendo, and that opposite -cendo thing."

"Decrescendo." Duessel corrected him.

"…Yes, that." Ephraim said, "all that by simply holding the sword's handle, its plate face-forwards."

"Its _blade _face forwards." Duessel corrected again.

"Okay I get it!" Ephraim shouted.

"You don't get it Prince Ephraim." Duessel said, "if you neglect at your training, you will never make it to the finals."

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Yeah-Uh!"

Ephraim scoffed, "Please Duessel, I totally get it. You're even crankier than the first time to taught me the lance."

"That's because I'm worried."

"Will Teheran please come to the front corner of the stadium!" A voice echoes from inside, "Will Teheran please come to the front corner of the stadium!"

Ephraim and Duessel looked up listening to the announcement. Duessel snorted, "Teheran? Who has that kind of name?"

"Well, I'm off!" Ephraim left towards the arena. Duessel's eyes jerked up. He couldn't believe who Teheran was.

Moments later, a large crowd roared inside the arena. Duessel sat among the screaming fans, his hands placed on his cheeks. "Oyo." He moaned.

"Having a bad day?" A voice came from behind Duessel. The Obsidian turned around and saw Joshua. He quickly recognized him, "Say, aren't you one of Ephraim's friends?"

"What did you think?" Joshua sat besides him, "You're Duessel the Obsidian of the Imperial Three right?"

Duessel nodded. Joshua continued, "Ephraim told me so much about you. How you trained him with the lance."

"Yeah, and now I'm training him with the sword."

Joshua breathed, "really? For how long?"

"About a minute ago."

Joshua blinked, "that's it? He needs more practice. The way of the sword is not all fun and games. It isn't easy as it seem."

"Well, if we had more time to spare, but unfortunately he's competing for the Jehanna Clash."

"WHAT?" Joshua gasped, "He barely wielded a sword and he's going out there? He's going to get creamed in there."

"I know." Duessel sighed, "it'll take a miracle for him to succeed Round 1 and 2."

"In this corner, we have Crash," he pointed left to a skinny one-toothed and uncombed myrmidon wearing nothing but a pair of brown karate pants.

"And in this corner, we have a new arrival from Renais, Tikira!" The announcer pointed right to Ephraim, who entered the ring and showing peace signs to the crowd. The Iron sword rested unbalanced at his hip.

He approached the announcer and whispered, "Uh, excuse me? It's Teheran. Sword Champion Teheran."

"Yeah, so, whatever." The announcer muttered and faced the crowd, "Now! Let those two opponents greet each other…"

Ephraim shook his head and faced his opponent. Both bowed and both made a stance.

"You're going to be creamed tonight Pinhead." Crash honked, "that money is mine!"

"Yeah," Ephraim scoffed, admiring Crash's outfit, "and I was at an abandoned shelter with your cousins last night."

Crash felt offended, "Take that back!"

"I will if you defeat me." Ephraim smiled. Crash fumed, "You'll pay for that kind of talk!"

"…and _Clash!_" The announcer yelled and, in cue, Crash ran towards Ephraim. The prince dodged and smacked Crash's head with the blade's plate face. Crash fell off the ring unconscious. Everyone gasped at this sight. The ones who were really shocked were Duessel and Joshua. They both looked at each other, "Well there's your miracle." Joshua said.

"…The winner, Tikira!"

"Teheran." Ephraim corrected him.

"Whatever."

Ephraim faced his defeated opponent and smiled, "well, this seems easy."

Behind a large red portal at the southern west of the ring sneaked in a mysterious person. Her pink hair tied in a ponytail and her expression showing gravely as she glanced at Ephraim, "hmm…there's something weird about that guy. It's not normal."

* * *

Everyone sat at their seat inside the showing room of the theater. The seats were formed like stairs and the majority of people, watching the movie were mostly of adult ages. 

"I cannot believe we're actually going to see 'Lord of the Imps'" Eirika smiled, "this is so cool."

Both friends sat five rows to the front, their treats in their hands, "Yeah!" Tana said, "and we won't be scared to the horror right?"

"Right."

"I mean it's about a young man, controlling creature to destroy mankind." Tana nodded, "it's unordinary."

"Of course. And what could go wrong?"

At the same time, Fado, Hayden, and Vigarde entered the theater as well and sat five rows from Eirika and Tana's seats. Their treats were also at their grasp.

"I can't believe we're actually going to see 'Lord of the Imps.'…Again" Fado said as he took a bite out of his sugar ball.

"I know!" Hayden said, "and that's like the eleventh time we'll watch it and yet it's still good."

"And scary." Vigarde added.

Eirika lowered her head at the sights of the monarchs. Tana looked around then looked at her friend, "Eirika, what's wrong?"

"Our father's here, with Emperor Vigarde." She whispered.

Tana looked behind and immediately saw the monarchs. She quickly lowered her head as well, "Eek! What are they doing here?" she hissed under her breath.

"I don't know."

--- --- ---

"I cannot believe they're here!" Eirika groaned. The girls were still hiding away from the monarchs at the Imperial Theater and still the movie wasn't showing yet. She finally rose from her seat admitting defeat, "You know what, let's just get out of here."

Tana raised her legs to block Eirika's path, "We can't leave." She whispered.

"Why not?" Eirika asked, "Either way we'll get caught."

"Unless we keep each other on the down low we won't." she said, "besides, they're way too far from us and the crowd here will provide us a veil."

Eirika looked around and saw what Tana meant. The crowd was so large; it wasn't easy to catch a glimpse of the monarchs. Eirika went back to her seat and smiled at her friend, "You're right. I mean what could go wrong? They're not going to see us."

Vigarde dropped a sugar ball while trying to fling it in the air and let it fall in his mouth. It was then that he saw the princesses. He looked at his two friends, who were drinking each a jumbo-size sodas, and pointed, "Say, isn't that Eirika and Tana?"

Fado and Hayden spewed, showering a man sitting in front.

"HEY?" The man, soaked in a mixture of juice and saliva growled at them, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? THAT'S MY FAVORITE SHIRT!"

"I-I-I'm sorry. It's m—my fault. I d-di-didn't." Hayden stammered, but Fado didn't, since he was too busy building up rage on what he was seeing. The man rushed out of the room, leaving leaks behind.

"In the name of all that is sacred in Magvel! What are they _doing _here?" Fado hissed.

"Aren't they supposed to not watch this movie?" Vigarde asked.

"Of course they aren't supposed to!" Hayden said, "Especially Tana! I _told _her _not _to watch this movie!"

Fado glanced at Hayden, "You told Tana?" Hayden nodded. "She came to me too!"

"WHAT? YOU TOO? Why I oughta—"

Vigarde sighed, watching his two friends expressing their anger, "Wow, they're in for a big surprise." He bleakly said.

"You know what? Let's go down there." Fado proposed and both kings rose from their seat. Vigarde raised his leg to block their path, "Wait a minute, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"What?" Hayden gasped.

"Why?" Fado asked.

"Well, don't you think it wise to let them face their punishment without our meddling?"

Fado and Hayden blinked, "What do you mean?" Hayden asked.

"Hello! They're watching 'Lord of the Imps'. The best, yet the most blood-gushing, head-scything, brain-splitting, ghastliest and horrific horror movie ever."

It took a moment for Fado and Hayden to get what Vigarde was saying. "Oh yeah." They hooted, no longer enraged fathers but scheming menaces.

"Now do you see where I'm going with it?" Vigarde smiled.

"Oh we get you all right." Fado snickered, sitting back down, "You're cold!" Vigarde smiled proudly from ear to ear.

"This is the best punishment ever!" Hayden sat back down, feeling ecstatic.

* * *

"Welcome back to our 2nd Round of our Jehanna clash contest!" the announcer yelled, following a roar of applause. 

"In this corner, we have Sir Bone-Breaker," he pointed left to a heavy individual wearing many kimonos of ice and deep blue color, and holding a slim sword at his grasp. His hairdo was the shape of a rice cake equipped with chopsticks on a plate.

"And in this corner, we have the sensational sword rookie from Renais, Peterman!" The announcer pointed right to Ephraim, the Iron Blade attached at his hip. The prince huffed, "it's Teheran."

"Whatever." The announcer said, "Now! Let those two opponents greet each other…"

Ephraim and his opponent--Sir Bone-Breaker—bowed and both made a stance.

"Well, well, well," Bone-Breaker chuckled, "you're quite small for your size."

"Thanks." Ephraim said, "And you're quite big for your size."

The swordmaster huffed.

"…and _Clash!_" The announcer yelled.

The heavy swordmaster dashed towards Ephraim. The prince dodged and slammed him on the back. The swordmaster stopped at his track, turned around and growled.

Duessel and Joshua watched the event in awe, "for how long has he learned to wield a sword?" Joshua breathed.

Duessel was surprised as well, "He's a fast learner. It took him twenty-eight days to master the lance and here he is handling the sword well."

Duessel realized he spoke too soon. Ephraim took the sword and like a lance began twirling it. He eventually cut his finger and dropped the sword. The crowd gasped and booed. "Okay. Maybe he needs more training."

* * *

-Imperial Theater- 

Clashing, mauling, and strident screaming were heard on the screen of "Lord of the Imps". A scene showed the hand-snake, showed earlier on the poster, flying up the sky and feasting on innocent Pegasus knights and aerial animals. Other sort of infamous imps, showed in a different scene, rose from below the oceans and run them red of human blood. Another scene showed the character with the clashing eye color chuckling grimly.

Eirika and Tana froze ice cold in fear. Almost half of the audience were gone because of the violence in the movie. The monarchs watched the girls in silence.

"It's been over an hour and they haven't budged a toe." Hayden sounded worried.

"I guess our plan has no give." Fado sighed.

"Your daughters are strong." Vigarde said, "yet again, can they survive two and a half more hours?"

"It j-j-just a m-m-movie." Eirika stammered, "t-there n-n-nothing t-to be af-f-fraid of."

A zombielike roar echoed through the screen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The girls screamed and Tana finally broke in tears as she rose from her seat. "I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE!"

"TANA! WHERE'RE YOU GOING? DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Eirika pleaded.

"I'm sorry sister!" Tana wept, "You're on your own!"

"TANAAAA!"

The three monarch watched Tana leaving the theater. Vigarde crossed his arms, "One down, one to go."

Hayden lowered his head. The king felt a little pity for Tana as he began having second thought that he rather punished her from disobeying him than seeing this torture. "You know what guys? I'm not feeling like being part of this."

"Why not?" Fado asked.

"It's not my thing. I'm going to go see my daughter." He left to find her in the hallway bench, crying in silent. He approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She screamed in cue. Hayden startled. Both looked at each other and screamed again.

"Father! Don't scare me like that!" Tana cried.

Hayden bit his lips in avoidance to laugh, "Boy, that movie really scared the soul out of you. At least you're still alive."

Tana was now stammering. She feared her father will give her a long lecture and will punish her. Yet, she felt ready for it, "Father, about sneaking in, am I going to be punished?"

"Punished?" Hayden chortled, "Your punishment was long gone when you left the theater."

Tana's expression changed into shock, "wait a minute, the entire time I disobeyed you, you left me suffer?"

"I know! Isn't that wild?" Hayden chortled yet Tana did not find this sick joke amusing.

* * *

Sir Bone-Breaker let out a battle cry as he jumped on the weaponless Ephraim. The prince quickly picked up his blade and blocked the swordmaster's crescent swing. The swordmaster put in more weight than Ephraim and eventually caused the prince to let go. The swordmaster, in cue, let his sword crashing on the floor. Ephraim took that opportunity to smack him in the back with the sword's plate side. The swordmaster fell off the ring. 

"Out of the ring!" the announcer yelled, "the winner once again…Sephiroth!"

"It's Teheran! _Te-he-ran!_" Ephraim corrected again.

"Whatever."

Hours flew by and Ephraim was prevailing every round. Using the sword's plate face, he managed to smack about seven powerful swordmasters and myrmidons out of ring and finally made it to the finals.

Things went wild at the main lobby as an entire swarm of screaming fans rushed towards Ephraim. The prince endlessly wrote them autographs and gave them his portraits. Various questions such as, "How did you learn to fight?" or "You handle the blade weirdly. What's your secret?" or "Do you have a girlfriend?" arouse from the fans.

"People! People! One question at a time."

The fans became silence. Ephraim cleared his throat, "Now, you'll be meeting me at lunch today so that I could…disclose my full-blown mystery."

The fans groaned in despair and left their ways. Duessel and Joshua approached the prince. "Hey Duessel! Joshua! Didn't see you there!" he greeted them warmly.

Joshua crossed his arms, "Obviously."

"Prince Ephraim…"

"I know, I know." Ephraim stopped Duessel before he could say another word, "Remember your words? 'If you neglect at your training, you will never make it to the finals.'"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it seems our training has paid off."

"A minute."

"Don't be negative."

"Well according to Lady Luck," Joshua picked his shiny coin he just flipped on the floor, "I predict your loss at the finals."

Ephraim snorted, "Oh yeah?"

"I like that prediction."

Ephraim turned around to see the female pony-tailed, pink haired myrmidon. She was dressed in ninja attire and boots. An unusual sword rested at her grasp. Immediately, everyone gathered up and begun whispering.

"Who are you?" Ephraim asked.

The girl smiled, "Guess you haven't heard of me." She began her speech, "Although I don't care for the money, I care for the challenge. And you got spunk." She unsheathed her sword and pointed directly at Ephraim. The prince quickly recognized her, "Wait a minute! You're Jehanna Clash Champion 'the Crimson Flash!'"

"True." She answered, "I like to be called Marisa."

Ephraim glanced at her from head to toe, "gee, you don't look more than what I expected."

"Then don't look anymore." Marisa took leave, her fans fluttering behind her like hatchling. Marisa stopped and turned around; "I'm looking forward to meet you Teheran…if that's your real name."

Marisa left. Ephraim stammered, "S-S-She knows me!"

"That can't happen! How can she know you?" Duessel questioned this.

"Well somebody has a loose li—" before Ephraim could finish, he turned facing Joshua. Duessel turned around as well. Joshua blinked at the staring of the prince and the imperial general.

"What are you looking at?"

Moments passed and the finals were underway. "In this corner," the announcer pointed left, "we have our beginner sensational blade man of Renais, Tikiman!"

"It's Teheran!" Ephraim sighed.

"Will you let me do my job?" the announcer harshly hissed.

Ephraim rolled his eyes. The announcer proceeded, "and in this corner, we have our beautiful, yet dangerously wielder of the powerful Shamsir, our returning champion…Marinas, the Crimson Flash!"

"It's Marisa." Marisa corrected him. Immediately, the announcer gesticulated in fear, "I--I'm sorry, M-Marisa. This should be no problem."

Ephraim muttered at this sight. Among the crowd, Duessel and Joshua watched. Joshua seemed to have second thoughts.

"You look anxious." Duessel told the myrmidon.

"Well, I'm not sure about this whole winning-losing thing." Joshua said, "I think Lady Luck is trying to make me think."

Duessel went at the edge of his seat, "wait! So you think Prince Ephraim will win this?"

Joshua shrugged.

"Now! Let those two opponents greet each other…" the announcer yelled.

Ephraim and Marisa bowed and both made a stance yet again.

"Good luck Marisa." Ephraim told her.

"Good luck to you too Ephraim." Marisa told him. Ephraim, at the calling of his name froze.

"…and _Clash!_" The announcer yelled.

Marisa back-flipped and unleashed a fury of slash and bash on Ephraim. It didn't lasted five seconds and the Renais prince fell off the ring, his outfit torn out. Marisa smiled at him.

The crowd went wild at the Crimson Flash's victory as they rose from their seat. Vigarde and Joshua glanced at each other in awe. A girl actually beat Ephraim. How embarrassing for the prince.

"Well, what do you know?" Joshua smiled at his shiny coin, "Lady Luck loves me."

"And our champion, _five _years running, Marisa!" the announcer yelled through the crowd. Ephraim growled under his breath.

* * *

It has been weeks since Tana and Eirika watched the movie at the Imperial Theater and back at Castle Renais, Eirika hasn't spoken a word of it, neither does Fado. Everything was as if it was all a thing in the past, until one fallen night… 

…Eirika slipped in her covers, looking around her suite, mostly her glass door leading to the balcony. The full moon was showing. The wind howled in distance. The room felt a little cold. Eirika slowly popped her head out, "is anybody here?"

The balcony door swung opened and there stood the character with the clashing colored eyes hiding in the shadows. About a dozen of his imps trailed behind him like hatchlings. Eirika gasped at his sight. The character pointed at Eirika and there the Imps jumped on her bed, following the flying, two-handed snake. Eirika screamed in horror.

"Eirika!" a zombielike voice sounded from the character. Eirika felt someone shaking her continuously.

"Eirika!" the zombielike voice slowly altered to be a deep familiar voice, "Eirika wake up!" The voice became more and more recognizable. Eirika awoke in sweat and saw Fado next to her. At his sight, she broke down in tears, "Father I'm sorry!"

"What?" Fado blinked as he hugged her.

"I disobeyed your orders! I went to see 'Lord of the Imps' and it was really, really scary and I thought I could handle it and here I am crying!"

"Sweetheart! You've been having nightmares for weeks?" Fado asked.

"Yes!"

"And it's regarding 'Lord of the Imps?' The most blood-gushing, head-scything, brain-splitting, ghastliest and horrific horror movie ever?"

"YES!" Eirika wept loudly, "And I'm sorry!"

Fado sighed, "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Eirika sniffled, "what do you m-mean?"

"Well, I saw you at the Imperial Theater and…"

Eirika jerked her head at that hearing. Fado continued in haste, "before we stepped into the wrong foot here, Hayden, Vigarde, and I wanted to get you two out of the theater, but we've decided to let you alone instead and see if you can handle…the violence."

In cue of "handle", Eirika fumed, "Father! You knew that all along and you let me bear this ghoulish experience on purpose? I HAVEN'T HAD A DECENT GOOD NIGHT SLEEP FOR WEEKS!"

Fado grinned, "Punishment?"

Eirika sneered and got off her bed, "I can_not _believe this. _Every _night I had to look at the balcony to see if those imps and its heartless master are going to feast on me again and have you seen its flying snake and the thing it can do to you, especially to innocent Pegasus knights?"

"Hold on!" Fado stopped Eirika, "I may have been cruel to you in this area, but for crying out loud, _I'm _the one who should be mad! You sneaked into a movie I specifically told you NOT to go."

Eirika, no longer an angry being, but a shameful person, hanged her head down, "oh yeah. I…I'm sorry about that Father."

Fado smiled, "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I should've done that to you. But after what I have seen," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I'm beginning to think you're going to be a valiant warrior someday."

Eirika returned the smile. Fado sighed, "Okay let's talk punishment!"

"What?" Eirika cried, "I thought I was punished enough already!"

"Well, that was then and this is now. Besides, it's no torture like what you had."

"I hope so."

Fado and Eirika left the room together.

* * *

The nightmare of "Lord of the Imps" was over in Renais. Eirika was given dusting duty of her suite as an extra punishment of not listening to Fado. It was a fair punishment given by the king himself to make up from all the torture he let her endured all week. Ephraim returned from Jehanna and was warmly welcomed back to his home. He was happy to be back in Renais, yet memories of him wielding a sword for the first time not only taught him a lot about lances, but also rested deep within his heart. 

The night has fallen in Eirika's suite and everyone was already in bed but the twins. Eirika laid on her bed, in her red and gold nightgown while Ephraim sat on it, in his green and gold pajamas.

"A girl beat you?" Eirika gasped, "An actual girl beat you up?"

"It's not funny Eirika." Ephraim said.

"This is huge!" Eirika proposed, "This should be in every tabloids in Renais. The entire city should hear this 'Prince Ephraim of Renais got royally flushed by a—'"

"Yeah I know, a girl." Ephraim said, "how about you, I heard about your scheme."

Eirika stopped smiling, "Oh, 'Lord of the Imps'. Yeah."

"Father didn't tell me everything cause I wanted to hear this from you." Ephraim came closer to his twin sister, "did you watch that movie?"

Eirika's silence unsettled Ephraim, "Oh no. _Please _don't tell me you disobeyed Father and went to watch that movie anyway. It's demonic! It's diabolical! And it's like the most blood-gushing, head-scything, brain-splitting, ghastliest—"

"Okay I get your point, thanks." Eirika stopped him.

"Oh Eirika." Ephraim stroke his sister's green locks, "I should've been here while you were suffering."

"Oh I suffered enough." Eirika said, "but at least I'm still alive see? But did you watched that movie?"

"No." he answered sincerely and Eirika was surprised of his reply, "I've heard from one of the monks serving the Temple that it's a demonic movie that gives you endless nightmares for weeks." He explained, "That, and the fact that it was rated two-thumbs down from my favorite critics 'Gerber and Ritter'."

Eirika blinked and recalled all those nightmares she had. "Oh now I see everything so clearly now."

"So everyone saw it except me?"

Eirika nodded.

"Even Innes."

"Yeah. Tana was pretty mad about it." Eirika said, "But why the worries about Innes? Do you think something is happening to him?"

Ephraim smiled, "As we speak."

Back at Frelia, Innes was in his bedchamber. An eerie music played in the background and slowly but surely, the volume began increasing at every two seconds. As soon as Innes rose from his bed in sweat, the music stopped.

He sighed, "It was just a dream." The prince went to open his window and popping out from outside was a shadowy figure in a skeletal form. Thunder roared in the background as Innes screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He ran to hide in his bed only to find two pythons lying peacefully and gazing towards him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Innes screamed again, fell on the floor and crawled backwards muttering, "Imps! Imps everywhere!"

His back bumped into, what seem, two legs. He slowly looked up and turned white at the sight of a shadowy figure with clashing colored eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He shrieked again then began pleading, tears rushing down his cheeks, "Please don't hurt me! I beg you…_please!_" The figure turned towards the desk lamp and switched it on. The room illuminates and there stood Tana instead. She spread out a smile. Innes was appalled.

"Oh my goodness!" the princess wiped her tears of laughter, "That's the fifth time this week and this is not getting old."

Tana showed Innes the looking alike pythons to be large ropes, and the skinny looking shadow to be a childish jack-in-the-box. Innes fumed as the princess left the room with a trail of laughter. He pointed:

"You……………YOU…………_YOU BLASTED WITCH_!"

**

* * *

****Author's Note: **I know this is off-topic, but with the US release of approaching at full speed, the planned 11th chapter of this fic, featuring a random character from that game, had now been moved to…next chapter! Please post in the review boards the following FE: PoR character you would like to see appearing in that chapter. (I need a choice of at least three characters, as I will do a random drawing.) My personal choices are Shinon, Greil, and Caineghis. Among those three and your personal choices, one of them will take part of our next chapter. You may also choose the same character as well, for this will increase his/her chance to appear. 

I will also like to thank all of you readers and writers who are still enjoying this story and posting me reviews. Writing this story has been my favorite hobby since the first chapter. :)

To **Frodo007:** That music does fit to the chapter. Nice combination and thanks. :)

To **Northernsword: **What does OOC means? I'm sorry but I'm not good at acronyms.

To **Northernsword (Chapter 6): **Still trying to keep up with my imaginations.

See y'all next chapter.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	9. The One with The Magvel Archery Tour

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stonesand Fire Emblem - Path of Radianceare belongings to their respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belongs to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Author's Note:** In celebration of Thanksgiving and the one-month anniversary of FE: Path of Radiance's US Release, I have featured a FE: PoR character for this chapter. Between Shinon, Greil, and King Caineghis, the winner is… read to find out

To **Frodo007:** Don't worry about my request. Since FE: Path of Radiance had been released; you'll have no problem knowing more about the game.

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

* * *

—**_The One with the Magvel Archery Tour-_**

"Are you ready?" Innes stood by the door outside Tana's bedchamber.

Tana was not dressed. She only had her ruby trimmed white nightgown on, and was at her mirror brushing her blue long hair. She turned towards Innes puzzled, "Ready for what?"

Innes huffed, "You're not dressed! The Annual Magvel Archery Tour will start in an hour!"

"I can't." Tana responded, focused on her hair, "I'm meeting Eirika near Mulan. We're going to that new Frelian spa place. They're having a Thanksgiving special."

"And miss my big archery debut?" Innes cried, "That is Thanksgiving too!"

Tana faced her brother, "Don't worry, I'll be there." Tana promised, "It's not like it's gonna be the end of the world if I miss this."

Innes went into a state of panic, "YOU'LL MISS IT?"

Tana snorted, "Yeah! I'll miss this for the world."

Upon hearing these words, Innes was about to pass out.

* * *

-Adlas Plains-

Everyone, from all over Magvel, gathered around for the Magvel Archery Tour. Targets were lined up in place. Chairs were laid out at every border of the fields, for the elderly to rest after standing too long. Traveling merchants have established stands, hoping for customers to buy their artifacts.

The Magvel Archery Tour was held every Thanksgiving. The champion of this tournament received the honor to light up the heavenly flames of Thanksgiving into the sky using the Nidhogg, one of Frelia's sacred twin relics. For eight years in a row, Hayden had been the champion at the archery until his ascension to the throne. Innes immediately replaced him and soon wiped the entire skilled archers and snipers of Magvel off their chart. This year, Innes made a comeback as returning champion. However, to get his title back he must once again fight through the line of skilled archers and snipers. Of course, what Innes is about to get is his match.

The rules of the Archery tour are simple: one must hit as many bull-eyes as possible. A bull-eye is a hundred points. The outer circle is twenty-five points, which is the lowest score possible.

A single round takes two minutes. The tournament itself is two hours. This year, many said, supposing to be their year to hit it off and do their best, predicting to be the best tournament.

Innes entered the crowded Adlas Plains with Ephraim, Joshua, and Lyon. Equipped with his Silver Bow and his set of arrows, Innes felt ready. "I can't wait for this tournament to start." He sighed, "I can hardly wait to cream those archers."

He glanced at them, setting up for the tournament, "look at them. They're all pathetic."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Lyon warned, "We'll never know. Somebody might be able to cream you."

"The kid's right. So stuff it up boy." A voice spoke from behind the trio. They turned around and saw a male sniper, probably at his thirties, wearing a teal fashionable robe, reaching the knees, white pants, and chocolate brown boots that seemed to fit. A brown veil wrapped around his neck and his crimson red, attached in a horsetail, loosely hanged from behind his neck. His slanted brown eyes scanned on the trio, his utmost attention was on Innes.

"And you are?" Ephraim asked him.

"The name's Shinon," the sniper spoke, "from the land of Tellius."

"Tellius?" Joshua cocked his head one side, "where is that?"

"It's none of your business." Shinon rudely replied, "Your business is this tournament." He then approached his face near Innes and using his finger pushed him a bit, "I'm gonna cream you."

Innes shoved Shinon's hand away and sneered, "Oh you wanna bet?"

"I can!" Joshua cried as he raised his shiny coin in the air. Ephraim pulled Joshua's hand down and shook his head at him. Lyon simply slapped his forehead. Shinon and Innes both blinked.

Innes glanced at the bow Shinon was holding and chortled, "An Iron Bow? That's all you've got?"

Shinon simply pulled a sly smile, "what about your Silver Bow? Too heavy for ya?"

Innes fumed. He hated been called skinny, especially when it was about wielding something large that he was able to do. "Why you—"

The moment Innes was about to choke Shinon, Ephraim, Joshua and Lyon restrained the prince, "Settle down Innes!" Ephraim exclaimed.

"Yeah, remember what you said this morning: 'serenity now, enragement at the finals'?" Lyon reminded him.

"Really?" Shinon said, "Boy I can't wait for that moment."

Innes went into a snarling state as Shinon walked away. The trio let go of Innes. "That pompous—" Innes stopped to turn and face the guys, "Why didn't you let me wipe that smug off this guy's face. I mean did you see that?"

"Well Innes dies this happens when you meet rivals?" Ephraim asked.

Innes blinked, "I never had a rival."

"What? Never?"

"Of course, and if you think that what-his-name is gonna be my rival, you guys are so wrong. I'll cream him like a pumpkin pie."

* * *

-The Frelian Spa-

The lobby was made of crystal and unseen benefit structures and walls. A heavenly ivory fountain rested in the middle. It was carved with the resemblance of a holy maiden carrying the Latona staff, rejecting sparkling waters. The front desk was at the far west from the fountain adjacent to the waiting room of golden chesterfields and a coffee table made of crystal. Tana, Eirika, and Nicole sat together at the waiting place, lingering for their spa appointment.

"Oh my goodness! This place looks nifty!" Nicole squealed.

Eirika laughed, "How many times are you going to say that Nicole?"

Nicole scoffed, "Like forever!"

Tana shushed them, "Keep it down. We're trying to make a good impression. I don't want people to think I'm friend with two lunatics."

Eirika stared down at her friend, "Lunatic?" she said.

"Is that what you thought of us? When we first met?" Nicole complained.

Tana shook her head, "No!" she harshly replied then paused for a second, "well…come to think of it, it was a coincidence."

Eirika and Nicole, no longer ecstatic, enrage on their friend. It wasn't until a ring sounded that the threesome ceased the argument. Two well-built men stood by two opened rooms. Another room next to them remained closed, perhaps because the appointment was not over yet.

The two men—one had green hair and the other had red hair—smiled radiantly. They wore robes made of wool and rich silk with the Frelian national emblem on their right chest.

"Lady Rausten?" the green-haired man called Nicole, "are you ready for your massage?"

Nicole drooled at his sight. The red-haired man turned towards Eirika, "Lady Renais. Your massage session is ready." Eirika drooled as well. Tana was the only one to show no expression.

"What about _my_ massage," the willful princess cried as she witnessed her two friends heading towards their rooms. Eirika turned to face Tana, "Oh Tana, don't worry. Your appointment will come… soon." She entered her room leaving a trail of maniacal laughter.

The closed door finally opened. Another well-built man, outfitted as the other two but his hair was blond, showed up and smiled at Tana, "Lady Frelia," the man spoke a rich voice, "Your massage is ready."

"_Sweet!_"

Tana skipped towards her room. Once there, she was offer a customer robe similar to the men's, which she put on, immediately jumped on her massage bed, and slipped under a warm sheet. As he illuminated the jasmine and vanilla scented candles, the blond man declared, "Your masseur will be here shortly."

Tana jerked her head up, "Wait a minute! I thought you were my masseur!"

"I'm just an associate. My name is Mark." The blond man—Mark—smiled and watched the door swinging open.

"Gwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" A familiar guffaw echoed through the corridor. Tana watched in horror as the source of the voice entered the room. Dressed in a white lab coat, it was Dozla. "Are you ready for your relaxi-massagi, fellow customer?"

Tana screamed. Dozla screamed in reply. Mark watched both Tana and Dozla, and he too, began screaming.

* * *

"Look at him." Innes watched Shinon polishing his Iron Bow in disgust, "That pompous jerk. He thinks he's all that."

Lyon, Joshua, and Ephraim stared down at Innes as if he was exaggerating. The sniper jerked his head up, noticing the staring, "What?"

"Well, if you think about it Innes, you think you're all that too." Ephraim said.

"Oh I don't think I'm all that." Innes replied, "I think I'm _all_ of this!" the prince expanded his hands throughout the plains at his words.

"All right archers, move forth! Snipers move back! The tournament is about to start." The announcer yelled. Archers and snipers took their positions, facing their respective targets. The tournament this year was been broadcast around the continent. Reporting the show were Rausten's beautiful yet haughty-of-herself L'Arachel and annoyed-as-usual Rennac of Carcino.

"Good afternoon fellow viewers and welcome to our 800th annual Magvel Archery Tour. I'm beautiful yet _proud_-of-myself L'Arachel of Rausten reporting. And this is my associate happy-for-life-as-usual Rennac of Carcino."

Rennac simply waved. L'Arachel continued, "Today's first round in this tournament promises to be the match of justice and order!"

Rennac rolled his eyes. L'Arachel continued, "…and we have brand-new recruit coming from all over the world, including our very own returning champ, Prince Innes of Frelia, making a comeback! What do you think of this tournament Rennac?"

"I think you're annoying." Rennac stared down at L'Arachel.

L'Arachel giggled like she misunderstood. "Anyway, archers and snipers are ready, so let's watch."

All the archers and snipers readied their bows and fired to their targets. Most arrows hit on the outer edge of the targets. Some barely landed on the target's borders. Innes cracked his knuckles, twirled an arrow and with his Silver Bow, shot a bull-eye. He stared at Shinon proudly, "Ah! Beat that, prodigy."

Shinon smiled and faced his target. He pulled out a slim arrow and with his Iron bow shot right through the bull-eye, making a hole. The arrow continued its flight as it went through a tree then towards the horizon in a flash. The archers and snipers were in awe.

"Amazing! Who has ever shot an arrow of that distance?" L'Arachel exclaimed.

"Looks like the Frelian prince just met his match." Rennac said.

Ephraim, Joshua, and Lyon glanced at Innes, who grunted in shame. Shinon passed by him, his bow held behind his back.

"You got a lot to learn, pretty boy." He chuckled.

Innes turned to watch him leave in distance. The trio gathered around the Frelian prince.

"Man, that guy is strong!" Ephraim said.

"And a jerk." Lyon said, "And he didn't even twirl his arrow first!"

"I don't know about you Innes," Joshua said, "but that Shinon guy ain't gonna let you get good lucks."

"I don't need luck," Innes said, "I need rough."

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tana exclaimed feeling trapped at a corner of the wall.

"I work here." Dozla responded.

"_WHEN?_" Tana squealed.

"Since yesterday." Dozla said.

"Sir Dozla is an incredible masseur." Mark explained, "He's done some _amazing _miracle to our customers. Many recommend him, even our director here. You won't regret it."

"Oh-OH! I will!" Tana squealed.

"Have a great day Lady Frelia." Mark left the room. Tana began shedding tears, "Like I'm going to!" she cried.

"Gwa! Ha! Ma'am, you don't have to be afraid." Dozla explained, "I promise you an extremely professional massage."

"Is 'appropriate' a part of your promise?" Tana watched Dozla approaching her. Her agonizing yelp pierced throughout the entire spa place.

--- --- ---

"Welcome back to our Annual Magvel Archery Tour and boy of boy aren't those skilled bow-users know how to shoot, especially that new guy Shinbone. We gotta keep a close eye on him." L'Arachel reported.

"Really?" Rennac grinned at the princess, "then why not close them tight."

L'Arachel sarcastically rolled her eyes. Rennac wasn't finish, "And it's Shinon by the way."

"Oh, Rennac. You and your zingers." L'Arachel flipped her hand at him.

Hayden came in the field, escorted by a line of archers and Pegasus knights. The crowd took a graceful bow upon his arrival. L'Arachel gasped, "do you see what I see Rennac?"

"Of course." Rennac replied emotionlessly, "it's King Hayden, what did you think it was?"

"It looks like old time legend King Hayden have joined the tournament." L'Arachel cried.

"King Hayden!" Ephraim, Lyon, and Joshua rose up.

"Dad!" Innes approached Hayden, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you needed support." Hayden said, "So I came back to the tournament."

Shinon approached Hayden, placed a hand on his hip and made a pose, "so you bought reinforcements?"

"It's not reinforcement." Ephraim exclaimed, "It's King Hayden, ruler of Frelia and the tournament's all time champion four-years running. He's gonna cream you."

Shinon wiped his nose using his finger, "the King of Frelia huh?"

Hayden smiled, "That's me. And may I ask your name?"

"Your worst nightmare." Shinon placed his bow behind his back again and left for his position.

Hayden pursed his lips. Shinon stopped and turned back facing Hayden, "and by the way, I hope you rule better than you shoot." He sniffed and returned to his post. Hayden snarled.

"Uh… father?" Innes approached Hayden, but immediately withdrew from the king's body enraged with anger.

"Oh it's on!" Hayden muttered.

Moments after Innes, Hayden, and Shinon had beaten about half dozen of archers and snipers. Only the three veterans remained.

"Man, you don't know who're you messing with?" Hayden told Shinon, as all three bow-users pulled out their arrows and shot a straight bull-eye at the same time. Hayden's and Shinon's arrows ran through the bull-eye then through a tree and continued its flight towards the horizon. Hayden's arrow was enveloped in flames, resulting smokes coming from his holes. Shinon's arrow were not. The mysterious sniper glanced at the venerable king, "Wow, you got skill."

"Thank you." Hayden smiled.

"But…" Shinon interrupted, "can it shoot a Pegasus from afar?"

Hayden raised an eyebrow. An agonizing neighing was heard from a distance and the crowd gasped at the reaction. Hayden blinked.

"I don't think so." Shinon smiled. Innes, Ephraim, Lyon, and Joshua showed worries.

* * *

Eirika and Nicole came out of their massage room, as sore as before. Their backs snapped whenever they made an attempt to stretch. Tana, however, left her room rejuvenated.

Eirika noticed the princess's smile, "what are you smiling at?" she snapped.

"I just had _the _best massage ever." Tana exclaimed.

"You?" Nicole glanced at her, "by one of those cute unprofessional boys?"

Tana, ignoring Nicole's question, noticed both her friends' postures, "Okay why are you bent like hooks?"

"The boys may be cute," Eirika complained, "but they are the _worst_ masseurs ever."

The blue-haired boy noticed Eirika and Nicole, and approached them, "Are you guys hurt again?" he asked, "would you like another massage appoint—"

"BACK OFF HOBO!" Nicole threatened, her heal staff held firmly in her hand. The man obeyed.

"Okay, so if one of those boys didn't gave you a massage, then who did?" Eirika asked.

Dozla exited the room, holding a clipboard. He scribbled on the piece of paper infinitely, "Okay Lady Tana, your next appointment will be tomorrow, right?"

Eirika and Nicole screamed at the sight of the berserker. Tana, using both her hands, locked their lips and quietly declared, "He's a professional. So show some _respect_!"

"Aren't you that guy from Rausten? Who laughs a lot?" Eirika asked.

"Gwa! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Dozla chortled, "That's me!"

Nicole approached Dozla and harshly whispered, "Dozla! What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Dozla told the cleric, "Didn't I tell you?"

"I thought you worked at a clinic, not a spa."

Dozla looked around then gazed back at Nicole, "This isn't a clinic?"

Nicole smacked her forehead in shame. Eirika and Tana blinked, and a clueless Dozla scratched his head.

* * *

"Hayden, I gotta give you props. You got skills. Too bad I beat you up." Shinon blew on his fingers while looking down at a lifeless Hayden.

The crowd was even amazed at this performance that it approached closer to the three finalists. Hayden lost to Shinon and couldn't go on.

"That was the match of the century!" L'Arachel was at the edge of her seat, "wonder what will happen next?"

"King Hayden, are you okay?" Ephraim asked as he, Innes, and the other boys helped him up.

"What happened?" Hayden felt lightheaded.

"You fainted!"

"It was as if you just had a heart attack." Joshua told him.

Hayden glanced at Shinon and pointed, "Y-You got hardcore skills!"

Shinon shrugged. Hayden pushed Innes in front, "Innes, you take him out."

"Wha—me? I can't take him out Father, he's too powerful!" Innes said.

"Well, well, well" Shinon sniffed, "Look who's back? You want more, pretty boy?"

Lyon gave Innes the Silver Bow and Joshua offered him the arrows. In addition, he placed his shiny coin on the prince's palm, pressed it firmly and winked. Ephraim pressed his hands against the prince's shoulders, as if giving him a shoulder massage, and Lyon squirted down Innes's throat a bottle of water.

"Come on Innes," he told him, "don't let Shinon put you down like he did the same to your father. This is the finals and you want to win. You desire to win."

"But…"

"There are no 'but'. Ephraim argued, "'but' is for losers. Are you a loser?"

"HEY!"

"Just answer the question. Are you the loser? Do you stink?"

Innes began fuming. Ephraim continued the provocation, "Are you too chicken to nail his face with an egg? Are you too wet to sink his ship? Are you too frail to win him in a thumb wrestling? Are you—?"

With his shoulder, Innes smashed Ephraim on the nose and rose up, "I am _NOT _a loser. Nor do I stink. Nor a chicken, nor wet _or_ frail."

"Then who are you?" Joshua and Lyon both cried, full of hopes.

"I AM INNES! CROWNED PRINCE FRELIA OF THE KINGDOM OF FRELIA AND A CHAMPION OF THE MAGVEL ARCHERY TOUR FOUR YEARS RUNNING! And I will _not _allow some individual from the land of what-its-name to have me or my father getting creamed!"

"Now you're talking!" Joshua and Lyon jumped in joy, watching Innes pumping his fist in the air. The crowd let out a cheer, so loud; it was piercing to the ears.

"It looks like our champion Innes will be taking this final against Shinon to the highest level." L'Arachel yelped, "This promises to be the best match ever! Right Rennac! Rennac?"

L'Arachel watched Rennac sleeping and drooling on his pile of papers.

Eirika, Tana, and Nicole ran through the crowd. Tana looked around and ultimately took sight of the event, "What did I miss? What did I miss?" she desperately asked.

Joshua faced Tana, "Apparently Innes is at the finals. He's ready to take on his opponent. You didn't miss anything."

Eirika saw Ephraim on the floor and ran towards him, while Nicole joined L'Arachel and Rennac at the reporting booth. Tana saw her father and ran to him, "Father, what happened?"

"It's a long story." Hayden sighed, "You don't wanna hear it."

"Brother, what happened?" Eirika helped Ephraim.

The prince held his chest, "Nothing personal." He replied and glanced at Eirika's posture, "what happened to your back?"

"You don't wanna know."

"What happened?" Nicole asked L'Arachel.

"Well, as you can see, the finals will soon be underway between Innes and Shinon, and we have a sleepy reporter here." L'Arachel stared down at the quiescent Rennac.

Nicole squeezed herself between the maiden and the rogue, and took over Rennac's microphone, "And we're back to our show and things are going nuts out here!"

L'Arachel blinked at her friend. Nicole flinched, "What? Can't I be on the spotlight?"

Innes grabbed his Silver Bow and turned to face his target. His eyes stared hard at Shinon. Shinon returned the stare but with a soft version. "So, you've returned."

"You say your name is Shinon right?" Innes said, "In the name of Frelia, I will defeat you."

"Bring it on."

Both Innes and Shinon turned facing their target, simultaneously drew an arrow and placed it on its bow. The crowd was cheering, for both Innes and Shinon. Time seemed to slow by at that moment. A soft, fainting music played in the background. Both snipers released their arrows. They both took flight, ripping through the target's bull-eye, then through a tree, then continuing over the horizon. But one arrow, did not make it through the horizon, and fell about twelve feet from the tree. The crowd gasped. Time sped up again. The music stopped playing. There was a dead silence.

Innes and Shinon ran to find the failed arrow, broken in two. Shinon sighed but did not smile. In response, Innes gasped, and extended his arms in shock. The crowd roared in cheer and all rushed to Innes.

"What a drastic turn of events! Shinon's arrow is broken." Nicole gasped, "Which means—"

"Innes won!" L'Arachel exclaimed, "The prince of Frelia is our returning champion of the Magvel Archery Tour!"

Rennac jerked his head up, his papers glued in his forehead, "Wh-Where? What? When?"

Nicole rolled her eyes but L'Arachel simply giggled.

Ephraim, Eirika, Tana, Hayden, Joshua, and Lyon all went to congratulate Innes.

"Hey, congratulations!" Joshua said.

"All right brother!" Tana said, "you creamed him!"

"Way to go!" Ephraim and Eirika both said.

"Who knew it? Another deserving honor to light up Thanksgiving." Lyon said.

"Thanks guys." Innes told them and turned to his father, "and thanks to you Father, I proved myself."

Hayden smiled. Ephraim glanced around as if something was missing, "Hey wait a minute! I helped you prove yourself too!"

Eirika patted Ephraim on the back.

"I guess I should give credit to Shinon too, right?" Innes turned to face Shinon, only to find that he was missing. "Shinon?" Everyone looked around as they searched for him.

Ephraim scratched his head, "Seriously, who was that guy?"

* * *

The Archery Tour came to an end, and Innes once again was declared champion. He got another opportunity to light up the flames of Thanksgiving and it was a big honor for him. The defeated Shinon found new respect towards Innes, yet he never bothered giving him a congratulation and left Magvel without a trace.

A week had passed since then. L'Arachel and Nicole dragged Rennac inside the Frelian Spa.

"Come on Rennac! Get a move on." L'Arachel persuaded.

"There's no shame to get a good old fashioned massage and restore your broken dignity." Nicole told him.

"It's not just my dignity that is broken." Rennac exclaimed, "it's my dignity _and_ my pride."

"Oh Rennac…" L'Arachel sighed.

"Besides, I have a strange feeling about this." Rennac said.

The massage room door swung open and out from the room emerged an elegant blond masseuse, "Rennac of Carcino?" she called, "your massage session's ready."

"Woo!" Rennac's eyes boggled, "That's a good feeling."

The rogue leaped towards the room, wore his robe, and slipped under the sheet of his massage bed.

The woman smiled. "Your masseur will the coming shortly."

Rennac rolled his hanging tongue back in his mouth and his boggling eyes went still, "my… masseur?"

"Dozla entered the room and smiled at the sight of Rennac, "Gwa-ah-ah-ah! Why hello there Rennac!"

Rennac screamed.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	10. The One with The Forbidden Castle

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Author's Note:**

Signed-in reviewers will receive immediate reply from the review board. A big thank you to the website people for this new feature. Replies will still be seen for the anonymous reviewers only.

Back to the story

* * *

**Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

* * *

—_**The One with the Forbidden Castle—**_

"Hey Ephraim, does this skirt make my butt look big?" Eirika showed off her newly indigo blouse and skirt, reaching her knees, to her brother, seating at a large chesterfield while reading a textbook.

Ephraim blinked at her skirt without saying a word. Eirika, feeling a little upset at the result of his silence grunted, "Ephraim brother. Are you paying attention?"

"I wish I wasn't." he replied.

Suddenly, an uninvited Lyon busted inside the room panicking. At the sight of the twins, he sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness you guys are all right!"

Alarmed, the twins immediately stopped their task, "Lyon! What's wrong?" Ephraim asked.

"Look out the window!" Lyon told them.

The twins looked through the window outside and saw a multitude of wyvern flying at Grado's borders. The streets were swarmed with Grado and Renais' official knights and soldiers watching almost the entire empire and half of Renais.

"What's happening outside?" Eirika asked, worried that a certain war was to materialize soon.

"You guys know Valter?" Lyon's lips trembled at that name.

"Valter?" Ephraim asked, "Who's he?"

"He used to be one of our generals in Grado." Lyon explained, "he's a criminal at heart."

"A criminal? In Grado?" Eirika was now shivering with fear.

"He kills innocent people for his own training pleasure. Because of such atrocity, Father had ordered his imprisonment and demoted him from the Imperial General status."

"If he's in jail, why the panic?" Ephraim said.

"HE ESCAPED!"

Eirika fainted on cue, just in time for Ephraim to grab her.

* * *

-Castle Renais Hallway-

Eirika, Lyon, and Ephraim walked down the hallway, now swarmed with Grado and Renais' best enforcers.

"I cannot believe this! Doesn't the government or the Imperial Supreme Court be in charge of increasing security and diminishing crime rate at Grado?" Eirika complained, "I mean a dangerous lethal criminal, out for blood, could be walking in our street by now."

"I wish Father and I could have done something different." Lyon said, "It's seems like we've taken peace for granted."

Fado and Vigarde were also seen walking down the hallway, crossing path with Lyon and the twins. Lyon approached his father, "Father. How are things so far?"

Vigarde sighed, "Still no progress Lyon. But do not worry, we'll find that fiend in no time."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Gee son, this could be dangerous for you," Vigarde told him, "I don't want you involved."

Fado, at the same time, scolded the twins, "Same thing with you two."

Eirika nodded, but Ephraim had a different opinion and began arguing, "But why not Father? Let me hunt this guy!" he said, "I'm good with my lance."

"You're _barely_ good with the lance." Fado countered, "And there's no way I'm letting you guys outside."

"And for your utmost safety," Vigarde added, "do not approach Grado's border."

"You mean Renvall River?" Eirika asked.

"That's right." Fado said, "There's a dark abandoned water castle there and Valter might capture it and make it his base as we speak. We'll need more units to defend that territory before he gets the chance."

"So we've requested Frelia for reinforcement. Hayden will certainly approve of it." Vigarde said, "But until then, keep out of that castle."

"Understood." Lyon said, "I will stay with Eirika and Ephraim until things calm down."

* * *

"I do not understand why Father is refusing my aid." Lyon was pacing back and forth inside the Renais library's second floor. "Is it because I'm too young? Is it because I'm too weak?" he then gasped, "Am I failing him?"

The twins were also at the library, sitting at a large study room. Eirika flipped through a random book she pulled from a shelf while Ephraim watched Lyon as he drank a cup of coco, showing no worries.

"You're not failing anyone Lyon. You're just…scared. That's all." Eirika bit her nails.

"Like you." Ephraim noticed Eirika's tension.

The princess glared at her brother, "have you _ever_ heard of a criminal?"

"No! No!" Lyon disagreed to Eirika's statement, "It's not really that I'm scared. It's just that I'm worried for him. If something is to happen to him, I don't know how I will watch over the entire Grado Empire in his place, by myself."

Innes and Tana entered the library and joined in the gang. Tana rushed towards her friend, "Eirika. I came as soon as I heard."

"Tana…" Eirika immediately cried on her friend's shoulder, "I'm s-scared."

"It's all right." Tana patted her back.

"Yeah. We're here for you. Besides, ain't no way such criminal should be walking freely in this continent."

Ephraim jerked his head towards Innes, "So King Hayden received your message?"

"Darn straight." Innes smiled, "and he is sending reinforcement as we speak."

Eirika and Lyon sighed with relief, but Innes was not finished, "but that isn't going to stop us from going on a quick exploration."

The idea of exploring brought smiles in everyone's faces, "Exploration?"

"Of course." Innes smiled, "There's a dark abandoned water castle at Renvall we've never visited. According to the 'History of Magvel - Book VI' it used to be a base for our ancestors during the past. Who knows, we might find a lot of treasures and artifacts there."

"That's great! We should go there!" Eirika proposed, but at one point, she stopped short, "Hey wait a minute. It's at Renvall?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my word!" Lyon gasped, "We can't go there! King Fado and Father restricted that area."

"Do you honestly believe their words?" Innes said, "Just because Valter is running loose, doesn't mean all exploring areas should be restricted. Besides, the Frelia reinforcement will indeed provide civil protection."

To those words, he left the library. Tana ran after him, "Innes, come back this instant! You're NOT going to be running about at a time like this!"

* * *

-Renvall-

As they are approaching Renvall, Ephraim, Eirika, Lyon, Innes, and Tana were by a river bridge near the water castle Innes and the monarchs spoke of. Lyon looked at his surroundings and angrily scolded, "you said that there will be Frelian reinforcements in this area!"

"Perhaps they're late." Tana stated

Innes scoffed, "pathetic infantries. Their feet are as dragged as those of a slowpoke. Let just go inside."

Ephraim stopped Innes, "wait! Are you sure?"

Innes lay a hand on Ephraim's shoulder and formed a mopey face, "Are you scared?" he spoke as if addressing to a child.

"No." Ephraim spoke sincerely, yet his voice shook.

"Well, I'm not scared." Eirika said, "now matter how you look at it in another perspective."

"Great! So you wanna explore with us?" Innes grabbed the twins and dragged them inside the dark water castle. Tana followed, but Lyon stayed outside.

"You guys go ahead!" Lyon cried, his arms crossed while looking away, "I'm staying here. Following you inside is bad omen enough to get me in trouble."

A wyvern cry rented the sky. Lyon flinched, "Hey wait for me! I don't wanna die here!" the imperial prince ran inside on cue.

* * *

-Renvall Castle-

"Any new reports from outside?" An eerie strained voice spoke to a wyvern rider who approached him.

"Yes Sir Valter!" the wyvern rider said, "The Grado Empire spread the news of your escape throughout all the town and even outside the border. And now Grado and Renais are all secure. The monarchs, Emperor Vigarde and King Fado, are now waiting for Frelian reinforcements they have requested."

"Frelia huh?" Valter chuckled. He was sitting on a dusty throne and carried a glass of dark red wine which he swirled around. "So they're so desperate to find me that they're actually going to bring reinforcement from the venerable sage king Hayden's land. Before you know it, Rausten and Jehanna will be involved."

Valter gulped down his wine. A soldier ran inside the building and whispered words to the wyvern rider. The rider's eyes showed panic and immediately glanced at Valter, "Huh, Sir Valter," he said, "We've received new reports. We got company."

Valter spewed out his wine, "WHAT?"

"It's King Hayden's children, and Vigarde's son!"

"Are they alone?" He hissed, "Tell me!"

"No there not." the wyvern rider said, "however it seems that they are also accompanied by Renais' heirs: Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika."

Valter smiled, "Really? Renais' heirs huh? So the mini-monarchs came to play hide-n-seek on their own huh?"

"What shall we do?" the wyvern ran around, all panicky. "If we're found, we'll be send back to prison!"

Valter stepped off his dusty throne, approached the wyvern rider, grabbed him by the colon, and nailed him on the wall, "First of all, stop that." Valter released the wyvern rider, took his Spear and licked its blade to shine, "second, I have a plan."

* * *

The interiors of the castle were gloomy and dark. Because it was a water castle, streams was heard rushing in thin gaps at every corners of the castle. The five friends wandered through the castle's dark corridor.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ephraim muttered.

"I thought you were excited to travel around this castle." Eirika said.

"Did I looked excited?" he argued, "Did I think it straight beforehand? NO?"

"Relax, chicken" Innes chuckled as his arm wrapped around Ephraim's shoulder, "It's not like Valter is dwelling in this castle."

"But what are the possibilities!" Ephraim grabbed Innes by the colon and shook him.

"Ephraim's right." Lyon said, "Maybe we shouldn't wander around this castle. Maybe we should bail."

Innes sighed, "All right. Maybe we should."

Innes turned around and there he saw something that took his breath away. The foursome turned around as well and questioned Innes's silence.

"What's wrong brother?" Tana's voice shook.

"Guys?" Innes asked, "Do you remember where we came from?"

Everyone stared at four narrow pathways. Neither of those tunnels were brightly lit nor pitch darken.

"Great." Lyon huffed, "Now we're lost. And it's all thanks to you!"

"No, no! Let's not fight." Eirika eased the tension, "We'll just have to take the exact direction we…took earlier."

"Which is…?" Ephraim asked.

There was an uneasy silence among the group, until they all pointed towards different directions, shouting "That way!" and penetrated through. Ephraim and Tana went in the first far west pathway, Innes and Eirika through the Far East pathway, and Lyon went through the eastern one alone.

* * *

-Castle Renais-

"Still no word on the reinforcements?" Fado asked. He and Vigarde were at the castle's balcony, looking at the horizon.

"Not a single one Your Majesty." An elite soldier responded.

At the same time, Hayden came in the scene, "I came as soon as I heard."

"You may be dismissed." Vigarde nodded at the soldier who took his leave. Fado glared at Hayden, "Hayden! Where are the reinforcements?"

"They still haven't arrived?" Hayden was surprised at Fado's questions.

"No!"

"They should have come as soon as Innes and Tana came in the castle as well."

"Innes and Tana did come not long ago." Vigarde exclaimed, "but the reinforcements… they have not been seen."

Immediately, a soldier barged in the room in panic, "Your Majesty! I bear bad news!"

The kings turned around, "What is it?" Fado asked.

"It's Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika! They're…missing!"

Fado's heart skipped a beat and Hayden and Vigarde drew a shallow breath in horror, "WHAT?" they yelled.

"What do you mean they're missing?" Fado cried.

"They're gone! Not here! Vanished! Without a—"

"Okay, Okay! I get you now!"

The soldier stammered, "It's not just them, Your Majesty! Prince Lyon is gone too. With Prince Innes and Princess Tana as well!"

--- --- ---

-Castle Renvall-

Lyon dawdled through the castle's corridors, looking around the walls, ceilings, and dimmed chandeliers.

"Is anyone here?" he shuddered, "Hello?"

A creak was heard nearby. Lyon turned around as he sweat up like a storm, "It's not funny Innes! Stop playing!"

No one was seen or heard. Lyon sighed. As he turned around, his face went white, his breath went sharp, and his heart skipped a beat. Valter's grim face, looking as if it was above a flashlight, was right in front of Lyon.

"Why hello there, Your Highness." He spoke eerily.

* * *

"I don't think this is the exit Innes." Tana looked around, "It keeps getting darker and darker."

Ephraim turned around and saw no one but Tana and himself, "erm… Tana?"

"What is it?" Tana turned around and she too saw no one but Ephraim and herself. At this sight, her face ashen. "I—Innes? Eirika?" she cried.

"Eirika? Lyon?" Ephraim cried.

* * *

"Ephraim? Lyon?" Eirika cried through the dark hollow castle walls.

"Tana! Where are you!" Innes cried as well.

Eirika grabbed Innes by the colon and shook him, "This is all your fault! If you haven't persuaded us to get inside this castle in the first place—"

Innes pulled himself off Eirika's clutches, "relax woman! It's not like the end of the world. We'll find Tana, Ephraim, and Lyon before you know…iiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Innes prolonged his last phrase as he fell down a large hole. Eirika gasped in horror, "INNES!" She screamed.

* * *

Lyon was tied up in a cold concrete table, surrounded by soldiers and wyvern riders, lined up in odd and even numbers. Lyon silently wept, thinking he won't be able to leave the castle alive.

Valter walked around the imprisoned Lyon, his Spear at his grasp, "Nice day today isn't it?" he muttered, "the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and the blood…"

Lyon gulped just as Valter approached his face to his, "…keeps given."

"You're not going to kill me, are you not?" Lyon asked.

Valter snorted, "Kill you? No! I'm not going to kill you."

Lyon sighed, but Valter was not finished, "I'm going to feed you to those."

The soldiers opened a certain jail gates and enchained inside were rabid wyverns. Lyon's eyes were twice their sizes at this sight. "These are…?"

"Oh yeah," Valter smiled, "Before I left Grado, I used some of the Fire Emblem's power for evil. Those wyverns once belonged to some of my fellow wyvern soldiers who were, well, worthless to worship my title."

"You…You have the Sacred Stone of Grado!"

"Of course." Valter said, flipping a shiny bright red stone in the air, "What? Did you forget I was once among the Imperial Three and knew the entire structure of Grado Keep?" he then grumbled, "Thanks to your father, my title was stripped off and given to that wimp Glen."

"My father and my friends will take you down!" Lyon cried, "You'll see!"

"We'll see."

* * *

"We've searched everywhere, and there's no sign of Innes, Eirika, or Lyon." Tana cried a river on Ephraim's shoulder, "Where are they?"

"Don't worry Tana." Ephraim spoke calmly, "We'll find them."

"Ephraim please." Her tearful eyes met Ephraim's sharp ones, "don't leave my side. Please!"

"I won't."

A wyvern cry rented the air again, giving shudder to the duo.

"Another wyvern's cry!" Tana looked around, "That one's s-scarier."

"Yeah, and abnormal."

"How can you be so calm at a time like this Ephraim?" Tana cried at the prince, after noticing his calm nerve.

"I'm not calm. I'm more scared than you are." Ephraim protested, "But for some reason, I feel that we're getting close."

"To what?"

"To find our criminal friend." Ephraim said, "Tana, I suggest that you stay behind me."

* * *

"Innes!" Eirika cried down the hole, "Innes! Can you hear me?"

A groan was heard from the depth of the hole. Eirika cried once more, "Innes? Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay."

"You don't sound okay."

"I _am_ okay! Stop worrying!"

Innes's arrogant remark calmed Eirika's worried nerves. Innes continued, "But I did found a secret passageway. I think it might lead us to the throne area of the castle. Who knows, we might run into our friends once we're there."

"Really?" She squealed, but her smile faded away, "but the hole is profound."

"Try to hang on when you get down there. Think of it as a rock climbing trip."

"Rock climbing?"

"What are you, chicken?" he cried, "Just do it!"

Eirika rolled her eyes, "Okay! Okay!" She slowly entered down the hole, hanged on the rocks, and slowly climbed down, "Sheesh! I wish you were a goner." She thought.

* * *

"So it's true. The Fire Emblem can be used for… both good and evil?" Lyon asked Valter.

"Of course!" Valter hissed, "What did you think it was used for? For imprisoning the Demon King's spirit?"

Lyon slowly nodded. Valter continued, "The Fire Emblem, here, can be used for good and evil. And guess what? I used it for evil. Hence…" he pointed towards the enraged animals, "…the rabid wyverns."

Lyon nodded in understanding, "Well, here's something you learn everyday."

Valter noticed Lyon's slight smile, "What are you smiling at? You know your end is coming."

"Oh let's assume that I have a plan."

"How can you have a plan?" a soldier argued, "you're glued in this cold concrete surface."

"Not anymore!" A voice bellowed from behind Valter and the soldiers. The gang turned around and saw standing there Ephraim and Tana. Ephraim had his Slim Lance at his grasp while Tana concealed behind him. Valter, at the sight of Ephraim, smiled.

Valter faced the duo as he placed one hand on his hip, "You must be Prince Ephraim." He smirked.

"And you must be…" Ephraim paused for a second, "What's your name again?"

Valter rolled his eyes, Lyon closed his eyes, and Tana smacked her face in embarrassment. The soldiers of Valter all took a stance, "It doesn't matter whose name you've forgotten. You're going down! Attack!"

The soldiers all ran towards Ephraim. Ephraim shoved Tana out of combat range and entered in the brawl. Using his lance, he simultaneously tripped several soldiers, smacked their backs, and managed to block their damaging blows. The wyvern riders followed and at this point, he changed strategy.

"Ephraim, be careful!" Tana warned the prince.

Ephraim ran towards the wyvern riders, used his lance as a jumping pole and landed kicks on the riders. At the landing, he stabbed the wyverns but inflicted little to no damages. The wyvern riders separated, leaving only three of them surrounding Ephraim. All three performed a triangle attack on Ephraim, inflicting heavy blow on the prince and hurling him to a wall.

"EPHRAIM NO!" Both Tana and Lyon screamed.

Ephraim dropped his lance and held on his chest. Valter approached him, "He! He! He! For a prince, you're quite weak."

"F-Father was right." Ephraim groaned, "I'm barely good with the lance."

"Amen to that." Valter replied, "Now let us finish this."

Valter raised his Spear in the air, when suddenly the crazy criminal let out a painful yelp and dropped his weapon. He stared at an arrow, stuck in his backhand. Valter turned around and saw Innes and Eirika. Innes had his bow pointing towards Valter, figuring it was him who fired the arrow.

"Leave them alone Valter." Innes huffed.

Eirika runs towards Ephraim and helped him out, "Ephraim, are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah." Ephraim groaned, "I hate to say this but I think my body has been dislocated."

"Ew!" Eirika shuddered.

Valter removed the arrow from his hand. Although the arrow did hurt, no blood seemed to dish out of his hand. "So, the entire party is here huh? Well, I think it's time to take you all out." He faced the soldiers who were restraining the rabid wyverns, "Release the boys!"

The soldiers released the wyverns and the beasts took a dash for the five friends.

"Oh no!" Ephraim softly huffed.

"This is the end!" Eirika gasped.

"We're gonna die!" Tana gasped.

"Look out!" Innes cried.

Lyon simply closed his eyes. Just as everyone thought it was their end, three shadows jumped in front and restrained the rabid wyverns. The five friends opened their eyes and saw Fado, Hayden, and Vigarde using their might.

"Scrap!" Valter hissed at their sights.

"Father!" the five friends simultaneously exclaimed in joy.

"Get that stone in his hand, quick!" Vigarde ordered them. Innes and Ephraim jumped in to grab Grado's Sacred Stone before Valter had the chance. Eirika and Tana released Lyon. Lyon ran towards Ephraim and Innes, took the Fire Emblem, and threw it at his father. Vigarde caught the stone and exposed it on the wyvern. A blinding fiery light enveloped the scene and in a second, the wyverns fell unconscious and their state returned to normal.

Valter bellowed, "Scrap! The kings! You screwed my plan! YOU SCREWED MY PLAN!"

"Valter," Vigarde approached the wyvern lord, the Fire Emblem safely slipped in his pocket.

"Emperor Vigarde!" Valter's piercing eyes glared angrily at Vigarde's, "You're always screwing up my plan! Well, this ain't over yet!" the wyvern lord pulled his Spear.

"ATTACK!" A voice echoed from outside and rushing in the setting are the Frelian reinforcements composed of Falco knights, Rangers, Paladins, and Mage Knights. The reinforcements took down Valter like a stomping feet running into an army of ants. Valter was captured, and no one was severely hurt or killed.

Everyone took leave of the water castle, with Valter in custody. The three monarchs were with the twins, Tana, Innes, and Lyon. Ephraim was getting medical treatment from Moulder, and Lyon sat on the Grado convoy with few more soldiers.

"I cannot believe this." Fado scolded, "Vigarde and I, we _specifically_ told you _not _to enter Renvall."

"Yeah, and what did you do? You _run_ in Renvall." Vigarde finished.

"We're sorry." The five friends apologized in unison.

"You could have hurt yourself, and Princess Tana." Moulder added, "And yeah, you hurt yourself pretty bad."

"What about me Father Moulder?" Innes argued, "I could have hurt myself too?"

"Yeah, but you're a different story." Moulder replied.

"Father?" Lyon moped, "are we going to be punished?"

"Why of course you're going to be punished." Vigarde said, "You're grounded for a month."

"That goes with the rest of you." Hayden pointed at the twins, Tana, and Innes.

"King Hayden. I appreciate the chastising, but…we don't live in Frelia." Ephraim commented. Eirika elbowed Ephraim, "Ow!" the prince screamed in pain, "that's my sensitive side Eirika."

"You may not live in Frelia, but we've all discussed your punishment." He pointed at Vigarde and Fado at that saying.

"Yes, and in addition," he turned towards the twins, "you'll be giving kitchen duty."

"Kitchen duty?" the twins gasped.

"This is worst than being grounded." Eirika groaned.

* * *

The search for Valter came to an ending. No one was hurt and civilization at both Renais and Grado is thriving once again. The twins, Tana, Innes, and Lyon were chastised for their disobedience. The twins were giving kitchen duty but the entire party was grounded for a month.

Meanwhile, thanks to the sudden appearance of Frelia's reinforcements, Valter and his crew were captured, thrown back in prison, and the Sacred Stone of Grado was recovered. At Eirika and Lyon's request, security at both Renais and Grado had been increased, and Valter and his treacheries were to be lock down for a good eternity…

-Grado Prison-

One of Valter's soldiers was playing the banjo, "I got the blues!"

BA-BAA-BA-BA!

"For being locked up."

BA-BAA-BA-BA!

"I got the blues!"

BA-BAA-BA-BA!

"For being locked down."

BA-BAA-BA-BA!

"I got tha blues!"

BA-BAA-BA-BA!

"For being—"

Valter snatched the banjo from the soldier, smashed it on the floor, and flung it on the jail bars. The soldier, seeing this, wept in silence and Valter remained quiet.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	11. The One with The Sacred Stone Ball

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

* * *

**Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

* * *

—_**The One with the Sacred Stone Ball—**_

-Castle Renais-

The front portal banged from outside. Seth, a knight general in service of the kingdom of Renais, ran to open the portal and saw standing there a mail carrier.

The mail carrier handed a four-sheet clipboard to Seth, "special delivery for…Seth of Renais?"

Seth puckered, "This is he… what's going on? I'm not expecting any gifts."

"Sir, it's my job to deliver packages, not accusations."

"I'm not making accusa—"

The mail carrier turned around, made a signal and there came in thirty transporters, each carrying about a dozen Christmas gifts in convoys. From small boxes to heavy carriages, it kept coming.

"What the—" Seth gasped at that sight, "What are all those gifts? From whom do they come from?"

The mail carrier glared at Seth, "You."

"Me?"

"Looks like somebody has not just being nice this year," The mail carrier patted Seth's back, "but he has been an angel. Now sign here."

Seth signed the clipboard and the mail carrier left with the transporters. The gifts took much of the hall's space. Eirika entered the hall; saw the gifts, then Seth. She smiled.

"Princess Eirika!" Seth warned her, "Please don't say anything!" He panicked as Eirika approached him, "And don't try anything stupid!"

"Well, aren't you Santa's pet?" Eirika mumbled and playfully slapped Seth's cheek, as if addressing to a toddler. She then left with a trail of laughter.

* * *

-Frelia Family Hall- 

The family hall of Frelia was as large as a living room. The room was painted in marble white and two pillars accented in gold trim were leading towards the main hall. The chesterfields, the carpet, and beanbags were all of white color and tapestries. The Christmas tree, standing proudly next to the sitting area, was as white as snow and adorned in silver and blue ornaments. A wide screen television hanged at a wall, playing a certain documentary of Magvel. Sitting on the chesterfields and watching the documentary were Eirika, Ephraim, Tana, Innes, and Lyon.

The holidays at Magvel were always mild and moist. Snow rarely entered the continent but this year a heavy snowstorm was schedule to hit in the upper areas by Christmas Eve. Since Frelia, Rausten, and Carcino were the upper areas of Magvel, the twins and Lyon have decided to leave their kingdom and spend the holidays at the venerable sage king's castle. They have never experienced snow before and checking it out will be their greatest Christmas wish coming true.

Fado entered the scene, wearing a "Kiss the cook" apron and carrying on one hand a large spoon dripping of eggnog. His other hand held below the spoon, "Hey kids! Taste this and tell me what do you think?" Fado offered the spoon to the five friends.

"King Fado!" Tana cried, "I understand your stress, but please don't take it on the furniture!"

"I'll taste it." Lyon volunteered.

"What's going on Father?" Eirika asked.

"We're trying to create a recipe: eggnog cake." Fado said.

"Eggnog cakes?" Innes repeated.

"What's that?" Ephraim asked.

"It's a dish Hayden, Vigarde, and Ismaire came up with." Fado exclaimed, "It's like sugar balls. Coffee cakes. Except it's for eggnog!"

"Oh, so technically, it's eggnog balls?" Ephraim figured.

Fado blinked, looked up the ceiling in deep thinking, "I haven't thought of that."

"Is it good?" the cry of Hayden sounded from the kitchen across the hall.

"Is it too sugary? Cause we don't want to start it all over!" Vigarde's voice followed.

Everyone, including Fado, glanced at Lyon. The imperial prince tasted the eggnog and frowned, "too bland."

"Too bland!" Fado cried across the hall.

"BLAND? We've wasted sugar for that!" Ismaire's voice replied.

Fado ran back in the kitchen. An advertisement caught the five friend's attention, "Are you ready for Christmas? Then if yes, come celebrate the season with our 800th Annual Sacred Stone Ball at the Frozen Narube River and the Rausten Court Ice Hall!"

Tana, Innes, and Lyon jerked their heads excitingly. The twins only smiled at the sight. "The Sacred Stone Ball is coming to town!" Tana squealed.

"It's not coming to town. It's coming to Rausten!" Innes corrected, "I've always wanted to go there!"

"I've heard about it, but what's that?" Ephraim asked.

"Is it like a competition?" Eirika guessed.

"The best one _EVER_!" Tana squealed, "It is held every year around Christmas Eve!"

"The dancing king and queen winners get showered in gifts in expensive goods." The TV blared again, "So don't let this opportunity pass you by! Get tickets today!"

The twins' eyes boggled. They looked at each other then back at the TV. "Gifts?" they yelled together.

"I remember my first time at the ball." Lyon reminisced, "The lights were blazing joyfully. The people were happy. It was the best night ever."

"Did you won Lyon?" Tana asked him.

"No."

"Why? What happened?" Eirika was concerned.

"Well, the girl I dance with for instance was a real Scrooge-and-Grinch fusion," he said, "plus she was a bad dancer."

"We should go to Rausten and enter!" Tana proposed, and everyone except Ephraim agreed simultaneously. "Nah. I don't want to." Ephraim said.

"Why not Ephraim?" Eirika asked, "you were ecstatic about it just now."

"Yeah! The fact that I really want to be in the contest and dance my way to the finals, but remember my ice rink phobia?"

"Oh that." Eirika sighed in disappointment.

"Ice rink phobia?" Innes rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Eirika replied, "when we were kids, Ephraim once skated on an ice rink, and it cracked open and he fell!" she chortled at these last words and the threesome let out roars of laughter.

Ephraim didn't find this amusing, "that's not funny. I had to stay in my room until summer!"

"I'm sorry Eph." Eirika said, "But it's too bad I won't be dancing with you."

Innes immediately declared, "Why don't we go to Rausten together. I'll take Eirika to the ball."

Eirika gasped. Ephraim felt floored, "you'll do that for me? You'll… take me to the Sacred Stone Ball?"

"Why not? It'll be fun wouldn't it?" Innes smiled. Eirika wrapped her arms around Innes and gave him a firm hug.

"Oh, Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed.

"When I do that to you Innes, you reject me." Tana crossed her arms.

"That's because you embarrass me." Innes said.

"And Eirika is not?" Ephraim glared.

"Eirika is a friend." Innes replied, "It's easier with friends than with siblings."

"Really?" Lyon approached Innes, but the prince formed a halt sign at him, "Stop right there! I meant girl friends."

Ephraim raised an eyebrow. Eirika glared at him. Tana and Lyon both shook their head all while Innes stammered, "You know what I mean!"

* * *

-Renais Great Hall- 

Sitting around a large round table made of fine glass material were Seth, Adrion, Adam, Gilliam, and Joshua. Sitting on and around the table, taking much the hall's space, were Seth's precious gifts. Seth glared at them, practically drooling. His attention focused on a small box, wrapped in white wrapping and a gold bonnet, resting right in front of him.

"Do it!" Adrion provoked, "Open it and let's not talk about it no more."

"Sigh! What are you waiting for?" Gilliam complained, "Are you going to open it or not?"

"I think he's trying to make a bet on whether he will or something." Joshua flipped his coin, tempting Seth even more.

Seth's shoulders sunk as he pulled out a landscape-size cardboard that read "Do not open till Xmas," and was underlined in red and green.

Adam grabbed the cardboard from Seth and snorted, "Christmas? Like everyone's gonna follow that rule." He ripped the cardboard in pieces. Seth was horrified at the sight, "What the—?"

"Adam has a point." Gilliam said, "I mean think about it. Would those who sent you the gifts be watching you? Are they watching you now?"

The foursome leaned to Seth, their eyes fixed on him. Seth returned them the glare, "You are." He said blankly.

Gilliam looked up the ceiling, "Yeah that's true…"

"I'm curious Silver Knight," Adrion was at the edge of his seat, "who sent you these gifts?"

Seth picked up the box in white wrappings and gold bow, placed it near his ear and shook it, "my family." His response bought awe to the group.

"Really?" Joshua breathed.

"Wow! It must be large." Gilliam commented.

"It is." Seth replied, "From my mother's side. Most of them are in Rausten, but they're basically all scattered around the continent. I'm the only one here in Renais."

"I remember our first Christmas in Renais," Adam reminisced, "Our family sent us for Christmas a large basket of meat and cheese." He faced his brother, "remember that?"

Adrion nodded in agreement, "Yeah! What about last year's fruitcake! Disgusting and hard as a rock even. Gag."

"All right you two." Gilliam chuckled, "It may not be the best present, but still…"

"So what is it?" Joshua asked Seth after seeing him ripped open the small wrapped box.

Seth withdrew an oyster shell, cracked it open and was moved at what he saw, "It's a pearl!"

"A pearl?" They cried.

Adam scoffed, "What kind of a lowly pathetic gift is that?"

Seth sighed, the pearl held by his chest, "it once belonged to my great-great-grandmother."

"It's magnificent!" They changed tune and ran to admire the jewel.

* * *

-Rausten Court Garden- 

"Oh my goodness!" L'Arachel admired the Rausten Garden, shaded in majestic frozen ice. "This is beautiful!"

"You think so Princess L'Arachel?" A soldier, working on the setting along with few others, asked.

"Absolutely! The people who'll attend this event are gonna love it."

The soldier smiled and returned to work. Everyone at Rausten was getting prepared for the Sacred Stone Ball Event and already they were finishing up with few touches. The snow-covered trees gracefully stood tall at every edge of the rink, and each had a glowing light at their very top.

L'Arachel finds Dozla entering the scene and rushed to him, "huh Dozla?"

Dozla smiled, "Ho-Oh! Princess L'Arachel! How fare you?"

L'Arachel sighed, "Well, there's something I have to tell you. It has been on my mind ever since the holiday season started."

"Oh?"

"…I think Santa Claus is a myth."

Dozla's pupils dilated, "A myth?" his voice went low-deep and his head cocked on one side menacingly, "What do you mean it's a myth?"

"I mean he doesn't exist."

Dozla burst out laughing uproariously, "You're kidding right? HEE-HEE!"

L'Arachel's silence confirmed it. Dozla abruptly stopped his laughter to gnash his teeth, "You're not kidding."

"I mean think about it," L'Arachel wrapped her arm around Dozla's shoulders, gazed in the ceiling, and raised her arm up, "How possible is it, to leave presents in every homes and castles, of every lands, of every states, of every nations, of every continents, of the world in just one night?"

"He could use the Warp Staff." Dozla argued.

"Yes." L'Arachel replied, "but see, the Warp Staff has limited powers, plus it takes time to take effect."

"But he could have a lot of Warp Staves."

"But he couldn't."

Dozla giggled mirthlessly, and was now his turn to wrap his arm around L'Arachel shoulders, "Okay, before we get into a debate here, don't you think you're giving up too easily on your beliefs?"

"So you think it's a myth?"

"**IT'S NOT A MY—" **he stopped short and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry. But come on, there's plenty of other reasons that prove Santa's existence."

L'Arachel became interested, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! The milk and cookies. You leave them at the table one night, the next day they're gone." He shrugged.

L'Arachel smiled and rubbed her chin in thought. Dozla continued, "I mean think about it. It's not like the milk and cookies are going to walk away in the middle of the night."

"I guess you're right."

"See?"

"But I'm not buying it."

"**WHY NOT?**"

"For starters, Uncle wakes up every night for his midnight snack." She replied, "What do you think he'll find there sitting at the table?"

Dozla, admitting defeat, huffed angrily, "All right. Let's make a bet. Christmas Eve, we'll leave two plates of cookies and glasses of milk. One will be for Pontifex Mansel, but the other will be _exclusively_ for Santa. We'll wait behind the pillars and we'll wait for Santa Claus to come and grab his treats. Whoever's right about Santa will get 50g."

"100."

"150."

"200."

"Done!"

Dozla and L'Arachel shook hands.

* * *

-Frelia Kitchen- 

"Beautiful! I think we've done it!" Ismaire rejoiced at the sight of a multitude of well-baked eggnog balls on different oven plates. The monarchs gathered in the kitchen to see their work.

"Are you sure about this?" Hayden asked, "Cause we can't afford any mistakes."

"We should taste them first." Fado offered. Vigarde picked one eggnog ball and took a bite. The monarchs leaned to him. Vigarde licked his lips, "delicious! We did it guys!"

"All right!" The monarchs gave each other a high-five.

"Now all we have to do is head for Rausten and see what the audience thinks." Ismaire proposed.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Fado replied, and the monarchs took leave. At the same time, two chefs—a blond and a brunette crossed path with the kings.

"You too are in charge of the kitchen right?" Hayden asked the chefs.

"Yes Your Majesty." The brunette chef said.

"Good. Don't forget to take it to the convoy." he said, "We're heading for Rausten."

"Yes sir." The blond chef said.

The kings left the kitchen and the two chefs entered it. They gasped at the multitude of eggnog balls they have made from scratch.

"Holly Molly! Are all of these…the eggnog balls?" the blond chef exclaimed.

"Yeah, for how long have they done that?" the brunette chef questioned, "It's a lot!"

"A lot indeed…well let's get moving shall we."

"Wait a minute." The brunette chef stopped the blond chef at his track.

"What?"

"A quick question," he gasped, "usually when you bake, you add a little…baking powder right?"

"Yeah of course. Why do you ask? Aren't you a professional chef?"

"Oh I am all right. But the kings aren't." he pointed at a small bottle of white powder, inscribed on the bottle bought shock to the duo.

"Baby powder!" they gasped.

Hayden came in the kitchen and immediately overheard them. His jaw dropped.

--- --- ---

"What am I hearing?" the venerable sage king approached the two chefs, catching them off-guard. They hesitated.

"Err…we were talking about…" the blonde chef muttered, "balling power. Yeah?"

"Yeah!" the brunette chef answered, "balling power. Get it! Squawk!"

Hayden stood silent. The chef stopped laughing and cleared their throats, "You…you heard us did you, Your Majesty?"

"Every word."

The chefs gulped. Hayden felt frustrated, "I can't believe this! We've worked for how long to make perfectly good eggnog balls: almost twelve hours and still nothing!" he sat at one of the chairs, "Sigh…What are we going to do?"

"I've got it!" the brunette chef beamed, "Let's not talk."

Hayden glared, "Not talk? You mean, staying silent?"

"Yeah…" the blonde chef agreed, "I mean eating a delicious eggnog ball? Phsaw! What's the harm in that?"

"IT HAS BABY POWDER ON THEM!" Hayden screamed, "Do you not understand the word: _Baby_ powder?"

"I ate baby powder when I was a kid." The brunette chef disclosed. Hayden threw off his arms in surrender. The brunette chef continued, "Yeah, like my friend said, what could possibly go wrong?"

The chef picked a ball, took a heavy bite and out of the ball and his mouth transpired white smokes from the powder. The chef coughed and choked incessantly. The blond chef pulled out a vanilla whip cream spray and shot it inside his companion's mouth, ceasing the smoke. The brunette chef hanged his foaming mouth open, "See!" he uttered.

Hayden blinked, "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"But it kinda did." The blond chef replied.

"Vigarde took a bite and it was delicious!"

"Perhaps…" the brunette chef muffled, "he hasn't eaten the whole of it."

The blond chef nodded, "True that."

Hayden slapped his face.

* * *

-Rausten Court Family Hall- 

Dozla, L'Arachel, and Rennac hid behind a large pillar, as they stared at two plates of butter cookies and two glasses of fresh milks at a nearby stool, facing the crisping fireplace of the family hall. The Christmas tree lights shone brightly, making radiant reflection to the adorned ornaments and the candlelit chandeliers.

Rennac sighed frustratingly, "Why do we have to wait behind the pillars?"

"We're waiting for Santa Claus, Rennac." L'Arachel told him.

"It's five o'clock in the afternoon!" he hissed, "Surely Santa will not come at this time!"

"According to Dozla," she explained, "he leaves the North Pole at approximately two o'clock in the morning… yesterday, which means his trip around the world, including here in Magvel, will be over between eleven o'clock and midnight tonight."

"And you believe him?" Rennac muttered.

"Rennac," Dozla said, "you must understand the theory of speed and time in order to figure out Santa's existence. Including the theory of magic, this is down on the count, and a little something-something to prove it all, hence the milk and cookies."

Rennac simply rolled his eyes, "the milk and cookies. Yeah, how about the theory of you-being-a-pinhead?"

"Rennac!" L'Arachel scolded, "Stop being so negative! You don't want Santa to put your name on his naughty list, do you?"

"As long as he's the stuff of fairy tale, I'm _always_ on his naughty list." Rennac said.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Seth kept ripping through his gifts like a happy child on Christmas Day. Almost half of his gifts had their wrappings taken off. Seth received expensive scarves, shiny bracelets, capes, costumes, musical instruments, perfumes, precious stones, statues, swords, lances, gems, cashmere and even expensive French hens and electronics. Adam, Adrion, Joshua, and Gilliam stared at him wearingly.

"How long will this go on?" Gilliam moaned.

"Until all of my gifts are unwrapped!" Seth shrugged, "Duh!"

"Why can't you wait until Christmas?" Joshua asked.

Seth trembled at the thought. He then eventually shot a glare at Joshua, "Oh I see what's going on here?" he then focused his attention on the guys as well, "Not long ago, you're all pressuring me into opening my Christmas presents, and now you're all 'Let's wait until Christmas.' Are you like trying to play innocent with me and then BAM! …Run away with all of my goodies?"

The guys looked at each other. "Well," Adrion gulped, "As much as we're craving to do that… it wouldn't be fair to open all of those gifts now and on Christmas Day, while everyone will be opening their gifts, you'll be all…my gifts are boring and such. Because you'll have played with them for long."

"But Christmas is too long…" Seth bleated.

"It's tomorrow!" Adam cried.

Seth stared at him, "It is?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "b-but still…" Seth opened up a box and drew out of it a familiar Chia head. He gasped.

"It's Chia Fado!"

Everyone gathered to check out the 12-pound Chia head-shaped of a grumpy King Fado.

"Chia Fado?" Adrion squealed, "I've always wanted this toy!"

"_Cool!_ Can't I play with it? I wanna grow its hair." Gilliam beamed.

"But _I_ wanna grow its hair!" Joshua implored.

"Me too!" Adam whined.

"W-Wait a minute!" Seth interrupted, got up, and swept all the ripped wrappings. "You guys listen up!"

Everyone stared at Seth. The knight cleared his throat, "I've decided to listen to you all. From now on, whenever I am about to open a gift, no matter what size or height it is, please stop me."

"Got it!" they all said in unison. There was an uneasy silence between the group. Seth stared down at his gifts, a waterfall of dribbles hanged between his lips. "Give me those gifts!"

"Get him!" Gilliam signaled and everyone jumped in on Seth, restraining him from his gifts.

* * *

-Narube River- 

The frozen Narube River was filled with an overwhelming crowd, all bundled in coats and gloves in the chilly afternoon. Everything, decorations, competitors, even news crew, and broadcasters were set for the Sacred Stone Ball. The Sacred Stone Ball was an ice-skating competition that took place in the afternoon and evening of every Christmas Eves. The winner was to be showered in expensive gifts from Magvel's fine retailers and boutiques.

"Welcome to our 800th Annual Sacred Stone Ball!" The host—a wyvern lord journalist, along with his crew wyvern riders announced, "Please take your seat, cause this year promises to be a blast!"

The competition was underway: some couples performed the tango; others flipped each other up in the air like acrobats, and other did a European dance and clapped hands. The crowd was amazed but it felt amateurish for some competitors. It was the same thing over and over until one couple took the stage: a berserker and a sage. (The music playing in the background was "Good Rockin' Tonight")

The berserker and the sage did the tango at first, following a slide, then a hint of foxtrot. They stopped after the foxtrot and the sage fake-slapped the berserker, and then the berserker flipped in the air and formed himself into a ball. The sage followed with basic sidesteps moves. This move was as if the sage was rolling a yoyo on the floor. The sage then bend her back, her hands and feet firmly planted on the floor. The berserker rolled back into normal shape, flipped backward and stood on the sage's stomach. The sage, in her position, began walking like a scorpion and the berserker moved in rhythm. The berserker jumped off the sage who returned to her normal shape, held each other's hand and with their other hand flashed a peace sign. The performance made the crowd roaring and whistling with excitement.

"Give it up for the World-Bestest Skating Performers," the wyvern reporter cried, "…Largo and Calill!"

Watching from outside the rink were the five friends. They were applauding Largo and Calill's performances. "That was awesome!" Lyon stated, "I've never seen such dance moves before!"

"I hope you guys are ready." Tana faced Eirika and Innes. The duo was elegant in their dancing costumes. Innes was in a black torero costume accented with a ruffled-white cuffs and a handkerchief attached by his neck. He also had on his raven-shining skating shoes. Innes's hair was well-combed from the front. Eirika had on a midnight blue skating dress garlanded in bright dots that resembled stars, which was backless and its skirt reached her knees. Her skating shoes unlike Innes were white, laced, and reached two inches above her ankles. She wore snow-white compatible gloves.

"We are good and ready," Innes said as his eyes glued on Largo and Calill. The competitive duo returned the glare.

"We'll crush those guys." Eirika said.

"I hope not." Ephraim muttered.

"What did you say Ephraim?"

"I hope so."

"Up next," the reporter yelled, "It's the sensational Eirika and Innes!"

"Wish us luck!" Innes said as the duo both entered the ice rink.

"Good luck!" All, except Ephraim cried out.

The music "Good Rockin' Tonight" played again. Eirika fake-slapped Innes then Innes jumped behind Eirika and the duo moved in rhythm. They separate, still moving in rhythm. Then they joined up again and flashed their arms up in the air.

Ephraim, Tana, and Lyon's jaws dropped at the sight of Eirika and Innes's dance. "They got skills!" Tana gasped.

"For how long did they practice?" Ephraim asked.

"Since yesterday." Lyon answered, "I never knew they got to this situation where… they are totally expert."

"Tell me about it." Tana breathed.

Eirika jumped on Innes and both turned their heads. Their expression looked quite serious. Eirika did the slide and Innes helped. The duo both turned facing each other again. Eirika bended forward, Innes leaned back, and vice-versa. They did the Cancan next and hereafter Innes grabbed Eirika's hand and the princess twirled towards him. Both duo twirled and formed a tornado. What seemed like snowflakes blew out from them, mesmerizing the audience. Finally they flashed their arms up the air again for the big finish. The performance had the crowd on their feet.

"What a performance!" the reporter gasped, "This bound to be one awesome competition! Give it up for Eirika and Innes y'all!"

Innes and Eirika ran to hug Lyon, Tana, and Ephraim.

"That was awesome girl!" Tana exclaimed.

"You think?" Eirika breathed heavily.

"I know!"

"We are sensational." Innes drew out a large amount of sweat off his forehead.

"You do know that this is a rock-n-roll song." Ephraim inquired.

"Of course I did." Innes said, "What did you think, Eph?"

Largo and Calill approached the friends, "What a performance!" Largo exclaimed, "We've seen competition in our land, but not as good as this."

"Silver-haired boy and Eirika," Calill said, "We should have you over at Tellius sometimes. We'll make you stars and go on tour… if you have a chance of winning of course."

"Gee thanks." Innes scratched his head.

"Who are you too anyway?" Lyon asked.

"Name's Largo," Largo introduced, "This partner here is Calill. We're the best!"

Calill snorted, "Yeah, what he said."

"The results are here." The reporter cried, "Only two performers will be going to the grand final at Rausten Court Ice Hall. The finalists are…"

Eirika's heart began racing. Innes however felt confident. The wyvern reporter pulled out a piece of paper from an envelope and read, "…Largo and Calill…"

The crowd began cheering as the berserker and the sage took the stage and waved to the audience.

"…and Eirika and Innes!"

Eirika was speechless. Hearing her name and Innes's in the list of finalists was joy enough to make her mute. Tana and Lyon both squealed in excitement. Innes haughtily smiled and Ephraim couldn't help but form a smirk for his sister.

"We did it!" Innes cried, "Come on Eirika! The stage awaits!"

"Congratulations!" Innes and Lyon cried out.

Innes and Eirika entered the ice rink and waved to the cheering audience. Lyon faced Ephraim, "Aren't you happy for your sister Ephraim?"

"I am…" He reluctantly replied, "…very happy for them."

* * *

-Rausten Court Guest Room- 

Finalists and other competitors of the Sacred Stone Ball were to stay at Rausten Court's Guest Hall. The hall was large and had enough doors leading to many personal guest chambers. Innes and Eirika were led to the far-west guest chamber to celebrate their success in making it to the finals. The chamber was large and white as marble. It had a spiral stair that led to the bedrooms. The main level had a dining table, chesterfields, and a coffee table around, with a telegram in addition. The four friends entered together chattering amongst themselves. Ephraim, eating a banana trailed behind.

"Can you believe it?" Eirika gasped, "We're at the finals!"

"Oh I believe it or not," Innes replied, "We are."

The four friends climbed the spiral stairway. Ephraim glanced at the stairs.

"So where do you think is the Rausten Ice Hall?" Lyon asked.

"Gee, come to think of it…" Innes thought, "I've no idea."

"I've asked one of the chambermaids while we were coming." Tana said, "The Ice Hall is where the Rausten Garden used to be."

"The one that led to the throne room?" Eirika asked, "Where we had that slumber party?"

"That's the one."

While the friends continued chatting, Ephraim began studying the stairs' length and height, his banana still in his hand. He took five steps up, looked downstairs then up the stairs. It was at that moment he mustered a menacing smile.

"Where's Ephraim anyway?" Eirika looked around, "I haven't seen him since the competition."

The friends looked around and saw that he was missing as well, "Yeah," Lyon replied, "Come to think of it, I thought he was with us not long ago."

"I hope he didn't get lost." Innes said.

Just then, Ephraim's voice called from downstairs, "Hey Innes! King Hayden is sending a telegram! He's asking for your well-being!"

Innes threw a glance downstairs and saw Ephraim in contact with the telegram. Eirika, Tana, and Lyon peeked in as well.

"Hey Ephraim," Eirika called, "I thought you were lost!"

"I wasn't lost. I just arrived." He replied.

"Why would Father ask for my well-being?" Innes faced the friends as he walked down the stairs, "perhaps he wants to congratulate me on that awesome performance we did in the—"

Innes was cut off short as he slipped on a banana peel, took flight, and landed hard on the floor. Everyone watched in horror.

"BROTHER!" Tana gasped.

"Sweet Saint Latona!" Lyon trembled.

"INNES! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Eirika cried.

"_OW!"_ Innes groaned in pain.

"BROTHER! ARE YOU OKAY?" Tana cried.

"Yeah…" he looked up, "I think I hurt my ankle pretty bad…"

"I think we lost him…" Ephraim turned his attention to Innes and cocked his head one side, "…why are you on the floor?"

--------

-Rausten Court Guest Room-

"Innes! What happened?" Tana cried in horror.

"I dunno! I dunno!" Innes replied, "I was walking down the stairs, probably slipped on some… banana peel on the way and here I was flying!" he sighed then faced Eirika, "I'm sorry to tell you this Eirika but there's a chance I won't be competing in the finals with you."

Ephraim secretly pumped his fist in the air, but Eirika couldn't help but show disappointment.

"What?" she cried, "You can't—we…we're on a winning streak here. I mean, did you see those judges? How wild they were? A-And the crowd?"

Innes sighed, "I know, but… I'm sorry."

"That's a bummer." Tana exclaimed, "You're so good in the rink. I mean, who could replace you?"

Ephraim leaned in front of the friends and giggled mirthlessly, "I will!" The foursome stared at him.

"You?" They all responded simultaneously.

"Ephraim brother." Eirika approached her twin brother, "you have ice issues. You can't skate."

"I can and I will." Ephraim argued.

Now it was Innes's turn to raise an eyebrow, "you seem desperate Ephraim." He said, "by your behavior, it seems that we know the true story."

Ephraim's eyes enlarged. Everyone, even Eirika turned to face Innes, "What true story?" Eirika curiously inquired.

Ephraim shook his head at Innes. The Frelian prince continued, "The fact that Ephraim was inspired by my look and grace on the rink. And with my ankle sprained, he's desperate to follow my step."

Ephraim took turn to raise an eyebrow, but quickly replied, "Yeah, that's right!"

Eirika placed a hand on her hip, "Since when do you worship Innes's look and grace on the rink?"

"Since I was in the Christmas spirit," Ephraim replied, "Now are we going to go for it or not?"

Eirika's sigh showed that she was not too keyed up into going to the finals with her twin brother as her skating partner, "Yeah, yeah whatever." She said, "But we should revise the basics if you're up for it."

"I'm up for it."

* * *

-Narube River- 

The night has fallen in Rausten and Eirika and Ephraim were alone at the skating rink. Eirika nudged Ephraim near the ice rink. As soon as he made contact with the ice, he freaked out and left. Eirika gave him another chance and nudged him near the ice rink. This time, she didn't let go of it until they both entered the rink. She finally let him go and after almost losing his balance a few times, Ephraim ultimately fell flat on his face. Eirika, once again, gave him another chance. After few nudging, Ephraim is now getting comfortable with the ice. Yet as he heard a crack from nearby, he freaks out and ran onto Eirika. Both twins fell flat on their face. The crack heard from nearby was only a tree which was cut from afar by a worker. The worker glanced at the twins, his head cocked on one side. After few more face falling and few more nudging, Ephraim stood on the ice the longest and was able to skate. Eirika, feeling sure to win the competition, jumped of joy and ran to hug Ephraim.

* * *

-Rausten Court Ice Hall- 

The Rausten Court Garden had been turned into a majestic ice rink. Now the garden is now christened the Ice Hall, in occasion of the Sacred Stone Ball Finals. A huge cheering crowd filled the hall, anxious to check out their favorite skaters.

"Welcome back to our Annual Sacred Stone Ball!" the host replied, "We're down for the final competition and we have two of our awesome pairs of skaters ready to take our feet up in the air. Well, our feet are already in the air, right Yren?" he addressed his wyvern, who smiled back.

Ephraim and Eirika were both elegantly dressed. Ephraim wore a shiny white puffy shirt and ivory pants. His hair was well-combed from the front. Eirika was in an ivory skating dress with a white-ruffled skirt reaching her knees. Her white elegant gloves reached her elbows. Eirika's hair was styled in a messy bun. Standing outside the rink were Tana, Lyon, and Innes. Innes was back in his normal clothing in addition with the crutches he stood on.

"Wow Eirika! You look…stunning," he complimented Eirika's beauty. Eirika grinned from ear to ear but Ephraim frowned. Innes continued, "I mean…you got fashion! You're sure to win this. You…are…fabulous."

"Gee thanks." Eirika smiled.

"You are…gosh! I don't know what to say…"

"Then, don't." Ephraim interrupted.

"What's wrong Ephraim?" Tana asked, "Innes is just being polite. Eirika is beautiful."

"Indeed." Lyon agreed.

"So what if she is?" Ephraim snapped and faced Innes again, "You don't have to moo her."

Everyone gasped in replied to Ephraim's rudeness. Eirika bumped his shoulder, "Ephraim!" she snapped, "Be nice! He's been supportive."

"It's okay Eirika." Innes approached Ephraim, unsteadily in his crutches, "Now Prince Renais," he began, "from your tone of voice, it seems as though you were planning to see me fall and out of the competition so that you could swoop in here and take my place."

"Well then maybe I was."

Everyone gasped in horror at Ephraim's words. Ephraim quickly realized what he had said and put his hands on his lips. Eirika glared at her brother cruelly. Innes did not say anything.

"Oh no you didn't." Tana whimpered.

"You…couldn't." Lyon shook his head.

Ephraim looked around then faced his fuming twin sister who approached him, "Ephraim. Did you do this to Innes? Were you the one responsible for Innes's sprained ankle?" She pointed her finger to Innes's crutches.

Ephraim grinned nervously, "well…"

Eirika's mouth hanged open. Ephraim began stammering, his hand held up in front, "before we stepped into the wrong foot here, I…OW!"

Eirika angrily stomped Ephraim's foot, practically crunching the toes and turned away. Approaching the duo and also dressed similar to the twins were the competing finalists Largo and Calill.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our two finalists." Calill giggled.

"Eirika and… wait a minute!" Largo glanced at Ephraim, then Innes, and back, "Silver haired boy. You're on crutches!"

Innes shrugged, "yeah. And we know who made it happen." He glared at Ephraim, who was too busy with his toes to glare back.

Calill clicked her tongue, "That's a shame honey."

"Yeah." Largo said, "We were eager to compete with you two. Silver hair here is like a god in the rink."

"And with things changing between you two," Calill added, "you're nothing but random competition. We must crush you."

With these words they left.

"Yeah?" Ephraim cried, "Well bring it on then!"

"Up next," the reporter cried, "The world-Bestest skating duo, Largo and Calill!"

Largo and Calill entered the rink and performed in rhythm to the instrumental music of "Sleigh Ride." At the same time, the monarchs scampered around the large crowd, selling their eggnog balls on platters accompanying with fresh milk. Hayden was with Fado, while Vigarde was with Ismaire. The chefs were separated in both groups.

"It seems our customers are enjoying our dishes. Check it out." Fado gleamed as he saw one of his customers munching on his eggnog ball he just purchased. Hayden and the blond chef noticed as well. It seems as if it all went well, until Fado turned his back. The customer rushed off the scene, coughing up smoke and attempting to gag. Hayden and the blond chef grimaced.

"Did you notice?" Fado smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, I did." He grinned nervously, "so…noticeable." The blond chef nodded.

"Squeal! I'm so pumped up! Let's sell some more!" Fado rushed through the crowd to sell more eggnog balls, but Hayden took the eggnog platter from Fado, "I don't this is such a good idea."

"What? Why not?"

"Well…it's just that…" the king couldn't think of a possible lie that could let Fado buy it, until the blond chef interrupted, "Some of our customers might not like eggnog." Hayden nodded.

Fado squinted, "Not like eggnog?" he began arguing, "Who does not like eggnog? Everybody loves eggnog! Those who don't like eggnog aren't human. They're Grinches."

Hayden raised his hand, "I don't like eggnog."

"Okay, then you aren't human…" He took the platter from Hayden and glared at him, "Grinch." He walked back toward the crowd. Hayden and the blond chef began panicking.

"What are we going to do?" the blond chef quivered.

"You know this is all your fault." Hayden snapped.

"M-My fault!" the blond chef gasped, "How is that my fault Your Majesty?"

"You dragged me into it!" Hayden replied, "How can you drag your king into this mess! You should have been fired! You and your accomplice."

"But you weren't supposed to overhear us!"

Hayden looked up the sky, "True that."

Hayden and the blond chef followed Fado. "We got delicious eggnog balls here. Try them, it's tasty."

"I'll try it." Nicole raised her hand among the crowd. As she approached Fado to pick one ball, she flinched, "King Fado? Wh-What are you doing here, dressed like that?" she remarked the king's floozy merchant costume.

"Nicole! Good to see you two." Fado greeted, "I'm making profits."

The blond chef gasped, "This is bad. King Fado is speaking with Lady Nicole, Princess L'Arachel's best friend."

"As long as Vigarde and Ismaire are not here, we'll be fine!" Hayden harshly whispered, "Now quiet!"

Too late. Vigarde and Ismaire came at the scene and also met with Nicole. Hayden gulped.

"We're done for." The blond chef whimpered.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Seth tiptoed out of his bedchamber and headed downstairs toward the castle vault, where we had requested for his Christmas gifts to be locked there. Seth was craving to open one more of his gifts and began thinking of another tiny box he noticed not long ago. If he could open that meaningless box, he thought, that will make him feel better.

The paladin finally reached his destination: the vault. He examined the combination, and composed it. As soon as the gate opened, Seth saw four eerie shadows and let out a scream…

Seth breathed heavily, sweating greatly and almost wetting his bed. He looked around then let out a sigh of relief, "Just a dream." He flicked the light switch and saw Adrion and Adam, coddled up on both his sides of the bed. The brothers' eyes fixed directly at Seth, like a predator ready to jump on its prey.

AAHH! He jumped off his bed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"What does _this _doing here?" Adam waved in Seth's face two pairs of almost unwrapped gifts. Adrion opened Seth's wardrobe and about seven gifts rushed out of there. Seth stammered, "W-well…I was tr-trying to s-see if I c-could return…"

"Nice try." Adam grinned.

"You're a liar you know that?" Adrion pointed.

Seth lowered his head in shame, "A pathological one."

* * *

-Rausten Court Ice Hall- 

Applaud roared as Largo and Calill ended the dance with a big finish. The cheering crowd roared with excitement.

"Awesome finish from Largo and Calill of Tellius, in the performance of 'Sleigh Ride', now that's what Christmastime is all about." The reporter gleamed, "Up next: The Sensational Eirika and Innes!" The crowd cheered and applauded louder than before. Just then a Pegasus knight flew towards the reporter with a cue card and whispered few words to him. The wyvern reporter nodded and spoke, "Looks like our program has changed people. Instead of Innes, it's Ephraim of Renais."

The crowd sighed, yet notwithstanding the change, applauded and cheered anyway. Eirika entered the rink, still angry. Ephraim trailed behind, nervously mingling his fingers.

"That's Ephraim and Eirika! Those are my kids!" Fado cheered at the sight of the twins entering the rink.

"Is that right?" Hayden approached Fado, seizing this chance to take the eggnog platter from the Renais king. Fado didn't pay attention and eventually let go of the platter. The two other chefs also took the platters from Vigarde and Ismaire who weren't paying attention as well.

"I thought Innes was competing? What happened?" Ismaire asked, watching the twins performing to the instrumental music of "Simply having a wonderful Christmastime."

"Wait a minute." Fado cocked his head, "Ephraim's afraid of the rink."

"Well looks like he isn't." Hayden replied.

"Something's fishy is going on here?" Vigarde questioned, "Should we meddle?"

"Let's leave them." Fado replied, "It's their problems, not ours."

* * *

-Rausten Court Family Hall- 

"I can't believe I'm missing the Sacred Stone Ball finals for this." Rennac grumbled as he stared randomly at the milk and cookies.

L'Arachel returned in the setting, "Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom for awhile." She held onto her stomach, "too much eggnog balls."

"Swell." Rennac conjured a fake smile, "and you didn't buy one for me?"

"Believe me. You won't like it." L'Arachel looked around, noticing that something was wrong, "Where's Dozla?"

"He said that he had to run some errands from the Pontifex." Rennac replied, "Apparently he was supposed to run them since yesterday but he's having short term memory problems as we speak."

L'Arachel shook her head, but Rennac was not finished, "he told me to stay here and keep watch of Santa. Like you Princess, he's desperate to win this dumb bet."

"It's not a dumb bet!" L'Arachel contended, "Dozla believes in Santa and I doubt in Santa. We're trying to make a point here to see who's right."

Suddenly, bells began jingling from afar, and a heartily laugh "Oh! Oh! Oh!" echoed beyond the twilight. Both L'Arachel and Rennac gasped in reply of this sound.

"Santa's here!" the princess cried, "He really exist!"

"I _don't_ believe it." Rennac wheezed.

At the same time, Mansel walked down the hallway and spotted the milk and cookies, "Say, who left these here?" he picked a cookie and a glass of milk.

L'Arachel came out of her hiding place and ran towards her uncle. Rennac followed.

"We left them here Uncle, for both you and Santa."

"Santa?" Mansel raised an eyebrow, "As in Santa Claus?"

"It's not midnight yet." Rennac complained, "Why picking those cookies now?"

"I was on my way to the Sacred Stone Ball finals, and I got hungry." Mansel replied, "besides, why leaving these goodies here? Santa doesn't exist."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" the laugh sounded again. Mansel looked around frightened, "Okay he _does_ exist!"

Entering the room was a chubby short figure in red velvet and white-puffed ensemble and hat, in addition of a pair of shiny ebon boots. He also carried a large heavy brown bag on his shoulder. It was really Santa Claus. "Gwoh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Mansel, L'Arachel, and Rennac gasped at the sight of the jolly man, "Santa!" L'Arachel screamed, ran towards Santa and landed a heavy firm hug on him.

"Oof!" Santa gasped, "Not too tight! You're crunching my tender spine!"

L'Arachel released him, "Oh I'm sorry…umm…Santa?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know you were short."

Santa embarrassingly laughed, "Is that a problem?"

"Well yes," she replied, "my friend Dozla said you were tall like my uncle."

"Oh."

"But it's great to see you!"

As L'Arachel was about to hug him, Santa headed towards Mansel, "Hey!" he yelled at the Pontifex, who was about to eat the jolly man's snacks, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do _you_ think I'm doing?" Mansel boldly replied, "I'm feasting on my milk and cookies." He picked one cookie and chomped on it. L'Arachel gasped, "Father!"

Rennac grinned, "This ought to be interesting."

"Those are _my_ milk and cookies!" Santa bellowed, yet he sounded a little shaken, "What are you trying to do, give the old man a heart attack?"

"I got hungry," Mansel said, "if you want some, there's plenty in the kitchen."

Santa gnashed his teeth and his face turned as red as a tomato, "GIMME THOSE COOKIES!" Santa clawed in Mansel, and both men began fighting.

"THEY'RE MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

_**RIP!**_

GASP! Everyone stared, dumbfounded at the Santa Claus's costume, ripped in two, revealing Dozla inside.

"Dozla?" L'Arachel, Rennac, and Mansel cried.

Dozla blushed, "Gwoh! Oh! Oh?"

L'Arachel approached Dozla, "You were S-Santa Claus?"

"Well…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" L'Arachel walked away in tears. Rennac approached Dozla and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. The rogue couldn't help but muster a smile, "What a performance my friend. Quite tragic indeed. You entertained me. Worth missing the Sacred Stone Ball."

"Rennac…" Dozla grumbled under his breath.

"No seriously!" Rennac continued, "If I was Santa, _you _will be on my nice list." He slapped Dozla's back and skipped towards the exit. Mansel stared menacingly at Dozla, his arms across his chest. Dozla nervously giggled.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Eirika growled at Ephraim, as they waltz on the rink to the instrumental music of "Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime." "If you have told me how you felt about me going out with Innes instead of giving him this injury in the first place—" 

"Eirika!" Ephraim interrupted, "how many times am I going to tell you that I'm sorry? At least you gotta forgive me and dance like nothing happened! The crowd's watching suspiciously."

Eirika scoffed, while twirling in place, "Yeah, like nothing happened." The twins resumed the waltz.

"Wait a minute! You were really going out with Innes?" Ephraim gasped.

"Duh! What did you think, him, inviting me to the Sacred Stone Ball was for? Competition purposes?" she hissed.

"Yeah-Uh!"

"We came to have _fun_, for goodness sake. Besides the one person you should apologize to, is Innes not me."

"If he asked you to the ball as a date, then there's no way that I'm apologizing to him!"

"Oh so be it."

Eirika twirled Ephraim in place and tripped him. The crowd gasped at this sight.

"Hey!" Ephraim cried as Eirika skated off the stage, "This was no part of the dance!"

"Princess Eirika tripped her skating partner on purpose!" the reporter said, "According to rule #800 Section 4E-6 of the Magvel Skating rulebook, the twins of Renais are disqualified! And so we have a winner: the World-Bestest Skating Duo, Largo and Calill."

A roar of applaud sounded from the crowd. The monarchs however felt disappointed.

"What happened? What in peppermint's name happened?" Fado asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Ismaire shrugged.

"And where are the eggnog balls?" Vigarde finally noticed he and the others were not carrying the eggnog platters.

"King Hayden has it." Nicole pointed at the monarch and the chefs attempting to leave the crowd with the eggnog cakes.

"Hayden! Where are you going with those?" Vigarde approached Hayden and the chefs. Hayden stopped short and hesitated, "w-well… I, I…w-we thought…"

"Admit it, you just want to sell those cakes for yourself," Ismaire bellowed as she and the monarchs took the balls from Hayden and the chefs.

"Let me taste them." Nicole picked an eggnog ball and as she was about to shove it on her mouth, the chefs jumped and knocked the cake from her hand. The cake made a landing inside the yawning mouth of a man among the crowd. The man chewed the eggnog ball, immediately began coughing powder and left the crowd in haste.

"What in the—?" Fado baffled.

"Why's that man coughing powder?" Nicole questioned.

Vigarde approached Hayden and the chefs angrily, "Guys. Why did we saw powder coming out of a chewing eggnog ball?"

"It's… it's the batch!" the brunette chef confessed.

"WHAT?"

"Your majesties used Baby powder as a substitute of the baking powder!"

"Baby powder!" The monarchs all repeated.

Out of the blue, many coughing were heard among the crowd. The baby powder quickly smoke overwhelmed them.

"Hey! What are you trying to do, kill us?"

"Yeah! This is the worst holiday snack ever!"

"Begone with you!"

The crowd jeered and tossed the cakes on the monarchs, getting them out of the area. The monarchs finally reached a quiet place outside the ice hall.

Fado fumed at the chefs, "Why on earth didn't you tell us that we screwed up?" The monarchs glared at them.

"We thought that it wouldn't be a big deal." The blond chef said, "We thought it was just for fun, not charity."

"Not a big deal!" the monarchs bellowed.

"King Hayden thought the same."

Hayden shook as the monarchs stared down at him.

"I didn't think of it the same." Hayden said, "I found out right after we took leave for Rausten. By then it was too late. And…do you know how many hours we stayed at Frelia doing this?"

The monarchs looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "Yeah you're right." Vigarde said, "we did spend hours on the eggnog cakes and no success."

"I guess eggnogs are meant to be drinks only." Ismaire sighed.

* * *

"What was that all about, Eirika?" Tana asked Eirika, who stormed off the ice rink stage. Ephraim followed. 

Innes approached the prince, "What did you do now Ephraim?"

"_Everything!_" Eirika snapped, "Everything that has be done wrongfully, I can't dance with this nuisance!"

"Oy." Lyon slapped his face.

Ephraim abruptly removed his skating shoes, "All right Eirika. You want an apology? Here it is!" he faced the Frelian prince, took a deep breath, and spoke, "Innes, I'm sorry."

Innes blinked. Ephraim continued, "I'm sorry for causing you this injury and I'm sorry I had you ousted from the competition."

Everyone, even Eirika, glanced towards Innes. The Frelian prince couldn't help but muster a sincere smile, and wrapped his arm around Ephraim's shoulder, "Forgiven, forgotten Eph!" he faced Eirika, "See Eirika. You don't have to be mad anymore. We made up."

Eirika nodded, then looked away and bit her lip, "Great!" her tone still sounded harsh.

"What's the matter now Eirika?" Tana asked.

Eirika whimpered, "We lost!"

The friends saw Largo and Calill trailing out of the ice hall with a convoy full of a multitude of color-wrapped gifts, basket, and decors. They laughed among one another.

"Hey! Too bad you lost cubbies." Largo exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Calill laughed, "But it's not like Christmas is ruined, right?"

"Yeah, what Calill said." Largo grinned, "And by the way, Merry Christmas. Bwah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The duo left in haste.

"These gifts should have been ours!" Eirika muttered.

"Well, if you hadn't tripped me in the first place—"

Eirika approached Ephraim. The prince backed up and changed tune, "Kidding. Just Kidding."

-Rausten Court-

It is almost the end of Christmas Eve and gathered around a thirty feet large glass table were Ephraim, Eirika, Tana, Innes, Lyon, Nicole, and Pontifex Mansel who sat from across. Sitting on the table were a variety of exquisite holiday foods, drinks, and goodies. In the middle sat a large roasted turkey surrounded in salads, pickles, peppers, and delicious French bread cut in croutons. Next to the turkey, on both its sides, were a honeysuckle white ham and a large lemon lobster. Other varieties featured mashed potatoes, gravy, yams, and hot spicy fried rice. Also included were mini cherry cheesecakes, and almond-covered balls. For drinks were sizzling apple ciders, chocolate champagne, and everyone's favorite holiday drink: eggnog. It was quite a feast, everyone dug in with no haste.

"Enjoying the food guys?" Nicole asked.

"Mm! More than just pleasure. Those peppermint-scented sardines are exquisite!" Lyon licked his lips, his hands practically smelled peppermint.

"You're right Lyon." Tana agreed, "Gee, when was the last time I enjoyed food this good?"

"Probably never!" Innes burped and Ephraim laughed on cue. Tana scoffed, "Maybe you haven't too."

Mansel chuckled, "Well keep enjoying. Keep it on."

"I don't know how we can thank you enough for letting us stay here in your home and enjoying this feast Pontifex Mansel." Eirika told the divine emperor, "We surely appreciate it."

"Oh please, it's Christmastime!" Mansel replied, "Besides, winter here in Magvel is brutal with the freezing rain and no snow. And I had that feast planned out all along."

"Really?" Ephraim asked.

"Yeah." Mansel faced the hallway and yelled, "Hey Dozla! Are the Gingerbread cookies and glistening white fudges 'bout ready yet?"

Coming in the room was a dragged and worn-out Dozla. His apron and clothes were filled with diverse stains from the intense cooking. He carried five trays: four trays of fresh vanilla fudge in glasses, sprinkled in shiny sugar dots, and one tray of gingerbread cookies, which he carried using his mouth. He placed the goodies on the table, "they're ready your Majesty. And believe me, no dribble of mine made contact with the cookies."

"Swell."

Everyone jumped on the cookies and the white fudges. Nicole giggled, "Dozla. You need any help?"

Dozla's eyes fixed on Nicole and began nodding wildly, "Please! I sure will apprecia—"

"Dozla?" Mansel scorned.

Dozla's shoulders sunk, "I don't need help from no one because I'm Santa Claus." He recited blankly, "If I can't travel around the world in one night, nobody can."

"…and?"

"…the same applies to cooking."

"Good!" Mansel smiled, "Now up! Up!"

Dozla dragged himself back in the kitchen. Eirika and Ephraim blinked, "how brutal." Eirika said.

"He'll be fine." Innes replied, his attention on the foods and a plate of barbecue chicken.

"What he said." Mansel agreed.

Just then, Fado, Hayden, Vigarde, and Ismaire came in.

"Ah! It's the monarchs!" Mansel proclaimed, "Come on! Have a seat."

"Hey everyone!" Fado greeted.

"What y'all eating? Ooh! Smells good?" Hayden glanced at the feast.

"Good food Father." Innes exclaimed.

"You should try them! Especially the turkey and lobster." Tana gritted on each pieces.

"Don't mind if I do." Hayden reached for them.

"Hey Father? Whatever happened to the eggnog balls?" Ephraim asked, "we could have tried them."

Fado hesitated, looked at Hayden, Vigarde and Ismaire, then back at the twins with a smile on his face, "who cares for eggnog balls, when you can have the real deal here?" he reached for a glass of the eggnog drink.

Ephraim and Eirika both looked at each other then shrugged.

"Got news for you all." Ismaire disclosed, "it's snowing in Jehanna."

"Really?" Everyone gasped in unison.

"Yes." Ismaire replied, "I just got a telegram from my husband the king and reported that all of the white dunes are totally blanketed in snow."

"Wow!"

"Snow hasn't fallen here hasn't it?" Eirika took a peek at the window.

"No it hasn't." Mansel said, "in fact, the last snowfall happened 700 years ago."

The twins, Tana, Innes, and Lyon were floored to this news, "That long?" Ephraim huffed.

"I wish it did snow again though." Lyon replied.

"Well, I heard it will sometime tonight." Vigarde said, "Imagine snow at the capital."

Lyon sighed, "I just got that imagination Father."

"Well, what do you know? Father and son equal one mind." both Vigarde and Lyon laughed.

"One imperial mind!" Fado said and everyone joined in the laughter.

Just then, Seth, Gilliam, Adrion, Adam, and Joshua came in as well. Gilliam transported Seth's remaining Christmas gifts on a large convoy. Everyone welcomed them at the table with opened arms.

"Hey Seth! What are you doing here?" Fado asked.

"Guess what Father," Eirika disclosed, "Seth is Santa's pet."

"Really?"

Seth sighed. Adrion added, "he's not just his pet, he's obsessed in opening his presents."

Ephraim gasped, "You're kidding!"

"All right, enough disclosures. Yes, I'm 'Santa's' pet..."

An overwhelming "Oooh!" emerged from the crowded table.

"So cute." Gilliam blinked cute eyes.

"And cuddly." Adam added.

"Let's bet on if he's going to be Santa's pet next year!" Joshua flipped his coin which fell on his served mashed potatoes.

"I'll bet. Heck yeah on that mashed potato he will!" Nicole cackled, following laughters.

"All right, all right... but, but I was able to control myself and not open a single gift... at all." he noticed Gilliam shaking a small wrapped box in his face. Seth took the box, tossed it back in the convoy and continued, "And besides, Santa is the stuff of fairy tale."

"I totally agree with you!" A familiar voice came in the room. The entire cast turned to the source of the voice and saw L'Arachel and Rennac. Everyone welcomed them at the table.

"Hey L'Arachel, is it true? You don't believe in Santa anymore?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah." L'Arachel replied, "but I'm okay with it. Whether he exist or not, Christmas still remains the same."

"And since then," Rennac wrapped his arm around L'Arachel's shoulder, "I've found new respect in her."

Nicole, to Rennac's comments, almost chocked on her food.

"Oh Rennac! You and your zingers again." L'Arachel giggled. Dozla joined in the table, carrying a platter of delicious cornbreads, "Here's more desserts."

Everyone leaned in to grab each a piece. Dozla continued, "I'll joined in but I'm a mess, so..."

"Oh forget it Dozla. Come! Come and be unashamed for once!" L'Arachel invited him in.

"Yeah, don't be." Mansel replied, "We're having a good time and it won't be fair excluding you."

"Gee thanks." Dozla pulled up a chair and joined in, but L'Arachel hasn't finished talking, "but don't forget you're doing the dishes before morning."

"Aw blast."

"Just kiddin'"

Largo and Calill entered the scene, along with their cargo full of their gifts. "Is it too late to join in too?" Calill asked.

Everyone shook their head in unison, "No please, go ahead!" and immediately allowed the duo to joined in the feast.

"Hey. So what's up with you guys?" Innes asked, "enjoying your prizes?"

"Well," Largo said, "that's why we came to see you. Not for that, but for something else."

"Oh?"

"It felt shameful for us to leave Magvel with all of these gifts for ourselves, so..." Calill said.

"...we decided to give all of them gifts to you," Largo said, "Innes, Eirika, and Ephraim: the true champions."

The trio gasped in joy. Ephraim almost shed tears, "You're... including me too?"

"Of course honey cub!" Calill said, "you may have been inexperienced than Silver-haired boy here, and we didn't want to exclude you."

Ephraim shot a glare at Innes, who stuck his tongue at him and mocked, "Gnah, gnah, gnah, gnah, gnah, gnah."

"...and you should all be happy." Largo said.

"We're in joy." Eirika complimented, tears ran down her cheeks, "thank you so much."

"Aw!" the crowded table felt moved to this moment.

"It does feel good to give." Largo added, "It was Calill's idea to give away these gifts. I was reluctant even though she persuaded me so hard that at one point, she pulled my ear..." he then glared at Calill, "...which hurt by the way."

Laughter emerged from the crowded table once more. Calill bit her nails, "Oh, pooky-pooh-Largoo. Tee-hee!"

"Look everybody!" came the voice of Adrion by the large window, "It's snowing!"

Everyone immediately left their plates and joined Adrion at the window. Tana and Hayden made room for Innes who trailed behind in his crutches. Everyone breathed in awe at the sight of beautiful, glistening snow flakes, falling from the quiet night sky of the Theocracy of Rausten. Every meadows and trees were blanketed and wrapped in snow. It was beautiful sight. Playing in the background was the quiet instrumental version of "Hark! The Herald Angels Sings."

"It's... beautiful." Eirika gasped.

"Yes. It is." Ephraim replied.

"This is one Christmas I will always cherished." Lyon smiled.

"Let's go play in it!" Adrion proposed and like, little children, everyone ran outside to play in the snow, form snowmen and make snow angels. It was a fun night for both the monarchs of Magvel, the royal youngsters, knights, and the visitors of Tellius.

-----------------------------------------

Both Eirika and Ephraim faces the readers.

"From everyone in the continent of Magvel." Ephraim says.

"Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year." Eirika finishes.

"Oh... and watch out for ice." Ephraim warns and smiles at Eirika.

"Oh you!" Eirika giggles, forms a snowball and begins chasing Ephraim. The twins laughs in cue.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	12. The One with The Marriage Therapist

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Irene: **A young citizen of Renais and mage-in-training. She's quite the character.**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life

* * *

**

—**_The One with the Marriage Therapist—_**

-Castle Renais-

"You called me Your Majesty?" Seth approached an edgy Fado at the throne room.

"Where're Orson and Monica?" Fado complained, "I need them to review our weekly budget."

"They should be arriving soon my king."

Suddenly, Orson and Monica came storming in the throne room at opposite directions. Scrolls were carried around their arms. They shot lethal glare at each other.

"Finally!" Fado sighed frustratingly, "What took you so long?"

"It's not a matter of what took me so long, your Majesty." Monica pointed out, "It's a matter of _who_."

"Look," Orson stuck the finger at his wife, "it's not my fault I forgot about our 13th anniversary arrangement."

"Of course it's your fault!" Monica snapped, "like the time you forgot to pick up the kids from school, or from the doctor, or…oh! Forgetting to kiss me good night!"

"Hey! What about you?" Orson was now angry, "I told _you _to pick up the mails and the newspaper and what do you do? You scoff!"

"I SCOFF BECAUSE I'M BUSY!"

"WELL, IF YOU'RE SO BUSY, WHY NOT PASTE A STICKY NOTE ON YOUR BARE FOREHEAD THAT SAYS 'BUSYBODY'?"

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Seth stopped the fight, "What's the matter with you guys? You two have been arguing since… weeks ago and I didn't know you guys had kids."

"We're adopting." Orson replied, "It's quite a thrilling job actually."

"Yeah, like the one you forgot to do like picking them up from school." Monica scoffed.

"Say I have an idea." Orson snarled, "Wanna pick them up now or should I? Oh wait, you just scoff, so you're _BUSY!"_

"You disgust me!" Monica snarled back then faced Fado, "I'm taking five, King Fado. I ain't gonna be working with the likes like Whoreson over here." Monica left in haste.

"Oh so now I'm a horse!" Orson gasped.

Fado slapped his face in embarrassment, "My head hurts."

* * *

-Renais Plaza- 

Eirika, Ephraim, Tana, and Innes walked down the streets of Renais, feeling alive and ecstatic.

"I'm telling you," Eirika sighed, "somewhere in this street is awaiting my one true love. My first… and my forevermore."

"Same here Eirika," Ephraim sighed as well.

"What's wrong with you two?" Innes raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you smell it?"

"I do. Somebody's armpit."

"I think it's yours." Tana flapped her hand by her nose and frowned.

"No, you guys." Eirika sighed, "It's the smell of love. At any second, we might meet someone as cute and handsome as a pony."

Innes snorted, "Please. Like I'm ever going to meet my l—" The Frelian prince stopped short as his eyes met a hideous red-haired female passing by. She wore a ragged robe and had a torn scarf around her shoulders. She was fat, had bucked teeth, glasses, and always was burping.

"Your days will come, Innes." Eirika remarked, "Before you know it, you'll be saying 'I'm in love'."

No reply. Eirika looked around and saw Innes was missing. Ephraim and Tana looked around as well.

"Umm…where's Innes?"

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Adrion walked down the halls until he spotted Orson on the way. At that moment he rushed towards him and grabbed his hand. Orson, in response to this conduct, panicked.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"It's the King!" Adrion exclaimed, "He's in need of desperate attention, and he's summoning you!"

"What is it?"

"He'll explain the details later, right now let's go!"

At the same moment, Seth burst into Monica's bureau in a state of terror, "Monica! You've gotta come right away!"

"What's wrong?" Monica rose from her seat, sounding fretful.

"It's the King!" Seth exclaimed, "He's in need of desperate attention, and he's summoning you!"

"Attention?" Monica replied, "Is he sick?"

"He'll explain later, but we don't have much time!"

* * *

-Renais Throne Room- 

Orson entered the throne room in haste and saw Fado at the throne seat, looking sickly. "Your Majesty! What's wrong?"

"Uncle…Pedro?" Fado spoke hoarsely. His eyes were droopy under as he turned towards Orson. Monica burst in the throne room as well and approached Fado.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

Orson turned mad at the sight of Monica. Monica also couldn't help but expose her anger at Orson's presence.

"What are you doing here?" Orson snapped at his wife.

"I was summoned by the King on desperate attention." Monica hissed, "What are _you _doing here yourself?"

"You were summoned for desperate need? _I_ was summoned for desperate need!" Orson pointed the finger at himself.

"What? What's going on Your Majesty?"

Fado turned to face Monica, but didn't say anything. Instead, he snapped his fingers and all portal doors were closed shut. Orson and Monica looked around, feeling trapped. Fado rose from his seat, showing no sign of sickness whatsoever.

"Your Majesty!" Monica exclaimed. "You… tricked us?"

"That's right." Fado spoke, his voice as clear as ever, "And I'm not sick."

Orson was lost of words, yet Monica was not afraid to express her feelings, "THAT'S SICK! How can you do that? Is that one of your _sick _jokes to put me and Whoreson over there in the same room?"

"My _name_ is ORSON!" Orson roared.

"SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU!" Fado exploded and the couple stood silent. Fado continued, "Now, I understand how you felt about my quick joke here Monica…"

"Darn straight."

"But I'll have you know that you do not raise your voice at your ruler on _any _situations. Do I make myself clear?"

Monica stood silence. Orson raised his hand, catching Fado's attention, "Why do you need us anyway?"

Fado snapped his fingers and two mages came from out of the blue, carrying scrolls on their hands. They handed the scrolls to the couple. As the couple opened up their scrolls, Fado spoke: "I've assigned you both to see a marriage therapist at Rausten. You'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning and she'll put you to different marriage tests throughout the week. Whether you pass these tests or not will determine how you should handle your marriage. Healthy or…you know."

"Err…King Fado." Monica giggled nervously, "Don't mean to be blunt, but we don't need to see a marriage therapist. Our marriage is totally fine!"

"Yeah!" Orson reluctantly wrapped his hand around Monica's waist, "And we're totally fine with our alone-time together."

Monica secretly pinched Orson's hand. Orson released his hand gently from Monica and softly caressed his hand. Seth and Adrion both shook their head, "Yeah right."

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Monica crossed her arms, her eyes glaring at Seth and Adrion.

"You two have been fighting for weeks." Seth approached the couple following Adrion, "It's obvious that you have _no_ alone-time."

"And I can tell since you, Monica, just pinched your husband." Adrion spread a sly smile and also crossed his arms. Monica stopped frowning, stared at her husband for a second, then at Fado. The King nodded. Monica then stared at Adrion and spoke under her breath, "you're a butt pain. You know that?"

* * *

"Innes! What are you doing?" Eirika quickly found Innes at the park avenue of the town, writing a love letter. Ephraim and Tana followed. 

"I'm in love." Innes spoke a strangely pleasant voice.

"In love?" Ephraim asked, "In love with whom?"

Innes pointed at the citizen girl seen earlier. Eirika, Ephraim, and Tana's jaws dropped at the sight of the girl.

Tana formed a fist and jabbed Innes's head, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Hey!" Innes held his bumped head, "What's the big deal?"

"Look at her!" Tana cried, "She's hideous!"

"She's breathtaking!"

"All right, you two." Ephraim stopped the fight, "Whatever Innes thinks, it's his personal problem."

"Thank you." Innes said.

"A serious problem."

Innes rolled his eyes, "Well, your opinions isn't gonna bother me anyway, cause I wrote her a poem."

"Oh really?" Eirika said, "Let's hear it."

Innes cleared his throat, "Irene, my beautiful Irene. Thy name was called by the winds of winds. Thy name has been dancing in my everyday dreams…"

Eirika's eyes began to sparkle. Innes continued, "I can't take my eyes off you, I dunno why, but I think I'm falling in love with you."

Innes finished and stared at his three friends. Eirika felt already moved.

"That was so sweet." Eirika wiped her tears.

"You like that?" Ephraim stared at his sister.

"Of course! Hey, you know what Innes?" Eirika wrapped her arm around Innes's shoulders, "You gotta go ask her on a date."

"What? Why?" Innes gasped.

"Cause you're in love."

"But, I haven't prepared my speech!"

"Who needs a speech when you can express your feelings right there!" She pointed towards his heart and shoved him about a yard next to Irene. Irene quickly noticed him, "Who are you?" she boomed angrily.

Innes stammered, "I…I…I…m…my…m…my…"

Irene gasped as she approached Innes, "You look different than us commoners. And I think I saw you from somewhere."

Innes cleared his throat, "Well, I am quite popular."

Irene blinked. Innes continued, "Listen. I would like to… err… I would like to… I…err… would…umm… Can I …"

"Just say it!"

"Don't rush me!"

Irene gasped then spread a smile, "Ooh, you're a bad boy aren't you? Me likey."

Innes returned the smile, "You do?"

"_BURPS!_"

Innes frowned and shuddered in reply to the burping. Eirika grinned, giving Innes a thumb up, but Ephraim and Tana frowned.

* * *

-Rausten Court- 

Orson and Monica had arrived at Rausten for their first day of marriage therapy. They were inside Rausten Court's Healing Lounge. Every wall and its structure was ivory white. The chairs and sofas were also of that color has well, in addition to few gold accents. The Healing Lounge was the size of a 3-yard living room.

"So we're meeting that marriage counselor here huh?" Orson said as he admired the castle's structures, "Nice."

"I guess." Monica said, "I think it's nicer than our house. Specially your room…without the dirty laundry pile."

"What is your problem?"

"What is _your _problem?"

Orson and Monica glared at each other for a second then turned their face at opposite direction. A castle maiden came inside the room, "Dr. Lara's on her way."

The couple nodded in unison. Then the door swung open.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lara." A very, unsettled familiar voice boomed from the person entering and claiming to be the therapist. To their biggest surprise, Orson and Monica were at a great loss of words, feeling joked and dumbfounded at who they saw. Dr. Lara was L'Arachel.

The Rausten princess wore a lab coat on her greenish troubadour outfit. A gold plaque, inscribing her fake name, was pinned on it.

L'Arachel exchanged glares with the couple, "What?" she sincerely asked, even though her voice sounded comical, "Y'all look like you saw a ghost.

No reply. L'Arachel continued, "But don't worry! I purified this place with holy water last night, so there should be no ghost." She then pulled out a piece of Elfire X-plosive bubble gum and shoved it in her mouth. The couple looked horrified.

--- --- ---

"You…are our counselor?" Orson quietly asked.

"That's right, I am!" L'Arachel squealed.

"Is that a joke?" Monica breathed.

"Joke?" L'Arachel snorted, "That's 100 percentreality honey."

"She is the best marriage therapist renowned for restoring marriages in Magvel since the year 794."

"Since her coronation?" Orson gasped.

"Course." L'Arachel replied, "I was very young back then, so…"

Orson and Monica glared at each other. "All right then! What seems to be the problem?"

An hour had passed since the counseling began inside the Healing Lounge of Rausten Court. L'Arachel, after hearing Orson and Monica's stories quickly realized how serious the damaged was in their marriage.

"All right." L'Arachel said, "After hearing both your stories, I finally figured out what's your problem?"

Orson and Monica leaned towards L'Arachel to hear her statement. "It is your career."

"Our career?" Orson squinted.

"Think about it: you, Orson, have no time whatsoever to pick up your own newspaper. And Monica, you are always scoffing whenever paperwork falls on your head…literally."

"WHAT?" Monica hissed.

"And you need to control that anger of yours."

Monica immediately shut up. L'Arachel continued, "Because of your career, you are always fighting, and because you have no time for the little things in life, you have no time for your alone-time. Don't you see?"

"I guess." Orson muttered.

"It's not just affecting your alone-time, it's affecting your marriage altogether. And marriage is all about openness and honesty." L'Arachel began flipping through her documents, "So in the next couple of days, this is what you need to do and I expect you do it: make your own calendar, always eat right, communicate, that's important, and no! You should not use negative nonverbal behaviors like scoffing, and defensive dialogue like 'you' and 'always' and… you know what I mean."

Monica rose her hand to speak but L'Arachel interrupted her, "And no! Your husband's name is not Whoreson. Carry on."

Monica grumbled. The couple rose from their seats but L'Arachel stopped them, "Oh! And you'll be doing all of these tasks…together."

Monica and Orson's jaws dropped. They felt like screaming.

* * *

"I can't believe this Innes!" Eirika squealed in delight, "Your first date! Ain't that exciting?" 

"I would if you stop following me!" Innes grumbled. Eirika and Innes were at a furnished lounge inside a four-star restaurant at the outskirts of Frelia.

"So where's your date anyway?" Eirika looked around.

"She should be here any minute now." Innes replied.

Entering the four-star restaurant lounge was Irene, still dressed in her commoner costume but the scarf and robe were looking brand-new. Innes left Eirika and approached Irene, "is that what you wearing?"

"Why hello to you too, Innelicious. You likey? I picked it up myself."

"Innelicious?"

"_BURPS!_" she followed it with a giggle and a snort. Innes grinned nervously then looked at Eirika who signaled him to go on his date.

Irene and Innes had just taken their seat at their table and were reading the menus. Irene burped again, once more, and took another shot. Innes became irritated with her habits.

Irene pulled her chair toward and up-close Innes. She blinked her amorous eyes, but it wasn't the eyes Innes focused on; it was the drool dangling her lips like waterfall. Innes scooted his chair back once, and Irene approached hers once. It kept going for a few seconds until Irene caught Innes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a huge kiss on the lips that lasted three seconds. The prince gagged.

"Oh Innes!" Irene looked up dreamily, "I can't believe you asked me out! And I've always wondered why no one has ever asked me out since I was a little girl."

Innes gagged and wheezed, "Gee…_You _wonder why?"

"And I had no idea you were the prince of Frelia. Well, that settles it!"

Innes looked horrified and panicked, "That settles what? What did you settle? Don't make me mad woman!"

Irene smiled. Her teeth were all grey and filled with garbage, as if she hasn't brushed her teeth since a long time. The only teeth that were white and clean were her bucked teeth. She slammed her hands on Innes's shoulders and hangs on them fiercely, "Let's get married!"

Innes gasped.

"We'll have kids! How does twelve sounds?"

Innes gasped even more.

"We'll call 'em Inene and Ires, and Nnesi, and Rene, and Ire, and Neri, and Seni, and Ene, and Eneri, and Senni, and Irene Jr. and Innes Jr. SQUEAL!"

Innes began whimpering, but Irene was not done, "Oh! And you know what the best part is? I'll become queen and our children will be heirs!"

"NO!" Innes jumped off his chair causing Irene to let go off him and fall flat on her face. "I can't do this!"

Irene looked up, her glasses uneven, "What?"

"I can't take this anymore. This date is officially over."

"Wh—?" Irene gasped, "You're… breaking up with me?"

At that same moment, Eirika stuck her head in a nearby indoor bush to see what the fuss was all about. Following Eirika was Ephraim and Tana.

"Yo." Ephraim asked, "What's going on?"

"Shh!" Eirika placed her finger on her lip.

"It's not that I'm breaking up," Innes stammered, "It's just that…yes. I'm breaking up with you."

Eirika gasped. Ephraim and Tana grinned. Irene's eyes began to water. Innes sighed, "I'm sorry. You're sweet. You're smart. But… I don't think you're… my type."

"Nice shot." Ephraim grinned.

"Now that's what breakups are all about." Tana nodded.

"How about I land a fist on both your faces?" Eirika hissed at the duo.

Innes sighed once more, "I'm sorry."

Irene took a napkin, cleaned her drooling lips, and burped. It took her a minute to speak, "You're right." She smiled, "We're definitely not fit. But hey, we can make it happen during the course of our lives, right? We can find someone that can fit in our status."

Innes smiled, "Thank you for understanding." Irene smiled as well.

"Say," Innes said, "How about we stay friends? How does that sounds?"

"Perfect."

"Friends?" A scream echoed through the restaurant. Innes and Irene turned around to find Eirika, Ephraim, and Tana approaching them. Eirika pointed the finger at Innes, "Friends never works with ex-couples Innes. It's a stupid idea and you should believe that."

"She's just jealous 'cause she ain't got no date." Ephraim whispered to Innes and Tana followed with a giggle. Eirika stared coldly at her brother, pulled out a bottle of white wine and began chasing him with it. "YOU BETTER RUN!" she screamed.

"CAN'T TAKE A JOKE?" Ephraim screamed.

* * *

-Rausten Healing Lounge- 

A week had passed since L'Arachel gave the assignment to Orson and Monica, which was communicating and making calendars together without ever arguing. L'Arachel sat down with the couple.

"So, how was it?" L'Arachel spoke, "Was there any improvements during that course?"

"Of course!" Orson smiled and wrapped his arm around a happy Monica, who responded by laying her head on his chest, "We've learned a lot! We're both two busy people and we've learned that we should let our job tear us apart."

"Right, right." Monica nodded, "And we've learned that honesty and openness equals a healthy marriage."

L'Arachel stood still. She wasn't buying the couple's answers. The couple stood immobile and showed their teeth even more. "What?" they both grinned nervously.

"That was my lines. And I sense there's still no connection with the both of you since you, Monica, is about to pinch your—"

Before L'Arachel finished her sentence, Monica startled and instead of withdrawing her tempted hand behind her husband's back, she pinched him. "YEOWCH!" Orson yelped.

"Exactly."

Monica grumbled, and Orson was about to whimper as he rubbed his pinched back. L'Arachel crossed her arms, "You haven't learned anything, haven't you? I'm not going to let you waste your 10,000G on this therapy session until you ameliorate your marriage."

"Wait a minute!" Monica gasped, "_Our_ 10,000G?"

"It's King Fado's money, so don't panic." L'Arachel replied, "Now why don't you two tell us, in your own words, why you two have been fighting? Three minutes from each individual. Start talking."

Orson and Monica looked at each other. Orson sighed and began, "Well, it just that…I love my wife very much, but it irritates me when she begins to verbally abuse me with what I should do with my schedule. And it's not my schedule I follow all the time, It's King Fado's. I'm His Majesty's fellow royal advisor and general of the Renais Knights Army. It's tough to juggle between both careers. And all I am asking for is some time and assistance. If she doesn't want that, it's fine. I understand. And if I tend to forget to pick up the kids and forgetting our 13th anniversary arrangement, it's totally my fault."

Orson locked on Monica's eyes sincerely, "Monica." He said, "I'm sorry that I have been a Whoreson pain in the butt, if you know what I mean."

Monica's eyes began watering. Orson continued, "So, shall we start over fresh? It's your ca—"

"OH!" Monica hugged firmly her husband, "I'm so sorry!" they then both held hands, "It's _my _fault. _I've_ been the biggest Moni-calling pain in the butt, not you, me! I'm like, the royal counselor to both the king and the twin heirs. It's like the toughest job _ever!_ I'm sorry!"

Orson began to shed tears, "Oh, Monica."

Monica bawled, "Oh, Orson."

The couple hugged and silently shed tears together. Obviously, they weren't the only ones in the room to get all wishy-washy. L'Arachel pulled out a tissue and blew her nose. "Awww." She squealed, "You're making me cry."

Orson and Monica smiled at each other then at L'Arachel, "Thanks for your help, L'Arachel." Orson complimented, "Or should I call you Lara."

"We both thought that we wouldn't survive this." Monica said, "But thanks."

"Aw, don't mention it… you know what's strange?"

"What?" the couple exclaimed.

"Usually in my sessions, it takes a week for a couple to recover. But a day in your case?" L'Arachel snorted. Orson and Monica stared at each other. L'Arachel cackled, "I just broke the wedding therapist's record, and that makes me—!"

"Let's get out of here." Orson told his wife, and they both left the room in haste as L'Arachel began chanting her glory.

* * *

-Castle Frelia, Innes's Suite- 

Innes was at the lounge side of his suite watching one of his favorite shows when there was a knock at his door. He placed his feather pen and went to answer it. He saw standing at his door the girl he thought he had dumped: Irene. She was dressed elegantly in a gold-accented ivory sage outfit, equipped with a sun-colored velvet cape reaching the back of her knees.

"Morning Innelicious!" She landed a heavy kiss on his cheek, "I bought you flowers and chocolates." She then entered the room. Innes immediately looked back and saw heavy boxes of chocolates and a forest of flowers. In addition to the gifts, her suitcases stood there as well. The prince's eyes were at the edge of falling off any second.

"What are YOU doing here?" he squealed, "And what are those _SUITCASES _doing here?"

"I'm moving in."

"_WHY_?"

"I took your advice."

"_WHAT ADVICE?_"

Irene snorted, "About us being friends? Duh!"

Innes's mouth hanged open. Irene continued, "So we're going to be roomies! _BURPS_!"

Innes's face sank. He looked up the sky and let it out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	13. The One with The Celebrity

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Irene: **A citizen of Renais and a mage-in-training. She's driving Innes crazy.

**Dirk Lionheart: **A young celebrity/pop-singer. He also appears in Disney/Nintendo/SquareSoft cross fic "Kingdom Blessings" written by El Xian as one of the main characters.

Author's Note: I think I'm running out of ideas and having cases of writer's block, and so I've created a forum specifically for your ideas and comments on this story. Please post if you have anything in mind. (For the sake of confidentiality, your ideas will be credited.) Thanks

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

* * *

—**_The One with the Celebrity—_**

-Castle Frelia-

"FATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

The scream of Innes echoed through the rooms and hallways of Castle Frelia. The prince ran towards Hayden's Study Chamber in panic. The startled Hayden dropped his feather pen and the ink bottle on the floor, making a big stain on his manuscript and his royal garment. Hayden huffed angrily at his son.

"What in blazes in going on here?" Hayden snapped, "Can't you ever knock? I was writing an important letter to my friend Fado!"

"Now's not a good time for chastisement father."

"Oh, it's perfectly the perfect time."

"Look here!" Innes began, "I demand to know what is…"

"Hello." A familiar head sneaked in from outside the chamber, causing Innes to jump and scream in agony.

"THAT'S IT! RIGHT THERE!" Innes pointed at the geeky person, "WHAT IS _SHE _DOING HERE? IN CASTLE FRELIA? _IN MY ROOM_!"

Hayden rose up and smiled at the person, "Well, if it isn't Irene."

Irene entered the chamber, still in her sage-look outfit, "I bid you morning, Your Majesty." She bowed gracefully at Hayden, "Innelicious and I are going down the Renvall River to fish. _BURPS!_"

Hayden grinned as he flapped his hand near his nose, "Gee, how nice of you. Well, since you're going to Renais anyway, could you two do me a favor?"

"_Us _two?" Innes pointed to himself.

Hayden ignored the prince, and examined the ink stain at the bottom of his manuscript, "My manuscript looks ruined but Fado won't mind. I would like you to send this to him pronto."

Irene took the manuscript from Hayden's hand. Hayden continued, "He is to receive a special guest celebrity this afternoon. He's a ten-time nominee and winner for his acting in the Daytime Soap 'Serenity Harmony' and just got a Magvel Grammy award for his album with its hit song, 'Desperate Love.' "

"Ohm gosh! Ohm gosh! Ohm gosh!" Irene flapped her hands, "Are you telling me that…"

"Yes." Hayden nodded, "Dirk Lionheart is coming to Magvel."

"Who's Dirk Lionheart?" Innes scratched his head.

"Wow, Your Majesty, thanks for this task." Irene complimented, "but it looks like you wrote almost all of them down here."

"I know." Hayden said, "I just don't want to rewrite them down again."

* * *

-Castle Renais, Eirika's room- 

"Ohm gosh! Ohm gosh! Ohm gosh!" Eirika squealed as she penetrated her room, "Guys! You are _not _going to believe this!" she told her gathered friends Tana, Nicole, Ephraim and Lyon. The girls all sat on a bed while Ephraim and Lyon were at the lounging area.

Tana and Nicole leaned towards, desperate to hear this. Eirika joined their circle and took a deep breath, "Dirk Lionheart is coming to town."

Tana and Nicole's eyes were twice their sizes. They looked at each other in disbelief and let out a strident squeal while flapping their hands, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ephraim and Lyon plugged their ears and their eyes went shut tightly. They glared at the three friends.

"Girls, please! Lower the volume!" Ephraim shed tears.

Lyon joined in their conversation, "Are you talking about Dirk Lionheart, that singer who sang 'Desperate Love'?"

"Yeah, and he's that handsome but dark-sided guy on 'Serenity Harmony'" Tana added.

Lyon gasped, "Felix?"

The girls shook their heads, "Too old."

"Craig?"

"Too middle-age."

"Bernard?"

"Too rich."

Lyon gasped, thinking he got it, "…Bo?"

"YES!"

More squealing rang across the room. Ephraim shut his ears again and the squealing caused him to weep even more, "GIRLS! STOP THAT PLEASE…You're bleeding my eardrums."

"Oh I'm sorry Ephraim." Eirika said, "But it just so exciting to have a celebrity at our house."

"What's so special about him anyway?" Ephraim shrugged.

"Wait a minute." Nicole began, "I want one in my house. Why do you get one?"

"Yeah." Tana crossed her arms, "Come to think of it, Innes is right. The Renais twins get everything."

Eirika blinked in confusion. Tana continued, "If he's your guest then he's my honey."

"Nuh-uh." Nicole pointed at Tana, "You stay away from him. He's _my _honey."

"Girls, girls! Before we start arguing, let just make one thing clear." Eirika fixed her wavy hair and smiled, "he's _my _honey."

"Oh come on!" The girls began to complain when the door swung open, "Girls." Seth popped his head in, "You won't believe who's here?"

The girls looked at each other and ran out the door like a buffalo stampede, slamming Seth to the ground. Ephraim and Lyon rushed to help Seth up, "Are you okay?" Ephraim asked.

"Stars…" Seth gurgled, "Pretty stars…"

Ephraim and Lyon stared at each other and Seth once again fell on the ground.

* * *

-Castle Renais Main Hall- 

The castle was surrounded by crazed fans. Posters were seen in displays, like "Marry me, Dirk" "We 'heart symbol' Dirk", "Call me!" with random numbers on the side and even "The lion has a heart for me" with a smiley face next to it. The royal court could hear their endless screaming like a radio boosted up to high volume across the street.

"Can those girls ever be removed?" Fado complained, "I should be expecting that Dirk Lionheart any minute now."

One girl is seen jumping among the crowd waving her bra and screaming, "I LOVE YOU DIRK LIONHEART! SIGN MY BRA!" For the sake of censorship, she's wearing a shirt. Fado's eyes went wide.

"Well Your Majesty," Orson said, "Dirk happens to be a very handsome celebrity, with a bad boy side on him. And you know how much girls dig bad boys."

"I find you a bad boy." Monica smiled at her husband and ran her finger across his bearded chin. Orson smiled but Fado frowned at this view, "Ugh, that's sick. Please, not in my throne room."

Adrion ran inside the throne room, "He's coming, Your Majesty."

"Send him in!" Fado rose up, "And make sure no unknown girls is seen inside the castle."

The guards opened the door narrowly, allowing a dark-haired young man at his twenties to enter the castle. He was handsome and had great physique. He wore a black jacket over his white T-shirt, tucked in his baggy pants. His hair was short and spiky and he wore sunglasses. The young man was followed by two heavy tugs in tux, wearing sunglasses as well. The soldiers quickly closed the door and the fans in attempt to enter inside slammed face front at the door's translucent windows.

"What's wrong with them?" Dirk pointed at the girls. The soldiers shrugged, "Looks like they digging you."

Dirk spread a grin across his face, "Really?" and snapped his finger, "Comb." One of the sunglasses-wearing tugs pulled a small comb from his tux and handed to him.

Fado entered the hall, while been followed by Adrion, Orson and Monica, and opened his arms, "Welcome to Castle Renais, fellow Lionheart. Or should I say…Yo dude!"

"…call me Dirk." He began combing his hair.

"Yes, yes, Dirk." Fado said nervously, "Erm… it's an honor to have you here at my castle…erm…or should I say…my posse es su posse…dude."

"Are you nervous or something, King Fado?" Dirk narrowed his eyes.

"Nervous?" Fado snorted, "No! Why would I be nervous? I'm terribly un-nervous. I'm firm. I'm _fiiine._ Or should I say…I'm _cool_!"

Dirk raised an eyebrow. The tugs looked at each other and the soldiers slapped their faces in embarrassment. Fado cleared his throat, "Please, let my men take you to your guest suite."

"Uh, correction, _my_ men will take me to the guest suite. Thank you very much." Dirk snapped his fingers and walked down the hall. The tugs followed.

Fado leaned toward Orson and Monica, "You were right. He _is_ a bad boy." Orson and Monica nodded but the king wasn't finished as he held his back, "And that bad boy stuff is hard on the back."

"My, my." Dirk adjusted his sunglasses at the sight of Eirika, "Look what the chick heavens just dropped off."

Eirika walked towards Dirk, her eyes transfixed on him. Tana, Nicole, Ephraim, Lyon and Seth followed, "You must be Dirk Lionheart…" Eirika began drooling.

"And you must be Princess Gorgeous." Dirk smiled and removed his sunglasses, "That's what I call 'looking fine'."

Eirika leaned toward her excited friends, all were urging to squeal, "He called me fine."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dirk squinted then rubbed the side of his ears. Ephraim stepped in, "And you must be Senior Flirtatious. Whatever you do, and no matter who you are, stay away from my twin sister."

"Ephraim!" Eirika dragged him away from Dirk, "Do you know who you're speaking with? My future husband."

Tana and Nicole looked at each other in disbelief, even Lyon. "I thought _I_ was your future husband." The imperial prince said.

"Twin heh?" Dirk rested his hand on a wall, "well to tell you the truth, you don't look like one."

Ephraim felt offended at Dirk's remark. Dirk began walking away then turned around, pointed at Eirika, and gesture a phone call, "Call me anytime babe."

Eirika squealed, "He called me babe!"

"And we call it 'Duh!'" Tana and Nicole faked a smile.

* * *

-Castle Frelia- 

"I'm telling you. I don't like that Dirk guy. He may be a celebrity, but he's a pompous jerk." Ephraim was inside Innes's bedchamber at the lounging area, "Do you know what he said about me?"

"What?" Innes reclined on the chesterfield as he shoved a handful of graham cookies and not caring for the world.

"He said that I'm not Eirika's twin! Can you believe that?" Ephraim cried, "Why I oughta—"

Innes sat down, "Well, does he know you or Eirika?"

"No."

Innes shoved him the empty graham cookies box, "Well, there you go." He then pulled another unopened box from under the couch. Ephraim frowned at this view, "Erm Innes. I understand you're stressed about this whole Irene thing, but can't you think that this whole thing was entirely your fault?"

"Thank you for making me realized that." Innes said unemotionally, "You're a true friend."

"No, no. This ain't a joking matter." Ephraim leaned towards Innes, "You must leave her. You must avoid her, just like I'm going to do to both Eirika and Dirk. I'll have Eirika running from her."

"Running from him," Innes corrected.

"Yeah thanks."

"What are your plans?"

"I have no idea."

Irene popped her head out, scaring Innes off the couch, "Hi Innes! Wanna read me a poem?"

"No."

"Go out to dinner?"

"No."

"Flirt nonstop?"

"NO!" Innes rose up, "NO MEANS NO, LADY! And don't make me." he pointed at her and ran away. Irene followed after him, "Come on Innelicious!"

**

* * *

**-Castle Renais-

Days flew by since Dirk came in Renais. Eirika sat on her bed next to the celebrity and dreamily stared at his stern but handsome eyes. Her room was decked with Dirk's posters, articles with photos, and all accessories of him a girl could find.

Dirk held a guitar and ran his pick through it once. "This song is my number one hit." He said, "It's call…"

"'Desperate Love.' Eirika replied, "Yeah…"

"Oh so you know huh?"

"It's my all time favorite." Eirika pointed towards her television, "Got it on my Tivo."

"Well, dump your Tivo, 'cause you'll be hearing it live."

Eirika giggled flirtatiously. Dirk began playing his guitar and using his rich-singing voice, sang the song. (The song is an alternate version of 'Start of Something New' from the High School Musical Movie Soundtrack)

_This could be the start of Desperate Love,_

_Why do I feel, always feel this way yeah,_

_Oh girl, staring in your eyes,_

_I know that all riiiiight, to have desperate—_

The door swung open and in came Tana and Nicole. Tana had on her red dress a Pegasus knight suit and was carrying a Javelin. Nicole was still in her cleric costume.

"Eirika, we need to talk." Nicole exclaimed.

"Hey!" Eirika jumped off her bed, "What's the big idea? Ever heard of privacy?"

"Calm down Eirika." Tana said, "It's not like we walked on you exchanging kisses with Dirk." She paused for a moment then gasped at the sight of Dirk, "Oh my gosh! You _were _spending time with him and not with us?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Are you singing 'Desperate Love'?" Nicole glared dreamily at Dirk, who responded with a smile and a nod. Tana bumped her shoulders, bringing her to her senses.

"Of course it's a problem." Tana said.

"Yeah!" Nicole said, "It's been two days since the Rausten bake sale and I asked for your help but you didn't come."

"And I asked for your presence at Frelia 'cause I was to pass my Peg Knight Training Test."

"Oh so you passed it?"

"No, I failed it!" Tana hissed, "And why, because you rather spend time with Dirk Linkhat than with us!"

"Uh, correction, it's Dirk _Lionheart._"

Tana pointed at him, "You be quiet."

"Guys!" Eirika muttered, "He's a celebrity."

"And we're celebrating our adieus to you." Nicole did a military salutation and left the room, "I'm out of here."

Tana followed, "Don't call us anymore!"

"FINE!" Eirika shrieked, "Who needs you when I have the cutest guy in the world?" Her eyes blinked dreamily at Dirk.

--- --- ---

-Castle Frelia-

Innes ran down the castle lounge, desperately looking for a place to hide. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and squealed, his head jerked up. "What are you doing?" Tana's voice simultaneously sounded.

Innes gnashed his teeth at the presence of his sister. "What are _you_ doing?" Innes hissed at her, "You were supposed to be at Eirika's."

"None of your business." Tana replied dully then looked on Innes, "Are you hiding from Irene again?"

"As I'm quoting you: none of your business."

Tana scoffed, "Oh I'm sorry! When was 'invading my private room and sneaking a peek on my journal' my business?"

Innes sighed, "Okay, it's none of _my_ business, again. And just to add, it's a pain in the derriere making you out of my sight. Now go."

"Okay fine." Tana rolled her eyes and left. Innes suddenly ran toward her and held her Javelin, preventing her from going further. He went down on both knees and begged, "Please don't go! Please, you gotta find me a place to hide! If Irene finds me I'm toast!"

"Toast?"

"Yeah! She's like…an Innes hunter!" he squealed.

Tana crossed her arms, a malicious grin across her face, "Are you being a little chicken? Cause Irene being on the same roof with you is like seeing the sky actually falling in your vision."

"It's Chicken Little."

"I stand corrected."

Tana attempted to leave, but Innes blocked her road, "But seriously please, have a little compassion and find me a place to hide!"

Tana pondered for a second then looked over her brother, "Okay. I'll find you a place to hide." Innes pumped his fist in the air, "Thanks sis!"

"Yeah whatever." Tana dragged Innes to a closet, shut its door and locked it. "All done." She yelled through.

"Thanks sis!" Innes's voice sounded muffled on the other side.

"You just say that."

"I know!"

Tana walked away and over to Irene. Irene looked worried, "Hey Tana, have you seen Innes?"

She pointed over the closet and walked away in silence. Irene grinned, headed for the closet and opened it. Innes' eyes met Irene in horror.

"There you are honey! Hey, let's spend some time together in here, what do you say?"

Innes shook his head.

"Good." She entered the closet and shut it.

* * *

-Castle Renais Family Room- 

Adam entered the family room and found Adrion, Ephraim, and Lyon sitting in group. He held in his hand a chuck load of money. "You're not going to believe what I just got: 500G for Dirk Lionheart's used undershirt."

"WOW!" The guys breathed in astonishment.

"I know!" he said, "His horrifying armpit stench made me rich in a snap!"

Adrion rose up, "Let's make us some money!"

"Yeah!" The brothers rushed inside the guest room. Ephraim and Lyon followed. They entered the empty adorned guest room and went through his personal belongings and closet.

"I can't believe you guys." Lyon exclaimed, "Why would you sell something that Dirk would use for money? Ain't that a felony?"

"Maybe for you, but not for us." Adam commented, "You'll change your mind if you hear how much his freshly fresh spit cost?"

Adrion, Ephraim, and Lyon leaned towards Adam to hear this, "A thousand Gs."

"WOW!" they all gasped.

"That's sweet deal!"

"Well put me on." Ephraim proposed. Adrion and Adam looked at each other then back at Ephraim, "Why?"

"Hate to tell you this Prince Ephraim but," Adam whispered to him, "You're a prince. Do the math."

Ephraim smiled, "It's not about greed. It's about _so-weet_ vengeance! If I sell Dirk's stuffs to the streets, Eirika won't find him attractive anymore."

"Are you still upset about that twin thing?" Lyon crossed his arms.

"He wounded my feelings. And my pride!" Ephraim shouted.

* * *

"It's so great to have a family." Dirk began chomping on the Renais foods at the dining table. Eirika sat next to him, her eyes not so dreamy anymore but disgusted. Fado sat from across the table, and the rest of the crew, soldiers and security, stood still and all lined up. 

"Since when have you become a family?" Fado raised an eyebrow.

"Since I moved in."

Eirika gasped, "You're moving in?"

Fado shook his head, "No, no, no. You're a guest."

Dirk burped and Eirika flapped her hand near her face attempting to be rid of the odor. Dirk reached for another buffalo wing and chomped some more. He snapped his finger, looked on Eirika, and pointed at a nearby juice jug, "Be a doll and pass me the cranberry juice, wouldn't ya?"

"Erm, I'm sorry Dirk. You may be cute, but I ain't your maid." Eirika said.

"Aw, that's too bad cause I can't reach it… but you can." Dirk smiled.

Eirika sighed and handed over the juice to Dirk. He poured a full glass and drank it in a gulp. Fado stared questionably at Eirika as if he wants something from her, but he only got a shrug as a reply, "Sorry father," Eirika said, "I like him. You can't throw him away."

"Last time you said that, it costs you your friendships to Tana and Nicole." Fado said.

Eirika vibrated her lips, "Who needs them? They know nothing about popstar love."

Dirk smiled at Eirika, "why thank you Eirika."

"You're welcome."

"Now pass me the chips."

* * *

-Castle Frelia- 

Tana and Nicole walked towards Hayden's Study Chamber talking amongst themselves. Hayden exited his chamber and finds them there.

"You know Tana," Nicole told her friend, "I'm starting to feel bad for ditching Eirika with Dirk Lionheart."

"Yeah you're right." Tana said, "She may have ditched us but Dirk Lionheart is still Dirk Lionheart. The worst part is: we didn't get his autograph."

"Are you girls all right?" Hayden asked with concern, "you look gloomy."

"It's Eirika." Tana replied, "Ever since that last visit, we haven't talk for a long time."

"Yeah!" Nicole said, "I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't scream…" she then pointed at both Tana and Hayden who were about to speak, "Don't go there."

A soldier suddenly emerged to the hallway in panic, "Your Highness!" he said, "There's a huge emergency at Castle Renais! It's Dirk Lionheart!"

"What?" Hayden exclaimed, "Take us there. Fast!"

Hayden, Tana, and Nicole followed the soldier on their way. Emerging from the other side of the room were Irene and Innes. Irene was on top of the prince, messing with his silver hair.

"Oh Innes, you're so cute I can just play with you all day!"

"That's enough! That's enough! That's ENOUGH!"

An unknown girl came rushing down the hall and towards Innes and Irene. She carried on her hand a glass bottle containing Dirk Lionheart's used toothbrush, "Come to Castle Renais! There's a huge sale happening on Dirk's used items!"

"Really?" Innes dropped Irene on the ground.

* * *

-Castle Renais, Guest Room- 

Lyon approached Adam, Adrion, and Ephraim who took the guise of a hot blonde woman. "Okay, our plan is set in motion."

"Why do I have to be dressed up as a woman?" Ephraim complained as he tried to fit in the dress and scratched the blonde wig uncontrollably.

"Prince Ephraim." Adam smiled, "You have the striking resemblance of your sister. And so you do have a feminine side."

"Not by appearance!"

"Wait a minute." Adrion said, "Weren't you complaining earlier that Dirk called you a no-twin?"

Ephraim bit his lips, "Fine! I look like Eirika! Happy?" The trio began laughing and an offended Ephraim stomped his feet, "AND IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I'm going to take a quick shower." The voice of Dirk came up, "I'll be back for the soufflé"

"Quick! Everyone hide!" Lyon told the guys and all took refuge at their hiding place. Adam went into Dirk's wardrobe, Adrion slipped under the bed and Lyon sheltered behind the curtains. Ephraim attempted to hide with them but was pushed away.

"What about _my _hiding place?" he squealed.

Dirk entered his room and saw Ephraim. To the prince's surprise, he didn't recognize him. "What the—who are you?"

Lyon whispered, "Now's your chance."

Ephraim stared at Lyon then back at Dirk, his eyes wide and transfixed. He cleared his throat and spoke a high-pitching voice while pointing at Dirk, "You! I thought you were coming for me!"

Dirk cocked his head on one side, "Huh?"

"I thought you were going to call me! How dare you, How dare you!" Ephraim exclaimed, ran towards Dirk's drawers and pulled out his underwear.

"Who are you and what are you doing?"

Ephraim shot a glare at Dirk, "I'm taking your clothes and selling it to the streets. A punishment of what you have done to your precious Penelope Zephraiman Bobolicious!"

"Huh?"

"What?" Lyon squinted and Adam and Adrion almost blew their covers by bursting into laughter.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Tana and Nicole rushed towards Eirika and Hayden rushed to Fado.

"I came as soon as I heard." Hayden gasped.

"Heard what?" Fado brought in a puzzling expression.

"Eirika, are you okay?" Tana exclaimed.

"Am I okay?" Eirika felt confused too.

"I heard that Dirk is cheating on you."

"He ain't cheating on me." Eirika snorted, "You guys are just jealous because I'm spending more time with him."

Nicole gasped then shook her finger at her, "Oh don't rub _that _into our face again girl."

A soldier and a security guy ran downstairs yelling, "King Fado sir!" he exclaimed.

"We're hearing screams!" the security guy exclaimed, "Inside Dirk's guest room."

"I knew something was up." Hayden muttered.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Fado exclaimed, "Go! Vamoose!"

Everyone rushed upstairs.

* * *

-Outside Castle Renais- 

An overwhelming herd of Dirk's fans swarmed the castle's garden and streets, waiting for something extraordinary. Innes and Irene rushed there.

"What's going on?" Innes asked.

"Didn't you hear?" One of Dirk's fans said, "Dirk Lionheart's clothes are sold to all fans!"

"And guess what? They're been sold by, reports said, his ex-girlfriend he abandoned and never called a week ago."

Innes and Irene gasped, "NOOO."

Another one of the Dirk's fans pointed up and yelled, "It's coming!"

A shower of clothes fell from the guest's room window and the fans began screaming of joy.

* * *

-Guest Room- 

The door swung open and Fado, Hayden, Eirika, Tana, and Nicole penetrated inside with the soldier and security guy. They saw the disguised Ephraim throwing Dirk's clothes into the crowded streets.

"What are you doing?" Dirk yelled.

"You left me!" he replied, "Alone and in that cold and dusty tavern just to—" he spotted Eirika and hesitated. He cleared his throat and continued, pointing at Eirika "…just to be with that immature airhead princess?"

Eirika gasped then shook her finger at Ephraim, "Oh no you didn't."

Ephraim scoffed and gestured his body arrogantly in reply, "Oh yes I did it."

"Ooh, this looks juicy." Hayden makes himself a little room as he watched the scene addictively.

Dirk looked around in panic then back at Ephraim (or Penelope), "Look Penelope, or whoever you are…"

"Oh so now my name is whoever you are huh?" Ephraim squealed.

Dirk sighed, "Could you please stop selling my clothes to the streets? I love you and I've always loved you. That girl is nothing to me."

Eirika gasped, "I'm nothing to you?"

"Where are the popcorns when we need em?" Hayden whispered. Fado bumped his shoulder, keeping him quiet.

Dirk looked back at Eirika, "Actually, you're something to me. You're my heart."

Ephraim gasped, "You're her heart?"

Dirk turned back to the disguised Ephraim, and nervously giggled, "Not really."

"All right girls. Enough." Fado interrupted, "Dirk Lionheart has his girl problems sometimes. We shouldn't blame him for his fault."

Dirk snorted then approached Fado, "Err, actually King Fado. I never have a problem with girls. One girl a day suffices for me."

Everyone held their breaths in response to Dirk's words and Lyon, Adam, and Adrion immediately emerged from their hiding places. Fado's eyes burned with anger, Ephraim stood still, his eyes on Eirika who began shedding tears.

"One girl…a day?" she said.

Dirk hesitated and Eirika immediately left the room, pushing everyone out of her way. Tana and Nicole followed, "Eirika!" they said.

Dirk was about to follow the girls but Fado blocked his way, "Halt! You're not going anywhere Mr. Popularity."

The soldiers behind Fado took formation as well.

* * *

Eirika sat on her bed as she watched silently the daylight. Tana and Nicole entered the suite and approached their friend. 

"Are you okay Eirika?" Tana asked.

"I can't believe I've been this stupid." Eirika screamed, "Falling in love with a pompous jerk. He _is _a bad boy y'know?"

Tana and Nicole looked at each other and admitting defeat, they nodded. Eirika continued, "And my most romantic moment is when he sat up next to me here in this bed and sang 'Desperate Love.' That was no 'Desperate Love' that was…" she shuddered in disgust, "'Used Love.'"

"I'm sorry Eirika…" Tana said, "I'm sorry we ditched you that day and…"

"_We _were the pompous jerks…" Nicole paused for a moment, "…well besides him."

Eirika smiled and held her friends' hands, "Oh no girls." she whimpered, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't there for you guys on the bake sale and the Pegasus test."

"It doesn't matter now." Tana smiled, "What matters is that we remain best friends for better or for worst…"

"…in sickness…" Nicole continued.

"…and in health." Eirika began weeping and all three girls joined in, giving a group hug, "Oh you guys! You remembered our motto."

Ephraim peeked in the suite, still as his alter ego, "Can I come in?" He still spoke his high-pitching voice.

Tana, Nicole, and Eirika glanced at him. Ephraim continued, "I would like to speak to Eirika."

"Oh sure! Go ahead." Tana and Nicole responded enthusiastically and left the room. Ephraim approached Eirika and sat next to her. "Err…are you o—" he cleared his throat and spoke normally, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be f—" Eirika stopped abruptly then stared back at her brother, "Ephraim?"

Ephraim removed the wig and the makeup, "Yeah, it's… me."

Eirika jumped off her bed, "I can't believe you! My own brother! How could you?"

"Hey! I only did it for revenge!" Ephraim jumped off the bed as well, "That guy called me a no-twin, y'know?"

"So let me get this straight." Eirika continued, "You impersonated his 'ex-girlfriend' just to make me hurt and miserable for life?"

Ephraim gulped, "Y…yeah."

"I don't know what to say." She paused for a moment, "Wait a second, I _do_ knowwhat to say to you."

Ephraim sighed, "Go ahead and say it."

There was a slight silence before Eirika spoke, "…thank you."

Ephraim was stunned to Eirika's statement, "My pleasure."

"Now, as a token of my gratitude… a big kiss." Eirika approached a recoiling Ephraim, but then she stopped short and glanced strangely at him, "You _are _going to change are you?"

Ephraim looked at his feminine costume and grinned embarrassingly.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with your daughter, King Fado." Dirk told Fado as he and his security guys were escorted to the main hall, "She's cute but she's not my type."

"Oh that's all right Dirk." Fado gnashed his teeth, "You're a celebrity, so we know what's wrong with you." He turned around and clapped his hands, "Seth?" he called Seth and left the room. Seth now escorted Dirk and his company to the front portal.

"I heard what happen. Believe me; you haven't hurt anyone, not even Princess Eirika. She's fine with it now." Seth smiled.

"That's a relief." Dirk sighed.

"Oh what happened was a relief. But now…" He opened the front portal and immediately closed it as Dirk's roaring fan girls made an attempt to break in. "…you gotta go." He finished.

"What?" Dirk spoke in horror, "You mean…I gotta get in there?" I can't get there! I'll die out there!" he whispered to Seth, "They're crazy."

Seth forged a surprised look, "Oh really? And I thought _you_ were crazy, and unfortunately for you, these are Princess Eirika's private orders. So, obey before complain."

Seth opened the portal, the soldiers threw Dirk into the ocean of screaming fans, and the paladin closed back the portal. The castle could hear Dirk's scream fading away.

"Now _that's_ what I call ditching." Seth clasped his hands.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	14. The One with The Baby King

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Irene: **A citizen of Renais and a mage-in-training. She's driving Innes crazy.

**Baby Trek: **Seth's baby nephew.

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life

* * *

**

—_**The One with the Baby King—**_

-Castle Frelia-

Innes plunged into his comfortable firm sofa inside his bedchamber with a bag of popcorn on one hand and a remote on the other. He sighed, "Nothing beats Friday night like a bag of kettle popcorn and my 'Action Impossible' series marathon."

He flicked his desired channel and saw the opening theme song of the show playing, followed by a series of actions, violence, the big guns, explosions, speed, and the honeys: every man's favorite. He smiled while shoving kettle popcorn down his throat.

The channel suddenly switched to a soap opera. He blinked, "What the—?"

He reached by his side to grab the remote but was unable to locate it.

"INNELICIOUS!" The cry of Irene sent chills down the prince's spine. He turned around and saw her coming towards him. He glared lividly at her, "I didn't know you were staying here on Friday night." Irene smiled.

She plunged on the sofa right next to him, "I watch 'Serenity Harmony' everyday at this time." She explained, "It is like… my favorite soap since it premiered!"

"You're kidding." Innes gnashed his teeth.

"Did you know Sarah was married?" Irene said, "And not just to her lover Craig, but to National Guard Bernard!"

"Huh, do tell!" Innes replied dramatically.

Irene continued, "And you wanna know something? She's pregnant! And the baby's DNA matches that of Craig. And here's the best part again: both Craig and Bernard _doesn't_ know! Get it?"

Innes' eyes were angrily narrowed. Irene laid her feet on the couch, "I gotta watch this episode. Words out that Shelly will know of Sarah's secret and will be planning to expose her bum to both her lovers! How cruel of her. No wonder she has her own problems."

"You know who has her own problems? You."

"Tee-hee!" Irene snorted.

Innes rose from his seat and faced Irene up-close, "Irene. Have you ever heard of breaking up?"

"No, what is it?" Irene began munching on Innes's kettle popcorn. Innes watched her in disgust, "Yeah. We're at that stage."

Irene looked around dumbfounded as if searching for something. She looked back at Innes confused, "We're in a stage?"

Innes slapped his face. Irene continued, "Then where are the cameras and the crowd then?"

"Irene, FOCUS!" Innes angrily faced Irene up close. Irene let out a belch. Innes backed away, scowling in disgust.

"What do you want Innes?" Irene spoke frustratingly as she tried to look at the TV screen, "I'm trying to watch my s—" she stopped short as her eyes met Innes's once again. A naughty smile appeared on her lips. Innes shook his head, "Oh for the love of bows… Irene, no!"

Irene jumped off her seat and approached the recoiling prince, "That's what you want huh? A kiss?" Irene grinned evilly, "Boy! You men have the thirst!"

Innes shook his head. Irene stopped, "But, alas. We can't. It's too soon."

Innes sighed, but Irene wasn't finished, "Not until my soap is done." She jumped back on her seat, turned up the volume, and began shoving popcorn in her mouth. Innes felt sick.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

"Hey Tana! What's going on?" Eirika greeted her friend who entered the family room. Ephraim, Lyon, and Innes were also there relaxing and talking amongst themselves.

Tana sighed, "Not much." She sunk on a chair, "It's the Pegasus Knight Training class. They're not allowing us to use the Pegasi to fly farther off the kingdom."

"Why?" Innes asked, "Is it because you're still trainee?"

The friends, except Lyon and Eirika broke into a hysterical laugh. Tana stared at them coldly.

"Guys, that's not nice." Lyon exclaimed then faced Tana, "Even thought the guys are cruel sometimes, they do make a point."

"It's not about that! It's some Pegasus Knight Policy." She replied, "No one is allowed to use their Pegasus outside of Frelia unless we're either at war or at a governmental situation or something."

"Wow, tough luck." Ephraim exclaimed, "And since Magvel is such a peaceful continent, there's absolutely zero chance of you using your peg."

"Speaking of chance," Innes grunted, "I have like a hundred percent of it destined and doomed to be committed to Irene."

"I don't get you Innes." Eirika said, "First you ask her out for dinner, now you want to dump her like last year's shoes?"

"Are you still wearing those?" Ephraim noticed Eirika's last year shoes. Eirika placed her feet a little behind, "They're my favorites." She said.

"First of all, you forced me to ask her out. And second of all, she's messy!" Innes complained, "I wanted to watch my show last night when she switched to that mushy harmony stuff, and the worst part is: she has no manners of excusing herself when she burps in people's _FACES_!"

"Mushy?" Eirika and Tana exclaimed.

"'Serenity Harmony' happened to be the greatest soap opera in the history of soap operas mister." Tana pointed the finger at Innes.

"So don't even think about calling it mushy." Eirika finished.

Seth entered the family room, carrying on his arm a beautiful blond baby boy. "Hey guys."

The baby's appearance caused great awe among the friends. They gathered to see the little tyke. "Who's this guy?" Lyon asked.

"That's Trek," he said, "He's my nephew."

"Aw, he's adorable!" Tana smiled.

"Nephew?" Ephraim exclaimed.

"My oldest sister gave birth to him six months ago and asked me to watch for him while she's on business." Seth said, "But unfortunately I have to leave."

"Leave?" Eirika cocked her head on one side, "Leave where?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to Caer Pelyn to see my grandparents." Seth said, "It's their anniversary today and I was invited so… would you mind?"

"But Seth…" Eirika exclaimed.

"We know nothing about babysitting." Ephraim added.

"Yeah! And it's not polite to order those who order you." Eirika pointed.

"Please, Prince Ephraim! Princess Eirika! He's just a baby." Seth smiled, his puppy dogs eyes showing, "He's harmless."

The baby fussed, a cascade of saliva streamed down his round chin. Eirika and Ephraim looked freaked out. Eirika slowly took Baby Trek from Seth and held him carefully, "All right. We'll babysit."

"Thanks. And just so we're clear, do _not_ leave him near that snake of yours." He left.

"It's Chichi!" an offended Eirika cried, "And she's a cat!"

"Wait a minute, that thing is back?" Innes blinked. Suddenly, a hairless cat jumped inside the room from the window and hissed harshly. A startled Innes jumped onto Tana's arms, his teeth rattled and his eyes about to come off, "Oh yeah it's back…"

* * *

-Castle Frelia- 

Tana peeked from her chamber and looked around the hallway. Seeing that the coast was clear, she tiptoed to the castle's courtyard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tana froze in response to a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and saw Adam approaching her. She sighed, "Adam. Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Tana, you're young." Adam replied, "This anxiety won't come around until you're sixty."

"Forty"

"Whatever."

Tana continued on her way. Adam stopped her again, "Wait a minute! Just because I just caught you, doesn't mean you won't care."

Tana stopped to turn around, "Your point is?"

Adam approached her, "Look Princess, you can't leave this castle to ride outside the country on your Pegasus. Remember the policy?"

"Oh, so you're forbidding me to ride my Pegasus?" Tana exclaimed, "I'm a princess and I demand the right to…" she paused for a second, "…see it."

Adam tilted his head down a little, his eyes still staring on Tana, "See it?"

"Yeah!"

Adam sighed, "I'm sorry Princess. But I can't trust you." He moved a little to the right and pointed the other way.

Tana, admitting defeat, grunted and followed Adam's order, "Fine!" she said, "But this ain't over! If my Pegasus gets abducted or dies alone with no friends, it's your fault!"

"No friend heh?" Adam looked outside and saw Tana's Pegasus hanging out with the rest of the pegasi. Tana's Pegasus neighed: (_And then he said: that's not my carrot, that's my wife_). The pegasi neighed uproariously to its joke.

Adam looked back at Tana and smiled. Tana changed tune, "By friends, I mean human friends."

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Fado was prancing worryingly back and forth inside the castle's hall as the twins came from their family room. Ephraim was carrying Baby Trek and Eirika was in charge of carrying the baby's bags and stuffs.

"Oh hey kids." Fado greeted in a low tune.

"What's wrong father?" Eirika asked.

Fado sighed, "I'm all stressed out."

"It's Tax Day, father." Ephraim said, "You don't have to worry about that."

Fado looked at Ephraim, "Have you even been in it?"

"What's wrong with that?" Eirika shrugged.

"Every year, the citizen of Renais fills out their taxes and must hand them over the Renais government." Fado explained, "My knights help me out in the process and so are the judges in the Parliament and the CBO, the IRS…"

"International Rogue Society?"

"No, the Interval Revenue Service…" Fado corrected, "Of the Kingdom of Renais."

"So why all the fuss?" Ephraim asked.

"Well…" Fado said, "Tax payments have recently been increased by 10 and because I'm mostly in charge of the scrutiny and the protest like seeing whether or not citizens are actually paying their taxes and listening to their criticism on tax increases and such, I haven't heard any reports based upon their views and hearsays."

Ephraim and Eirika stared at each other in confusion then back at Fado, "Huh?" they exclaimed.

Fado looked annoyed, "Okay, why are you here?"

"Ah yes." Eirika said, "Because Seth is absent and we were giving custody of Little Trek here, could you take care of Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi popped its head off the baby's bag while sucking on the baby bottle of lukewarm milk. Trek, seeing that, began crying and Fado backed away a little, "What? You want me to care for this hideous—"

"Just say yes!" Eirika responded rather quickly and annoyed, yet she still put on a smile.

Just at that same moment, a bishop, looking rather dark and disturbing, entered Castle Renais uninvited. Adrion stopped him, "Halt!" he said, "State your name and your purpose here stranger?"

"Oh…" the bishop smiled, "come on now young'un. You wouldn't hurt a bishop as you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Believe me; I've hurt plenty of flies." Adrion said, "So meeting with you ain't a picnic."

"Oh-Oh! Aren't you a tough nut? Name's Riev of Rausten." The bishop pushed Adrion out of his way and walked inside, "Fado asked for my assistance."

"King Fado never mentioned meeting with anyone from Rausten."

"That's because I've lied, and so will you." Riev immediately pulled out his Sleep staff and cast the spell on Adrion. Adrion fell on the floor and without delay went to profound slumber. Riev clasped his hands and went on his way, "Now for my next homework…"

* * *

-Lyon's Imperial Suite- 

A knock was heard at Lyon's Imperial Suite of Grado Keep. The prince went to answer it and saw Innes standing there.

"Innes?" Lyon exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I know it's awkward for me to come and see you but…" Innes entered the suite and Lyon closed the door.

"It _is _awkward." Lyon exclaimed, "I never get a visit from the prince of Frelia."

"Just listen." Innes said, "I need you to flirt with Irene."

"Flirt?"

"Yeah."

"Innes, the last time you asked me to flirt with another girl was…never." Lyon said, "come on, can't you ask Ephraim to do this for you?"

The door swung opened and Irene stood there dressed rather sultrily. She had on a black starlight sage dress, exposing only her left leg. A scarf made of peacock feathers wrapped her neck. She had on classy gloves that reached to her elbows and high-heels onyx shoes.

"Oh come on, Innelicious." Irene sounded painfully coy, "You don't want to make your spouse waiting."

Lyon's jaws dropped. Innes was about to cry. Irene approached the boys, "We've made early reservations and Broadway shows are like… an once-in-a-lifetime moment."

"Spouse?" Lyon blinked.

"Yeah…" Irene said, "We're on our honeymoon."

Lyon immediately rolled on the floor and broke out into a hysterical laugh. Irene felt offended, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…" Lyon wiped his tears, "Nothing in particular that is funny, except that I'm your husband and you're cheating on me right in my face!"

Irene was now the one to have her jaws dropped, "What? I'm not your wife! I don't even know you!"

Lyon paused for a minute, "Oh you're good."

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

"I can't believe Father. I was just asking a favor and he put me down to take care of this hideousness?" Eirika moped while holding on to the struggling shaved cat. Ephraim still carried Baby Trek including the baby stuffs.

"So you're finally admitting that Chou-Chou or what its name is hideous?" Ephraim stated. The cat hissed stridently at him, making the baby cry even more.

"I was talking about the baby." Eirika replied.

"What's hideous about a baby?" Ephraim raised Baby Trek up and gave him a winsome glance, "He's cute!"

Baby Trek peed on Ephraim's chest. Ephraim turned around to see if Eirika was going to laugh hysterically, but she didn't.

"That."

"Excuse me." Riev's voice came from behind the twins. They turned around and saw him face-to-face.

"Oh hello." Eirika greeted and Ephraim simply brought a polite smile. Chi-Chi hissed harshly at Riev and attempted to jump and slash him. Eirika held on to the struggling cat, "I am terribly sorry for all of this." Eirika said, "Are you here to see King Fado?"

"Why yes, I definitely came to see King Fado." Riev replied, "We're supposed to be having a meeting or something."

"And who are you exactly?" Ephraim crossed his arms, "Fado mentioned something about taxes but he never mentioned having a guest."

"Oh he didn't." Riev smiled and passed through the twins. They looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

-Castle Frelia- 

"Hey Innes!" Irene approached the Frelian prince who was about to have his midday snack, consisting of pizza taquitos dipped in chilis. Irene, while passing by Innes punched him on the shoulder hard, sat across the table and took his snacks from him.

Innes whimpered while holding on his sore shoulder, "Why did you do that for?"

"It's my green chick to you." Irene chewed.

"Greeting." Innes corrected, "and stop talking with your mouth full. It's disgusting." Innes reached to grab one of his taquitos and took a bite.

"Hey! Guess what Innelicious," Irene exclaimed, "I've made us reservations for two at the Rausten Gondola ride and they gave us a free suite to stay-in with those relaxation baths and 'Do not Disturb' signs."

Innes chocked on his taquito.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Fado entered his suite and collapsed on one of his regal couches. Monica just happened to be in the room.

"This is really a pain this tax thing." Fado said, "That's the first time in years I've been getting complaints."

"Really? What happened?" Monica asked with concern.

"Ever since tax payments have been increased, many citizens refused to pay. I get complaints from them demanding that these payments need to be reduced. They can't eat, they can't sleep, they can't make a decent living with all that hullabaloo of taxes and taxes and more taxes!"

At the last "taxes", Fado was about to rip his hair out in frustration. Monica approached Fado, "That's no good King Fado." she replied strangely.

Fado sighed, "I wish I was a kid again, when I would play in the sands or with my toys. Those were simpler, un-stressful times."

"A kid wish heh?" Monica immediately morphed into Riev. The sly bishop took his staff and raised it right above an unmindful King Fado. "I know just the spell." he whispered and a goldenrod aura surrounded both men.

Meanwhile, Lyon entered Castle Renais, noticing Adrion on the floor, sleeping. He tilted his head west and saw the twins. This time Eirika was in charge of carrying Baby Trek.

"Ephraim! Eirika!" he ran towards them.

"What's up?" Ephraim asked.

"You noticed Adrion right?" Lyon pointed towards the sleepy recruit. Eirika handed Trek to Lyon and rushed to Adrion, "Adrion! Are you all right?"

Adrion mumbled and snorted in his sleep, "No mom, five more minutes."

"He's in a profound sleep." Lyon pointed out.

"How can that be?" Ephraim said, "It's three-thirty in the afternoon."

"A nap perhaps?" Lyon said.

Eirika's eyes widen as she began to figure something out, "Wait a minute, that bishop!"

The twins rushed to Fado's Suite and barged inside, hoping to catch the suspicious bishop on time, but they were too late. They saw Fado's clothes lying on the floor and unpicked.

"Father!" The twins rushed toward the remains of King Fado. They abruptly stopped short when a baby head popped from under the garments. The baby had a single strand of green hair and huge and cuddly chibi-eyes.

"What the—Trek?" Eirika picked up the baby. Ephraim examined him closely, "Wait a minute, that's not Trek?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause you gave Baby Trek to me." Lyon waved to her, and so does the baby. Eirika and Ephraim glared at each other speechless. The other baby was none other than King Fado.

--- --- ---

Eirika, Ephraim and Lyon all sat on King Fado's bed, staring at the king's baby version they found. King Fado cooed.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Eirika gasped, "Father… is a baby!"

"Did you guys notice anything?" Lyon asked.

Ephraim pondered, "Well, there was that creepy bishop guy claiming that he was coming to meet with Father, and then there was this weird staff he wielded and Adrion taking a nap in the midst of day, that's call for higher security and him getting the boot."

"EPHRAIM FOCUS!" Eirika yelled, "That darn bishop turned our father into a baby! What are we going to do?"

Ephraim shrugged, "Take him to daycare?"

Eirika narrowed her eyes and glared straight on her brother. She looked as if she was about to slap his head hard. A knock was heard at the door and a Renais soldier came inside carrying a sack of letters.

"Delivery for King Fado." A mailman replied and began looking around for the king. The twins didn't know whether or not they should accept the letters. Lyon went to take the sack from the mailman.

"King Fado is not here right now." Lyon said, "But I can accept these on his behalf."

"Ah Prince Lyon." the mailman said "If I were you, I wouldn't say on his behalf."

"What's going on?" Eirika asked.

"Complain letters." The mailman said, "They're all coming from the Renais populace, asking for that darn tax payment rate to drop off completely... including mother."

The mailman left in haste, sniffing as if he was about to cry. The twins and Lyon began skimming through the letters. "Well this is new." Ephraim said, "Father gets real letters and I get what? Pre-approved credit cards letters from cheap companies?"

Eirika picked up a red envelope, "Look!" she said, "It's from the Renais' Magistrate."

"What's it say?" Lyon asked as Eirika ripped the envelope open and pulled out a manuscript letter. She read:_ "_'Private meeting with King Fado regarding the tax issues. Today at 4pm at the Central Town in Serafew.' It's a meeting letter."

"We already know what it is Eirika, just tell us what it's say." Ephraim said.

Eirika gnashed her teeth, "I've already done it. Now how are we supposed to pull this off? We gotta get Father's figure back to normal."

"Got it." Ephraim said.

"No Ephraim, not another of your lame comments." Eirika whined.

"No." Ephraim replied, "I was thinking: what if Lyon and I track down that bishop and we'll persuade him to turn father back, while you take care of all of that taxes stuff by yourself?"

"What?" Eirika yelped, "Why do you want me to do all the hard stuffs?"

"Because you're the smart one."

"So who will take care of Baby Trek then?" Lyon asked. Ephraim pondered.

Few hours later, Baby Trek was playing next to a sleeping Adrion. The baby approached the recruit and begins pulling his nose in an attempt to climb up his head. Adrion moved slightly and muttered, "No mom, stop stroking my hair. I'm a big boy now…snorts."

* * *

-Castle Frelia- 

Tana poked her head outside her bedroom, looking back and forth. The Frelian princess tiptoed toward the courtyard and hid once more behind the pillars. She looked back and forth again and continued on her way to the courtyard. She arrived there and approached her Pegasus.

"Why hello there Peg!" Tana smiled and petted it, "I've missed you so much!"

_("Yeah, and I missed you barely.")_

"Aw, that's so sweet." Tana wiped a tear off her eyes. She pulled up a huge blanket, placed it on the pegasus' back and hopped on it.

_("OW! Be gentle!")_

"It's time to take off my friend!" Tana commanded, "We're heading for the adventure of a lifetime. Heehaw!"

The Pegasus neighed and took flight.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Seth opened the front entrance, slamming Adrion's back. "OW!" Adrion screamed

Seth saw Adrion holding his wounded back and running circles, and Baby Trek clapped his hands enjoying this. "Adrion? What's going on and what is Baby Trek doing here?"

"You're the one who slammed my back!" Adrion hissed.

Baby Trek laughed. Adrion and Seth stared at the baby then at each other. "What is Baby Trek doing here?" Adrion asked.

"I asked you that question already!" Seth panicked as he picked up his baby nephew, "And where's prince Ephraim and princess Eirika? I specifically told them not to let the baby out of sight."

"I don't know." Adrion exclaimed, "The last thing I remembered was talking to some old stranger."

"A stranger?" Seth exclaimed.

* * *

-Fado's Suite- 

"I'm not so sure about meeting at Serafew today at 4pm, Sir Magistrate." Eirika scribbled on a script, "But I rather change the meeting location to Castle Renais Conference Chamber if that's fine for you."

Eirika rolled the manuscript, attached it with a ribbon and handed it to a pigeon. The pigeon took flight with the letter. Eirika picked up Baby Fado who sat on the bed, "I hope that'll work father."

Baby Fado simply blinked at her. It only took a minute for the pigeon to come back with a different manuscript. Eirika opened the letter and read: "Don't count on it." She lowered her head admitting defeat. Baby Fado clasped his hands together and giggled.

"You seem to be enjoying this aren't you?" Eirika muttered at the baby.

Seth and Adrion burst in the room. Seth looked angry, "What in the name of knights is going…" Seth and Adrion stared at Baby Fado, "What is it?" Seth asked.

"That 'what' you're pointing at happens to be Your Majesty in his baby form." Eirika said, "So may I suggest that you treat him with respect."

Adrion and Seth held their breaths, "King Fado?"

"What happened?"

"That bishop happened!" Eirika complained, "And now, I have to take care of father's problem!"

Baby Fado began to cry. Eirika picked him up and immediately frowned, "Oh gosh, make that two problems."

* * *

-Rausten- 

"So you live here?" Lyon said. Ephraim and Lyon were inside Rausten Court Chamber, after cornering Riev. Nicole was with Ephraim and Lyon as well.

Riev sneered at the two princes. "How did you two nitwits find me? I knew I should have hid in the volcano."

"Whatever, listen" Ephraim said, "We need you to turn our father back to normal."

"And may I ask why I should do that?"

"Because you're going to lose a lot more than your job here as Rausten's bishops." Nicole said.

"You can't fire me." Riev giggled, "You're not even the prince—"

Nicole placed her hands on Riev's mouth before he could finish his sentence, "Okay! Are we going to have on that discussion again, hmm?"

"Look Nicole. Could you please do something about that guy's wrinkles," Ephraim cracked his knuckles, "or I'll take care of it myself."

"All right!" Riev muffled. Nicole let go of him. Riev brushed himself off and continued, "The only reason I turned King Fado into a baby is because he wanted to."

"Wanted to?" Lyon said.

"Yes…" Riev sneered, "He asked for a kid wish and he got one. One way to reverse this spell is if he wishes to be an adult again."

"To be an adult again?" Ephraim yelled, "How can he wish to be an adult again if he doesn't even know the alphabets?"

"Make him. And that's all I can say."

Ephraim jumped on Riev, but the bishop disappeared before he could catch him. Riev's laugh was heard in distance.

"That darn bishop—" Ephraim clenched his fist then faced Nicole, "I gotta tell you Nicole, he doesn't deserve to praise St Latona."

Nicole brought a devious grin on her face. Ephraim and Lyon stared at her, "Why are you smiling like that Nicole?" Lyon asked.

"Is something wrong with your teeth?" Ephraim muttered.

"No you stupid." Nicole pulled up a glass flask of clear liquid, "I have the antidote right here."

Lyon and Ephraim were in awe, "What? How did you get it?" Ephraim asked.

"I knew this bishop wasn't trusted, so in case he wouldn't help out, I went to his secret cabinet and stole the antidote." Nicole said, "Aren't I a genius?"

"Indeed." Lyon picked it up, "It looks like Pure Water, but it's not."

"Are you sure that's the antidote?" Ephraim examined the flask, "Cause it looks oily and unsafe."

"Of course it's the antidote, and it's totally safe." Nicole said, "Except that it contains minor side effects."

"Which is?"

"Rashes, infinite hurling, and the ability to be bendy."

"EW!"

"But no sweat." Nicole said, "That only happens to those who aren't under the spell."

Ephraim rubbed his chin, "I know just the person who needs this."

* * *

-Castle Frelia- 

"Ah my beautiful love," Innes approached Irene as he carried a bottle of sparkling cider and two glasses.

"Innes?" Irene asked curiously, "What's the occasion?"

"I know we were supposed to attend the Broadway show and get into the Rausten gondola ride and have a 'Do not Disturb' moment between us couple, and I turned you down, so I would like to do something special for you."

Irene remained silent. Innes placed the cider and the glasses on the table with the unlit candles in the middle. Innes suddenly jerked his head up and looked around in panic. "Oh snap! I forgot to get us ice cubes."

"I'm on it Innelicious!" Irene ran to get the ice cubes. "Thank you honey!" Innes yelled out as he poured up the cider on both glasses. He then pulled the antidote from his pocket, "And thank you Riev." He snickered, poured a spoonful on a cider glass, and placed the glass in front of Irene's seat. He left the unaffected glass in front of his seat and slipped the antidote back into his pocket.

Irene came back with no ice cubes bucket. "I couldn't find them. I think they're done."

"Oh do not fret honey." Innes smiled, "This is romantic enough." Innes lit the candles and went to put on the shades. Irene licked her fingers, stared at her cider then at Innes'. Seeing that Innes's cider was well filled up than hers, she switched the glasses. Innes went to his seat and raise up the glass. Irene raised the glass as well.

"A toast to our lovely relationship…" Innes said.

"…and a happily ever after." Irene added.

"Happily indeed."

The couple clink their glasses and drank their ciders. Innes drank his full but Irene reached half of it. Innes burped.

"Wow!" Irene was impressed, "No wonder we are meant to be…but I don't think you were supposed to drink all of that."

"Yeah whatever," Innes said, "So how about that cider of yours? Are you feeling bendy yet?"

Irene shook her head, "No."

"Cause if you are, I could pack you up to the doctor…who lives in Bermuda by the way."

"No I'm feeling fine. However…"

"Yeah?"

"You seem to be producing red pimples around your body and scratching them excessively." Irene strangely looked at Innes who began scratching himself.

"Really?" Innes said, "You're not sensing like you're… woozy yet?"

"No but…"

Innes threw up on the floor before Irene finished her sentence, "…you are."

* * *

-Somewhere in the Sky- 

"Heehaw!" Tana yelled, "This is the life! Flying and enjoying this!"

Suddenly a strong wind began pulling Tana and her pegasus backwards. The Pegasus neighed in panic as it struggled to move forward.

"What's going on?" Tana cried, "We can't move an inch!"

* * *

-Serafew- 

Citizens of Renais gathered and roared against Fado's tax policy. Many of them were carrying different panels and banners supporting this protest. Eirika approached the podium carrying Baby Fado. The citizen stopped.

"Where's King Fado?" An old man yelled out.

"He's…" Eirika looked at Seth and Adrion who gave her thumbs up. Eirika sighed and continued, "…not at this moment right now. But I am her daughter, Princess Eirika and I would like to speak of this issue on his behalf."

"I told you not to say behalf!" The yell of the mailman sounded from among the citizenry. Eirika continued, "Well, I don't really understand this whole tax problem but I am willing to help each and everyone of you in this matter."

"If you don't know about this matter, why are you standing on the podium anyway?" A woman among the people yelled.

"Let her speak." The old man said then faced Eirika, "Princess Eirika, if you must know, the Renais Government did a number on us. Why do we have to pay 10 tax increase if we can't even afford our own foods?"

"And our own clothes." A bare-chested homeless man complained.

"And our own homes!"

"And my own sacred stone collection." One man blurted out. Everyone, even Eirika, stared at him. The man scratched his head and showed a stone made of rich mahogany, "Well, they're all antique-made from the museum down the block."

The citizen complained once more. Eirika tries to silence them, "People, people…"

Ephraim and Lyon came in the scene at the same time. Lyon signaled Ephraim to go to his sister. Ephraim approached Eirika and handed her the baby bottle, "Have Father drink this milk," he whispered to her, "It'll cure him."

Eirika looked hopeful, "really?"

"Yeah. We found the cure."

"Thanks Ephraim." Eirika faced the citizen, "Well people, I have good news: King Fado has arrived…" King Fado took the baby bottle from Eirika and began playing with it. Eirika struggled to grab it from him, "…and he'll be discussing the issues."

"Then where is he?" Another citizen complained, "We only see a baby!"

"Father, stop!" Eirika muttered but Baby Fado didn't listen. He kept playing with the baby bottle. She faced the citizen.

* * *

"HEEELP!" Tana screamed in agony as she and her Pegasus struggled in the air, "We can't end like this! Is this our punishment?" 

_("You mean your punishment")_ The pegasus neighed angrily and admitting defeat stopped flying. Tana and the pegasus fell, screaming.

* * *

"Are you lying to us now Princess Eirika?" the old man yelled, "Or are you coward to admit you know nothing about politics?" 

"I didn't say I know nothing about politics!" Eirika screamed, "I told you King Fado will handle this!"

"THEN WHERE IS HE?"

Tana's scream was heard in distance. The citizen looked up and ran out of the way. Tana and the Pegasus slammed hard on the ground. An ecstatic Baby Fado cooed and pointed the baby bottle at Tana's Pegasus.

"NOOOOOO!" Ephraim and Lyon ran to stop Baby Fado but it was too late. Baby Fado shot the milk from the bottle and into Tana's Pegasus's mouth. The Pegasus swallowed then immediately felt boiled up.

"RUN AWAY!" Ephraim and Lyon screamed and everyone ducked and fled as the Pegasus retched excessively like the ocean. Most of the vomit drenched everyone in sight, including the thrilled Baby King.

It took an hour for the Pegasus to cease the vomiting. The citizens stared censoriously at each other's disgusted wardrobe. Ephraim, Seth, Adrion, Lyon, and Baby Trek stood immobile and Eirika and Tana looked as if they were about to panic any minute.

"EW! EW! EW! EW! EWWWWWWWWWW!" A familiar voice boomed from out of nowhere. Eirika and Ephraim turned around and saw King Fado no longer in his baby form, "What in the name of nastiness is this nastiness, ya nasty!" he screamed.

"Father?" Eirika approached the king and touched him to see if she wasn't dreaming. Fado was not happy to see his daughter, "Eirika! I demand an explanation right now!"

Eirika hugged Fado, literally pulling him off his feet, "Yes! Father you're back!"

"Okay…could you put me down now?" Fado fretfully asked. Eirika put him down and remained calm. Ephraim, Lyon, Seth and Adrion approached Fado, "Father! It's good to have you back." Ephraim said, "I thought we lost you."

"Oh he'll be lost all right, if he doesn't solve this problem!" The old man exclaimed. Fado looked around and noticed the angry citizens. "Oh, Magistrate." Fado addressed the old man then faced his children. Ephraim and Eirika winked at him, "You can do this father." Eirika whispered.

Fado faced the citizens again and gulped, "I dunno what's going on or how did I get here, but I'm going to settle this once and for all."

The crowd stood silence. Fado took a deep breath and spoke, "how does 10 decrease on all taxes year-round?"

The crowd murmured. "And we won't be having this discussion anymore?" The Magistrate asked.

"We won't be having this discussion anymore."

The crowd went wild of excitement, but Fado wasn't finished, "This will be confirm only if you clean this place up."

The crowd went dead silence. Fado smiled, "I was just kidding."

The crowd resumed their cheers.

The baby king event soon came to an end. No one, except Tana and Innes had an unfortunate ending. Tana, due to her neglect, was grounded and forbidden to see or fly her Pegasus for a month. The princess took it rather well, since it kept disgusting her with his endless retching, and annoyed her with its impossible bending and nonstop itching. The mysterious Riev never returned to Renais after his successful scheme worked for a short period, and Innes never even came to Renais after his successful scheme backfired.

* * *

-Castle Frelia- 

"Are you okay Innes?" Irene asked a bendy prince worryingly. Innes's arms and feet were attached at the top of his head like a wrapped basket. "I'm fine. Can't you see?"

"Really fine?"

Innes paused, "No…as I am currently speaking, I am feeling a little woozy again."

Irene sighed. She reached down to pick up a bucket and placed it in front of Innes. Innes hurled once more.

"See, I told you not to drink that cider all at once." Irene said.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	15. The One with The Wii

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I do not own anything created by Nintendo as well. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Irene: **A citizen of Renais and a mage-in-training. She's driving Innes crazy.

**Special Guest appearance of: **Mikaya from FE: Goddess of Dawn, Link from Zelda: Twilight Princess, and many more.

* * *

**Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

* * *

—**_The One with the Wii—_**

-Castle Renais-

There was a knock at the front portal inside Castle Renais. Seth went to answer it and saw a silver-haired girl standing at the door with a red small bird on her left shoulder. She carried a snow-white case. She was dressed elegantly like a mage in her bluish outfit, clashing with her sand-color boots.

"Why hello there, sir. My name is Mikaya, nice to meet you." She greeted Seth politely.

"Hello to you…" Seth hesitated, "Err…are you here to see King Fado or something?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Prince Ephraim." Mikaya replied while peering inside the castle, "Is he around?"

"Well…"

"What's up?" The voice of Ephraim sounded behind Seth. Seth turned around to see Ephraim approaching him and Mikaya.

"Well, Prince Ephraim," Seth scratched his head, "This girl wanted to see you."

"And indeed." Mikaya smiled, shook Ephraim's hands and entered the castle uninvited. Ephraim approached the silver-haired girl, "Who are you?"

"Never mind who I am." She said, "I'm here to offer you this beauty." Her bird chirped with excitement. She opened the case and there laid a white square console with a bluish line across its top border. Next to the console were a remote, a nunchuk controller, and little other equipment to plug in. All equipment was looking, at a certain extent, sophisticated.

"What's that?" Ephraim marveled.

"Introducing, my friend, the Wii." Mikaya said and her bird chirped on cue.

"Wee?" Ephraim and Seth repeated.

"Wii. This baby right here will take you to places you've never been before," she then whispered, "and I mean never been."

"Isn't that a video game console?" Seth examined the console.

"Video game?" Ephraim examined the remote, "That's like a DVD player."

"Look do you want it or not?" Mikaya crossed her arms, "I didn't come from across the globe to not successfully make a sale. And that's my last copy!"

Seth raised an eyebrow, "From across the globe?"

"How much is it?" Ephraim looked interested.

"About 600,000 gold."

"600,000 gold?" Seth exclaimed, "I could buy a house with that amount!"

"I'll take it." Ephraim pulled out of his pocket a bag of gold and handed it to Mikaya. Seth looked shock. Mikaya couldn't stop smiling and the bird sang happily.

"Oh my, thank you so very much!" she said, "As promise, you won't regret it."

"Oh, he will." Seth muttered. Ephraim stared at Seth then shook his head, "Come on, Seth, stop being so paranoid. It's just an interactive DVD player, not a death machine."

"You do realize it's a video game console?" Seth said as he examined a Wii demo disc with the pictures of Samus on ice, Mario gliding with the stars, Link transforming into a wolf, and even Wario ready to launch a fart attack at a certain group of fighters. He looked so paranoid, he was about to faint.

Ephraim took the demo disc from Seth, "A console that needs an award, my friend." He walked away.

* * *

-Castle Frelia- 

Innes walked down Castle Frelia's hallways. He came across Irene and immediately took a detour, but Irene caught him, "Good morning Innelicious!" Irene smiled at her 'boyfriend'.

"Oh, hey Irene!" Innes greeted rather joyfully, "I didn't see you there."

Irene snorted, "Oh stop. You did so."

Innes grinned coyly, his shoulders raised up, "Okay I did." Irene squealed and jumped with joy.

"Hey listen Irene," Innes spoke, "I know we've been going out for like a month or so, and to celebrate our one-month anniversary, I got us something."

"Really?" Irene sounded amazed, "And all of that time, I thought you were avoiding me."

Innes bit his lips, "Oh, so now you noticed. Well anyway…" Innes pulled out a gold ticket from his pocket and showed it to Irene, "I got us a romantic getaway for two to the mountain lodge of Rausten's Dark Forest."

Irene stopped smiling, "Rausten Dark Forest?" she said, "Isn't that place a little…spooky?"

"Relax honey," Innes said, "So what if it's a dark forest and it always look like the twilight zone in the middle of the day, doesn't mean we can't spend time together."

Irene sighed then nodded, "You're right. Any place to be spending our anniversary is your call."

Innes squealed and hugged Irene, "I knew you would understand. Okay, I'm going to go pack the suitcases."

"Hurry up Inneliciousness!" Irene yelled as Innes took off to his bedchamber. He came across a suspicious Tana. "What?" he said.

"What are you up to again Innes?" Tana narrowed her eyes, "I know you hate her guts, so why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't hate her guts." Innes said, "I've never hated her guts. I…am a loving machine." Innes after saying that began moonwalking away. Tana shook her head and rolled her eyes in disgust.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Ephraim and Eirika were inside the family chamber of Castle Renais. Ephraim was setting up the Wii to the television screen and Eirika was watching him.

"And so there it is!" Ephraim exclaimed, "An interactive DVD player that let you play games on TV screens, convenient huh?"

"Very." She said, "But you do realize it's a video game console."

"Hey I know what it is okay? I'm not stupid." Ephraim said. The prince plugged the Wii on the TV screen, inserted the game disc and picked up the Wii remote he left untouched and unharmed on the table. Eirika looked around in confusion, "Where's the controller?"

Ephraim waved the remote, "Duh!"

Eirika gasped, "_That's_ the controller?"

"It's complete with the nunchuk." Ephraim waved the nunchuk controller with his other hand. Eirika took the Wii remote from Ephraim and examined it, "Huh! Well this is rather unusual heh? How much did you pay for it?"

Ephraim hesitated, "Well…it's kind of a high price, but it's no big deal."

"Ephraim." Eirika sounded serious, "How much?"

Ephraim muttered, "600,000."

"600,000 GOLD?!" Eirika screamed.

"But as I told you, it was not a big deal, no?"

"THAT WAS OUR CHRISTMAS SAVINGS!!!"

Ephraim blinked for a second then smiled, "…well I guess it's an early merry Christmas to us." Ephraim grinned. Eirika scowled. Ephraim then lowered his head.

"Look, I don't know why you used our holiday savings to buy this machine?" Eirika said, "From what I think, it might be a rip off."

Ephraim now looked angry, "A rip-off?!"

"You gotta take this back."

"Heck no, I will take it back! And don't call my baby a _rip-off!!!"_ Ephraim hissed. Eirika was now the one to blink. Ephraim continued, "I mean do you know what this is?!"

Eirika narrowed her eyes, "A DVD player?"

Ephraim scoffed, "No." He turned on the Wii and the game. A demo version of _Super Mario Galaxy_ appears on the screen. Ephraim flipped the remote in the air and at the same time, Mario twirled in the air on the screen. Eirika amazed, "WOW…"

Ephraim caught the remote in midair, "That's right sister." He said, "This is no DVD player…it's the Wow-factor."

Eirika moaned, "Do it again."

* * *

-Castle Frelia- 

Tana saw Irene exiting the guest room and heading toward the grand hall, carrying suitcases, bags, and some of her personal belongings.

"Err…Irene?"

"Tana!" Irene approached the princess then burped on her face. Tana frowned.

"Oy, that came off loose." Irene nervously giggled, "Anyway I'm off to Rausten with your brother Innes. Isn't he romantic?"

"Yeah very." Tana dully said, "But listen Irene, we need to talk, between us girlfriends."

Irene pulled a pop-tart from her pocket, opened it up and ate it, "I'm listening."

"Don't you think that Innes has turned over a new leaf…in a strangely strange way?"

Irene pondered. Tana continued, "I mean listen…I know we have our differences, but I don't want you to get hurt. My brother taking you to that Dark Forest at Rausten…I think he still hasn't given up on getting rid of you."

Irene snorted, "What are you talking about…?"

"Irene, come on girl! Smell him. See this in a perspective. Innes is bad." Tana shook her head then threw her hands around, "Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad."

Irene pondered for a minute. She then crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes fiercely, "Oh, I see what's going on here?"

"See?" Tana exclaimed, "You do understand me girl, don't you?"

"You're trying to steal Innes from me are you?"

"That's r—" Tana caught herself, recoiled and confusedly, she looked disgusted, "W-What?"

"Admit it." Irene approached Tana and pointed at the receding princess, "You're trying to steal my man from me aren't you, blonde brat?"

"HEY! I'M HAVE BLUE HAIR YOU KNOW?" Tana began screaming, "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT? I'M TANA AND EW, YOU'RE NASTY!!! ME AND INNES?!? I'M HIS _SISTER_!!!"

"Sister?" Irene sneered, "You're just posing as one, witchy tot."

Tana gasped in horror as she tripped and fell on her butt. Irene moved her face closer to Tana's, "But guess what? Even if he takes me to Pluto and leave me there, I will come back for him! And _you _will not try to approach him, not even from a hundred yard."

Tana whimpered. Innes finally came in the scene, dressed up for the occasion in a formal onyx suit wear, his hands on his back, "I brought you something Irenicious."

Irene turned her attention to Innes and brought up a smile, "Oh my, honey welcome back."

Innes faced a shaken Tana, "Tana, something the matter?" he asked a bit ominously.

Tana squealed in a low-pitch, shaking rapidly her head "no."

"She just tripped." Irene lied, "And I was about to help her out like a good friend." Irene offered her hand to Tana after saying this. Tana hastily crawled backwards into her room. Innes blinked but Irene kept on smiling.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Ephraim and Eirika were moving constantly with Wii remotes on each hand. They were playing a Wii sport game of tennis.

"You're not getting away that easy." Eirika struggled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well try this for size."

Ephraim leaped in the air and swung the remote as if it was a racket. Eirika gasped at the sight of 'You Lose' on her screen, "What?"

"WHOOOO!" Ephraim triumphantly leaped on the couch, his arms in the air, then did a cabbage patch dance, "WHO'S THE MAN NOW? WHO'S THE MAN NOW? WHO'S THE MAN NOW?" He followed up with a disco number then the running man then the robot with his back turned.

"Yeah, celebrate while you can bro." Eirika sneered, "But I guarantee you, your loss will be my victory."

Ephraim plunged on the sofa after his little winning dance-off, "Woo, I'm thirsty. I think I need a glass of water."

Eirika simply stared at Ephraim. Ephraim looked back at her then shrugged, "What?"

"Can't you get it yourself?"

"Well duh, in a minute."

"What's this button here for?" Eirika examined a star-shaped button between the A-button and the Home-button of the remote.

"I dunno, but if I were you I wouldn't push—"

Eirika pushed the button right before her brother could finish his sentence. The Wii remote began to shake. Eirika dropped the remote in panic and receded, "Maybe it's the rumble feature."

"If it was a rumble feature, then how come everything is shaking?" Ephraim stared at the Wii then at his surroundings. Everything was shaking uncontrollably. The Wii's light began glowing bright blue. The twins glowed bright blue in response. They hugged each other.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Eirika screamed.

Everything suddenly became enshrouded in white thick fog as the twins screamed in fright. The fog passed away after a second, leaving the room completely empty but in a mess. The Wii stopped glowing and its remotes and everything else stopped shaking. The twins were gone. Gone like the wind.

--- --- ---

-???-

A revived splendor that is Ancient Rome was now seen as a spectacular surrounding. Roman-structured pillars of ivory and pearl white completely surrounded another roman-structured platform, the size of an arena, which rested in the midst of an endless pit shrouded in fog. Ephraim and Eirika were there, at that unknown place.

"Where are we?" Eirika wondered.

"See? I told you not to touch that button!!!" Ephraim exclaimed.

"Well if you knew what was going to happen, how come you didn't warn me in the first place?" Eirika argued.

"I never thought it would come up!"

"Well, it did."

"Well-come…" a deep cold voice spoke from behind the twins. Eirika and Ephraim looked around, trying to track the voice. They saw across them a wolf with signs on his forehead, wrapped in an unusual black robe. The wolf morphed back into a human being with pointy ears as it approached the twins, "…to the happiest place on earth." he finished, this time with an elfish voice.

Eirika gulped.

"O-kay, who are you sir and why are you laughing like that?" Ephraim disturbingly asked the man with the pointy ears.

"Oh what's funny heh? Well let's see shall we? Name's Link by the way and I've been cursed…like you'll be." The man with the pointy ears snapped his finger. The twins turned around and saw up in the sky the image of their family room back home.

"What the—?" Ephraim shook.

"That's our house!" Eirika exclaimed.

"That's right." Link said, "As you can see you are trapped into the virtual world of Wii… we mostly call it the Wii World."

"Wait a minute, we're inside the console?" Eirika exclaimed.

"What did you think?" Link said, "And one way to get out of this mess is if you…finish the game, as many will say."

"Oh that's easy." Ephraim said, cracking his knuckles, "Let me finish a game of tennis and we're out of here."

"Oh-oh! That won't do you any good." Link snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Eirika demanded.

"You got a demo disc." Link explained, "So the only way you will get out of Wii World is if you finish _all _games."

Eirika and Ephraim's eyes expanded. Link turned around and began walking away, morphing back into a wolf, "Good luck with that, new neighbors." He leapt into the fog.

Eirika turned around, staring directly at Ephraim, her eyes frozen in horror. Ephraim grinned, "Well think about it. How many demos are out there to try?"

"Try an endless of them!!!" Link's voice boomed. Eirika stared back at Ephraim. She looked like she was about to bash him upside the head. Ephraim gulped, "Still a small number no?"

An hour came to pass and the twins were still waiting around in the Ancient Rome platform. Ephraim reclined, swirling his finger on the floor as if scribbling. Eirika was pacing around.

"What are we going to do?" Eirika yelled, "We're stuck here! Lost and doom to wander in Wii World for all eternity and we find out we have to pass an endless list of games just to get out?"

"Actually they're demos."

Eirika grabbed Ephraim by the colon, "This is all your fault Ephraim!" she yelled, "If you haven't brought that Wii from that silver-faced girl in the first place—"

"My fault?" Ephraim countered, "You're the one who pushed the button on the Wii remote! And don't call that nice salesperson silver-faced."

A box suddenly appeared near the edge of the platform. It looked like a shipped box because of the shipping labels imprinted on it, including a strange symbol that looked like a ball with two lines intersecting each other. The twins turned their attention on the box and approached it cautiously.

"What do you think this is?" Ephraim muttered.

"It's a box, can't you see?" Eirika said.

"Of course I can see it." Ephraim said.

"Then what are you so afraid of?" Eirika argued.

A man suddenly came out of the box. It was Snake. His scowling scarred eyes locked on the twins.

"It's Showtime."

The twins looked at each other in horror.

"Now you know the answer to your question." Ephraim said.

* * *

-Dark Forest Lodge- 

"We're here." Innes smiled from ear to ear as he entered a wooden living space filled with warm and fuzzy furniture. The lights were all conjured up of candle fires, brightening the room in radiance. Irene looked around and immediately she felt like she was home.

"So this is the place?" she asked.

"Yep." Innes replied, "Cool comforting and all around charismatically…horrific."

Irene questionably raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" She turned around and noticed Innes was gone. The wind yowled through the room and the candlelights blew out in a snap. The furniture in fur morphed, revealing to be hairy Mauthedoogs. The devilish beasts howled and slowly approached a shaken Irene.

"Innes…" she gulped.

Innes was already halfway far from the haunting lodge. He was running through the bushes, carrying only his packed stuffs. A grin appeared on his face and up-front as Irene's scream rang horrifyingly through the twilight, "INEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!"

* * *

-Castle Frelia- 

"Hey Innes, have you seen Irene?" Tana curiously asked.

"Yeah." Innes said proudly, "I got rid of her."

"Are you sure? Have you not completely ridden of her?"

"What's up with all of your questions?"

Innes and Tana entered the castle's lounge, "I told you I got rid of—AAAH!" He suddenly saw Irene before he could finish.

Irene was floating in midair, her legs crossed. Next to Irene were two Mauthedoogs growling nastily at the prince. Innes put his hands up as if a police officer told him to, "Irene…"

Irene narrowed her eyes and the creatures growled more viciously. Innes shook, "Put the doggy dogs down so that we could talk about it."

Irene snapped her fingers and the beasts disappeared in blue smokes. She landed her feet on the ground and slowly approached Innes, "Innes you…"

"How did you do that?" Tana interrupted, marveled to Irene's obedience training of the Mauthedoogs, "Are you like one of the Demon King's servants or something?"

Irene forced a smile, "My mother was his worshipper, so that's why they didn't attack me."

"Your mother…was?" Innes blinked.

"She died by the way…tragically and young."

Innes gulped. Irene lashed out, "I can't believe you Innes!!! You know what…" Irene looked at Tana then looked back at Innes, "Tana was right about you."

Tana froze. Innes blinked, "Tana?" he then narrowed his eyes, "Did my sister say something mean about me?" Innes locked his eyes on his sister. Tana grinned, "Now why would I say something…gotta go." Tana left the room hastily. Innes faced Irene.

"No, she told me how this whole trip was yet again another plan to get rid of me. Innes, why of all the world, can't you tell me straight up to my face that we can't be together?"

Innes' mouth were about to drop, "I told you a hundred-million times!!! I kept telling you that but were you listening?"

Irene shrugged and brought a confused look, "I thought you were joking!"

"Joking? My serious face is _not_ joking."

Irene crossed her arms, "Really? So you singing me those poems were?"

Silence took over Innes. The prince sighed in defeat, "Irene, I'm sorry." He said emphatically, "You were always edgy and very messy that it was difficult to make you understand. That's why I began avoiding you."

"I'm sorry you feel this way but… that's the way I usually am."

Tana peeked in the watch the conversation. Irene and Innes stayed silence once more. Irene continued, "So…I guess this is good bye then."

"I guess so." Innes said, "But it's been fun having you."

Irene giggled and Innes smiled. After a brief moment the duo hugged. Tana smiled slightly at this sight. Irene was heading out but she stopped near the door to turn around and face Innes once last time, "…bye Innes." Her voice sounded low and cheerless.

Innes waved without saying a word. Irene headed out and as the door closed shut behind her, Innes shook; his arms across his chest.

Tana went to her brother for comfort, "Are you okay brother?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine." Innes said, "Just one question?"

"Yeah?"

Innes angrily faced Tana, "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing." She quickly replied. Innes narrowed his eyes at his transfixed sister.

* * *

-Wii World- 

Snake approached the twins. The twins receded from Snake.

"Who are you and please don't hurt us." Eirika whined.

Snake gave Eirika a confused look, "Hurt you?" he slightly shook his head and smiled, "No, I wouldn't hurt your precious beauty, kid." Snake stroke Eirika's hair then angrily faced Ephraim and cracked his knuckles, "It's you I wanna hurt."

"Okay so you want to hurt me but not her?" Ephraim argued. Eirika frowned and Snake cocked his head on one side.

"Is that a problem?" Snake asked.

"Will you hurt me still if I was a girl?" Ephraim asked ignoring Snake's question.

"I wouldn't see a difference." Snake pointed his blaster at Ephraim. Ephraim froze. Eirika screamed, "Noooo."

-Castle Renais-

Seth was passing by the family room when he heard Eirika's scream through the TV. He slowly peeked in and saw the twins and Snake.

"Eirika? Ephraim?" He blinked. He then ran to the TV and as soon as he picked up the remote…

-Wii World-

…Ephraim jumped, dodging Snake's blaster shot. Snake frowned. Eirika gasped. Ephraim amazed as he landed back on his feet, "Amazing…how did I do that?"

"Stay still you!" Snake boistered.

-Castle Renais-

"Princess Eirika! Prince Ephraim!" Seth yelled on the TV.

-Wii World-

Ephraim and Eirika looked up and saw Seth in the sky with the Wii remote.

"Are you all right?" his voice boomed, "How did you get in there?"

"Seth!" Ephraim yelled back, "You were the one who controlled me!"

"You saved Ephraim's life!" Eirika yelled.

-Castle Renais-

"Huh?" Seth brought a confused look.

-Wii World-

"Who the heck is this?" Snake faced Seth, "Yo, butt out! This is my fight!"

-Castle Renais-

Fado passed by and saw Seth by the TV screen. He peeked in and curiously entered inside, "Seth, what are you doing? I thought you were on duty."

-Wii World-

Snake aimed his blaster at the distracted Seth and pulled the trigger once more. The twins screamed as they saw the blaster shot traveling from the weapon towards the paladin.

-Castle Renais-

Snake's blaster shot flew off the TV screen. Seth barely dodged it, but the shot landed on Fado, propelling him to a wall. Seth ran to Fado, "Your Majesty!"

-Wii World-

"Father!!!" The twins screamed.

Ephraim faced Snake, "Oh now you're in for searing pain!!!"

Ephraim ran to Snake, threw himself on him and both landed on the ground to wrestle.

"Ephraim NO!!!" Eirika screamed in panic.

-Castle Renais-

Seth helped Fado up, "Your Majesty, are you all right?"

Fado noticed his chest plate was intact but his head had a bump, "A little ache in the head, but I'm fine. See?"

Seth sighed in relief, "Oh thank the Saints of Glory."

"But what in blazes is going on?" Fado approached the TV angrily, "And what was that burning force that came out of the TV and what are Ephraim and Eirika doing there?" the king noticed the twins and Snake duking out.

"I knew it."

Fado faced Seth angrily, "Knew what?"

"We'll talk later, but look!" Seth noticed the Wii remote's star shaped button glowing and pointed Fado to it. Fado marveled.

Adrion suddenly entered the room in panic, "Your Majesty! Silver Knight! You've got to see this!!!"

Fado and Seth followed Adrion to the throne room. They saw space pirates wandering the room, soccer players playing their matches, strangest aliens gunning each other and right outside they could see a huge strange flying ship passing by, its shadows took almost all the room as if it was night dusk.

"Whoa." Seth marveled.

"Can't somebody please tell me—" Fado didn't finish when a famous soccer player shot the ball towards him. Fado caught it with his hand, "…what's going on?"

"I think they're all coming from—"

A huge missile landed right on the throne, exploding into a huge ball of fire and blazes. Fado, Seth and Adrion ducked for cover. Ducking right next to Fado was a figure in space suit armor. The figure faced Fado, removed its mask, revealing itself to be a blond woman, "Are you all right sir?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Space pirates. Lots and lots of them. Name's Samus." Samus puts her mask back on, "Gotta take them out. Y'all stay put." She ran back to the crowded scene.

Adrion followed Samus, "Wait a minute! You can't go there! That's King Fado's—"

A baseball slammed right on Adrion's head.

"Sorry!" the voice of a baseball player yelled out as Adrion collapse.

"I have an idea Your Majesty." Seth proposed, "Please head towards your suite for safety. I'll be right back."

Seth left in haste. Fado looked around in confusion, "Wha—Wha…you're going to leave me here all alone?"

"Here we goo!" A familiar voice sounded. Fado looked up and before he knew it, he was carried up to the ceiling by none other than Mario.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fado struggled, "Get me down of here!!!"

"Mamamia, could you calm down sir?" Mario blinked, "I need to show you something."

"HEEEELP!!!"

-Wii World-

"Stop it, stop it right now!!!" Eirika cried desperately as she watched Ephraim fighting Snake still. The duo separated from each other and rose on their feet. Ephraim got hold of Snake's blaster and aimed at him. Snake lifted his hands up, "Dude, are you really going to shoot me?"

Eirika shook her head, "No, no of course not." Eirika ran to Ephraim, "You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"Of course not, cause I have no idea how to work this thing." Ephraim examined the gun confusingly.

Just then a motorcycle was heard nearby. The twins and Snake turned around and they saw Wario on a motorcycle coming from the empty platform and he kept going, "Coming through!!!"

The twins and Snake got out of the way, allowing Wario to slam face front on a pillar. Wario gets off his motorcycle, shook his head from dizziness and saw the company. He smiled, "Hi."

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Eirika blinked, "They're no platform afar."

"Yes there is." Wario said, "It's simply shrouded in fog."

The fog cleared up, revealing the narrow platform to be simply ground floor at every direction. Only the pillars surrounded the company.

"Well, looks like we had plenty of opportunities here instead of whining." Ephraim glared at Eirika.

* * *

-Renais- 

Seth entered one of Renais's town vendors' boutiques and approached the counter.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for someone…"

The person behind the counter turned around, revealing to be Mikaya. Her bird was not with her at the moment. She spread an innocent smile.

"…I've been looking for." Seth finished.

"May I help you?" she said, "Oh wait, you're the one who didn't want my customer to purchase the Wii, so I can't help you."

"Listen here." Seth said, "Either you come and see the mess you've done to our castle or I get my money back, or…"

Seth heard a chirping sound. He looked up the ceiling and saw the bird's case. He jumped to pick it up, pulled a marker from his pocket and pointed at the bird, "…your bird gets a makeover."

The bird chirped in shock. Mikaya frowned, "Fine. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I want my money back."

Mikaya narrowed her eyes.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Mikaya followed Seth to Castle Renais. Upon arrival, she marveled at the overwhelmed throne room. In addition to what was seen earlier, there in the midst stood an orchestra, which seemed to be forming a gap between four competitive tennis players. A monstrous character on one side of the room was bashing everything in sight with his hammer-morphing hands. A monkey was even seen rolling around inside a ball. A man with gray highlights was also seen running around and shooting at his enemies. Among them, there was one who wielded a katana and blocking all of his attacks. More explosions ensued and a herd of alien took shape out of nowhere. There were even surgeons performing operations in the middle of the war environment.

"Amazing. It looks just like a party." Mikaya breathed in awe.

"Party?" Seth frowned.

Mikaya shook her head then began walking away, "Come on. Help me find the Wii remote before Sonic and the football players of the NFL tackles you."

"Sonic and the football players of the NFL?"

Sonic suddenly zoomed past Seth, "Excuse me." He said. Seth twirled in one place and became dizzy. He quickly noticed he held a football. He looked up and yelled. A stampede of football players pinned him on the ground.

* * *

"I told you to get out of the way before Sonic and the football players tackled you." Mikaya entered the family room, laughing at a wounded Seth. Seth grumbled, "Yeah well thanks for the lovely warning. Now I am wounded from head to toe." 

Mikaya rolled her eyes. She saw the Wii remote and approached it, "There it is."

-Wii World-

"Can I have my gun back?" Snake begged Ephraim. Ephraim looked at the blaster then back at Snake suspiciously, "Only if you promise not to hurt us."

"Or Father." Eirika finished.

Snake sighed, his eyes looking up. He raised his hands and halfheartedly pledged, "I promise."

Ephraim threw the blaster to Snake. Snake caught it midair and instead of placing his weapon back in his holster, he aimed it at the twins again.

"Hey!" Eirika complained, "I thought you promised!!!"

"Well lady, promises are meant to be broken. Face fact."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Wario jumped in between the company, "I have an idea. Why don't we play a game?"

Ephraim sighed, "Wario. For your information, we _are _in a—what are you doing?"

Wario rubbed his growling stomach, "I don't feel so good…" Wario turned his back on the company and bended. Snake looked horrified, "He's gonna blow!!!"

The twins still looked confused but after seeing Wario's butt gathering energies, they freaked out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!"

"GOOD BYE MY POISONED FRIENDS TO-BE!!!" Wario yelled, "WARIO WAFT!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

-Castle Renais-

Mikaya pushed the star-shaped button. The button stopped glowing. The twins mystically appeared back in the family room still screaming and hugging, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The twins noticed their surrounding being the family room and immediately they stopped screaming. "W-We're back home?" Eirika said.

"We're back home!" Ephraim yelled.

"We're back home!!" The twins hugged tightly and joyfully.

"Welcome back, Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika." Seth said.

"Seth, how did you get us out?" Eirika exclaimed.

"Oh I didn't. She did." Seth pointed at Mikaya. The twins faced her. The girl waved shyly, "Hi."

"Oh. Well…" Ephraim hesitated, "thank you."

Eirika crossed her arms, "So you're the silver-faced girl."

Mikaya looked offended. Ephraim elbowed Eirika. Eirika shrugged, "What?"

An explosion was heard through the TV screen. The twins, Seth and Mikaya looked and saw a cloud of flatulence smoke build up the sky. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well what do you know; that Snake guy got what he deserved." Ephraim said.

"Where's Father anyway?" Eirika asked.

-???-

Fado relaxed on a beach chair, sunglasses on his eyes and fresh lemonade on his hand. He was with Mario on a planet that has a small house and a cut-grass, flower bedding patio with sprinklers and a barbecue griller on a side, "You were right Mario." Fado grinned hauntingly, "I do so need a vacation from my everyday issues… in the world of nowhere."

The duo laughed hard.

"Actually Fado, we're in a galaxy." Mario corrected.

"Oh!" Fado snorted, "Well what do you know? I'm getting dumb. It's working!"

Fado and Mario laughed their hearts out.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	16. The One with The Twin Switch

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author. **

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

* * *

**Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life

* * *

****_—The One with the Twin Switch— _**

-Castle Renais-

"EPHRAIM!" The scream of Eirika rang throughout the entire castle.

Ephraim was at the dining table chilling with Fado, Seth, and Adrion when this happened.

"What was that?" Fado exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, Father," Ephraim said, "That just Eirika having a mid-life crisis."

"Are you guys still fighting again?" Seth sighed in frustration, "It's been weeks."

Eirika stormed in the dining room, her diary swinging at her brother's face, "DID YOU READ MY DIARY?"

"Reading your diary is nothing like what you did to me in the bathroom." Ephraim argued.

"Who cares if you got prank by Saran Wrap?"

"I GOT ALL WET!"

"Err…" Adrion raised his hand, "may I interrupt? You Saran Wrapped him?"

Eirika slammed her diary on the table and faced her brother up-close, "Don't _ever_ in your entire life, read my diary again, or else—"

Ephraim approached his face towards Eirika, "Or else what? You're going to slap me? Cause I dare you to do it."

"AUGH!"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Fado separated the twins, "You two are going to stop all of this yelling, all right?"

"But he's started it." Eirika complained.

"Yeah sure." Ephraim scoffed, "Everything has got to be my fault, why? Because you're so popular and so perfect with your little privacy you never get."

"That little privacy I never get is because of your ego."

"What does my ego has got to do with it?"

"Look guys enough." Fado interrupted again, "If this fighting keeps happening like that, something bad is going to happen to you two."

"By bad you mean committing murder?" Eirika muttered.

"No one's killing each other." Fado frowned, "And that's not what I meant. By bad I mean supernaturally bad. So watch your words."

The twins looked at Fado then at each other. "Whatever." They rolled each other's eyes and went their different directions. Fado sighed.

"Gee Your Majesty." Adrion said, "What do you mean by their fighting is going to get supernaturally bad?"

"Look, just make sure they're not crossing each other's path again." Fado said, "They each need a moment to cool off. Can you do it?"

"Of course Your Majesty." Adrion said, "Just leave it to me and my brother. We know those two like Bonnie and Clyde."

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

"Hey Seth. Do you have a minute?" Orson called Seth down the hallway, escorting his wife Monica.

Seth approached the duo, "Yeah, what's up?"

"We found you a date." Monica said.

Seth baffled, "Excuse me?"

"A date. We're trying to get you into the relationship game you know." Orson said, "So we found you a date."

"She's from Rausten." Monica said, "And she's totally your type."

Seth looked horrified, "Why would you get me a date? I can take care of myself."

"You're in your thirties and you think _you_ can take care of yourself?" Orson said.

"I'm twenty-eight."

"Still."

"Come on Seth." Monica said, "At least try to meet this Rausten lady, just once."

"Do this for our anniversary." Orson begged, "And to top that, we made it a double date. Table for four reservations at Port Kiris Imperial Lobster Place."

"All right…but I thought your anniversary was a month ago." Seth said.

"Well, we've been fighting during that time so technically it's made-up."

* * *

Adam entered Ephraim's Suite and noticed the room painted in pink. Confettis, and sparkling mirrors hanged across the wall. Lipsticks, nail polish, and everything to make a woman look radiant were at a glass table. Even the furniture was red and heart-shaped. A pile of ladies' clothes were even hanging on the wardrobe, replacing Ephraim's lances collection, which happened to be all on the floor broken in pieces. It looked like a fashion/make-up room here. 

"Err… Prince Ephraim?" He tiptoed across the room, "Are you here?"

"You called?"

Adam turned around and saw Ephraim entering his not-so suite. His eyes went wide, "Is that…my room? My…GASP…_girl_ clothes!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, isn't that what a guy's suite supposed to be?"

Ephraim's utmost attention was not just on the room's décor and such but his broken collection of lances on the floor. He approached his lances trembling, "My lances…my beautiful lances…"

He picked a half-lance, "My lucky javelin…" then another, "my steel spear…" then another with a large green ribbon attached to it, "m-m-my Reginleif! NO, NOT MY REGINLEIF!"

"You know what I think." Adam grinned nervously, "I think you needed an extreme makeover."

Ephraim turned around to face Adam. His eyes were scorching red and shooting darts, his vein-pumping fists formed tightly as if they were about to land on someone's face.

Adam gulped, "…h-home edition."

* * *

"EIRIKA!" The scream of Ephraim rang throughout the entire castle. 

Adrion ran inside Eirika's suite to find Eirika on her chesterfield reading 'How to make your brother miserable?'

"Eirika. Is it just me or did Ephraim just screamed your name?" Adrion asked curiously.

"Oh sure he did." Eirika smiled, "I planted him a little something-something that will teach him on not to get his nose on my business."

"We gotta get out of here." Adrion attempted to drag Eirika off her couch to make her flee.

"Hey, stop being such a worrywart. Why would you want to do that?"

"Duh, King Fado told me to keep an eye on _both _of you." Adrion said, "You need to chill."

"You know who need to chill…Ephraim."

Suddenly Ephraim angrily burst in the suite. Adam followed behind out of breath, "He can't be chilled."

Eirika crossed her arms, "Why hello there Ephraim. Like your new room?"

"EIRIKA OF RENAIS! YOU GET MY ROOM BACK _RIGHT NOW! _OR ELSE_—_"

"Or else what? You're going to slap me? Cause I dare you to do it."

Ephraim spotted Eirika's diary on her bed. He ran to grab it, opened it and placed his hands at the median as if he was about to rip it apart. Eirika's mocking face transformed into a paranoid one, "Don't…even…think about it." She pointed.

"One more step and I'll think about it."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"OH I'LL GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM IF YOU GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"GOOD! CAUSE MY LIFE IS NOT YOURS!"

"AND YOUR LIFE IS NOT MINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

**"FINE!" **

An echo ran across the room and time seemed to slow down by at this moment. The twins felt the wind pulling them and before they knew it, time sped up again. The twins fell on their knees, feeling dizzy.

Adam and Adrion approached them. Adam went to Ephraim and Adrion to Eirika.

"Look guys, I don't think this is working. You two fighting like that." Adrion said.

"Yeah, can we just get out of here?" Adam told Ephraim.

"I can't get out of here." Ephraim said, "This is my room."

Adam blinked, "Your room?"

Ephraim and Eirika looked at each other. Instead of having an angry expression on their face, they had a frightful one.

"Oh my gosh!" Eirika screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" Ephraim screamed.

Both twins screamed.

--- --- ---

"This is a disaster!" Ephraim walked around.

"How is that a disaster?" Adrion looked at the twins confusingly, "One minute you're fighting, and the next minute you're all screaming, and why are you screaming anyway?"

"CAN'T YOU SEE WHY?" Ephraim argued.

"Uhh…no." Adam blinked.

Eirika approached Ephraim, "We got to do something."

"But what?" Ephraim said.

"You're the smart one." Eirika said.

"Yeah sure, book smart not Freaky-Friday smart."

"Wait a minute?" Adrion looked at the twins suspiciously. "Did you," he pointed at Eirika, "just tell Ephraim that he's the smart one?"

"She." Eirika corrected.

Adrion's eyes went wide open. Adam however laughed. "Okay Eirika, if you're not aware of gender, your brother is a male, so he's a he."

"No Adam!" Adrion said, "It's not Eirika! It's Ephraim!"

Adam looked at Eirika then at Ephraim confusingly. Adrion continued, "And Ephraim is Eirika!"

It took Adam a minute to finally get it, "Ohhh."

"That's what King Fado was talking about," Adrion said, "when he meant that something supernaturally bad was going to happen, he meant you two switching places!"

"This is a disaster!" Ephraim (or Eirika for that matter) said.

"You know it's your fault." Eirika (or Ephraim) argued.

"My fault?" Ephraim yelled, "If you hadn't invaded my diary in the first place—"

"Technically, it's _my _diary now."

* * *

A/N: For the sake of sense, bare in mind that Ephraim is Eirika and Eirika is Ephraim from now on. They will still be identified as he and she. Ephraim as a he, and Eirika as a she but their minds will totally be different. 

"Father!" The switched twins ran toward Fado inside the throne room.

"We have a problem." Ephraim said.

Fado blinked, "Ephraim. Why are you talking like that?"

"You know why Father." Eirika said.

Fado faced Eirika, his eyes still blinking. "Eirika. Your behavior's not right. Did you two—"

The twins nodded. Fado collapsed on his throne, "Oyo. How many times have I told you to _stop _fighting? Now look what you've done."

"Father, you're the one who told us about this, and you're the one who can fix this." Ephraim said.

"I can't fix it! It's a curse."

The twins exclaimed, "A curse?"

Fado sighed, "All right. I'm going to tell you something that I have never told anyone before. Not Seth, not Orson, not even your mother."

The twins looked concerned. Fado began, "A year after you guys were born, on your first birthday, a witch from Rausten came to attend and inflicted a curse on the both of you. She called it the Twin Switch. That curse according to her is dormant, but it can only be triggered when you two start a fight."

"Really?" Ephraim said.

"Yes. _Once fighting and always fighting, Will their places be switched, at the hint of a scream._"

Eirika cocked head on one side, "Huh?"

"That's the curse."

"Why didn't you warn us earlier?" Eirika complained.

"Warn you?" Fado argued, "I did so!"

"No, by what Ephraim mean, how come you never told us about it even _before _all of that?" Ephraim said.

"You guys were getting along so well since you were growing up; I thought it didn't matter anymore." Fado said, "Now that you two have done it, you're going to have to solve this problem all alone. Good luck with that."

Fado left the scene. A horrified Eirika faced Ephraim, "I can't solve this problem looking like this. I look like my sister!"

"We're twins if you didn't know." Ephraim said.

"I'm supposed to meet with Innes at the Kiris Weekly Lance Tourney," Eirika said, "but because you broke all of my lances…"

"All right let's not have this discussion now." Ephraim said, "I'm supposed to be at Rausten as well, attending Nicole's book club."

"Book club?" Eirika blinked.

"All right here's the deal." Ephraim said, "I'll go to the tourney if you go to the book club. Here's the book we're reading." Ephraim handed the book to Eirika. Eirika stared at the book cover strangely, "Serenity Harmony - Secret from the Dark Diaries of Shelly Flesh?"

"Awesome book." Ephraim said, "Currently on Chapter 22, lots of drama. Enjoy."

Ephraim walked away leaving a confused Eirika in the throne room. Eirika looked horrified, _Oh my gosh. I picked the wrong day to fight with my sister._

_

* * *

_

_­_-Port Kiris Imperial Lobster Place-

"All right let's get this over with. Where's my date?" Seth said as he entered the Lobster Place. He looked elegant in a formal onyx-colored and gold-trimmed attire and cape. Orson and Monica followed, also in elegant attire but of a snow-white color.

"Oh she'll be here in a minute." Orson smiled.

"So, where's my date now Orson?" A voice sounded from behind the trio. Seth turned around and saw an elegant green-haired beauty, clad in an elegant scarlet backless dress. At a huge dismay, Seth quickly recognized the beauty.

"Syrene?"

Syrene stopped short, her mouth were about to drop, "Seth?"

"You know each other?" Monica felt surprised.

"Well what do you know? Small world." Orson grinned, and then faced Monica, "Well, where do you think we should go?"

"The Lance Tourney sounds promising." Monica said.

"But I thought we were supposed to have dinner." Seth complained.

"Dinner is at the tourney." Orson argued.

"So what's the point of having a double date if it's not at a fancy restaurant?" Syrene muttered.

"Yeah, so why did we come here then?" Seth asked.

"We just love lobsters." Monica laughed nervously.

"And we're here to pick one up." Orson grinned. He then turned around to face a chef who stood behind a counter that looked like an aquarium full of lobsters.

"Is it…alive?" Syrene shuddered.

"…And kicking." Orson turned around, carrying two cages of four living lobsters. Syrene jumped behind Seth, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Syrene?" Monica blinked, "You…don't tell me you hate lobsters. They're harmless and innocent."

"HARMLESS?" Syrene screamed as she saw a lobster clacking its pincers towards her, "They're living clippers. They'll cut your head off."

"I'm not afraid of lobsters, unlike Syrene…" Syrene glared at Seth, but Seth quickly replies, "Just making a point here," then faces Orson and Monica once more, "but for her sake, should we just cook them before taking them?"

Orson and Monica exploded with laughter, "GAAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Cook them?"

"What are you hobos?" Monica exclaimed, "We're taking them back into the sea where they came from."

"Ah, that makes sense." Seth said.

"Err…when you free them; just make sure that they don't crawl up to me." Syrene said.

* * *

-Port Kiris Weekly Lance Tourney- 

Ephraim approached Innes closer, almost too close, "Why there, hello Innes. Good to see you." He wrapped his arms around Innes's shoulders. Innes moved away.

"Ephraim! What's wrong with you? Toughen up and stop being like your sister."

"Hey!" Ephraim yelled, offended, "Back off or I'll…ahem, I mean…I'm just having a sun-shining day."

Innes blinked, "O-Kay…anyway, where's your Reginlief?"

Ephraim reminisced what happened to the lances earlier. He gulped, "I broke it."

"What?" Innes seemed shocked, "You never broke any of your lances. You treasured it like it's your baby."

"Really?"

Innes's eyes stretched out, "Yeah. You told me so."

"Oh."

_Wow. _Eirika's mind spoke; _I didn't know Ephraim loved these lances. _

"Anyway, there should be extras at the item loft," Innes said.

* * *

-Port Kiris Book Club- 

_So this must be the book club. _Ephraim's mind spoke as Eirika spotted a large tent that has a huge sign written "Nicole's Book Club" on it. She swallowed hard and entered inside. She saw Tana, Nicole, and other girls attending: Amelia, Marisa, and Natasha.

"Eirika! What's up girl?" Tana ran to give Eirika a girlfriend hug. Eirika backed away, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she frowned disgustedly, "What are you doing? What the heck do you think you are doing?"

"Eirika?" Tana was shocked, "I'm giving you a hug like we usually do as girlfriends."

"Girlfri—you know I'm a girl right?"

Tana's eyes stretched out open. Nicole approached Eirika slowly and glanced at her like she was sick or something, "Are you okay?"

Eirika shook her head, "I…I'm fine. I'm just…not in the mood."

"Oh then why didn't you just say so, instead of offending my friendship to you with all of those hard-hitting questions?" Tana said.

"I'm…I'm sorry Tana, I'm just not feeling like myself."

"No kidding. You're like your brother altogether. Did you switch personalities or something?"

_Try bodies. _Ephraim's mind spoke.

The girls sat back on their seats, so does Eirika.Eirika looked at the three girls: Amelia, Marisa and Natasha, "You girls know this book?" she asked.

The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Know it? What kind of a stupid question is that?" Amelia said.

"You talk about it _all _the time." Marisa pointed out.

"Yeah, and you never give us a chance to share our opinion." Natasha said.

"Right." Eirika smiled nervously.

"So let's get started." Nicole began, "Last time we met was yesterday and we left off with Eirika."

Eirika jerked her head up, "Say what now?"

"Eirika, before we were running out of time, you were discussing the analysis of the story's primary characters Shelly, Bo, Sarah and Craig and how does their relationships evolve throughout the entire book compared to their relationship in the soap opera?"

"…huh?"

"Oh yeah, where were you? Well, we stopped when you were analyzing your viewpoints in this question by paying close attention to some of the scenes, including Craig and Bo going to Rome the day prior to Shelly's disappearance and after Sarah's encounter with her stalker Boltock."

…

… …

… … …

"…HUH?"

The girls looked at each other then back at Eirika, "HUH?"

"Come on Eirika, what happened to the interactive into-it girl I knew yesterday?" Tana said.

"Yeah! The one that never give us chances to answer the questions." Natasha said.

"Seriously girl, one day you're talking nonstop, and now you're totally confused." Nicole narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Eirika looked around, sweats dripping down her forehead.

_Interactive? Into-it! I don't know this bloody chick flick! I WANT OUT! _Ephraim's mind screamed.

* * *

-Port Kiris Weekly Lance Tourney- 

Innes threw a Slim Lance to Ephraim. Ephraim caught it with no hassle. He then looked at his biceps and smiled. _Man, I love a man who takes care of his body. _Eirika's mind spoke with confidence; _Ephraim must be getting girlfriends, no doubt. _

"Checking yourself out?" Innes exclaimed, snapping Ephraim to reality. Ephraim looked up to Innes startled, "…err…w-well…I, I…"

"Don't worry; I do that all the time." Innes smiled, "I won't tell your sister just as long as you don't tell mine."

_Oh don't worry. Ephraim won't. _Eirika's mind said.

"It's time for our Weekly Lance Tourney. It's a beautiful Saturday summer here at Port Kiris and we see brand-new faces and returning ones, like Prince Ephraim and Prince Innes, among our competitors." An announcer spoke.

_Returning ones? _Eirika's mind said, _I feel pretty new-fangled here. _

Innes looked at Ephraim, "Did you say something?"

Ephraim quickly replied, "Nothing."

Entering through the crowd were Seth, Syrene, Monica and Orson. Orson was still carrying the two cases of lobsters in his hands. Syrene squinted, "Err…Orson? I have a question? Weren't you supposed to release these clackity clack-clacks before coming to the tourney?"

"I still don't understand how is this a date?" Seth complained, "We were supposed to dine at a restaurant?"

_What are Seth, Orson and Monica doing here? With Syrene? _Eirika's mind said as Ephraim spotted the foursome in the crowd and shuddered. _Ephraim never told me that they will come to support me at the tourney. _

"Stop whining you two." Orson told Syrene and Seth, "We're trying to have fun here, the four of us."

"Yeah, and come on, we want to let Bonnie and Clyde here enjoy the Magvel life before returning to sea." Monica said.

Seth and Syrene both stared at Monica as if she was taking medications, "Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Don't they look mischievous?" Monica grinned, and Orson nodded excitedly as they examined the lobsters snapping their pincers furiously.

"Who, on their right mind, would name two lobsters Bonnie and Clyde?" Syrene exclaimed.

_They named their lobsters Bonnie and Clyde? That's so cute! _Eirika's mind awed.

"Ephraim, Focus!" Innes snapped Ephraim back to reality, "It's your turn to lance."

"Oh… right." Ephraim nervously giggled as he saw many eyes locked on him. He raised his lance and threw it. The lance barely hit the target. Jeers emerged from the crowd. Seth, Syrene, Monica, and Orson watched in horror. Innes's mouth was even hanging.

"Impossible!" Seth exclaimed.

"Prince Ephraim sucks!" Monica commented.

"The last time I saw him missed a lance was when he was only six months old!" Orson freaked out.

"Oh my gosh!" Syrene screamed, "Somebody wake me up from this nightmare!"

"Even Syrene is screaming!" Seth commented as he faced Syrene, "Are you all right?"

"I'm only screaming because Orson is swinging these lobsters' cages to my face!" Syrene yelled.

Ephraim gulped, _Aw man! I need to do some serious training. _

* * *

-Port Kiris Book Club- 

Eirika rose from her seat, "You know what? I just remember I have to go to the bathroom, cause I had a huge breakfast this morning and my stomach…is making inappropriate sounds."

Nicole crossed her arms, "Really?"

Tana faced Nicole, "I'm beginning to think Eirika's cheating." She then faced Eirika, "Are you cheating Eirika? Cause you better be speaking the truth here, woman."

Eirika's eyes went wide open, "What? Of course not! Why would I…" she laughed nervously, "Why would you think that I'm cheating?"

"Well let's see, shall we?" Amelia counted her fingers, "One day you're talking like an essay, the next day you're completely mute."

"That calls for suspicion beyond belief." Natasha said.

"And do you know what I do to suspecting people?" Marisa exclaimed.

"Suspects." Natasha corrected Marisa.

"Oh! What do you know?"

"Look guys…I mean gals…" Eirika shuddered then moved about as if she really wanted to go to the bathroom, "I really have to go to the bathroom. Can you just…I'll be right back!"

Eirika fled. The girls looked at each other. "Didn't you notice Eirika's brain is as clueless as Ephraim's?" Tana said.

"Come on. Let's go spy on her." Nicole proposed. She rose from her seat but Natasha stopped her, "No, no. Let her come back," she said, "If she leaves again, then we will follow."

Nicole sat back on her seat, "All right, but still I have a feeling that something fishy is going on here."

* * *

-Port Kiris Lance Tourney- 

Ephraim threw over a dozen lances and kept missing his target. He was immediately showered in dumps from the crowd: parchment papers, eaten bananas, tomatoes, bottles, cans, everything.

"What's going on here?" Seth said, "For the first time of his life, Prince Ephraim is getting jeered!"

"That's suspicious." Orson pondered.

"What's suspicious?" Monica looked at her husband.

Orson looked at Monica then back at Seth and Syrene, "Prince Ephraim is missing his targets because that's not Prince Ephraim."

The trio all looked at Orson, "Huh?"

Just at the same time, Eirika came in the scene and saw Ephraim. She gasped in horror, dragged him out of the situation and headed towards a nearby alley they could hide behind.

"Eirika! What's wrong with you?" Eirika yelled at Ephraim, "You're getting me creamed out there!"

"Hey! I happen to have a very good reason to have my butt get creamed up there!" Ephraim argued.

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"I suck at lances!" he yelled, "And what are you doing here yourself? Aren't you supposed to be at the book club entertaining my group, or did you bail out on me?"

"I bailed out on you because I suck at being an essay."

Ephraim cocked his head on one side, "Huh?"

Eirika cleared her throat, "Nicole and company wants me to tell them more about that Shelly or Sarah relationship mush."

"Ha yes." Ephraim smiled, "Shelly, Bo, Sarah and Craig's analysis and their relationships in the soap compared to the book. How did it go?"

"How did it go?" Eirika harshly said, "I had to leave because I had no idea what they were saying and now they think I'm cheating!"

Ephraim looked at Eirika as if she was taking medications, "Wait a minute, you made my book club call me a cheater? You made me a cheater!"

Eirika stared at Ephraim for a good second, "Yeah, sure. I know nothing about books that talks about soaps and bubbles."

Ephraim looked offended. Just now, Innes ran to Ephraim and threw his hands in the air, "What's the matter with you, Ephraim? You're making us lose out there! Bring your bum back here and show them how to throw a lance like a man!"

"Be right back Innes!" both twins spoke. Their eyes went wide open, realizing what they have said. They faced Innes who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry." Eirika giggled, "You were talking to Ephraim." She pointed to Ephraim, "Yeah, that's Ephraim all right. Him. All him. Not me."

"Yeah, just me. Not her. Cause I'm Ephraim." Ephraim giggled nervously.

"I think I know who's who, so don't insult my intelligence." Innes said.

"Before we get back there, can I speak to Eirika in private?" Ephraim proposed.

Innes rolled his eyes and left the twins alone, "Yeah, whatever."

Ephraim faced Eirika, "How about this. I go to my book club and fix your mess and you stay with Innes to fix mine? What do you say?"

Eirika smiled big, "That's sounds great, but apparently we're still switched up."

"We'll exchange clothes then."

Eirika stared at Ephraim then herself. "I guess it might work. If we can afford masks."

"We're twins. We don't need masks."

* * *

-Port Kiris Book Club- 

"EW! Eirika, your face!" Tana squealed at the striking appearance of Ephraim.

"You look all—Ephraim-y!"

"I'm just trying a new look. Tomboy style!" Ephraim perjured; his voice sounded falsetto. Ephraim's hair was straightened up but barely reached his shoulders. It was as if he was wearing a wig that could resemble his sister's hair. He wore his sister's dress and ensemble and had the Serenity Harmony book on his hand.

The girls raised their chins and locked their narrowed eyes at Ephraim. Ephraim laughed nervously then quickly sat on his seat. _I hope they didn't see through my disguise. _Eirika's mind spoke. _Wait a minute? That's not a disguise! _

"Okay!" he cleared his throat, "So where were we? Ah yes, the analysis! Ahem…As I said earlier—"

"You said nothing earlier." Nicole said.

"True. As I said, _before," _Ephraim cleared his throat one more, "Sarah and Craig's relationship comparing to the soap opera is totally analogous. They hug; they squeeze tight, just like in the soap. Shelly and Bo's relationship however is different. It's on and off in the book because of their recklessness, and especially with the fact that Bo in the book is very renegade, bad boy dude you know? But on the soap, it's on and off on the soap too, but that's only because of Felix and other characters that keep breaking their love apart…"

Tana leaned to Nicole, "This is going to be a really…long…day."

* * *

-Port Kiris Lance Tourney- 

Eirika entered the scene, wearing the clothes of Ephraim and her hair tied up into a small ponytail.

Seth leaned to Syrene, "Is it just me or is Prince Ephraim's hair like Princess Eirika's?"

Syrene stared at Seth, "Is it just me or is that your hand on my leg?"

Seth immediately withdrew his hand off Syrene's leg and chuckled nervously, "I thought it was my leg."

"Come on, Syrene." Monica said, "Seth is trying to show some affections."

Seth eyed Monica, then eyed Orson, who simply shrugged. Syrene looked disgusted, "Ew…ew…ew. Don't breathe a word about affections."

"Yeah, don't." Seth replied, "And that would have happened if we were dining at the restaurant."

Syrene now eyed Seth, "_if _we were dining at the restaurant?" her voice sounded like hissing.

Seth laughed nervously and scratched his head, "Did I just say that? What I meant is that this would _never_ happen _even_ if we were dining at the restaurant."

Eirika waved at the jeering crowd. She felt so unpopular…

_What did Eirika do to my peeps? They all hating on me. _Ephraim's mind spoke.

"And welcome back to the Lance Tourney. Ephraim must nail this next lance throw in order to advance to the second pre-round, or else he'll be facing elimination."

Eirika's eyes widen, _Elimination? _Ephraim's mind spoke. Eirika picked a slim lance and placed a stance, _Oh well, here goes nothing. _

Eirika threw the lance to the target, nailing a bull's eye. Innes looked at the score in shock then at Eirika's. The crowd began cheering again.

* * *

"I mean, seriously, can't this Felix just give up and accept the fact that he will never break up Shelly and Bo?" Ephraim continued his argument, I mean they were meant to be, people!" 

"Excuse me? Can I object?" Natasha raised her hand.

Ephraim faced Natasha, "This is important." And then resumed, "As I was saying, remember that one time when Bo cheated on Shelly with that other woman? I mean, the scene was steamy and all but Bo remained still faithful to his true love…"

Natasha sat on her seat, feeling rejected. Amelia patted Natasha's back in affection, "It's okay. At least she's not a cheater."

"And thus end my philosophy. And by the way, Innes checks his biceps." Ephraim said.

The girls' mouths hanged open, especially Tana's which nearly hit the floor, "WHAT?"

"It's no wonder he always locks himself up in his room." Nicole commented.

* * *

"So Prince Ephraim," A reporter spoke to the disguised Eirika, "How does it feel to transform from someone who sucks at lances to someone who got skills?" 

Eirika was surrounded by a swarm of reporters. Eirika (or Ephraim as we already know) finally felt popular, "Well to tell you the truth I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Eirika responded.

Innes came and dragged her out of the swarmed group. "Finally, you're showing your true side Ephraim." He said, "What happened earlier?"

"I wasn't feeling myself, that's all." Eirika said, "Hey! This is the finals, so let's win this."

Just at the same time, Fado was seen entering the crowd accompanied by soldiers, Adrion, and Adam.

"I hope these kids aren't up to something strange." Fado remarked, "The twin switch really messed them up."

"Oh, you think so, King Fado?" Adrion exclaimed.

"The switch didn't mess them up. It broke them in pieces." Adam said.

Fado noticed the tourney and pointed, "There's Ephraim!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the finals." The announcer spoke, "Ephraim will now be facing his teacher in the lance arts for the ultimate trophy prize."

_Oh no. _Ephraim's mind spoke; _I have a bad feeling about this. _

Eirika turned around and saw Duessel approaching her. Duessel smiles, "Why, hello there, Prince Ephraim. You've improved all of the sudden."

Eirika laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"For a moment there, I thought you lost your zest there…well good luck to the both of us."

"Yeah, same here."

Duessel walked away from Eirika and positioned himself to throw his lance. Eirika shook. Seth, Syrene, Orson, and Monica all watch suspiciously.

"Why is Ephraim looking tense?" Seth asks.

"I guess that the fact of him facing his teacher might be a logical reason." Monica said.

"Or not." Orson countered. Monica looked at his husband, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Ephraim never gets tense around Duessel anywhere at anytime." Orson pointed out, "I smell a rat here."

"You mean a living lobster?" Syrene exclaimed while staring at the two lobsters cages.

"Oh yes! That reminds me, we should take Bonnie and Clyde to the sea!" Orson says then faced Syrene and Seth, "Would you like to volunteer?"

"HECK NO!" Syrene yelled, "That would be suicide!"

Just at the same time, the book club team: Tana, Nicole, Amelia, Marisa, Natasha, and finally Ephraim came to watch the tourney.

"I can't wait to talk to Innes about this situation he's been in." Tana chuckled.

"Look Tana, whatever you do, don't breathe a word about it." Ephraim told her, "It'll kill him."

"Literally? As in, his heart will stop beating altogether and he'll fell on the floor, lifeless for eternity?"

Ephraim frowned, "No. That's different."

"Here's your brother." Nicole pointed at Eirika at the tourney ring. The girls turned their attention to the switched princess.

Eirika picks up the lance and positioned it towards the target. Her hand was literally shaking. Duessel noticed, "Are you all right, Prince Ephraim?"

"Do I look all right?" Eirika yelled, her natural voice came out in the open, "_I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE COMPETING AS A MAN! NOT AS A CROSSDRESSER!_"

The entire crowd breathed a slight gasp and began murmuring. Eirika, realizing what she just did, put her hands to her mouth. Ephraim looked like he was about to faint.

"A cross-dresser?" Tana cocked her head on one side, "What in sacred stone is Ephraim talking about?"

_Ephraim, you—! _Eirika's mind spoke as Ephraim clenched his fist, _You're blowing our cover…I mean my cover! I mean my—oh, what the heck I'm saying? Oh what the heck I'm saying? I'm leaving a freaky-Friday life. _

"Ephraim? Is that you?" Fado's voice called Eirika from among the crowd. Eirika looked up and saw Fado. Her face went white. Duessel's eyes locked at Eirika in confusion, "Prince Ephraim?"

_"_EEEK!GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" The strident scream of Syrene caught everyone's attention. Syrene swung her arm around attempting to shove the lobsters' cages out of her sight. The cages flew up in the air and landed right in front of Eirika. The lobsters broke free and jumped on the princess. Everyone gasped in horror as Eirika screamed to get herself free from the lobsters, who, began tearing off Ephraim's costume off Eirika, leaving her off in her original clothing. Eirika's identity got revealed.

"Eirika!" The girls of the book club exclaimed.

"Princess Eirika!" Duessel, Seth, Orson, Monica, Syrene, and the crowd exclaimed.

"I told you." Orson pointed out.

"Wait a minute." Nicole said, "If Eirika is over there, then that means…"

Nicole faced Ephraim and pulled off Eirika's costume off him, leaving him off in his original clothing. Ephraim looked around in panic.

"Ephraim!" The girls of the book club screamed.

"Prince Ephraim!" Duessel, Seth, Orson, Monica, Syrene, and the crowd screamed as well.

"What in blazing blue is going on?" Innes approached Eirika angrily, "I'm been foiled by a girl?"

"Hey! You're the one who told me your secret about your biceps!" Eirika yelled. Innes's eyes went wide open with shock. Tana's mouth dropped, "So it _is _true." She exclaimed.

Ephraim sighed and stepped in the ring, "All right, stop this! You found us out, it's true! I'm Ephraim and this is Eirika…well, not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Duessel raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Innes frowned.

"It looks like Prince Ephraim has some explaining to do." The announcer spoke.

"Actually," King Fado stepped in the scene, "I have some explaining to do…"

Ephraim shook his head, "No father, allow me."

Fado looked at Ephraim with concern, "Really? Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"After exposing us? Sure." Eirika said.

"Actually, you did, bigmouth." Ephraim corrected.

It took Eirika a second to speak, "You right, I did." She sat on the floor, ashamed.

Ephraim faced the angry crowd and cleared his throat, "All right. As I said earlier, and I did," at that moment he looked at Nicole, then back at the crowd, "I'm not exactly Ephraim and she's not exactly Eirika. We recently had our bodies switched."

Eirika rose, "So technically, I'm Ephraim in my sister's body, and that's Eirika in my body."

The crowd murmured.

"It's true!" Ephraim exclaimed, "But if you don't believe me, here's a fact: I love 'Serenity Harmony' and I think Shelly Flesh is one of my favorite protagonist/antagonist in the soap."

"And I think it's all soaps and bubbles." Eirika muttered.

The crowd murmured once more.

"But see," Eirika added, "Being in Eirika's body just made me realized that she does have some taste in dramatic, real-life situations, like 'Serenity Harmony' and she does need her privacy."

"Yes," Ephraim said, "and being in Ephraim's body made me realize that, even if we're twins, we're totally different. He's not into what I like, he doesn't like practical jokes and he's very skilled with the lances but…I'm not. You all saw that right?"

The crowd agreed.

Ephraim continued, "Plus, he loves his privacy too."

"Darn right I do." Eirika said.

The twins looked at each other and they smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for reading your diary sis." Eirika said.

Ephraim sniffled, "I'm sorry I turned your room pink and broke your lances."

"Aw, no. I'm sorrier than you." Eirika approached Ephraim and Ephraim approached Eirika. The twins hugged. The crowd went aw. Nicole pulled out a tissue and Tana wiped her tears.

Suddenly, another echo ran across the twins and time slowed down once more. The wind pulled the twins backwards again and time returned to normal. The twins both fell on their knees, feeling dizzy. They looked at their appearances, then at each other, and smiled. The curse has broken. The twins were back to normal.

The announcer approached the twins, "So, it's seems that we have a disqualification here. Prince Ephraim, due to your sister providing you a helping hand, you are out of the competition."

"What?" Eirika exclaimed, "I told you, it wasn't me out there! You can't punish Ephraim!"

"Well, since you, or you," he looked at Ephraim at that moment, "took guises to pose as one person, it's was hard to keep track."

"Same applies to you Eirika." Nicole says as he faced Ephraim, "you're getting a failure grade due to your helping hand as well."

Eirika looked horrified, but Ephraim wasn't.

"Err…excuse me." The prince faced Nicole, "I'm Ephraim again."

Nicole blinked. She leaned toward Ephraim, her hands on her knees, "Yeah honey, and I'm the elephant's business, so don't insult my intelligence."

"Wait a minute," Innes lashed out at the twins, "so which one of you burned out my secret? Was it you?" he points to Ephraim, "or you?" he then points to Eirika, "Cause let me tell you something Eirika, or whoever you are, your brother checks his biceps too."

Eirika smiled, "I knew that."

"Yeah, she already knows that, sorry." Ephraim said.

Innes bit his lips in anger. Tana approached Innes and patted his back, "Don't worry Innes, your secret is safe with all of us." She giggled and everyone began to laugh.

"Well it turned out to be a fun date after all." Syrene remarked.

"Yeah." Seth said, "it's too bad we didn't send Bonnie and Clyde out to the sea. Or our stomach."

Seth and Syrene faced two moping Orson and Monica.

"What's wrong you two?" Syrene asked with concern.

"Was it something I said?" Seth added.

Orson and Monica both looked at Seth with evil eyes. Seth hunched backward, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Ephraim was hanging out with Eirika inside his restored suite. After almost a week of fighting and dealing with the twin switch, the twin heirs have broken the curse and can now live freely during the good and bad days.

"Is that true? That Innes checks out his biceps and hides it from his own sister?" Ephraim said as he approached Eirika to the chesterfield while carrying a bottle of water in his hand.

Eirika nodded. Ephraim sat next to her, "That's hilarious!" he exclaimed in joy, "And to think that he's a man who is always open."

"Ohh, well, not on this one." Eirika said, "But I wonder how is he dealing with this?"

-Castle Frelia-

Innes rested on his bed inside his bedchamber when Tana entered his bedroom uninvited, "Hey Innes, I have a quick question to ask you?"

Innes jerked his head up, "What is it about? Is it about me and my biceps? 'Cause I don't flex it for fun you know?"

Tana shook her head, "No, no! I know that. I believe you."

There was a disturbing silence between the siblings. Tana smiled evilly at her brother, "You like yourself hot, don't you?"

"Get out!" Innes picked up a pillow and threw it at Tana who left the room, laughing hysterically.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	17. The One with The Sacred Stone Cup

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Guy and Lark: **A duo of cheery and uptight announcers. Guy is a paladin and Lark is a Valkyrie.

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life

* * *

**

—**_The One with the Sacred Stone Cup—_**

-Taizel Arena-

Dozla flew toward a soccer ball in an attempt to prevent it from entering the goal, but failed. The soccer ball flew past him at great speed and ripped through the goal net.

"Goal!" Duessel yelled victory as he was running on the field and pumping his fists in the air. A huge roar of cheer from the crowd followed. Number of Grado's soldiers, including Selena, Glen, Cormag, Lyon, and Vigarde leapt to give him a firm hug. Vigarde pointed the finger towards his soccer rival, Pontifex Mansel, "Beat that, Mansel!" he yelled, "Nobody. I say _nobody_ beats the Grado Empire at Sacred Soccer."

Mansel lay on the grass, exhausted and bruised, "I beg to differ." He said.

Vigarde approached Mansel and helped him on his feet. Yet he couldn't help but gloat some more, "Really? Well, on your words, let's see if you can beat 3-0 in…" he glanced at his wrist sundial then at the sun's position before turning to face Mansel, "…a minute and thirty seconds prior to four o'clock."

OOHs emerged from the crowd.

"Deal!" Mansel exclaimed.

The timing passed and the match resumed. Cormag took the soccer ball away from L'Arachel, who desperately tried to cast a spell on the Wyvern rider following the take. Cormag flew with the soccer ball. Chasing the Wyvern rider were a stampede of troubadour and Nicole in front. Nicole threw her staff at Cormag, but Cormag dodged. Cormag passed the ball to Glen who passed it to Selena, who cast Thunder at a swift Rennac, who was close to taking the soccer ball from her. Selena passed the ball to Lyon who now is facing Dozla, the goalie.

"Oh, oh! You're not going to score this time." Dozla exclaimed, sweats pouring down his forehead.

"We'll see." Lyon smiled. His eyes looked up and went wide all of the sudden. "Look! Up there!" he pointed up, "It's a man on the sun!"

Dozla looked up, "WHERE?"

Lyon shot the ball to the goal. Despite the shot, he tripped thanks to his robe. Dozla felt shocked of the trick he fell onto.

"GOAL!" The Grado team yelled in victory once more and so does the crowd. Mansel bit his lips.

"This is an unbelievable match-up! Team Grado scored against Team Rausten in a matter of second, as promised by Vigarde himself!"An announcer, a man about his early 30s with dark hair and blue eyes, booms. He was dressed up casually in a white jacket over his opened colon black T-shirt and casual pants and shoes to match. Next to him was a blonde woman about her early 30s too, with red radiant lipstick applied to her lips and slanted blue eyes. She was dressed in a snow-white casual business wear with high heels to match. They looked like unbelievable duo.

The disappointed L'Arachel, Rennac, and Nicole approached Dozla, "I can't believe you fell for something stupid. Since when does a man walk on the sun?" Rennac scolded.

"It's a possibility!" Dozla exclaimed, "Like that man on the moon thing? It came true."

"It's the sun! It's a burning ball of fire that could take you out _even_ if you're not walking on it!" Nicole yelped.

"Yeah!" L'Arachel hissed, "And just in case it doesn't register into your little noggin', think of what happened to you with the opened furnace at wintertime."

"I THOUGHT I HELD A CROWBAR!" Dozla boomed.

A whistle blew outside the arena, "Time's up!" the yell of Fado followed the whistle. Fado was seen dressed up as a referee and the whistle was around his neck. Fado was with Hayden who was simply watching the match. Fado and Hayden both approached Mansel's team.

"Whoa, you guys suck." Hayden complimented, "If Vigarde's team beats you at Sacred Soccer, then it can beat you at _anything_."

The crowd responded to Hayden's remark with an "Oooh!"

"Is it just me, Guy, or did King Hayden just insulted Pontifex Mansel's team?" the female announcer asked the male announcer, Guy.

"I think he insulted everyone, Lark!" Guy said, "This is getting juicy!"

"Ah-ah. Gloat all you want, you two." Mansel told Vigarde, "One day, he's going to be challenging your team."

"Okay fine. Let's do it." Hayden said, "My kingdom versus Grado."

"Err…Hayden, are you sure about this?" Fado said.

"If he's sure, then he just signed his medical waiver." Vigarde's voice sounded from behind the kings and the crowd began cheering for Vigarde as the emperor approached the three rulers. Lyon followed and so do the Imperial Three and the rest of the Grado's soldiers, who were all Wyvern riders.

"My medical waiver, heh?" Hayden crossed his arms, "Aren't you going to sign yours."

"Only if I lose." Vigarde crossed his arms as well.

"And Emperor Vigarde never loses." Duessel pointed out.

Fado leaned toward Hayden, "Hayden." He said, "You do realize that it's your ego that bought Innes into this world, right?"

"Well, I'm glad it did." Hayden replied, "Because I'm going to put it to the test." He faced Fado and cracked his knuckles, "Fado. Team Frelia will battle Team Grado for ownership of their country, at the Port Kiris' Arena."

A huge gasp came from the crowd. Vigarde gave Hayden a confused look, "Are you serious?"

"Are you crazy?" Fado exclaimed, "Ownership of your own country?"

Hayden winked at Fado before facing Vigarde, "Why not just bring it, my brother?" he said.

The crowd went ooh once more in response to Hayden's provoke. Vigarde rubbed his nose haughtily, "Oh, it's been brought it all right…to your grave, my brother."

The crowd went ooh again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we got ourselves another Sacred Soccer match at Port Kiris's Arena! Team Grado Vs. Team Frelia, for ownership of their country! Who will win? Who will lose?" Guy yells.

"I won't be betting on this one, that's for sure!" Lark yells, "But one thing I can say is that I'm _excited_!"

A humiliated Fado slapped his forehead.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Eirika, Ephraim, and Fado were walking down the immense courtyard of Castle Renais and were spotting Renais recruits talking amongst themselves during their break for training.

"I've heard that Frelia is competing against Grado in Sacred Soccer." One of the recruits, a blond guy with green eyes, says.

"Really?" Another recruit, a young woman with blue hair and eyes, says, "Against Grado? Frelia is doomed."

"And I was born there," another recruit, a man with gray hair and brown eyes, mentioned.

"Father." Ephraim looked at Fado, "is it true or is King Hayden competing against Emperor Vigarde at Sacred Soccer?"

Fado looked at his children in shock, "How did you know that?"

Eirika narrowed her eyes and replied sarcastically, "It's all over the castle?"

Fado sighed, "All right, it's true."

"Father!" Ephraim said, "You were out there and you didn't stop it? You were supposed to stop it!"

"I did! I mean…I tried to, but you know Hayden. He's planted the seed of Innes and brought him to life." Fado said, "But one thing I can say is that he's not playing for keeps. Only for fun."

"If that's true, then I'm relieved." Eirika sighed.

"We're all are." Ephraim replied, "The last thing I would want to see is either Innes, or Tana surely, coming toward the castle and freaking out on us."

Ephraim spoke too soon. Tana was suddenly seen flying toward the courtyard on her Pegasus. She looked so frantic and agitated; she couldn't hold on to her Pegasus and was swirling around the sky. She landed on the ground, face first and hard.

"Tana!" Eirika rushed to aid her friend. Ephraim and Fado followed.

"Are you okay?" Eirika asked Tana.

"OKAY!" Tana grabbed Eirika by the colon and began to shake her silly, "THIS IS NOT OKAY! THIS IS PRACTICALLY THE FIRST OF THE WORST DAYS OF MY LIFE!"

"What? What happened?" Ephraim asked.

"Father gambled!" Tana screamed.

The twins cocked their heads on one side in confusion, "Gambled?"

"On our kingdom! On Sacred Soccer!" Tana screamed, "AGAINST GRADO!"

Ephraim and Eirika's face ashen in horror. Tana continued, "We're officially homeless! Because of his recklessness!"

"Wait a minute. He played Sacred Soccer against Vigarde's team for ownership of the kingdom, and lost the match?" Ephraim gasped.

"He played it for keeps?" Eirika gasped. Tana nodded, tears were still streaming from her eyes. The twins looked at each other, suspiciously. They turned around to see Fado tiptoeing away.

"Where do you think you're going, Father Liar?" Eirika yelled to Fado. Fado froze.

"Yeah! You got some explaining to do, y'know?" Ephraim says.

"Wait a minute. King Fado, you knew about this?" Tana exclaims.

Fado turned around to face three angry teenagers. He shook his head and hands in disbelief, "I didn't! I swear! Even if I did, I would have used all of my power to stop him! I would have called him crazy more than once and maybe I would have played it for keeps of this place!"

Fado put his hands on his mouth, realizing what he just spilled out. The twins looked like they were about to scream a piercing shriek at any second. They approached Fado slowly.

"What…did…you…just…said?" Ephraim asked calmly, his eyes were red and pumping veins.

"…I didn't do it?" Fado faked a smile.

At the same moment, Hayden and Innes entered the courtyard. Innes was pulling Hayden's ear and dragged him toward the angry heirs.

"You'll not believe what my father just did!" Innes says.

"He did something illegal?" Ephraim asked.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Innes let go off Hayden. Hayden dropped on the ground.

"Tana told us." Eirika responded.

"How could you Father?" Tana screamed at Hayden.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame Innes." Hayden accused.

Innes looked tensely furious, "Me? What did I have to do with your mistake?"

"Your cockiness!" Hayden replied, "You are so good at using yours, I thought I will put mine to good use!"

"Use?" Innes's eye twitched, "Father, you don't _use_ your cockiness. You _test _it! And who gave you the idea of you becoming cocky in the first place?"

Hayden looked at Fado and breathed angrily at him, "Fado."

"Great. Now everyone's blaming me." Fado complained.

"We have to get our castle back!" Tana proposed, then faced the twins, "You are going to help me, are you not?"

"What?" Eirika and Ephraim exclaimed, "Help you? Are you crazy?"

"I would have said the same thing too, but I'm with Tana on this one." Innes said, "Father started this and your father helped in the long run."

"I DIDN'T HELP!" Fado exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Innes crossed his arms, "Then what did you do?"

Fado hanged his head in shame, "I helped."

* * *

-Grado Empire- 

Two soldiers went to open the Empire's front gates and, standing right in front was Fado, looking serious. The twins were behind him, also looking serious. Another soldier greeted them up front, "King Fado of Renais. It's good to see you. What brings you he—"

"Where's your Emperor?" Fado interrupted.

The soldier blinked, "Err…he's busy at this mo—"

The soldier didn't finish, and Fado and the twins marched inside the grand hall toward the throne chamber, uninvited. Following them were Seth, Adrion, Adam, Orson, Monica, and the Frelian Hayden, Tana, Innes, Gilliam, Vanessa, Syrene, and Moulder. The gang marched as if they were protesting.

Vigarde and Lyon were at the throne room, talking to each other. Lyon pointed and Vigarde turned around to see the commotion. He didn't look surprised, but rather content. He faced the gang and crossed his arms, "Well, well, well. I see you brought help, Hayden."

"I only did it because I need a stronger team." Hayden replied.

"Oh so you agree that you're a loser?" Vigarde asked.

"Hey!" Tana yelled, "Don't call my father loser!"

"Yeah!" Innes agreed, "He only lost because of his stupidity!"

"Really?" Lyon blinked, "And I thought it was because of King Fado who encouraged his cockiness."

"It wasn't my—I mean, I—didn't…oh bother." Fado sighed in defeat.

"Bear in mind, Vigarde, that Frelia and Renais is joining one force to crush you at Sacred Soccer." Ephraim said.

"One mind!" Eirika yelled.

"One unity!" Seth yelled.

"One force!" Adrion said.

"…are we supposed to say something here?" Adam asked, literally killing the fighting spirit.

"Yes, we were." Vanessa told him.

"Oh, awkward."

"Well, force or not, we're unbeatable no matter what." Vigarde said, "And as a matter of fact, we just updated our team with brand-new addition."

Vigarde snapped his fingers and coming in a march as well were the Rausten: Mansel, L'Arachel, Nicole, Dozla, and Rennac, in addition to Lyon and the Imperial Three, including Cormag.

Fado and Hayden were stunned to see the Pontifex's team at Vigarde's side, "Mansel?"

Mansel froze at the sight of Fado and Hayden. He leaned toward Vigarde, "You never told me we were to meet Fado and Hayden's team." He whispered.

"Apparently, it wasn't on the timetable of my knowledge." Vigarde whispered back.

"What are you doing here?" Fado addressed Mansel, "One day, you're bad-mouthing Vigarde's team and now this?"

Mansel shrugged nervously, "I only did it for the goodness of my heart."

"And we wanna win something! Because we were born to serve justice and order, right?" L'Arachel yelled and everyone in the team yelled in unison.

"So, you're turning your back on this team?" Ephraim asked, "Because Frelia lost their country to a power-hungry greedy one?"

"Thanks Ephraim. Way to insult our country." Lyon said.

--- --- ---

-Serafew Arena Entrance-

Ephraim, Eirika, Tana, Innes, and the kings gathered outside the Serafew Arena Entrance. They still looked upset about the fact that Mansel joined Vigarde's team for Sacred Soccer.

"I can't believe Pontifex Mansel would do that." Fado said.

"Well, look on the bright side, father. His team lost his soccer match fair and square, not fair and unfair." Eirika pointed out.

The unbelievable Guy and Lark approached the team. They were still dressed up in their white garments and following them was an army of paparazzi. The paparazzi began taking pictures as Guy and Lark began their interview.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the fused team of Renlia! So what's up with you all?" Guy said.

Ephraim gave a confused look, "Renlia?"

"That Renais and Frelia blended together." Lark explained, "So, what do you think about Team Rausto? Isn't it full of hunkies?"

"What's wrong with you and the names you come up with?" Innes complained.

Guy whispered to Lark, "See? I told you these name blending was a bad idea."

"Okay, you decide." Lark said, fed up, "what do you want your team to be known as?"

"Fayden?" Tana smiled.

Everyone stared at Tana as if she was taking medications, "Oh, so now you're blending." Innes said.

Suddenly, a march was heard nearby. Everyone turned their attention to the source of the noise and they saw Vigarde and Mansel up front, with their team following: Lyon, Duessel, Selena, Glen, Nicole, L'Arachel, Dozla, and Rennac, marching toward the arena. Reaching their destination, the two monarchs stood in front of Fado and Hayden at attention. Mansel began, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the losing team."

Fado blew a raspberry three times: southwest, southeast, and the last one up north. Hayden pointed at Fado and replied, "What he said."

Vigarde took one step up front, "Mansel and I have been talking. Because you are so determined to get your kingdom back, Hayden, we've made our next sacred soccer melee interesting."

Mansel snapped his fingers and Lyon stepped forward. He stuck his left hand up front and used his right hand to wave mystifyingly above it. A small platinum trophy took shape. It was the shape of a curved vase with dragons wrapped around it, and on top stood a crystal similar to a Sacred Stone. Everyone's eyes lay dreamily on the trophy.

"Everyone. Behold. The Sacred Stone Cup." Vigarde introduced the trophy, "One team must win more than one goal in three minutes in order to win this match. The winner will win this holy trophy that will bestow upon it the best team to ever play Sacred Soccer in the continent of Magvel… in addition to winning back Frelia that is."

"Cool!" Ephraim breathed in awe. As he reached over to touch the trophy, Lyon withdrew it from him. Vigarde went on, "However, the losing team will get nothing. And I mean nothing."

"So we must win this next soccer match to win back Frelia!" Eirika exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Tana agreed, "And there's no way in heck that we're going to lose, because our team, Team Fayden will beat you to the punch!"

The team responded in cheer that resembled screams. Everyone from both sides clasped each other's hands. Vigarde and Fado shook hand, "You're on, Fado." Vigarde said.

"Oh, it's already on, Vigo." Fado replied.

* * *

-Serafew Arena- 

"You know what Lark! I got to tell you: Hayden and Fado joining one team, and Vigarde and Mansel joining another, for possession of both the Kingdom of Frelia and the Sacred Stone Cup? Now this is the best day of my life!" Guy exclaimed in joy. Guy and Lark were at the announcer's post, their back facing the arena.

"Don't stress yourself, Guy." Lark said, "The match hasn't even started yet. As you can see the stadium is empty."

Guy glanced over his shoulder and did saw the entire arena empty. Guy looked bleak, "Well, at least it'll be in a few minutes." He glanced to Lark, "Hey Lark, can you bring up some people?"

"Honey, I'm a Valkyrie, not a magician." Lark responded. Suddenly, a fanfare was heard and a mob of supporters and fans filled in the seats in the arena. Some fans were carrying flags of their supportive countries: Renais, Frelia, Grado, and Rausten. Some fans even had their face painted. Some faces were painted for both Renais and Frelia. Some, for Grado and Rausten. Guy finally looked excited. Lark sighed, but couldn't help but smile, "Well, what do you know? Wishes do come true."

"Well then, let's get started now with the_ best day of my life, _thank you very much." Guy said while glancing over to Lark, "Team Fayden against Team Mangarde for the ultimate Sacred Soccer match for the grand prize."

"The Sacred Stone Cup and Frelia's chance to win back their country from the empire." Lark added then turned to face Guy, "Guy, what kind of name is Mangarde?"

Guy blinked, "I don't know. What kind of name is Fayden?"

Team Fayden entered the arena. Fado and Hayden were up front, marching toward the center of the arena, followed by Eirika and Ephraim, Tana and Innes, Seth and Orson, Gilliam and Syrene, Vanessa and Moulder, Monica, and Adrion and Adam at the end.

Team Mangarde entered the arena next. Vigarde and Mansel were up front, marching from the opposite side of the arena to the center. They were followed by Lyon and L'Arachel, Nicole and Selena, Duessel and Dozla, Glen and Cormag, and finally Rennac at the end.

"Why do we have to be on the back?" Adrion complained.

"Just shut up and keep walking." Adam told him.

L'Arachel stepped in the center of the arena and yelled, "_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Let's get ready to rumble!_"

The soccer ball was thrown in the air and the match began. Cormag was the first to take the ball and flew away with it.

"And here starts the match, with Cormag flying away with the ball!" Guy commented, "Now that's going to take some time to tackle it from him."

Suddenly, Vigarde took a whistle from a nearby referee and blew on it, stopping the match.

"What the—what is Emperor Vigarde's doing?" Lark asked.

"Team Mangarde! Huddle up!" he called and his team players formed a huddle. Vigarde looked angrily at his teammates, "Just one question. Why do they have fifteen players and we got only eleven?"

"It's not about numbers, father," Lyon reassured, "it's about the force this team has. We're all in this toget—"

"I want fifteen players and I want fifteen players NOW!" Vigarde harshly yelled, startling the teammates.

"Allright!" Lyon replied angrily, "If that's what you want…"

"We could get some addition from Jehanna besides our country and yours." Mansel proposed.

"Sweet!" L'Arachel exclaimed, "And while we're at it, I need to speak to Josh about that money he owns me in gambling."

"You gambled?" Mansel gasped. L'Arachel hesitated, "Uncle! Are you accusing me of a crime I didn't commit?"

Mansel narrowed his eyes. L'Arachel turned to face Rennac and pointed, "It was Rennac who gambled on my money!"

Rennac's jaws were about to drop, "What? I… Princess L'Arachel!"

Four more soccer players marched proudly toward the arena: Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, and Joshua. The girls walked up front and Joshua followed behind. Joshua kept staring at the girls, "Oh my sweet, sweet Lady Luck! Somebody must be living the luck. Girls, glorious girls everywhere…"

The girls turned around to face Joshua strangely, "Would you stop staring, freak?" Amelia said.

"Yeah, don't you have anything else to do?" Marisa exclaimed.

"I sure do." Joshua proudly smiled, "I'm joining the sacred soccer."

Ephraim and Eirika watched the newest addition in horror, "What are they doing? They added Joshua to the team! They're going to crush us up there!" Eirika exclaimed.

"Don't worry Eirika." Ephraim replied, "If this is how they're going to play the game, it's on."

The whistle blew and the match finally began.

"Now, let's get this match-up started, ladies and gentlemen. This is a two minutes limit Sacred Soccer match." Guy commented, "As you should all know, Sacred Soccer is a soccer game unlike any other. There are no rules, no regulations, except for that red-and-yellow cards rule on unfair behavior, every man for himself."

"And every _woman _for herself." Lark added then pumped her fist in the air, "Girl power!"

Fado jumped on Vigarde who had the ball. In response, Hayden jumped on both Fado and Vigarde but ended up jumping on Mansel. The twins jumped on the four kings and L'Arachel joined in the brawl. L'Arachel twirled her staff and pointed. The ball, in reaction to L'Arachel's staff, flew way up in the air for a flying unit to catch the ball.

"I got it!" Dozla tried to catch the ball in the air but Tana, who flew past Dozla on her Pegasus, was the one to catch it. Tana pulled a stone from her pocket and nailed Dozla on the face. The crowd groaned in pain at this sight.

"Oh my gosh! That's gotta hurt! Is that legal?" Guy commented.

Dozla collapsed face first. Tana coyly giggled before taking off, "Oops. My bad!"

Tana headed forty-four yard from the center circle toward the opposite side. Glen, Duessel and Joshua ganged up on her. Duessel picked up his Hand Axe and flung it to Tana. Tana dodged it. Joshua leapt and attempted to give Tana a crescent slash, but Tana dodged that one too. Tana gloated. She turned around and saw Cormag coming at full force towards her.

"What a blow!" Lark commented, "Tana has fallen to Cormag's brutal lance thrust. Now that's gotta hurt."

By a lance thrust, Tana fell on the ground hard. Cormag flew away with the ball as he stared at the unconscious princess coldly.

"Who's laughing now, brat?" Cormag chuckled as he passed the ball to his brother Glen who was heading toward the opposite side. The crowd went wild as Seth, Syrene, Vanessa, Gilliam, and the twins began pursuing Glen.

"You're not getting away this time Glen!" Seth yelled and threw a lance to Glen. Glen dodged it, "Sorry sweeties, but I'm way up here." Syrene flew toward Glen, but Glen dodged it as well. Syrene, unable to stop her Pegasus crashed into the crowd. Vanessa missed Glen as well and followed Syrene to the crashing. Gilliam didn't even try to reach Glen. Well, he did tried, but collapsed due to exhaustion after five feet.

"Your turn!" Glen passed the ball to Cormag. Eirika and Ephraim pursued Cormag toward the penalty area near the goal. Guy and Lark eagerly stood up, "He's gonna goal!" Guy exclaimed.

"This is it!"

"Ah, ah! Catch me if you can now!" Cormag gloated.

"Not…without a fight!" Ephraim threw his Javelin toward Cormag. Cormag dodged it. The lance headed straight toward Adrion and Adam. The siblings dodged it. The lance flew towards Monica. Monica ducked. Following Ephraim's lance was Cormag's lance, planting on the soccer ball, flying to the goal net.

"GOAL! WE GOT A GOAL FROM TEAM MANGARDE!" Guy and Lark exclaimed. Cormag and Glen flew around the field while pumping their fists in the air. Everyone from the team ran toward the wyvern brothers to give them a hug. But except of hugging them, they were hugging their wyverns.

"Beat that, Frelian fool." Mansel gloated, "We just score!"

Hayden swept the sweat off his forehead, "You mean Vigarde's kingdom scored." He said, "You and your kingdom teammates are nothing but his pawn."

"You're just jealous." Mansel exclaimed, "We will beat you to the punch."

"We'll see." Fado objected.

The whistle blew once more and the match continued. It was fifteen seconds to a minute, so there was not much time left. Fado kicked the ball to Seth, who passed it to Syrene, who passed it to Innes. Innes crossed path with Nicole, Selena, and Natasha.

"You're dead meat now, Prince." Nicole gave a mischievous smile.

"Ladies." Selena gave the order and the three girls clasped their hands. Nicole and Natasha raised their staffs up to the sky and Selena raised her palm up to the sky, a bright red light glowed radiantly above it. Selena aimed and shot a fireball. Innes rolled out of the way and the fire landed near Orson, burning part of the cut grass. Orson's horse freaked out at the burnt grass and Orson accidentally let go off his shield, which flew up in the air.

"Our magic didn't work!" Natasha complained.

"That's because we're clerics!" Nicole retorted.

"And that's because you don't get it!" Selena explained.

Innes reached the penalty area toward the goal. Rennac was the goalie, "Heck no!"

"Heck yeah!" Innes raised his feet in the air and as he was about to shoot, Orson's shield crashed heavily on Innes's head. Innes collapsed. The crowd gasped again. Rennac ran to pick up the ball and with a swift force, threw the ball up in the air.

"What a match! Innes is out cold, Rennac saved his goal, and the soccer ball is magically floating in the air?" Guy commented as he witnessed the ball traveling gracefully in the air as if carried by the wind.

"That's definitely magic! Look!" Lark pointed to Guy the source of the ball floating: Natasha and Nicole's healing auras from their staves. Every teammate from Fayden's team desperately attempts to catch the ball but at every attempt, the ball went higher. Natasha and Nicole waved their staves as if orchestrating a musical orchestra and their auras obeyed their every movement.

"That's cheating!" Ephraim screamed, "They should get a _red card!"_

Eirika, Fado, Hayden, and Tana looked over to a referee who simply shrugged. The ball released from the auras and landed on Team Fayden's goal. A huge roar from Team Mangarde followed and they all hugged in victory.

"I can't believe we're going to lose this cup!" Tana whined. She landed her Pegasus on Innes's back and the Pegasus began to stomp on Innes. Tana yelled in fury, "And this is all of your fault Innes! You had to faint right when you were about to shoot a goal!"

"Hey!" Innes complained.

"Err…actually, it was my fault. My shield landed on him." Orson came clean. Everyone turned to face Orson. Eirika approached Orson angrily then pointed the finger at him, "You should be _fired_ for that stupidity, you miserable—"

"Okay, huddle teammates." Fado ordered. Team Fayden formed a huddle.

"What should we do now Fado? We have to come up with a better strategy." Hayden said.

"Strategy or not. We have to give it our all. Cause we…are…going…to…bring…_it!_"

Team Fayden yelled in unison. "And the match restarts again." Lark commented.

Another minute has passed and Team Fayden were halfway toward their opponent's goal. Fado shot the ball to Hayden who shot the ball up to Tana. Tana flew with the ball and dropped it to Innes who nailed it bulls-eye to Rennac. The ball knocked Rennac out cold but went to the goal net anyway. Another match-up and Team Fayden was progressing. Tana and Innes's team-up and Tana and Syrene's way of playing the game became a quick disadvantage to Team Mangarde. Cormag and Glen failed twice to take the ball from Syrene or Tana because they were too fast. Lyon suddenly became the solution to the team's problem. Lyon shot out a dark ball, nailing on Tana. He got the ball and petrified Innes before he got the chance to get the ball. Lyon floated toward the goal net after petrifying everyone, including the monarchs and the twins and shot a goal. Lyon got another chance at getting the ball again but this time, he faced Moulder. Lyon prepared either his dark ball or his Stone attack, but Moulder froze his magic and knocked the soccer ball up in the air using his staff as a baseball bat. The ball knocked Rennac out cold and bounced toward Team Fayden again. Innes kicked the ball and scored. Seth galloped toward the opposite's goal while balancing his lance around and knocking everyone in his directions. Joshua stopped his track. He picked up his coin and flipped it in the air. The coin fell on the grass. Both Joshua and Seth glanced aimlessly over the coin. Joshua grabbed the ball from Seth, threw the ball up in the air, and delivered a diagonal crescent slash. The ball shot straight toward the opposite goal net. Hayden was galloping with the soccer ball toward the goal net, his bow aimed at every one in the way, mostly Glen and Cormag. His horse passed the ball to Fado. Fado stomped the ground and the ball ran through the grass and burned it, leaving behind burnt print. The ball reached both Ephraim and Eirika. The twins clasped each other's hands and together they raised their foot. They shot the ball up in the air and using their weapons, they together deliver a blow toward the goal net.

"Only thirty seconds left until we declare the winner of the Sacred Stone Cup." Guy exclaimed.

"And the official ownership of the Kingdom of Frelia." Lark added.

"Who will win?"

Fado, Vigarde, Hayden, and Mansel poured sweat down their forehead. "May the best winner win." Fado huffed.

"Right back at ya, slick." Mansel replied.

"Did you just call me slick?" Hayden asked Mansel.

"I was talking to him." Mansel pointed to Fado.

"Who are we talking to?" Vigarde asked.

"What are you talking about?" Fado asked.

"Talking about what?" Hayden asked.

"Huh?" Mansel asked.

"Huh?" Vigarde asked.

"Huh?" Fado asked.

"Huh?" Hayden asked.

Tana entered in the conversation, "err… are we going to talk or are we going to play?"

The kings smacked their palms and growled angrily, "Uh! Let's do this!" they yelled in unison and they went their separate ways.

The whistle blew again and everything went slow-mo. Mansel was about to pass the ball to Vigarde, but Fado tackled him. The ball slipped past Hayden and toward Seth, Tana, and Dozla's direction. Dozla caught the ball and ran to the goal. Tana began throwing stones at Dozla, but Dozla dodged every projectile. Tana threw one stone, Dozla picked up his axe and swung on the rock like a baseball bat, hitting Seth. Seth fell off his horse. The horse neighed angrily, pursued Dozla and knocked him on the back. The ball went to Duessel. Duessel passed the ball to L'Arachel, who passed it to Selena, who passed it to Nicole. As Innes was about to corner her, Nicole petrified him and shot the ball toward Joshua. Joshua came face to face with Vanessa and Syrene. Joshua stopped them to flip his coin again for chance. Vanessa and Syrene tackled Joshua and flew toward the goal with the ball. Glen and Cormag took action and dashed toward the Pegasus knights, colliding. The ball went to Lyon, who passed it to Natasha. Gilliam, Orson, and Moulder cornered Natasha. Natasha casted Sleep on them and continued on. Natasha shot the ball to the goal, but Monica jumped and blocked it. Adrion and Adam together shot the ball toward the opposite side. Amelia caught the ball midair and passed it to Marisa. Marisa dribbled Hayden and Fado and passed the ball to Lyon. Lyon faced Ephraim. Time sped to normal again.

"Oh, Lyon. Where do you think you're going?" Ephraim smiled.

"You're in my way, Ephraim." Lyon exclaimed.

"Make that Ephraim and Eirika." Eirika stepped toward and faced Lyon as well. Lyon smiled, "Well, looks like somebody wanna be petrified."

Lyon raised his hand up and a gloomy dark-blue light, enveloped in violet smoke twinkled above his palm. Lyon aimed his hand toward the twins. The twins looked at each other, clasped hands once more and separated in a cool fashion. Eirika jumped above Lyon, drew her sword, aimed at him and went for him. Lyon teleported out of the way but ended up getting tackled by Ephraim. Lyon released the magic from his palm, forming a dark ball. The dark ball went for Vigarde and froze him solid. Ephraim and Eirika ran together for the goal and everything went in slow-mo again. The twins dodged the offenders, Glen and Cormag, the defenders Joshua and Natasha, the star-players, Mansel, the petrified Vigarde, L'Arachel and Lyon, and went for the goal. Rennac shuddered at the sight of the twins. The twins raised their feet and shouted, "SACRED TWIN POWER!"

Their feet slammed on the ball and the ball zoomed at the speed of light, flames enveloped it and literally burned the goal net. Rennac stood transfixed. The crowd went wild. Eirika and Ephraim screamed with joy as they ran to the field to get embraced by their teammates.

"OHMYGOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, LARK! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Guy screamed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER, GUY!" Lark screamed as well, "TEAM FAYDEN HAS CRUSHED TEAM MANGARDE! TEAM FAYDEN WON THE SACRED STONE CUP! THEY ARE NOW THE NEW SACRED SOCCER CHAMPIONS!"

The team of Renais and Frelia began to celebrate their victory. Innes carried Eirika and twirl her around while everyone were dancing and jumping. Tana flew toward Ephraim, ran to him and hugged him tightly, "OH MY GOSH EPHRAIM! WE WON! WOON! WE WON OUR COUNTRY BACK!"

"I KNOW!" Ephraim yelled. Tana laid a huge kiss on Ephraim's lips. The duo stopped kissing. Tana and Ephraim looked at each other in horror and turned away.

Hayden and Fado saluted each other as buddies and teammates as they approached Vigarde and Mansel. Hayden looked more ecstatic than the Frelian siblings, "Oh wow! We won our country back and the Sacred Stone Cup! And it's all thanks to you Fado!"

"Oh don't thank me, my friend." Fado smiled, "Thank our children. They forced us into it."

"True. That's true."

They stood in front of the frozen Vigarde and the limping Mansel.

"Sorry for tackling you back there Mansel. But I gotta tell you, that was fun." Fado patted on Mansel's back. Mansel yowled in pain. Fado recoiled. "Believe me, Fado, playing this game was _not _fun." Mansel complained, "Never in my life I will play Sacred Soccer or any kind of sports again."

Fado gasped, "Not even Crazy Hockey?"

"Or Heaven Blast?" Hayden asked.

"Or Magical Street Racin—"

"Not a thing!" Mansel began to limp away, but Fado stopped him, "Hey wait. We can't leave Vigarde behind." The monarchs glanced over the petrified emperor.

Mansel carelessly shrugged, "Let him be. He's gonna be fine, even if he breaks and shatters like a statue."

Back at the announcer's post,

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was the greatest match in the history of Sacred Soccer and I hope you've enjoyed this unforgettable moment." Guy said.

"Good night, everybody!" Lark said.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	18. The One with The Pimple

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

* * *

**Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

* * *

—**_The One with the Pimple—_**

-Castle Renais-

It was a Friday morning and light shone brightly through the glass balcony doors of Eirika's suite. Eirika winced quite a few times in reaction to the sunlight and slowly rose from her comfortable Grado-Pedic imported queen bed. She stretched and yawned and got off the bed. She looked outside and smiled at the sight of the Renais scenery.

"I can't believe today is the day of the National Renais Ball." Eirika thought, "I gotta get ready."

She turned around and went to her bathroom. She locked the door and faced her mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAA-AAAAAA!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAA-AAAAAA!"

A dozen of soldiers, including Seth and Adrion, ran around the hallways in panic, as they are desperately trying to reach Eirika's suite.

"Princess Eirika is in trouble!" A soldier yelled.

Seth was the first one to reach Eirika's suite and burst the door open. He readied his lance. "Princess Eirika! Are you all right?"

"AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAA-AAAAAA!"

Seth and Adrion looked at each other, in response to Eirika's inhuman scream. Seth and Adrion searched around the suite and came across her bathroom. Adrion volunteered to open the door of the bathroom and Seth and the soldiers penetrated inside.

"Princess Eirika!" Seth yelled in panic.

"What's the matter?" Adrion yelled.

Eirika turned around to face the knights, "ONLY THE NASTIEST, MOST GRUESOME AND HIDEOUS ZIT HAS BEEN PLANTED ON MY FACE! BY THE DEMON ZIT HIMSELF!" Eirika pointed at a black pimple with a hair on it the size of a pea, resting left between her nose and upper lip.

* * *

Ephraim, Eirika, and Fado gathered for breakfast at the dining chamber. Eirika used her hand to hide her gargantuan pimple from being seen. Ephraim shook his head, "Darn you, Eirika. I can't believe you gave us a scare over a measly pimple."

Eirika gave Ephraim a cold stare, "Measly? You call this—" she showed Ephraim her pimple, "—measly?"

At the sight of the pimple, Ephraim hunched backward and his face turned away from Eirika, "…Ooh. Now that is nasty."

"I know." Eirika gravely replied. She then turned her attention to Fado and whined, "Father! How can I make this go away?"

"Oh don't worry, Eirika." Fado reassured, "I think you need to see a doctor."

Fado's statement froze Eirika. Fado however smiled then went on to say, "A Frelian doctor."

An hour has passed and Eirika was on her bed. Moulder and Natasha were examining her pimple. Moulder ventured, "I see that it is unhealable."

"And uncontagious." Natasha added.

Eirika cocked her head on one side, "Unhealable?"

"Uncontagious?" Ephraim questioned.

"It means it can't be healed that easily." Moulder replied.

"And it's not contagious." Natasha added.

"However, there is an ointment that could heal it." Moulder added.

"It's about from eighty-five…" Natasha added.

"…to a hundred percent alcohol. And I did say and hundred percent…alcohol." Moulder finished.

"Can I have it?" Eirika desperately asked. Moulder bit his lips, "Well…it might cost you."

"Wait a minute!" Fado interrupted, "Cost us? Didn't King Hayden bring you here?"

Moulder and Natasha looked at each other. Natasha shrugged, like it was none of her business. Moulder faced Fado again, "Did he?"

A disturbing silence ensued in the room. Everyone burst out laughing. Moulder stopped the laughter, "But seriously, it's going to cost you."

* * *

-Port Kiris-

"Innes, are you sure about this?" Ephraim asked Innes as the Frelian prince began pushing him forward a group of young citizen girls. "I mean, seriously, I don't think I'm ready to get into the game, y'know?"

"Ephraim, we're nineteen years old! You're totally ready!" Innes told him, "Only losers say things like what you just said."

Ephraim looked at Innes, his eyes dilated, "Are you serious?"

"A hundred percent plus." Innes replied, "And besides, chicks dig princes, and princes dig chicks. Now up and at it."

Innes continued nudging Ephraim toward the girls. Ephraim stopped as he saw Fado twelve feet from where they were. Fado veiled himself in a brown monk garment. He looked around, gently knocked at a resident's door and the door swung open by a young red-haired woman. The woman bowed before Fado, but Fado shook his head, raised her up her feet and smiled. The woman returned the smile.

"Isn't that King Fado?" Innes noticed Fado as well.

"What's going on?" Ephraim asked, though he knew exactly what was going on and did not like the image he saw. It was at that moment that Fado entered the woman's house.

* * *

-Castle Renais-

Ephraim, Eirika, Tana, Innes and Lyon gathered around the dining chamber. Innes was the only one standing up, his back reclining at a nearby wall and his arms were crossed.

"I can't believe Father is seeing someone." Ephraim's voice shook with anger, "How can he do this?"

"But look at it this way, Ephraim, King Fado can't spend the rest of his life grieving. He has to move on." Tana told Ephraim.

"Tana is right, Ephraim." Innes replied, "I mean, have you ever heard of 'till death do us part'? That's like a contract here."

"Innes!" Lyon and Tana both cried. Innes shrugged, "What? I'm being truthful."

"Him, moving on, is like he's throwing away his commitment to Mother!" The Renais prince exclaimed, "I mean all of my life, I never known Mother, and yet seeing this is like he's hurting her! She's special to me!"

"Unfair!" Eirika whined.

"See? Even Eirika agrees with me." Ephraim spoke too soon.

"My pimple!" Eirika held firmly her face where the pimple rest and ran out of the dining hall. Silence followed.

"Well, it looks like she had other things on her mind." Lyon pointed out.

"Or on her face." Innes chuckled and everyone turned to face him sternly. Innes shrugged again, "What?"

Eirika was in her bathroom, literally pouring all the alcohol ointment on her pimple. Seth passed by and witnessed it. He ran inside and took the ointment from Eirika, "Princess Eirika! What are you doing? Moulder says to only apply a drop a day!"

"A drop a day won't suffice!" Eirika balked, "I have to get this nasty ball out of my nose before the Renais Ball!"

Ephraim was passing by, factually stomping the floor, "And I have to speak to Father before the Renais Ball!"

Seth and Eirika both watch the angry Ephraim heading down the hallway. Seth faced Eirika again, "Okay Princess, first of all, your pimple ain't on your nose, it's between your nose and your upper lip."

Eirika rolled her eyes, "Yeah so whatever…"

Seth continued, "And second of all, it brings about some nasty side effects if you apply a drop or two more."

Eirika scolded, "Have you ever had a pimple before?"

"We aren't talking about me here, Princess Eirika, we're talking about you!" Seth began to shout, "And all I want is for you to be the most beautiful belle in the ball, not a hideous red-haired beast from the netherworld of _zits_!" Seth began to walk away, also stomping the floor.

"My hair is aquamarine." Eirika corrected.

"Oh! What do you know?" Seth's voice resented. Eirika watched Seth walking away. She then stared into space in thought, looking like she's about to smile.

* * *

"Ah yes. We, of Renais and Frelian knights, call it 'As the Silver Zit Turns'" Adam told this to Eirika at the Renais courtyard. His brother Adrion was there too. "Subtitle: 'the Silver Knight's Worst Days of Dealing with his Monstrous Zit'" Adrion added.

"Really? I didn't know that even Frelian Knights knew about that story." Eirika said.

"Well," Adam began, "it all began three days prior to Prom Night, which was supposed to be General Seth's best days of his lives."

"What happened?" Eirika asked, interestingly.

"He woke up one morning, and found a _zit _on his nose!" Adrion added. Eirika pulled back and gasped, her hand almost touching her lips. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." Adam responded, "Days and nights he fought with that thing. Ointment, Cleansing cloth, Acne Wash…"

"But no avail." Adrion added.

"And?" Eirika asked again.

"Well," Adrion continued, "the day of Prom Night, and the zit took vengeance."

"We call it 'vendetta of the zit'" Adam added, then looked around to see if anyone was listening. He faced Eirika again and whispered, "'La Venzitta!'"

Eirika took a sharp breath.

"The zit took an unimaginable form, it was showy!" Adrion added.

"People began calling Seth names." Adam muttered, "Instead of being the Prom King, he was the Prom Zit, the lord of blackheads, the holy pimple himself."

Eirika looked like she was about to faint, "Oh my gosh."

"But other than that, he had a great night."

"How do you know all of that?" Eirika asked, "Did he tell you that?"

"No, it's pretty much one of us scary ghost stories we share between recruits." Adrion said.

"It much scarier to listen to it at night." Adam said.

The day prior to the Renais Ball and Castle Renais was alive and humming with various activities. The castle front gardens and courtyard was full of people, all psyched up about the so-called best day of their lives; however there was no excitement in the Renais twin heirs, Eirika and Ephraim. Eirika was too worried about her appearance and Ephraim was too concerned about Fado, for he believes that the king is practically being deceitful to his late spouse, the queen of Renais.

The Renais Ball is an event that celebrates the royal Renais family and their peaceful ruling of Renais for many generations. People from all over, not just those of the royal bloodline but citizen as well, were invited to enjoy authentic foods and drinks, either imported or local, and dance many dances including the famous royal waltz.

Two…no, four carriages, stopped in front of Renais Castle's Gardens Entrance: Frelia, Jehanna, Rausten, and Grado. Coming out of each carriage were the countries' own rulers and heirs. Jehanna's carriage, however, was only occupied by one ruler: Ismaire. Not far from Jehanna's carriage, Joshua was seen peeking through the bushes, looking around and ultimately sneaking through the castle's back entrance after noticing the coast was clear.

Inside the castle, the ballroom was filled with people. Eirika was ravishing in her silk, curve-shape evening gown, matching the color of her hair, which was attached in a two story bun and adorned with a tiara. Eirika had on her hand a hand-fan, which she used it to conceal her still hideous pimple.

"Eirika!" a voice called to her. She turned around and saw Tana and Nicole approaching her. Tana was fine in her ruffling ivory dress, similar to a wedding gown, in addition to a tiara on her blue well-brushed and free wavy hair reaching her elbow. Nicole wore a much more different dress than both Eirika and Tana. She had a lime form-fitting top over her matching down to the floor, maxi skirt, with diagonal patterning ruffles the color of aquamarine. A light blue translucent cape was attached by her colon. Nicole's hairdo was similar to Eirika's, except few of her blonde hair's highlights were tangling in front.

"How's going girl?" Tana exclaimed, "I thought you wouldn't make it!"

Eirika chuckled nervously, "Wouldn't make it? If you aren't aware of this, this, my friend, is the Renais Ball, thank you very much."

"Actually, I only said this because of your pimple problem." Tana replied sincerely. Eirika shrieked then completely hid her face, "Do you have to mention that!"

Nicole crossed her arms, "What's your problem?"

Eirika snapped, "What's _my _problem? I'll tell you what's my problem!"

Eirika exposed her pimple to Nicole. Nicole hunched back, her face turned away from Eirika's, "Ew! Gross!"

"Thaat's right. That's my problem." Eirika exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" A masculine voice called to Eirika. Eirika turned around and saw a young man about her age. He wore a red cape over his yellow-trimmed blue noble garment, brown boots, and white pants. He looked unique in the ballroom because of his dark green bandana attached to his blue messy hair. Eirika, Nicole and Tana couldn't take their eyes off him.

"Ooh. He is _FINE_!" Tana bit her lips.

"Are you Princess Eirika of Renais?" the blue-haired man asked.

"Why hello there, Sir Hunk." She giggled then sniffed haughtily, "Princess Eirika you're looking for, Princess Eirika you found."

Eirika bowed gracefully and faced the blue-haired man. The man started to back away from her, "Ohh…" he cringed.

"What?" Eirika was unaware that the blue-haired man was, no longer focusing his attention to her, but to her pimple. Tana and Nicole also noticed.

"I just remember…" The blue-haired man trembled, "I have to be somewhere else for awhile. I'm sorry. I'll be spotting you… I mean, seeing you!" With these shaken words, he took off.

Eirika felt offended. Nicole stepped in, defending her, "Excuse me? These _things_ happened to be beauty marks, you know! So if you're running away, leaving behind a girl that is supposed to be your future bride, GOOOOOOD _LUCK_!"

Eirika, to Nicole's complaints, realized it was the pimple. Her face turned red and tears began to flow from her eyes as she left the ballroom in haste. Tana and Nicole followed, "Eirika! Wait!"

Eirika was back in her bathroom, pouring more of the alcohol ointment on her pimple. This time, her bathroom was locked shut.

Back at the ballroom, Ephraim came into view. Ephraim wore a Highland frock snow-white coat, open colon, over a white evening wear dress vest, with pants matching the coat and a dazzling pair of quiet white saddle shoes. His hair was combed backward and oily. Ephraim looked frantically for Fado.

"Yo, Ephraim!" Innes called. Ephraim turned around and saw Innes, wearing over a white stripe shirt, a lightweight frock coat with two tails, the color lime and ivory. His sniper boots were polishing and matching his garments. Innes was accompanied by a flock of ladies.

"Words out you don't have a girlfriend." Innes gloated, but Ephraim paid no attention to him, "Not now Innes. I'm trying to find Father."

"Yeah sure, be the Papa's Boy." Innes replied, "Before you know it, you'll be husbandless, fatherless, and you'll live in a dump with sixty-six stray cats instead of ruling the palace."

"Innes!" One of the girls, with wavy red hair and eyes to match exclaimed, "That wasn't nice."

Innes shrugged, "What? I'm just being frank."

"Look Innes!" Ephraim snapped at him, "If King Hayden was dating a woman in front of you and doesn't heed of his wife or completely ignores you and your opinions at that, what will you do?"

Innes shrugged, not caring, "I'll say 'Go, Father'."

"You make me sick…" Ephraim shook his head in disgust and left. Silence ensued for a good minute. Innes faced the girls, "Is Father really dating?"

Innes left and coming into view were Lyon and Vigarde. Both of them were still in their royal garments, but were cleaner. Vigarde looked at his surrounding, "This place looks a lot livelier than last year's ball."

"I'll say." Lyon replied.

Vigarde faced Lyon, "I'm going to go see Fado about something."

"About what?" Lyon stopped Vigarde who was about to leave.

"Just something, gotta go." Vigarde replied quickly and left. Lyon scratched his head, "Well, that's odd."

Seth approached Lyon. Lyon faced him, "Say Seth, have you seen Ephraim or Eirika around?"

Seth started to freak out, "Is Eirika at it again?"

"At what?"

Seth shook his head, "Never mind, Prince Lyon. Anyway, I didn't see any of them since the Renais Ball started. I'm beginning to worry, especially Princess Eirika." He stared up, "Ain't no way I'm going to relive this day."

"O-Kay. Good luck." Lyon shook his head and left Seth.

Coming next was L'Arachel. Her hair was freed and wavy from the clutches of her indigo cuffs. She wore a formal version of her troubadour clothing. Her powder-blue colored blouse had on arrowhead-shaped cuffs and the blouse was shaped as an hourglass. Her dress, matching the color, was still reaching above her knees, but in addition to the dress was a pair of white pants, tucked in her high-heels. Dozla and Rennac were accompanying her. Dozla wore a white puffy shirt with a ruffle collar beneath his red trenchcoat, dark green pants, and noble boots that reached below the knees. Rennac wore the exact same thing, except that the color of his trenchcoat was green and the pants were brown. Dozla's horn-shaped hair was in the same fashion as Ephraim's. Rennac's bandana was missing, revealing his whole new look.

"Why do we have to come here?" Rennac sighed in frustration.

"Because this is the Renais Ball," L'Arachel said, "And rumor has it that royal ball events such as this one, becomes a real life soap opera a minute after it starts."

"So basically we're looking for more drama is that it?" Rennac's eyes were tired.

"And drama is what we're looking for!" Dozla laughed.

"If you're looking for drama, how about a game a chance, hmm?" Joshua's voice came from behind the trio. The trio faced Joshua who was flipping his coin and giving a grin.

The comical trio took off, ignoring Joshua completely. Joshua chased after them, "Hey wait a minute! A game of chance won't hurt!"

Eirika came into view at the same moment. Her pimple was no more. Only a discolored mark was shown, but that was no big deal. She finally looked gorgeous. She looked around for the blue-haired noble, but instead, she found Seth. She forgot about her search and went to Seth, "Hey Seth!" she called.

Seth turned around to face her. He noticed her pimple was gone, "Hey! Princess! Your pimple!"

Free from the shame, Eirika show off her beautiful face plus her dress, "You likey?" she asked.

"Yeah! Now you can enjoy the ball!" Seth replied.

"Thank you!" Eirika about to take off when Seth stopped her, "Wait a minute, Princess. That pimple of yours? How did it disappear?"

Eirika hesitated. She then produced a raucous laugh, "OH! OH-OH! Could you believe… a gypsy cured it from across the street? GAUH! OH! OH!"

Seth narrowed his eyes. Eirika's laughed went lower into a complete stop.

"You overdosed the ointment again, did you?" Seth snapped.

"Oh, so what if I did?" Eirika barked, "A really cute guy was just about to ask me to dance, and HELLO! The _pimple_ waved at him!"

"Drastic measures, huh?"

Eirika faced elsewhere, her arms were crossed, "I'm sick and tired of hearing people telling me how I should take care of my look! Especially when facing hideous problems like that one! I mean it's not like you have had a bad experience with pimples before."

Eirika glanced over to Seth. Seth was no longer a serious paladin, but a diseased being.

"AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAA-AAAAAA!"

The entire ballroom watched him run off. Eirika cracked her fingers and her neck left and right, "My job here is done." She said.

Not far from where Eirika was, Ephraim searched even more frantically for Fado. He finally tracked the king with the woman he saw from earlier and went to hide behind a pillar. The woman seemed shy but then she enjoyed every moment with the king.

"It's so cool." She laughed in response to one of his remarks.

"I know, totally." Fado replied with a smile.

"Oh wow, King Fado. Hearing your comments makes me more anxious that this moment should come." She said. Ephraim gasped.

"Oh, do not worry, it will. And I guarantee, the twins will be so surprised."

"I'm surprised already that you're with another woman…" Ephraim thought angrily.

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you, so I thank you." Fado complimented the woman. The woman laughed nervously. Ephraim gasped even more.

"Oh, King Fado. You shouldn't." the woman nervously laughed.

Ephraim came out of hiding and approached Fado and the woman. He first faced Fado, "Yeah, Father! You shouldn't!" then the woman, "_And_ you won't!" Fado was surprised to see Ephraim, "Ephraim! What are you doing here? Have you no manners?"

"No I don't have any manners, Father, much like you have no sanctity in your blood!" Ephraim hissed.

The woman took a sharp breath. Fado trembled in rage. "Prince Ephraim!" The woman exclaimed, "You shouldn't speak to your father like that."

"AND YOU SHOULDN'T FLIRT WITH MY FATHER LIKE THAT, LADY!" Ephraim pointed the finger at the woman. Just at that moment, Vigarde came into the scene, "Ha, Fado. We're ready whenever you are now."

Fado faced Vigarde and nodded. He then faced the woman and nodded as well. He turned his attention back to Ephraim, "I don't know what in blazes in wrong with you, Ephraim, but we will discuss your attitude later. Right now, I have to leave for something very important."

Ephraim crossed his arms and pouted with a raspberry as Fado took his leave. "Yeah, sure whatever." He then smiled mischievously like he has some sort of plan on his mind then began to follow Fado.

Eirika was passing by. She finally spotted the blue-haired man and ran to him. "Hey you." She giggled.

The blue-haired man turned to face Eirika. He smiled nervously, "Hey."

"So listen, what were you about to ask me? I'm all ears." Eirika blinked quite a few times.

"Yes. I was about to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"What's that _HIDEOUS THING _on your face!" The man had stopped smiling and pointed to Eirika's face. Everyone in the ballroom quickly noticed Eirika and all began to scream in horror. Eirika looked around and even noticed Tana and Nicole, her supposed-to-be best friends, fleeing from her. Next thing she knew, everyone was hiding. Eirika felt alone and rejected.

"What's wrong with you, all? People! Come on, people!" Eirika attempted to approach a green-haired maiden, but the maiden backed away even further. She tried confronting an indigo-haired noble, but the noble left his hiding place to go to another one far from her.

Eirika turned around and faced her reflection on a punch bowl. Her pimple was back, this time it took the monstrous size of a tennis ball. And because it was tattooed between her nose and her upper lip, her upper lip was connected to it, showing her upper gum.

She looked away; her face drained of color, as if she saw a zombie.

"AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAA-AAAAAA! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL EXQUISITE FACE! "AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAA-AAAAAA!"

Adrion and Adam appeared in the scene and saw Eirika. Adrion's jaw dropped. Adam was about to laugh hysterically.

"There it is." Adrion muttered, "Vendetta of the Zit."

"La Venzitta!" Adam was still smiling.

Adrion faced him, "It's not funny, you know?"

He chortled, "I know."

Seth came into view as well and saw Eirika. His eyes went white and he collapsed on the floor.

"Silver Knight?" Adrion and Adam went to aid him.

Everyone in the ballroom began making fun of Eirika. The mortified princess looked around for a place to hide. Lyon bumped into her, "Oh, Eirika! Thank goodness you're here. I have to tell you someth— Ooh…" Lyon turned his attention on the grotesque orb.

"_WHAT! SPEAK!" _she screamed, "AM I THE PROM ZIT? AM I THE LORD OF BLACKHEAD? THE HOLY PIMPLE?" People were nodding, pointing, and still laughing.

"Actually, I was about to ask you why you didn't get rid of that thing?"

"AUGH!" Eirika stormed off and quickly the laughing and mocking died.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Vigarde spoke at the ballroom podium, "His Royal Majesty, King Fado of Renais, will be performing the royal waltz with a special unexpecting guest."

"Oh no, he ain't." Ephraim muttered. He was still hiding behind the curtains. Applaud emerged from the ballroom. Fado stepped in the dance floor and bowed. He faced left and positioned himself as if he was about to waltz with his invisible dancing partner. The music started to play and he started waltzing. People looked at him as if he was crazy.

Ephraim looked to his left and saw the red-haired lady behind the curtains with her eyes closed as she was muttering some things. He faced up a handle to open the curtains. He also saw an end to the rope that could drop if he opens the curtain. He turned around; facing the lady then looked at his left and saw a bucket on the floor. He smiled. He picked up the bucket and left quickly.

Fado was still waltzing, and people were still looking at him strangely. Suddenly, a figure started to fade in to Fado's grasp. The figure looked like a gorgeous middle-aged woman at about her late thirties. It was difficult to make a description of her since she was still looking blurry; however people started to recognize the woman ghost dancing with Fado.

Ephraim came back behind the curtains with a bucket of red punch juice. He climbed up the ladder and attached it to the end rope of the curtains and moved it right above the red-haired lady. "There's no way you're going to dance the royal waltz with Father." He thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Vigarde's voice was heard on the podium, "Please allow me to introduce King Fado's royal waltzing partner, our special unexpecting guest, her royal Majesty, Queen Renais!"

The gorgeous woman finally took her appearance to Fado and the couple was waltzing in front of an entire crowd. The woman resembled Eirika, except that she was older. She still looked translucent but she was witnessed. Everyone gasped.

"What?" Ephraim exclaimed. He tripped from the ladder and quickly grabbed on the bucket. The bucket swung back and forth. The red-haired woman opened her eyes, looked up and saw Ephraim screaming and balancing on top.

Queen Renais' ghost disappeared. Fado looked at his hands, perplexed. Ephraim and the red-haired woman's screams behind the curtains caught everyone's attention.

The cord snapped and Ephraim and the bucket fell on the woman, splashing the punch everywhere. The curtains opened up, exposing them. Everyone gasped.

"Oh no." Lyon muttered.

"Ephraim?" Tana, Nicole, and Innes exclaimed.

"I told you there would be drama." L'Arachel said.

The angry Fado walked up to Ephraim and the red-haired woman. "Ephraim! Are you mad!"

"Apparently, I am." Ephraim got up. The punch apparently stained most of his coat and pants. The red-haired woman was however totally drenched.

The red-haired woman got up and appallingly looked at her dress, "Ew! Gross! I can't believe you!"

"Ephraim. Seriously, what were you thinking?" Fado exclaimed.

"Thanks to you, your surprise is ruined." The red-haired woman exclaimed, "Fado hired me to summon in the queen of Renais for the royal waltz and for a surprise visit to both you and Princess Eirika.

"Now that the summoning is ruined, it'll take another blue moon to restart all over again." Fado exclaimed, "And do you know how long a blue moon takes?"

"I guess I do." Ephraim replied. He still looked angry but his voice sounded regretful and cheerless, "Sorry I ruined my surprise and _sorry _you were hitting on my father." He rudely spoke to the red-haired woman then walked away to the castle's balcony. Everyone in the castle muttered.

Once at the balcony, Ephraim sat at the bench and sighed while staring at the stars and the moonlight.

"They were making fun of you too?" Eirika's voice spoke. Ephraim looked to his right and saw his twin sister at the same bench, facing away.

"Ah, Eirika." Ephraim sighed, "I didn't see you there."

"That's because I'm invisible." Eirika lamented.

"Invisible? You're right here." Ephraim countered.

Eirika faced Ephraim, "I mean my beauty is invisible." She pointed him her enlarged pimple.

"Yeah. That's nice." Ephraim didn't react. Eirika was concern, "Are you all right? I thought you would be fleeing from me by now."

"I just realized that Father was not dating that woman." Ephraim said, "The woman was a Summoner he hired for the Renais Ball. She would have summoned Mother's spirit in the event of the waltz, but I screwed it up."

Eirika sulked, "Aw, great. Just when I was about to be the belle of the ball and get a chance to see Mother, this _pimple_ ruined my entire night."

"No. My recklessness ruined my entire night." Ephraim said. Both twins sighed.

"Maybe we should put him at the balcony for some fresh air." The voice of Adrion sounded.

"Great idea." The voice of Adam followed.

The twins turned around and saw Adrion and Adam entering the balcony, carrying Seth. They dropped him on another bench next to the twins. Seth started to come to, "Oy…"

"Adrion, Adam. What happened?" Eirika asked.

"Seth saw your thingy." Adrion responded.

"Maybe we should let you guys alone for a while." Adam proposed, "Because there's more to the story of, 'As the Silver Zit Turns' that you need to know."

"Princess Eirika…" Seth slowly faced Eirika. Eirika looked away and frantically searched for her hand-fan.

"No, no! It's okay. I'll try not to look!" Seth quickly said, his eyes staring elsewhere. Ephraim rose from his bench and began to walk away, "Well, I think I should leave you two alone."

Eirika and Seth were alone. "You know what, Seth." Eirika spoke, "Tell me what's on your mind. I deserve it. I deserve the punishment from not listening to you."

"Princess Eirika. You shouldn't feel guilty. And I'm not going to punish you, since that's not my job." Seth said. He turned to face Eirika. Eirika had her hand on her face, concealing her hideous pimple. Seth gently moved her hand away and went on, "I know you've heard of this story 'As the Silver Zit Turns.' The story of how I dealt with the pimple on my nose. But, you know, I'm okay with it." He looked away to mutter, "Darn you, Adrion and Adam. If I ever find you, I will—"

"So, what happened?" Eirika interrupted him.

Seth faced Eirika once more and sighed, "Well…that hundred percent alcohol ointment, it's actually a hundred percent alcohol ointment, mixed in Pure Water and Energy Drop imported from Tellius."

"How did you know all that? It didn't say it on the label?" Eirika examined the empty bottle of the ointment.

Seth took the ointment, "That's because I overused it on my pimple. And as a result…"

"…it grew." Eirika finished, "Just like mine."

Seth nodded. Eirika faced Seth again, "Then why would this ointment contain all of those ingredients to heal pimples then?"

"That's why." Seth pointed to Eirika and the princess noticed her pimple was shrinking into normal size. "Hey!" she exclaimed, "My pimple!"

Seth explained, "The effect of Pure Water would grow weaker each turn, so does the pimple's appearance when in contact. Energy Drop leaves cleanses away any marks as soon as the pimple disappears. That's why Moulder told you to apply the ointment once a day so that the pimple would disappear in less than a week."

"So, if it wasn't for my recklessness, my pimple would have been gone before the end of the ball?"

"Perhaps before it even started."

Eirika sighed, "I guess I screwed up."

"But hey, the night is still young. You should go back out there and have a good time."

"But…what about…"

Seth began to escort Eirika back inside, "Forget it, Princess. I don't want you to miss out. Renais Ball only happens once a year."

"You're right." Eirika replied in confidence, "I'm going back out there. Even if I get poked fun of, I won't care!" She walked back to the crowd.

Seth pumped his fist in the air, "You go, girl!"

Ephraim sat at a table not far from the punch juice table. Fado saw him and approached him, "Ephraim, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Father." Ephraim said, "I screwed up, so there. Punish me if you'll like."

"No, I'm not going to punish you."

Ephraim looked up to his father, "What? How come?"

Fado sat next to him, "Well, first of all, you're a growing man, so punishing you will embarrass me. And second of all, I spoke to Lyon and Innes. They told me what was really going on."

Ephraim sighed, "Yeah, at least, they know how I feel."

"Ephraim, I do know how you feel too. This woman you saw me with is only a…"

"A Summoner." Ephraim finished, "Yeah, I know. I figured it out after the punch juice incident."

There was a silence between the two. Ephraim went on, "it's just that…all of that time, I thought you were moving on. I thought you were dating. I thought you had completely forgotten about Mother, when all of that time, you invited a woman to bring forth her spirit to the Renais Ball and dance the royal waltz with you. How could I be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, son. Although it was stupid of you to confront us earlier. I totally understand you. I, myself, am sorry, for not letting you or Eirika know about this, but I wanted to surprise you, myself, and everyone else. And besides, I would never betray my marriage to your mother even if death did us part. I love your mother with all of my heart. Even if I start to date or not, no woman in this universe will ever replace her."

"Really? Even if death did parted you two?" Ephraim exclaimed, "Well, tell that to Innes, 'cause he thinks that that was your marriage contract."

Fado snorted, "Bah, that boy knows nothing, even if pigs fly."

Ephraim chuckled. Fado sighed; noticing the ballroom filled up and everyone were dancing a different ballet, "Well, I guess I will have to dance the royal waltz some other time."

"Yeah, well, the night is still young." Ephraim said, "Wonder if the DJ can tune up some tunes?"

"I think he better."

Tana went to the center of the ballroom and became the attention of the ball, "Come on everybody and let's do some hustling!"

The DJ, a sage, snapped his finger and the ballet music switched to a hustle music. Everyone began to do the hustle. The youngsters did the back flipping and the technical moves of the hustle while the oldsters did more than that, almost embarrassing the youngsters. Everyone was having a good time.

* * *

The hustle continued. Somewhere in the ballroom, Joshua walked around, frantically searching for someone to play a game of chance with him. He finally saw a tall, red-haired woman nearby and approached her.

"Excuse me." He chuckled impishly, "Would you like to flip a coin _and _draw a card at the same time? Double chance at success in life."

The woman turned around, revealing to be Queen Ismaire, "Joshua?" she exclaimed.

Joshua's smile turned upside down, "Uh-oh. Gotta go." The gambler ran away in a rush.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	19. The One with The Wedding pt1

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Mace The Manakete: **That's me, as a stuck-up Judge sitting in the High Seat of the Prime Judges of Renais at the Renais Assembly.

**Special guest appearance(s) of: **Sigurd and Oifaye from FE4: Genealogy of the Holy War

**The following chapter will include an actual Support conversation between Innes and Eirika (Support Level-A). A belonging to the game.**

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life

* * *

**

—**_The One with the Wedding (1/2)—_**

-Castle Renais-

Ephraim was chasing a shining rolling jewelry down the hallway. The jewelry was his red sun Bracelet his father gave to him on his and Eirika's 10th birthdays. The bracelet stopped rolling and lay flat by a closed door. The prince picked it up and gently inserted the jewelry on his arm.

"Phew! I was afraid I was going to lose ya," he seemed to be talking to the bracelet. He quickly heard noises and disputes on the other side of the closed door. Behind the door was the Renais Assembly, where Fado and Renais Prime Judges, those who help the king establish the Law, were to meet.

"Silence! Silence! Everybody silence!" he heard.

* * *

-Renais Assembly- 

Fado was behind a counter made of fine oak, right besides to the Prime Judge's High Seat. On the High Seat's left side was a jury board where other member of the Prime Judges sat. There were a total of seven judges – including the Chief of the Prime Judge, all dressed in white gown with various color sashes: from ruby to emerald velvet. Six of those judges each wore a circlet of different colors, each representing a sign: red for Justice, green for Unity, blue for Wisdom, violet for Courage, white for Peace, and black for Power. The Chief of the Prime Judges did not have a color sign. The Chief was a Manakete while the Prime Judges were all humans…bishops. The chief had a blemish face and was the size of a baby doll. His pointy red eyes show praise for justice and law, so despite the appearance, he was serious.

The Chief faced Fado eye-to-eye, "Did you know, Your Majesty that our Annual Renais Coronation is coming? And your daughter, who's turning twenty, still has not tied up the knot yet?" he spoke a blend of high-pitched and throaty accent.

"I am aware of the Law, High Judge Mace," Fado said, "but I will not permit my daughter to get married at this point."

Fado had his reasons. Ephraim and Eirika were to turn twenty the same day as the Annual Renais Coronation, and every year during this ceremony, they are to renew their title as Prince and Princess of the country. Fado does not have to renew his title for it is optional to the ruler. Following the ceremony was the birthday party, established at the Renais Courtyard. Everyone in the country was invited every year to these grand occasions. Turning twenty may be the start of adulthood; however, for Fado, it is still a young age for a young successor to find a suitable mate to wed.

"You've got to be kidding me, King Fado!" Mace boomed, "The Law states that at the age of twenty, the princess of the country must find a suitable mate to wed the day prior to her 20th Annual Coronation. The consequence of not following the Law is—"

"I know what the Law says," Fado interrupted, "but I am _not_ going to let my daughter make the same mistake as I did."

"But you were happily married," the Prime Judge of Unity stated.

"Yes I was, but at a very young age." Fado replied, "My late wife and I did not know each other deeply before the day of the wedding or the day of my coronation. But I was lucky and she was lucky that we found ourselves as soul mates. And besides, why do you care for Eirika? Ephraim is her twin. They are both turning twenty."

"Me? Getting married?" Ephraim shuddered at this thought.

"Prince Ephraim is a man." Mace responded, "And so he has the right to wed whenever he wants."

"Then give that right to Eirika!" Fado boomed.

"I'm sorry, King Fado. I cannot allow that."

"Then why is that?"

"Because of the Law!" the Prime Judge of Justice replied. "Every female in the Renais bloodline must be wed before their 20th Birthday and their next coronation. Haven't you heard enough?"

"Oh I've heard enough all right, and I'm still staying with my decision! I will not let my daughter get married on her 20th birthday."

A huge gasped roared from the Senate, "Are you saying you're breaking the Law?" Mace asked reprehensibly.

"Yes." Fado boldly replied.

"Father?" Ephraim whispered to himself. He had never seen—or heard his father speaks negatively of the Law and deciding not to follow it for the sake of his children. He feared that this could jeopardize his sovereignty in Renais.

"You know the penalty of the Law; your reign will be detained." The prime Judge of Power rose.

"Come on now, be a little gentle!" The Prime Judge of Peace countered, "His Majesty is trying to do the right thing."

"Well, the Law has spoken and we must follow the Law, whether you like it or not!" The Prime Judge of Wisdom countered. The dispute became a huge brouhaha.

"Silence!" Mace banged down his gavel, shutting up the judges, "We do not have to detain Fado's throne."

Gasps filled up the room and Fado spread a smile, "so, you do understand me, High Judge Mace? That the Law is wrong, right?"

"Yes," Mace answered spitefully, "However, what I don't understand is that you are putting Renais' princess's reign in jeopardy."

"What are you saying?" Fado raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that instead of detaining your throne; why not compel this indenture to Young Eirika? Twist her arm a little, if you know what I mean."

Amazement from this intense moment filled the atmosphere, Fado looked shocked, "Are you forcing my daughter into marriage?"

"No, I'm not forcing her. It's the Law that's forcing her."

"The law!" the judges repeated in awe. The High Judge Manakete continued, "Ten days remains until the 20th Coronation. If Eirika does not find herself a suitable man to wed before that day, her title as Princess of Renais will be revoked."

Fado felt his body inside bursting in flames, flames of fear and anger. He was challenged, to forcefully make his daughter's decision, to put Eirika's title in jeopardy. Ephraim also felt a high extent of anger boiling inside his body. He was about to burst inside the Assembly room but instead chose to run off.

"I mean, come on Fado," Mace gloated, "You don't want your daughter's 20th birthday to be her worst ever."

Fado let out a heavy sigh, releasing all tension in the air, "all right," he said half-heartedly, "I will give her…ten days."

* * *

"What?" Eirika screamed. She had just received the news from her brother Ephraim regarding their 20th birthday and the Annual Renais Coronation inside the family room with Tana, Innes, and Lyon. 

"That's what I heard." Ephraim said, "And that Mace guy had that _attitude_ of him to put Father in a tight situation. Ten days… why I oughta give him ten pieces of my mind and be done with it!"

Eirika stood still. Tana and Innes approached and comforted her, "Oh honey, Eirika, I'm so sorry." Tana told her with a heavy heart.

"Man, that's sucks." Lyon shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah," Innes replied, "you guys are turning twenty and Eirika is now a bride-to-be?" Innes then spread a smile, "Say Eirika, can I be your groom? Your best man?"

"Innes!" Tana and Lyon yelled at the prince. Ephraim simply shot him a surprising glare. Innes shrugged, "What? It's only a joke."

"Eirika…please say something." Ephraim asked his twin sister who still was frozen. Eirika shook to reality then faced Ephraim, "Where's Father?"

* * *

-Throne Room- 

Fado was on his seat, looking stressed, with his hand at his forehead. Seth, Orson, Monica, and Adrion stood up front, facing him.

"Your Majesty, are you sure about this?" Seth asked.

"Ten days to have Princess Eirika find a suitable mate is not really suitable." Monica pointed out.

"I totally agree with Monica." Adrion replied, "It's not right!"

Orson remained silence. Seth and Adrion looked over to him, excepting him to say something but he simply shrugged, "I don't know what to say."

"I understand all of your feeling." Fado said, "But I'm worried about what Eirika might think about this whole situation. I do not want my children to make the same mistake as I did, but I must now step back and let them deal with this alone. They are adults now."

"You are right, King Fado." Monica approved, "And yet, I understand how overprotective you can be, and I respect that in you."

A soldier stepped forward, "King Fado. Princess Eirika would like to see—"

"Thanks for the introduction, but I'm already here." Eirika told the soldier as she entered the throne room and approached Fado. Ephraim, Tana, Innes, and Lyon all followed. Fado rose from his throne seat, descended from the throne podium to approach Eirika. Eirika stopped walking further, "Father…" she began.

"Eirika. I've tried, but…"

"I only have one question to ask of you," she interrupted.

Fado simply nodded. Eirika spoke, "What's taking everyone so long to prepare the wedding arrangement?"

Everyone is the throne room took a sharp breath. Fado startled. Eirika continued, "I mean, find me a man, find me my soul mate. We only have ten days left."

"Eirika?" Ephraim approached his sister, "Are you saying that you're willing to go with this plan?"

"If that's what the Law said, yes." Eirika replied sincerely, "I don't like this wedding arrangement, but you know, maybe I'll be lucky like Father."

"But, Eirika." Fado said, "What happened to me was a mistake!"

"And they did repair that mistake." Seth added, "By abolishing the Law."

"Yeah, but for whom? For men only?" Monica countered, "Women need some rights, you know?"

"Everyone, you don't have to worry about all of this." Eirika said, "If the Law thinks it is time for me to find a suitable mate, I think I should go find one."

"But where are you going to find one?" Ephraim asked.

Eirika thought for a good minute. "Well, there was hunky heartthrob celeb Dirk Lionheart…"

Eirika remembered her meeting with Dirk Lionheart when Dirk himself came to visit Castle Renais. But then the worst came when she heard him talking to King Fado about how comfortable he was to have a single girl a day.

"But he's an imbecile." Ephraim snapped her thought.

"…okay." Eirika quickly agreed then went into thinking again, "There was this blue-haired noble…"

"But he kept fleeing you." Lyon countered.

Eirika, to Lyon's comments, quickly remembered her meeting with the blue-haired noble with the green bandana on. Whenever she approached him, he kept backing away from her. Eirika looked at Lyon and countered, "That was because of my zit problem, thank you very much…"

"Who else there was?" Innes asked.

"Well, there was this…" Eirika hesitated, "this…"

"What about that guy at the Spa place?" Tana asked.

Eirika cringed, "Ooh, no. His massages suck."

"So basically, you want a man who does not flee you, who's a great masseur, and who's not an imbecile?" Innes asked invidiously.

Eirika mused, "Yeah, something like that. Plus, he better be cute and be my soul mate."

"I guess we're going to start going for that plan then." Fado said.

"Right…" Innes responded, forming a strange smile, "Now if you'll excuse me…" he left the throne room. Lyon and Tana both saw that and followed the prince down the hallway.

"Innes, are you all right?" Tana asked.

Innes stared into Tana's eyes as if she was taking medications. He chuckled, "All right? Am I dying or something?"

Tana narrowed her eyes, "No, but your attitude is."

"It looks like you, Innes, seem to be developing a chain of zeal and just can't hide it anymore." Lyon analyzed.

Tana looked back at Innes, her eyes were narrower and a teasing smile appeared on her lips, "Oooh!" she cooed.

Innes now looked at Lyon as if he was taking medications, "Are you saying that I have a crush on Eirika?"

"Oh, don't deny it, Innes!" Tana provoked, "You're in lo-ove!"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH EIRIKA! I HATE HER! SHE'S A TWIN TO EPHRAIM AND I HATE HER!"

Lyon and Tana choked of laughter, "Oh please!" Tana wiped her tears, "Then what was all of those questions you asked Eirika for, huh? To check if she hasn't kissed a boy yet? To see if she hasn't gone out on a first date yet?"

"I gotta tell you Innes, your attitude back there showed all. You're in love." Lyon said.

"Look, I am not in love with Eirika! I'm just… I'm worried about her, that's it!" Innes countered, "She's getting married in ten days, at the age of twenty, and I'm just worried, that's all. No argument here. Okay? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some bow and arrows to polish!"

With these words, Innes walked away. Silence ensued between Tana and Lyon for a good minute.

"You think he has a problem with that?" Lyon broke the silence.

"Of course." Tana replied sincerely, "He's always saying that he's going to go polish his bow and arrows every time he's facing a problem."

"What are we going to tell Eirika? That we found her a suitable mate?" Lyon asked.

Tana shook her head, "No, we shouldn't butt in. This is Eirika and Innes's problems. Not ours. And if we do butt in, Innes will never forgive us."

"He never forgives anyway."

--- --- ---

-Renais Assembly High Judge Bureau-

A pigeon flew through the opened window of the High Judge's bureau and landed on the Manakete's head. Mace looked up and picked up the pigeon. The pigeon carried a small note, which he took from it, "Finally. You got me their reply heh?"

He opened the manuscript and read, "Sorry, no rain checks?" He angrily crumpled the note and threw it in the air, "Some stupid secret stores. If I ever have time, I'll go there myself and inflict a law that will run them out of business!"

A knock, a very loud one, sounded at the door. The alerted Mace rose from his seat, "Who dares to knock so loudly?" he yelled.

The door swung open. Mace, without due consideration, sat back on his seat seeing that it was Innes who was at the door. The Frelian prince angrily approached the Manakete and slammed his fist on the table, "Listen here, High Judge Mace! You can't force Eirika to get married in less than ten days. It's absurd!"

"Absurd, heh?" Mace rubbed his chin, "Why am I not surprised to see you, Prince Frelia."

Innes leaned toward Mace, "Don't play innocent with me, boy, I forbid you."

Mace leaned toward Innes, "You forbid me?"

"That's right, I forbid you!" Innes exclaimed as he withdrew, "I rather see Eirika be free from the clutches of royalty and your dim-witted, abysmal laws, than marrying some random guy she doesn't even know!"

Mace rose from his seat, or from his table since he was too small to sit on a seat, and walked around Innes. It took him a moment to speak, "Prince Frelia, must I ask you a question? Are you developing a crush on Princess Eirika? Cause its sounds like you are developing a crush on her."

"What? NO!"

Mace floated up to Innes's face and stared coldly at him, "Be honest with me, Prince. Cause if you really are, I could make your dream come true. I could make you and Princess Eirika be together forever."

"Are you saying that…are you offering me Eirika's hands in…MARRIAGE?"

"What did you think I was offering you? Her feet?"

Innes formed a fist and bit his lips. He felt so angry and so frustrated he wanted to lay a punch on the High Judge. But alas, he couldn't. Mace may be small and measly, but he was a High Judge and a powerful being coming from the tribe that could morph into light dragons. Contrarily, because Mace has such an arrogant behavior, the Manakete seems to be more than someone who can become a dark dragon than someone who can become a light one.

"You know what? Fine! I'm not talking about this anymore." Innes began to walk away. As he reached the door, he turned around to face the Manakete once more, "But bear in mind, High Judge, that Eirika is my friend. But because of the Law, she's willing go through all of that, but in truth, she hates it with passion as much as I do. Good bye, High Judge, and have a nice life." Innes slammed the door behind him. Mace sulked and went back to his table.

* * *

Eirika, Tana, and Nicole returned inside Castle Renais after an unsuccessful trip to find an eligible bachelor for Eirika in the country. 

"I'm sorry Eirika." Nicole said, "We've looked everywhere but, all we ever found was intelligent guys who aren't cute, cute guys who aren't intelligent, and guys who are neither cute nor smart. They're hideously dumb."

"Oh, don't worry, Princess Nicole." Eirika said, "Maybe my luck will turn up some—" She paused as she witnessed the castle hallways full of handsome foreign nobles, "—how." She finished.

"Yeah, Ow indeed." Tana breathed, "Somebody, pinch me again."

The bachelors turned around and gave the three girls their gorgeous smiles. Tana and Eirika waved dreamily. Nicole drooled, "We're in Bachelor Heaven."

"Actually," the voice of Monica sounded, "We're in the Bachelor's Ball."

"Monica, did you do this?" Eirika exclaimed.

"Actually, Princess Eirika, it was King Fado's idea and we've helped. Me, Orson, Seth, and Adrion." Monica replied. Orson entered in the conversation, "Prince Ephraim was not much into this."

"Really? Well… I understand Ephraim." Eirika said, "He's not excited that I am doing this because of the Law."

"Maybe we should persuade High Judge Mace to change the Law." Tana proposed.

"But Princess Tana," Orson objected, "even if the entire country petition to change the law, High Judge Mace would still decline. He wouldn't change the Law even if the Law is his favorite underpants."

"Orson!" Monica glared at her husband. Orson simply shrugged.

"So, what will happen then?" Eirika stared at some of the bachelors as she walked down the hallways, "Some of those guys are really cute."

"And intelligent." Monica finished.

"Now, they are all qualified." Nicole declared and the gang entered the ballroom which was overwhelmed with princes and nobles.

A noble, with red hair and a garment matching the color of his hair bowed before Eirika. Eirika bowed as well and they both began to dance gracefully. Eirika felt uncomfortable dancing with that noble. After a moment, she left the noble to dance with another. She didn't find him suitable either. One after another, she danced, and kept dancing. But to no avail, she didn't find any of them, suitable. Either their breaths were too rotten, or their emotions were not right. Either they looked noble but uneducated, or they spoke another language. Either they were stuck-up or they were too quiet. Eirika found no love in these bachelors.

Hours passed and the ball went on. Ephraim was walking down the ballroom when a noble bachelor stopped him. The bachelor's hair was blue and he had on a white noble garb with borders highlighted in light blue and adorned in squiggly golden trim. A dark blue band was attached at his waist and his blue cape was wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Over the noble garb, he had a black shirt, and he wore white pants and black boots. His black-colored eyes were thin and calm, showing politeness and honor.

"Excuse me. Are you by any chance, Prince Ephraim of Renais?" The noble bachelor asked. He had a British like accent.

"I am. And who might you be?" Ephraim sounded like he had no time for small talk.

"Lord Sigurd of Grandbell, at your service," Sigurd bowed to Ephraim, "I have heard much about the Princess of Renais, your sister Eirika."

"Oh sure." Ephraim faked a smile, "But if you're looking to woo her, it won't happen unless I say so." Ephraim left Sigurd behind. Approaching Sigurd was a young blond teenager with a white garb, pants, and shoes, and a cape matching the color of his hair. His eyes were sandy brown. "I don't think it worked that easily, Lord Sigurd." The blond guy said.

"Oh, do not worry, Oifaye." Sigurd replied, "I must meet with this Princess and dance the waltz with her. She is strikingly beautiful as I heard."

Eirika was dancing with, whom she considered her last bachelor, a man with violet hair and black garments.

"You look ssso beautiful, Princesss Eirika."

"Why thank you sir." Eirika smiled, yet behind that smile was a frown. The noble continued, "Did I ever tell you that you are ssso sssplendid? My parents are alssssso very sssstriking sssssince they come from a ssssmall kingdom in the outskirts of—"

"I think I'm done now sir, thanks." Eirika interrupted and left the noble to head toward her friends, Tana, Nicole, and Lyon.

"This is unbelievable!" Eirika exclaimed, "None of these bachelors are suitable for my taste. I mean, they are stuck-up, they are too foreign, and they are all around speaking with that annoying ssssound."

"Oh, don't worry, Eirika." Lyon said with a smile, "the night is young. Besides, if nothing has worked out between you and the bachelors, I think you'll be very happy with a certain someone."

Tana elbowed Lyon lightly. Lyon shrugged. Eirika looked at him interestingly, "Really? Who's that someone?"

"I am." A voice spoke behind Eirika. Tana, Lyon, and Nicole looked up. Eirika turned around. It was Sigurd. Sigurd took a bow before Eirika, "Lord Sigurd of Grandbell, at your service."

"Oh my." Eirika breathed in awe. Innes walked by and noticed Eirika with Sigurd. He decided to spy on the both of them.

"Oh wow. You really are gorgeous as rumor claim." Sigurd smiled.

"And you are so fine." Eirika bit her lips.

"It's too bad that your brother Prince Ephraim is not such a fan of me to lay claim to your heart. But I guarantee, he will someday give me his blessing." Sigurd said.

"Actually, Prince Ephraim is not excited about the whole thing." Eirika said, "But…say, let's dance." Eirika proposed and Sigurd took her to the center of the ballroom to waltz.

"You think Eirika will find true love in him?" Lyon muttered.

"She better." Nicole commented, "Because she only has ten days left."

Innes looked over to Eirika and Sigurd dancing. He smiled lightly and as soon as he was about to take off, he bumped into Joshua. Joshua smiled at the Frelian Prince, "Why hello there, Prince Innes."

"Not now, Joshua, I don't have time for your gambling problem." Innes replied.

"Is something amiss?" Joshua asked.

"Oh, nothing. Eirika is getting married and I don't like this." Innes replied.

"Oh, is it because she's getting married and you're not?" Joshua smiled.

Innes stared at Joshua, "What? I…"

"Oh, come now, Innes. We are all aware about your…you know?"

"Did Tana and Lyon tell you that?" Innes began to shout, "Cause, for crying out loud, I am NOT in love with Eirika, and if you think that, think again, all right?"

Joshua looked surprised, "In lo…are you in love with Princess Eirika?"

Innes raised an eyebrow, "N…no…I mean…"

"Seriously, I didn't know this was all about love, I thought you were just jealous."

Innes sighed in frustration, "Oh, snap! Why did I—" he then faced Joshua again to point, "You better not spill a letter about this, you got that?"

"My lips are sealed…" Joshua gestured his lips zipped then laid his finger on his lucky coin, "…to this coin." With that, he left.

Eirika and Sigurd were waltzing gracefully on the dance floor and already, their eyes couldn't take off each other. They had fallen in love and it seems they didn't realize that since they waltzed in the ballroom for countless hours. This caused some of the bachelors, who either danced with Eirika or not, to leave the castle. At that moment, the ballroom was half-full of bachelors.

Eirika and Sigurd knew a lot about each other during the waltz. Sigurd comes from the foreign continent of Jugdral and was in Magvel on vacation when he heard of the Bachelor's Ball. Single and looking for love, Sigurd decided to come and check it out. Eirika was surprised to know that Sigurd was from another continent, because he was supposed to speak another language or speak another one of those annoying accents. She suspected no such thing in Sigurd. She only suspected a sweet spirit in a sweet handsome guy.

The waltz ended after a few minutes and Eirika and Sigurd left for the castle courtyard for some alone time. Eirika and Sigurd looked into each other's eyes as they strolled through the courtyard.

"You really are beautiful." Sigurd told her. Eirika replied with a smile. Sigurd went on, "Is it true, that you have been arranged a marriage that will be on in ten days?"

Eirika just shrugged, "Yeah, but who cares? It doesn't matter now."

"You're right." Sigurd said, "It doesn't. We are meant to be. I'm glad this is an arranged marriage, because I really want you to be in my life, and to be my love."

"I feel the same way too, Sigurd." Eirika replied romantically. The princess and Sigurd looked into each other's eyes again for a good moment. They then started to lean forward for a kiss. They were about to when Eirika withdrew, "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot I should introduce you to my family. My father and my brother, they will love you."

"Err…" Sigurd hesitated. He knew that Ephraim didn't like him and thought he would be rejected by him again and couldn't bear to face this, but Eirika dragged him alongside anyway, "Come on!" she commanded.

Once inside the ballroom, Eirika saw King Fado, Ephraim, and Seth at one corner of the room and approached them, "Father! Brother! Seth!"

"Eirika." Fado called.

Ephraim ran to Eirika, "Eirika, what's wrong?" he shot a cold glare at Sigurd, "Is this guy bothering you?"

"No, this guy is my soul mate." Eirika formed a big smile. King Fado, Ephraim, and Seth gave Eirika a questionable look. Sigurd nervously stepped forward, "Err…Hello. The name's Sigurd. Sigurd of…"

"…Grandbell. Yeah, I know." Ephraim responded dully before yelling, "Next!"

"Ephraim!" Eirika approached her brother, "Don't panic. It's true. Sigurd is my true love. He's the one I'm going to marry soon."

"Well, congratulations, Eirika." Fado smiled at his daughter, "I'm glad you did found someone." Fado faced Sigurd, "So, tell me more about yourself, young man. Oh before you do, you know that I'm not going to give up my daughter that easily. You better be taking good care of her or else—"

"Do not panic, King Fado." Sigurd said, "I love your daughter and I'm going to make sure nothing will happen to her."

Ephraim scoffed, "I'm not buying this."

Seth dragged Ephraim from a distance to speak to him, "Err, Prince Ephraim, are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right, Seth."

"You don't sound all right to me." Seth countered, "You've been moping all night. I understand you're still angry about this whole thing with the Law and…"

"Look, I know Eirika. I know she thinks that this arranged marriage is not right, but she's totally agreeing to marry this guy? Does she know him well?" Ephraim argued.

"I think she knows him pretty well." Seth remarked as she watched Eirika talk and talk to Fado for her new soul mate about her new soul mate. Sigurd was nervous that entire time.

"Erm… Eirika." Sigurd interrupted Eirika. Eirika faced Sigurd and quickly realized that she has spoke about him for quite some time, "Oh, Sigurd. I'm sorry. I didn't realize—"

"It's okay, my love." Sigurd replied, "I'm just going outside to get some fresh air."

"Oh, sure do." Eirika smiled and Sigurd began to take leave. Fado stopped him, "Lord Sigurd, right?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm really pleased to have met you." Fado said, "I really hope you keep to your words in taking care of my daughter. Plus, you have my blessing."

Sigurd looked ecstatic, "Really? Oh thanks so much, Your Majesty. You have my blessings too."

Fado stopped smiling. Sigurd hesitated, "I mean, you don't have my…I mean you…I'll just go."

Sigurd left and Fado left. Tana, Nicole, and Lyon went to Eirika. "Eirika! You had fun out there." Tana said.

"Yeah, you do know that all of the other bachelors have left?" Lyon remarked.

"Who cares about them? Sigurd is my life." Eirika commented.

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, positive." Eirika then looked up the ceiling with dreamy eyes, "I'm in love."

* * *

"Are you all right, Lord Sigurd?" Oifaye asked, "You look rather sickly." 

Oifaye was at the Castle's front gardens with Sigurd. Sigurd sat on a bench, his dreamy eyes were fixed at the stars, "Oh I'm not sick, Oifaye." He remarked, "I'm in love."

"Seriously, Lord Sigurd, you need to take your medicines, fast."

Sigurd looked at Oifaye, "I'm serious, Oifaye! I truly am! All of that time I dwelt at Castle Chalphy; I thought I would never find true love, but coming here at Magvel has been a true blessing. Princess Eirika…no, Eirika, is my life, and will always be."

Ephraim took a peek outside the garden and listened to Sigurd and Oifaye talking. He wasn't happy to hear all of that talk about love. He left the scene and went to find Eirika.

"Eirika. I must speak to you in private." Ephraim dragged her from the ball and into the castle courtyard.

"What is it, brother?" Eirika asked serenely.

"You can stop talking like that now, Eirika." Ephraim said quietly, yet he sounded like he was about to start an argument, "I know, deep in my heart, that you still are not into this arranged marriage."

"Ephraim," Eirika began, "I'm turning twenty soon, and I have found true love. It's Sigurd from Grandbell. I mean…" she chuckled slightly, "If he had gone back to his country, I would not have that chance in happiness. I should thank High Judge Mace for that."

"You shouldn't thank him for anything!" Ephraim's voice began to raise, "Eirika. I don't want anything bad happen to you."

"Ephraim, brother, I know you're concerned about me. I was on the same page as you about this arranged marriage too, but after trying this Law, I found my true love, it's not that bad. Father found true love in mother too when he was in the same position as I was. Aren't you happy for me?"

"The question is, are you happy?"

"What does that supposed to mean? I _am_ happy." Eirika responded.

"Well, I believe I'm not! And you shouldn't. All right?"

Eirika cocked her head on one side. She looked a little angry. Ephraim continued, "Sigurd is using you. He's marrying you only because it is an arranged marriage. He doesn't love you. I mean think about it, why would he put up an act that he loves you? He knows that it's stupid for a man to love a woman that soon."

"That soon?" Eirika sounded angry, "THAT soon? It's _stupid?"_

Ephraim hesitated, "Actually, I meant that…"

"Do you even believe in love at first sight? I don't think so." Eirika countered, "Cause if you did believe in it, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Yeah, sure we wouldn't be having this conversation. You were practically shaken when you danced with all of those bachelors. You thought that you wouldn't never ever get a chance to be a princess."

Eirika's mouth hanged open.

"Admit it, Eirika; you're only marrying him to save your title from Mace!"

Eirika began to shout, "You're _lucky _thatyou're not in the same position as I am, brother. 'Cause truthfully, you never, in your entire life, will find true love, now leave! I don't want to see you again." Eirika pointed Ephraim the ballroom.

"Eirika, I'm trying to reason you here!"

"No, you're trying to sabotage my wedding!"

"WH—Sabo—you think I'm sabotaging your wed—?"

"YES, you are sabotaging my wedding, you are sabotaging my night, you are sabotaging my life, you are sabotaging my everything, now _begone _or I'm calling the guards!"

"Look here…"

"GUAAARDS!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Ephraim angrily walked back inside the ballroom. Before he could enter, he turned to face Eirika again, "But let me tell you this Eirika: you may curse me that I will never find true love, but you will never find happiness if you go down that road without putting a fight. Mace and his laws are evil. He will do everything in his power to break us apart and break our family apart. But it's up to you, sister. It's up to you."

With these words, he left her. Eirika groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes. She paused for a moment then looked back inside the ballroom and looked away in thought.

* * *

Mace entered the ballroom and noticed few bachelors chatting. He noticed Fado passing by and went to him with another one of his haughty smiles, "Ah, evening to you, King Fado." 

Fado saw him and smile lightly, "High Judge Mace. You came up here to gloat some more again?"

"No, actually, I came here to tell you that I have changed my mind about the wedding." Mace told Fado. Fado looked up to Mace in surprise, "You are? Really? You're considering Eirika's wedding a bad idea?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, Eirika will not to be married in less than ten days. She will be married in two."

"WHAT? Two days!" Fado's voice shook.

"From now. As I can see, Eirika found herself a bachelor. But can she handle two?"

Mace chuckled, leaving a transfixed Fado behind.

* * *

Innes noticed Eirika at the castle courtyard and slowly he approached her. Eirika turned around and saw Innes, "Innes?" 

"Eirika." Innes replied, "Forgive the intrusion, but I must speak to you at once."

Eirika's heart was pounding. Why was Innes talking like that to her, gently and softly? "Innes? What is it?" she asked.

"First, just listen to me." Innes replied, "Is there…anyone who lays claim to your heart?"

Eirika gave Innes a bewildered look. Lyon and Tana were walking down the hallway when they saw Innes and Eirika at the courtyard.

"Oh my gosh, Lyon." Tana exclaimed.

"You think he's going to tell her?" Lyon asked.

"Eirika," Innes continued, "It seems… it seems I have fallen in love with you."

Eirika drew a sharp breath. She blinked multiple of times and began to recede, "Wh-what?"

A disturbing silence ensued between the two friends. "This is no place for jokes, Innes!" Eirika snapped, "Why would you say something like that?"

"This _is_ no joke. I am absolutely serious." Innes's voice was truly sincere. Eirika frowned. Innes went on, "These feelings surprise me as well. I don't know what to do."

Lyon and Tana tried to listen to the conversation but they were too far. The problem is that if they approached a little closer, they will be spotted.

"I don't know what they're saying." Lyon objected.

"I hope they're just talking about the ball." Tana said.

"I don't think so. Eirika seems frozen." Lyon noticed Eirika planted on the ground, immobilized by Innes's comment.

"I think we should leave them." Tana said and left the scene. Lyon took another look at the two friends again before taking off as well.

"…the emotion just exploded within me, Eirika. I love you. I could not bear to see you in the arms of another." Innes said.

"P-Prince Innes! …I…I…"

Innes laid his finger to Eirika's lip, "No, Eirika. Do not answer now." He then looked away and up the sky, "I have not yet bested Ephraim. I have not earned the right to woo you."

"And I have a feeling Sigurd will earn that right from him. Darn you two." Innes thought angrily.

"Wha—? Why are you bringing my brother into this?" Eirika asked in a loud tone.

"With a man like him around, I can see why you show no interest in suitors." He lied, "If I prove myself superior, you will surely accept my hand. If I fail, I release any claim to your affection." He faced Eirika again, his fist pumped, "But I swear it on the depth of my love, that I will destroy that man. Eirika, I will expect your answer then. That's all I have to say."

He turned around to take his leave, "…good night Eirika." He left the frozen Eirika in the courtyard. Thunder began to roar at a distance.

"Innes!" Eirika yelled, the name shot out of her mouth like a cannonball as she began to walk to him, but Innes was already heading inside, "What an infuriating man! Why does he have to be so…"

More thunder sounded. Eirika kneeled, "…so…"

She fell on the ground and started to cry. Rain began to pour heavily on the courtyard and onto her. Seth was passing by when he saw Eirika in the courtyard. He became alerted and ran to her through the rain, "Princess Eirika!"

He helped the princess up her feet and tried to conceal her from the rain, "Princess…what's wrong?"

She whimpered, "Just…take me to my room, Seth…just…take me…"

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER…

* * *


	20. The One with The Wedding pt2

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Chi-Chi: **The hairless cat who loves Eirika…but not really.

**Mimi and Nana**: Two maidens who helped L'Arachel prepare the wedding.

**Celeste**: A Valkyrie from Rausten who helped L'Arachel prepare the wedding.

**Nitro: **From Joshua's gambling posse, The Nitro Gang. Currently in jail.

**Irene: **A young citizen of Renais and mage-in-training. She's quite the character.

**Dirk Lionheart: **A young celebrity/pop-singer. He also appears in Disney/Nintendo/SquareSoft cross fic "Kingdom Blessings" written by El Xian as one of the main characters.

**Baby Trek: **Seth's baby nephew.

**Guy and Lark: **A duo of cheery and uptight announcers. Guy is a paladin and Lark is a Valkyrie.

**Mace The Manakete: **That's me, as a stuck-up Judge sitting in the High Seat of the Prime Judges of Renais at the Renais Assembly.

**Special guest appearance(s) of:** Sigurd, Oifaye, Vylon, Eltosian, and Eden from FE4: Genealogy of the Holy War, and Shinon from FE9: Path of Radiance

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life

* * *

**

—**_The One with the Wedding (2/2)—_**

In our last chapter, Eirika was supposed to be married according to the Laws of Renais presented by the stuck-up High Judge Mace. Eirika was turning twenty and according to the Law, she was to be wed before her 20th birthday in order to keep her title as heir of the Renais Throne valid. Eirika felt at first that she wasn't ready, but then she decides to go on with the Law anyway. Fado, with the help of Seth, Adrion, Orson, and Monica formed up a Bachelor Ball, inviting over a million bachelors who may become Eirika's soul mate. Eirika was to dance with every one of them. The night was going to take hours but that stopped when she met Sigurd. Sigurd was a noble from another country who came to Magvel on vacation with his tactician Oifaye. Sigurd caught Eirika's attention. Eirika caught Sigurd's attention and the two fell in love. Although Ephraim still felt that the wedding was a bad idea, he went to speak to Eirika about whether she's truly happy or not. Eirika does tell him that she's happy and immediately suspects that Ephraim is trying to sabotage the wedding. The twins argued. After that same moment, Innes went to Eirika and share to her his feelings to her. Eirika felt frustrated and became sick in her body. Could she be developing a crush on Innes as well?

-Castle Renais-

It is the morning prior to Eirika's wedding day and Eirika was in her bedroom suite, still crying on her pillows. Tana, Nicole, Adrion, and Lyon were at the suite, consoling her. Adrion and Lyon were on their feet, while Tana and Nicole sat on the bed with Eirika.

"Oh, Eirika, honey, are you all right?" Tana asked.

"All right?" Eirika's tearful eyes stared at Tana, "How can I be all right? I thought I was in love."

"You are in love." Nicole reassured, "You told us that yesterday."

"I did. And I thought so too, until that Innes barge in on my happiness to tell me that he loves me!"

Tana, Nicole, Adrion, and Lyon's faces beamed with surprise. Lyon jumped, "What? What? What? What?"

"Did you just say that Innes told you he loves you?" Tana asked calmly.

Eirika nodded. Tana's mouth hung open. Nicole and Adrion looked at each other. Lyon burst out, "I KNEW IT!"

Eirika stared coldly at Lyon, "What? What do you mean, you knew it?"

Tana shook her head and waved to Lyon, signaling him to shut up. Nicole and Adrion quickly noticed. Eirika turned around to face Tana. Tana stopped her gesture.

"I think they know something." Adrion suspiciously said.

"Tana? Lyon? What's going on?" Eirika asked sincerely.

Tana admitted defeat, "Okay, but please don't be mad when you hear this."

"I won't be mad unless you don't tell me exactly what's going on?" Eirika said.

"Well…" Lyon began, "After you've decided to follow the Law, we confronted Innes and he… we kinda found out that he was developing some inner emotions on you."

Eirika's eyes dilated in anger, "YOU KNEW?"

"YOU KNEW!" Both Nicole and Adrion exclaimed as well.

"Yeah, but we didn't wanted you to get hurt or something." Tana quickly replied.

"REALLY? THEN HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL NOW?" Eirika jumped off her bed and walked around her suite, her face hung down, her hand on her forehead. Tana and Lyon quickly approached Eirika, "Eirika! We're really sorry!" Lyon said.

"Yeah, we really are. We knew that Innes was in love with you, but we didn't know if we were accurate enough." Tana said.

"I told you we should have told her earlier." Lyon snapped at Tana.

"What?" Tana snapped back, "You're the one who agreed to not tell her!"

"Okay, Eirika, forget what those two idiots did to you." Nicole came into the conversation, "What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Is the wedding still on?" Adrion asked.

Eirika faced the four friends and it took her a minute to answer, "Yes. The wedding is still on. I love Sigurd and he loves me. Whatever Innes or Ephraim thinks—"

"Wait a minute… Ephraim?" Lyon winced.

"Ephraim doesn't want to see me married." Eirika said, "I understand he still hates the fact that this is an arranged marriage but I'm happy to have found true love that soon. He made up some lies that Sigurd doesn't love me. That he's putting up some act to wed me because this is an arranged marriage."

"That's absurd! Sigurd loves you to death." Tana frowned.

"I know! That's what I just said." Eirika said.

"Maybe Ephraim is jealous." Adrion said.

Eirika gloated, "Please, Adrion. Ephraim is not jealous. The only jealousy that he holds on about me is that I'm much more beautiful than he is."

Seth entered the room, carrying his nephew, the baby Trek, in his arms, "Err…Princess Eirika. King Fado's calling on a meeting downstairs."

"Okay, Seth." Eirika responded then noticed Baby Trek, "Oh, you brought your nephew here?"

Baby Trek cooed and smiled at Eirika.

"Yeah. I'm babysitting once again…" Seth then asked Eirika with concern, "…but Princess, are you sure you're going to be all right with this whole situation?"

Eirika gave Seth a light smile, "yes, I'll be. Thank you."

Seth and Baby Trek left the room. Eirika took a deep breath before facing her friends, "Shall we get ready?"

The four friends left the room. Tana, being the last one to leave, faced Eirika again, "Will you be all right? I mean this whole wedding arrangement is so sudden, it's still not right for me."

"I'll be all right, Tana." Eirika smiled to her friend, "I have found my soul mate in Sigurd and like Father, I'm lucky. I'll be married to him very soon."

Tana smiled back, but she still sounded worried, "Okay, honey. I'll see you downstairs."

"Will do."

Tana closed the door behind her. Eirika stopped smiling. She walked up to her balcony and looked up to the morning sun rising. She sighed, "Am I doing the right thing? I mean, I love Sigurd and he loves me."

Reow! A noise sounded. Eirika looked around, "Huh?"

Suddenly, a shaved cat jumped on Eirika's back. Eirika freaked out, "EEK! Get off, get off, get off!"

The cat got off Eirika, and Eirika quickly recognized the bare animal, "Oh my! Chi-Chi? Is that you?"

The cat hissed in response. Eirika released a tear of joy and hugged the cat, "Oh, Chi-Chi! That's so sweet…you came to wish me good luck at my upcoming wedding, no?"

The cat hissed again. Eirika cooed, "Aw, that's the answer I was hoping for."

* * *

Inside the Private Conference Center, Fado and the rest of the monarchs and heirs gathered around the rich solid oak table. Apparently, they heard the shocking news about Eirika's marriage.

"I can't believe High Judge Mace would do that." Hayden commented.

"Is it true? That he moved up the date of the wedding to be two days?" Vigarde exclaimed.

"Actually, because he told me that on short notice last night, the wedding will be on tomorrow instead." Fado replied.

"That's absurd!" Ismaire exclaimed, "What could we do to repair this? Should we persuade him?"

"I believe we should." The King of Jehanna agreed with Ismaire, "How about we turned this wedding into a prenup party or something?"

"We can't. He's a High Judge. He establishes the laws and sticks with them like glue." Fado said, "There's nothing to reason with him."

"Then are we forced to stick with his arrangement?" Mansel said, "Princess Eirika hasn't found a suitable mate yet."

"Actually, she did." Fado replied, "Lord Sigurd of Grandbell. She seems very happy with him and he too looks happy as well."

Eirika entered the conference room, carrying Chi-Chi around her arms, "Father. You wanted to see me?"

The monarchs shrieked in horror and backed away from Eirika. Fado rose from his seat and boomed, "Eirika! How many times have I told you NOT to bring a demonic animal in the castle?"

"Father, that's Chi-Chi." Eirika replied, "Don't you recognize her?"

The monarchs slowly came back to their seats, "That's the cat?" Hayden pointed.

"Oh please, don't tell me you're still mistaking her as a snake. Snakes have no legs if you didn't know that." Eirika protested.

"Not according to the Ancient Magvel Bestiary." Vigarde objected, waving in the air a huge book that looks like a dictionary.

"Anyway," Eirika changed subjects, "What was it you wanted to tell me Father?"

"Oh, Eirika, it's a debacle here." Fado sighed, "High Judge Mace has now moved the wedding up to tomorrow."

Eirika's eyes widen, "What? Tomorrow? I…Sigurd and I haven't even got to know each other much! We didn't get engaged yet!"

"I suggest you should get engaged right now." Fado said, "but then again, we have to be prepared for the big event.

"We haven't even done the Bridal Shower yet, or we haven't even established a place for where the wedding will take place." Ismaire pointed.

Eirika shook her head, "No, no, no, no, Father. Now there's no way that I'm going to put up with his stuffs. I'm going to go down to his office and demand a change and I shall show him no mercy on my face!"

* * *

-Renais Assembly High Judge Bureau-

Eirika was practically begging on both knees crying to Mace, "Oh please, oh please, oh pleaaaase, High Judge Mace. I'm begging you! Move the wedding date! At least show some mercy!"

Mace had his arms crossed and was floating in front of Eirika. He seemed to be enjoying this torture, "Now, why would I do that? Tell me a good reason?"

Eirika looked into Mace's eyes. Mace continued, "Do you not love Lord Grandbell?"

Eirika got up her knees, her mouth hanging open, "I do so love him! What gives you the right to tell me how I should manipulate my love life?"

"I don't have any rights. But, my reason why I'm sticking with you getting married tomorrow is the fact that you have two suitors to choose from. Two perfect suitors."

Sigurd burst inside the bureau, "High Judge Mace, we need to tal…ah, Eirika, you're here."

"Oh, well, here comes your first suitor." Mace smiled at Sigurd's arrival.

Sigurd raised an eyebrow, "What's he talking about, Eirika?"

Eirika hesitated. She knew exactly what Mace was talking about, "Oh…tee-hee, he's just being a cuckoo."

"Cuckoo?" Mace gasped, "How dare you defiling me, the High Judge."

Eirika faced Mace, "and how dare _you_ to move my wedding date to tomorrow. You forced me to this Law, but I won't allow you to mess me up and the love of my life!" with that, she stormed off. Sigurd followed. Mace squawked as he floated to his table, "You still understand that I didn't move your wedding date right?"

Chi-Chi jumped on Mace's table and hissed so loudly, he blew away Mace to a window.

* * *

"Sigurd, I don't know what to say about this whole…"

Sigurd interrupted Eirika, "I know what you mean, Eirika. I'm willing to go on with the wedding anyway. I don't care about this whole thing, as long as I love you, which is an eternity."

Eirika smiled slightly. Sigurd pulled from his pocket a gorgeous ring and slipped it into Eirika's mid finger. Eirika took a sharp breath at the sight of the ring's appearance. "Diamond." She said, "That's so…"

"There." Sigurd smiled, "Now, we're officially engaged."

Eirika hugged Sigurd. Sigurd hugged her back. Ephraim was passing by when he saw his sister with her fiancé. Ephraim couldn't help but smile at this sight.

"Ephraim." The voice of Innes shook Ephraim. Ephraim turned around and saw the Frelian prince giving him a face, "You seem to be enjoying this torment, no?"

"Oh, Innes. I didn't see you there. Is something amiss?"

"No, but I see that something is missing in your teensy weenie brain of yours."

Ephraim cocked his head on one side, "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you supposed to be totally against this whole wedding thing?" Innes argued, "I'm certain you will be again once you heard that High Judge Mace moved the date to tomorrow."

Ephraim's eyes dilated, "What?"

"That's right."

Ephraim looked back at Eirika and Sigurd, still hugging. Innes went on, "I don't know what the matter with this Manakete is, but he's a nutso when you think about it."

"A nutso for love." Ephraim muttered.

Innes now cocked his head on one side, "What did you say?"

Ephraim noticed Innes again, "Oh, nothing. Excuse me." He left.

-- -- --

-Rausten Court-

Rausten Court, both inside and outside, was overwhelmed of people, people of various social statuses, all excited about the big event. As it turns out, Pontifex Mansel has volunteered to use the Rausten Court as the official wedding ceremony for Eirika and Sigurd. L'Arachel, excited about this, decided to be the wedding coordinator. Helping her were Dozla, Rennac, Nicole, and few more Rausten maidens. Tana, being Eirika's best friend since the day they met, helped Eirika out on finding the perfect accessories and wedding dress. She was also in charge of creating the perfect fashion and style, making sure that Eirika will be the talk of the wedding event when she walks down the aisle. Grado and Frelia were in charge of the wedding arrangement as well. Vigarde and Lyon would make sure that every guest will get an invitation and will find the perfect place to park their mode of transportation when they get to the wedding. Frelia was busy with its own mode of transportation. Because Sigurd came from another continent, they were obliged to invite some of his closest friends and family members to the event, including Sigurd's father, Lord Vylon of Chalphy, King Eltosian and Lady Eden. Oifaye was glad to be helping Frelia in this matter.

There could be no excitement in this world other than seeing two people getting married the day of their wedding. As we are already aware, Eirika was to be married before her Twentieth Annual Coronation in order to keep her status as Princess of Renais intact, because of the so-called Law High Judge Mace the Manakete focused most of his attention upon. But it seems that both Eirika and Sigurd did not mind because they were in love.

L'Arachel traveled down the court's immense throne room, seeing everyone was working hard on the wedding preparations. The throne room was where the wedding will be held. She started to see things. Missing things, "Okay people. Where are the bouquets that adorned both sides of the aisle?"

"It's coming, Your Highness!" Mimi, one of the maidens exclaimed.

"What about the glass statue? I don't see any glass statue at the end there? I still see the throne!" L'Arachel said.

"It's on its way, your Highness." Nana, another one of the maidens replied, "But we have a problem."

"Oh no, did it melted again?" L'Arachel whined.

"Actually, Your Highness," Celeste the Valkyrie said, "it's heavy."

"Yeah! Way heavy!" Dozla entered inside the throne chamber as he and Rennac were carrying a familiar ice statue, "Why on earth would you order a five foot statue of you to place at the altar?"

L'Arachel smiled while adjusting her head, "I just like myself as someone who will bless these people in holy matrimony."

"Actually, your Craziness," Rennac gloated, "It's Pontifex Mansel who will greet them people in holy matrimony. We're greeting you in painful matrimony."

Rennac and Dozla placed the ice statue of L'Arachel. L'Arachel huffed, "Fine, wedding arrangement saboteur! Take the statue elsewhere!"

Dozla exclaimed, "But where?"

"Anywhere that is not in this place!" L'Arachel exclaimed, "Now hurrying it up and at it."

"Oy…" Rennac whined. Dozla stared coldly at Rennac, "Nice move, Rennac."

* * *

Wyvern knights and lords stationed at the entrance of the Rausten Court. Few more hours left until the ceremony starts. Selena, Glen, Cormag, and Duessel were among the wyvern crowd and were saluting guests of the wedding inside. Approaching the entrance were hilarious reporting duo Guy and Lark.

"This must be the place here." Guy told Lark.

"Excuse me? Do you have an invitation?" Selena asked the duo.

Lark flashed her business card to Selena, "Name's Lark, at your service, and he's Guy."

"You probably won't recognize us anyway, 'cause we reported the Sacred Soccer not long ago." Guy said.

"Oh yeah…" Selena nodded understandably.

Lark beamed, "So you do recognize us?"

Selena shook her head, "No."

Guy and Lark's mouths hanged open. Duessel approached them, "I'm sorry, but as long as you don't hold an invitation, we can't allow you inside."

"Wedding policy from Lady L'Arachel, the coordinator." Glen said.

"L'Arachel is here?" Lark gasped.

"Let's go in!" Guy proposed and both reporters zoomed past the Imperial Three.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" Glen yelled and went to chase after the duo. Cormag flew down to take Glen's place, "Wedding crashers again?"

"Yeah." Duessel sighed.

"I ain't a crasher." A familiar voice called in front of the Imperial Three. The three faced Dirk Lionheart and his bodyguards. Dirk flashed his invitation to their faces, "I got my invitation here and I can't wait to see Eirika getting married."

Ephraim popped his head out and noticed Dirk. He angrily pointed at him, "Now _he_ is bad news, people! I suggest you throw him out before he does _or say _something stupid."

"Oh, Ephraim." Dirk smiled haughtily as he removed his shaded glasses, "Didn't see you there. Must be the shades."

Selena opened her palm, blew on it, and gestured a slap toward Dirk and the bodyguards' feet, sending sparks.

"Yowl!" the trio yelled.

"Okay, we're leaving, sheesh!" Dirk said.

* * *

Sigurd was down the hallways with his folks from home: Lord Vylon, King Eltosian, Lady Eden, and Oifaye.

"I can't believe you're getting married, Sigurd." Lord Vylon said, "You know you should have called or send me a mail and tell me that in advance."

"I know. I apologize for the short notice. But something was loony about their High Judge here; I got caught up in their mess." Sigurd said.

"At least you're in love." Eltosian said then faced Oifaye, "Now, imagine if you, Oifaye, were the one who was getting married."

"Hey!" Oifaye exclaimed, "you know I'm not into all of that love mush! It's scares me!"

"Scares you or embarrasses you?" Lady Eden giggled and everyone in the group laughed. Oifaye chuckled nervously, "Oh, you people…"

"Anyway, are you sure you're going to be all right?" Lord Vylon asked Sigurd.

"I'm totally fine, father." Sigurd replied, "And thanks you guys for coming here. I thought you wouldn't make it."

"Oh, Sigurd, we wouldn't miss this for the world." Eden smiled.

The conversation ended shortly and Sigurd penetrated inside the Chamber of Prayer. He slowly approached the Altar, where nailed there was the Sacred Stone of Rausten. Next to the Stone were two locked treasure chests, perhaps each chest were containing two powerful and vital relics belonging to the monarchy. Sigurd approached the Sacred Stone Altar, kneeled before it and closed his eyes for a good while.

"Sigurd." Sigurd heard his voice called to him. He rose from his knees to face the source of the voice. It was Ephraim. The Renais Prince approached him, "I went up to your room and I didn't see you. I thought you ditched my sister."

"What? No. I…you didn't see the note on the table? I left a note on the table saying that I would be back." Sigurd exclaimed.

Ephraim shook his head, "No, I didn't see a note." He then looked up in thought, "But then again, maybe I did…"

"So what is it you wanted to ask of me?" Sigurd asked Ephraim.

"Oh yes. Earlier, I didn't give you my blessing to marry my sister because of the whole High Judge Mace thing, you know… but I saw from your eyes that you love her with your whole heart and I saw that Eirika was at peace in your arms, because she loves you too."

Sigurd didn't say anything. Innes peeked inside the Chamber of Prayer and started to hear Ephraim speaking to Sigurd. Ephraim went on, "I apologize for not trusting you earlier and I apologize for doing the same to my sister. And so I would like to give you my blessing. Take care of Eirika for me, and for Father, the King Fado. Do her no harm and make sure that no other human being asunder your marriage."

Innes bit his lips. He rather saw himself marrying Eirika than seeing some guy from another continent marrying her. Ephraim continued, "Now, I hope that my speech had made you strong and comfortable enough for your wedding day."

"I guess so." Sigurd smiled, "Thank you, Prince Ephraim."

"Please, call me Ephraim."

"What are you doing?" the voice of Nicole spooked Innes. Innes looked to Nicole and sighed, "Ooh…you had the scare me, did you?"

Nicole was dressed in a silk lime mermaid dress and her hair, accentuating her look, was tied in a bun, adorned in various golden hair pins resembling tiaras and jewels. "I have to, since you're spying. Aren't you supposed to be waiting at the throne room for the ceremony to start?" Nicole asked.

"I rather spy than do that."

Nicole rolled her eyes and began to walk away, "Suit yourself. But, if you're in love with Princess Eirika…and I know you're going to say that you're not…It's best that you go spy on her than Lord Sigurd and Prince Ephraim."

Innes looked at Nicole.

* * *

Back at the court entrance, more guests came into the wedding. Some even tried to bribe the Imperial Three, like Joshua for example.

"Aw, come on! Head again." Joshua stomped his feet after seeing that he lost to a bet. His so-called lucky coin was on the ground, facing head.

"That's three heads. Now leave." Cormag ordered him.

Joshua pointed, "Nope, wait." He picked up the coin and saw he held a two-headed coin. He bit his lip, slipped in the coin to his pocket and pulled out another coin, a two-tailed one.

"Okay, last chance."

"What did you do?" Selena asked suspiciously.

"Just call!" Joshua flipped the coin up in the air. Duessel called, "Heads."

Cormag's wyvern caught the coin with his tongue. Joshua exclaimed, "HEY!"

Cormag picked the coin from out of his wyvern's mouth and looked at it, "That's a two-tailed coin!"

Duessel, Selena, and Cormag all stare coldly at Joshua. Joshua stood still for a moment then ran inside the court.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE, YOU!" Duessel called.

"WE HAVE ANOTHER CRASHER!" Selena yelled, "REPEAT! WE HAVE ANOTHER CRASHER!"

Joshua entered the crowded throne room and bumped into Seth, causing him to let go of Baby Trek. The baby flew up. Seth panicked, "Ahh! The baby!"

Everyone began to panic and all attempt to catch the baby in the air. Baby Trek giggled, enjoying his flight. The baby landed on the arms of Grandmother, who just entered the throne room with Saleh. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whoa! nice catch, Grandmother." Saleh complimented, his eyes were wide open. Grandmother stared at him, her eyes were wide open as well.

Seth ran to Grandmother, "Oh, Grandmother. Thank you."

"Young man, you shouldn't throw your baby up in the air like that! He ain't a _toy, _you know?" Grandmother argued. Baby Trek giggled some more. He seems to be enjoying this.

"I'm sorry, Grandmother, but apparently," he faced Joshua angrily; "I got bumped!"

Joshua shook his head and began to run. "Oh no, you don't." Seth chased after him, "COME BACK HERE, YOU!"

"Ooh, this is rather juicier than Sacred Soccer." Guy commented as he saw Joshua running for his life and Seth chasing him.

"Err, Guy. Aren't we supposed to run?" Lark said and pointed Guy the wyvern lord Glen still tracking them.

"Oh, not again." Guy and Lark took off. Glen spotted them and flew down into the chase.

Back at the entrance, Lyon, Vigarde, Ismaire and the King of Jehanna came into the scene. The emperor wasn't happy to see this brouhaha happening.

"How many crashers are we going to have here?" Vigarde snapped.

"You know you're not doing such a good job!" Lyon said.

"Apparently, they're not." Dirk came into view. He smiled, still haughtily, at the monarch and flashed his invitation to the Imperial Three. The Imperial Three, in shame, allowed him and his bodyguards inside.

"Maybe I should help out." The king of Jehanna proposed.

"I'm not so sure honey." Ismaire told her husband, "would it be strange for wedding guests to do this job?"

"It's okay, Your Majesties." Lyon said, "Orson and Monica should be on their way."

"And they better do a good job." Vigarde muttered.

At the same time, Orson and Monica came into the scene, "We're here." Monica said.

"Good. And we're going." Vigarde said and the monarchs entered inside. Monica and Orson looked at Duessel, Selena, and Glen. "Is something amiss?" Orson asked.

* * *

Eirika was inside one of the guest rooms, drowned in a gorgeous pearl white bridal gown, with spiral ruffles and a long tail end on the dress. Eirika's hair was curly and wavy and she wore a circlet with a stone similar to the Sacred Stone on it. Tana was in the room with her, along with Adrion, Adam, Nicole, and Chi-Chi. Tana, like Nicole, was also dressed in a silk lime mermaid dress and her hair was tied in a bun, adorned in various golden hair pins resembling tiaras and jewels.

"Oh my goodness Eirika, you look gorgeous." Tana complimented.

"Why thank you." Eirika said, "I like that one too. As long as Chi-Chi doesn't tore it like she did to the last seven dresses."

Chi-Chi hissed. Adrion and Adam jumped on Chi-Chi to grab her before she got the chance to get her claws on Eirika's gown.

"Aw, man. I can't believe you're getting married Eirika." Nicole exclaimed.

"I know. I wanted to get married first." Tana said, feeling a little jealous.

"Oh, your time will come, Princess Tana." Adrion told Tana while still holding Chi-Chi.

"When you're thirty, that is." Adam gloated. Tana's mouth hung open. Eirika shook her head, "Come on, boys. That wasn't nice."

Tana cracked her knuckles and went after Adrion and Adam, "Oh, they'll understand the meaning of nice. Come back here, you!"

"Chi-Chi! Help us!" Adam called and Adrion aimed Chi-Chi to Tana. Chi-Chi hissed. Tana jumped back, "Eek!" Adrion and Adam ran off the room. Tana went after them, "Come back here! And don't you dare throw me that snake to me, pals!"

Eirika rolled her eyes as she heard Adrion and Adam yelled, "It's a shaved cat!"

"Excuse me, Eirika, while I go down there and settle them down." Nicole said.

"OK then."

Nicole left. Eirika turned to face her mirror and stared at herself in the gown, "Man, I do look beautiful."

The door suddenly swung open and there stood Innes. Eirika saw Innes through the mirror and froze. Innes slowly approached her, "Err…Eirika."

Eirika closed her eyes for a second and doesn't say a word. Innes continued, "…listen, about last night…"

Eirika turned around and went to sit at a chair to comb her hair and adjust her veil, "Not now, Innes. I have big plans to pursue in about ten minutes!"

"I know, but I just… I just wanted to apologize for what happened. You see, what I said to you, these words were just… talk of fears."

Eirika laid her comb on the table and looked at Innes strangely, "What do you mean?"

Innes kneeled to her, "Listen, I was all worked up about this whole situation with High Judge Mace. Seriously, no jokes… I didn't want to see you make the biggest mistake of your life. When I heard that Mace moved up the wedding date, I burst into a great fury. But then, when I saw you with Sigurd, I saw it. I saw that you found true happiness in him."

Eirika and Innes stared into each other's eyes.

"Innelicious is right, you know?" a familiar voice sent chills down Innes's spines. Eirika looked up and Innes rose up. They saw Irene enter the room, "He was worried about you, you know?"

"Irene!" Innes exclaimed.

"Irene, hi. I didn't see you there." Eirika greeted her. Irene was still gorgeous on her sage dress.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Innes exclaimed.

"I was invited, duh!" Irene snorted, "And here I thought I fell in love with a prince. It turns out, I fell in love with a fool."

"You know we're not getting back together." Innes reminded Irene.

"I know. What, you think I came back here to haunt you again?" Irene asked.

"I invited her, Innes." Eirika told Innes. Innes looked back at Eirika as if she has been taking medications, "_You _invited her?"

"Just wanted to be a good friend." Eirika said, "Tana told me that you needed a date for the wedding ceremony."

Innes bit his lips, "Darn you Tana." He muttered.

"Listen, Innes." Eirika rose from her seat, "I understand that you were worried about me and all, but I'm going to be fine. This wedding may be arranged, but no one put a weapon to my head."

Irene choked with laughter, "Oh-Oh-Oh, that's rich!"

Eirika looked at Irene offended. Irene stopped laughing, "Not that it was rich."

* * *

A minute was all there was left before the start of the ceremony, and after losing Glen, Guy and Lark have stationed themselves at the throne room's balcony to start their reports.

"We are now live at Rausten Court's throne room and already the throne room is crowded with people, anticipating the wedding of Princess Eirika of Renais and Lord Sigurd of Grandbell to start at any minute now." Guy commented.

"That's right, Guy. And look, we are seeing new faces and old ones coming inside the throne room, now a wedding chapel." Lark commented as the reporters spotted Marisa, Natasha, and Amelia entering the throne room together with the three masseurs from the Frelian Spa as their wedding dates.

"Ooh, this place looks gorgeous." Amelia stared at the adorned throne room.

"I know." Marisa said dully.

"It feels just like home." Natasha said.

"Isn't that girl Eirika the one who's getting married?" the blond guy, Mark, ask.

Marisa stared coldly at him, "You better not be in love with her."

"I'm just saying."

"He sure does." The redhead masseur said.

"I'm still offended with the fact that she didn't like our massage during their last visit." The blue-haired masseur said.

"I don't blame them." Amelia muttered. The three guys glared coldly at her. She simply shrugged and giggled. The six went to take a sit. Following them was Father Macgregor. He saw Ephraim and went to him, "Ah, Ephraim."

"Father Macgregor."

"Why aren't you married, must I ask?"

Ephraim shrugged, "Long story I guess."

Mace stood at the entrance of the throne room. He spread a small smile, not a haughty one or a sly one. Just a small smile. He turned around and noticed a very special guest entering inside. He was one of the guests too.

"Oh so you must be Shinon." High Judge Mace greeted him.

Shinon huffed, "I am missing my boat back to Tellius for this?" He was about to go take his seat, but then he stopped to face Mace and pointed, "I'm warning you, it better be a good show."

"Meh, sure whatever."

As soon as Shinon took his seat, a serene song started to play. It was the instrumental version of "I've Had the Time of my Life" and playing it was Adrion. Chi-Chi was on the piano, sleeping.

"All right, people. It's showtime." L'Arachel spoke softly to the people who were about to walk down the aisle. Sigurd was the first to enter, escorted by Eden. Eltosian, Oifaye, and Vylon walked in front. Sigurd reached the altar and the other went to take their seats, without forgetting to give Sigurd their compliments. Following were Tana and Nicole, each carrying a bouquet of Eirika's favorite flowers: lilies and enchanting white roses. Innes and Ephraim were next, both were escorting Irene. Innes was impressed to see Irene behaving formally. Perhaps it was because it is a regal wedding. Following was Seth and Baby Trek, both escorted by the peg knights Syrene and Vanessa. Baby Trek was in charge of throwing the petals on the ground. King Hayden was last to enter the aisle.

"It is time." Fado told Gilliam. Gilliam bowed and allowed Fado and Eirika to face the altar. The music immediately switched to the tune we all know and love: "Here Comes the Bride"

Everyone rose from their seat and turned their attention towards Eirika and King Fado, escorting her. Everyone in the room smiled. Tana smiled, Nicole smiled, Adrion and Adam smiled, Innes smiled, Ephraim smiled, Seth smiled and Baby Trek smiled, the monarch smiled, everyone. Fado smiled at her daughter, and Eirika and Sigurd smiled at each other. Pontifex Mansel stood at the center of the altar along with those who went up the altar earlier at his left and right.

* * *

The wedding broadcasted everywhere in Magvel, even at the Magvel Jailhouse where Nitro and his gang, and Valter and his gang were.

"That Eirika is getting married huh?" Nitro huffed, "I despise her. She and her brother. They ruined my life."

"Tell me about it." Valter huffed.

One of the soldiers played the harmonica and singing with him was one of Nitro's brigands.

BA-BAA-BA-BA!

"We got the blues!"

BA-BAA-BA-BA!

Nitro snatched the harmonica from the soldier, threw it on the floor, and like what Valter did to the banjo, he smashed it and flung it through the jail bars.

"OW!" A guard yelled in pain at a distance.

* * *

Fado and Eirika stopped at the altar. Fado gave Eirika a kiss on the cheek, "I love you, my daughter."

"Love you too, father." Eirika replied.

"Remember, follow your heart."

Eirika nodded. Fado went to his seat and Eirika approached Sigurd. The two smiled at each other. Mansel began, "Dearly beloved…"

"Uncle." L'Arachel whispered to him. Mansel stared annoyingly at his niece who sat up front. L'Arachel gestured him to wrap it up. Mansel rolled his eyes and went on with the ceremony, ignoring her, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…"

"I'm sorry." L'Arachel interrupted as she came to the altar and toward Mansel. She giggled, "…you see, our Pontifex here is messing things up, so I'm going to have to repair his damage."

"My dama—" Mansel cleared his throat and angrily snapped at L'Arachel in a low tone, "I'm not…you're not suppose to tell me what I should do and what I shouldn't, L'Arachel. Your job as coordinator is done, the wedding is in progress, so gait!"

L'Arachel rolled her eyes and still was smiling, "Oh, uncle. Just let me do it." She pushed Mansel off the altar and took his place. She cleared her throat, "All right, people. Listen up!"

Murmurs occurred in the room. Eirika and Sigurd glanced at L'Arachel strangely, then at each other. L'Arachel went on; "We are gathered here today to join Lord Sigurd of…" she stopped and looked at Sigurd.

"Grandbell." Sigurd told her.

"…Grandbell" L'Arachel quickly said, "and …this Princess…" she glanced to Eirika.

Eirika blinked before saying her name, "Eirika of Renais."

"Princess Eirika of Renais!" L'Arachel quickly said, then cleared her throat, "All right I think I'll start again."

Mansel slapped his face in embarrassment, "Oh, for crying out loud."

"Looks like this is going to be a comical wedding." Lark told Guy.

"I know." Guy replied.

Suddenly, the reporters' feet were up in the air. "HEY!" they yelled.

"Hey indeed." The voice of Glen spooked them. They turned around and saw that Glen was grasping them by their shirts, "Looks like you'll be taking a short trip. To the outside."

"Ooh, not now!" Lark said excitedly, "It looks like the wedding is still on."

"We are gathered here today to join…" L'Arachel paused again. Mansel stepped back into the altar, "Here, let me do it."

"Aw, come on, Uncle!" L'Arachel argued.

"Just let me." Mansel shoved L'Arachel off the altar and faced the crowded room again. He cleared his throat, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Lord Sigurd of Grandbell and Princess Eirika of Renais in the bonds of holy matrimony. Lord Sigurd and Princess Eirika found each other in the Kingdom of Love and this wedding signifies their destiny to become one."

Eirika and Sigurd smiled. Mansel continued, "Let us proceed with the ring exchange."

Both Eirika and Sigurd turned around to get their rings. They faced each other again. Mansel faced Sigurd and nodded, "Sigurd."

It took Sigurd a moment to begin, "Eirika of Renais. You are my love. You are my life. You are my everything. Before I met you, a part of me was missing. A part of Unity, a part of Joy; a part of my life. Eirika, you are that part, that will fit into me like a last piece of puzzle. Let us unite. Let us spend every second of everyday together in every status. My love. My princess."

Eirika smiled. Tears began to flow down her cheek as Sigurd slipped the ring into her forefinger. Mansel then faced Eirika, "Eirika."

It also took Eirika a moment to begin, "Sigurd." She spoke tearfully, "They say a picture worth a thousand words, right? Well, from… what I see in you, I see many doubts."

Sigurd stopped smiling. What could Eirika be talking about? Eirika went on, "Sigurd, you may tell me all of those beautiful words to me, but truthfully, I can't be your everything."

Everyone began murmuring. Eirika continued, "Sigurd. I'm not your true love. And you're not my true love."

"Eirika…" Sigurd's voice trembled.

Eirika stared at the floor for a second. She couldn't bear looking into Sigurd's eyes, "Sigurd." She continued, "My heart is telling me something, that your true love is somewhere that is not here. My true love is in my place too. Right here in Magvel. I don't know who my true love is, but he's waiting."

Sigurd didn't say anything. Everyone was still murmuring. Eirika gently removed the ring from her finger and along with Sigurd's ring; she handed it to him and gently closed his hand. Sigurd looked confused but Eirika continued, "Sigurd…Lord Sigurd of Grandbell…I rather have a wedding like this with the love of my life. And I rather walk down the aisle only this once. This, to me, will be a real wedding. My wedding. This is not a wedding to me. This is just, a requirement for me to keep my princess title. I'm sorry, Sigurd. I hope you can forgive me."

Sigurd smiled and nodded, "I understand, Eirika…no…Princess Eirika of Renais. We may be apart, but you will always be my first love."

"And you shall too, always be my first love."

Sigurd and Eirika hugged. Everyone in the room looked puzzled. Tana, Nicole, Adrion and Adam, Innes, Ephraim, Seth and Baby Trek, the monarchs, yes, everyone looked lost.

"What's going on?" Guy asked Lark.

"I don't know. They looked happy a second ago." Lark said.

"Is this fate?" Glen murmured.

Eirika handed the rings to Mansel, "I'm sorry, Pontifex Mansel."

Mansel looked confused. Eirika faced the crowd, "I'm sorry, everyone. I can't do this. Not… …not like this." With these words, she left the altar and went for the exit as the song, "1000 words" from Final Fantasy X-2 began playing in the background.

The crowd's murmuring turned into a debacle of questions and confusions. Fado rose from his seat and watched Eirika leaving the place, "Eirika…" he thought. Ephraim looked bleak, but he felt that she did the right thing. Mace abruptly entered the room.

"What's going on here? How come the wedding is off?" Mace boomed.

"I warned you." An angry Shinon approached Mace.

"Eirika!" Tana and Nicole went after their friends. Innes was about to go after her too but Hayden stopped him, "Let her go." He said.

"I think she needs some time." Irene said.

L'Arachel approached Mansel, "Smooth moves, Uncle. If you had let me do the thing, this wouldn't have happened."

* * *

-Castle Renais-

Fado, Ephraim, Seth, Orson, and Monica entered the castle. Baby Trek wasn't with Seth anymore and Chi-Chi was gone as well. Two soldiers approached Fado and Ephraim in panic. One of them carried a letter, "King Fado! Prince Ephraim! This is bad!"

Fado froze, "What is it?"

"It's Princess Eirika. She left the castle. She's gone."

"What?" Ephraim exclaimed.

The second soldier handed Fado the letter, "She left this."

Fado read the letter. Ephraim, Seth, Orson and Monica looked over to read the letter as well. Their faces sank. Fado looked up. Ephraim stared at Fado who returned the stare. Seth, Orson, and Monica also stared at each other. They all remained very, very quiet.

* * *

END OF **EPHRAIM AND EIRIKA****

* * *

Author's Note**: I'm going to take this time to give my deepest gratitude to all of the readers, writers, and fans of "Fire Emblem – The Sacred Stones" for reading, reviewing, and all around enjoying this fic **_Ephraim and Eirika_**. A year has passed since I started this fic and thanks to all of you, I have enjoyed every chapter of it and you've made my moment of it be everlasting. This story is my second fiction to be completed, but the first full-length one to be finished. As you can see, the story is not done yet. A sequel is on its way. Good news and bad news on the sequel: Bad news, my original characters will only appear on one chapter and no more. Good news…I can't tell you the good news, it's a surprise. So stay tuned for **_Ephraim and Eirika 2. _**Until then, see ya. :)

* * *


End file.
